PORTÕES DO INFERNO
by Alexis Lewis
Summary: Enquanto Voldemort procura um misterioso livro e tenta aumentar seu poder sobre as Trevas, Harry Potter e seus amigos e "inimigos" descobrem um novo poder, e serão treinados pra usá-lo contra Voldemort e seus seres sinistros.
1. FÉRIAS

Cap 1- Férias 

Era o terceiro dia de férias de Harry na casa dos Dursley, e como todo ano estava sendo uma droga. Duda e sua gangue não cansavam de enchê-lo e Tio Valter, que parecia ir muito bem nos negócios, estava enchendo Duda de mimos. Já sua tia, parecia distante, como se algo a estivesse perturbando, mas Harry pouco se importava

Harry, finalmente, tinha convencido seus tios a deixarem-no ver o telejornal. Estavam os três quietos, quando um barulho fez Harry levantar alerta, com a varinha em punho.

-Opa, pode baixar isso! -Lupin fala em tom divertido e Harry fica aliviado ao ver Lupin e McGonagall, apesar disso deixá-lo preocupado.

-O que aconteceu? Algum ataque? –Harry pergunta ansioso e preocupado.

-Não Harry, mas gostaríamos de conversar com você em particular. Podemos? –McGonagall pergunta seriamente.

-Claro, podemos ir até o meu quarto... –Harry falava, mas foi interrompido por Lupin.

-Poderia ser na cozinha? Seria melhor pro que viemos falar. –Lupin fala e Harry assente, depois de ver que os tios não iam se opor, já que estavam imóveis como estátuas.

Ao chegar na cozinha, eles se sentam de frente a Harry.

-Harry, você sabe que o fiel do segredo da sede da Ordem era o professor Dumbledore, não é? –McGonagall começa a falar calmamente.

-Sim, vieram pra que eu escolha um fiel novo? –Harry pergunta pensativo.

-Bom, na verdade, como essa escolha é muito importante e a renovação depende de uma grande confiança no fiel, pra que ele possa ser renovado, faremos um teste, pra saber quem é a pessoa em quem mais confia. –Lupin explica de forma objetiva.

McGonagall põe um pergaminho à frente de Harry e Lupin lhe dá o frasco.

-Beba a poção e depois encoste a ponta da sua varinha no pergaminho, algumas perguntas aparecerão nele e assim que você ler, a primeira pessoa que aparecerá em sua mente ganhará um ponto, no fim aquela que tiver mais pontos será o fiel. -McGonagall explica claramente, e logo a seguir Harry bebe a poção.  
1- Quando você tem um pesadelo com Voldemort, pra quem você pensa em contar primeiro? – Hermione 1 ponto  
2 - Quando está se sentindo mal, quem você procura? –Hermione 2 pontos  
3 - De quem nunca duvidaria? –Hermione 3 pontos  
4- Quem levaria pra uma batalha? –Lupin 1 ponto  
5- Quem está ao seu lado desde o começo? –Rony 1 ponto  
6- Quem você considera seu melhor amigo? –Rony 2 pontos  
7- A quem você tem como exemplo? –Lupin 2 pontos  
8- Quem lhe apoiou nos momentos mais difíceis? –Hermione 4 pontos  
9- Quem sempre confia em você? –Hermione 5 pontos  
10- Quem você protegeria com sua vida? –Hermione 6 pontos  
11- Quem daria a vida por você? –Rony 3 pontos  
12- Quem nunca contaria um segredo seu? –Rony 4 pontos  
13- A quem, sem receios, entregaria sua vida? –Hermione 7 pontos

-Como imaginei Hermione foi a escolhida. -McGonagall fala pensativa.

-Não quero que seja ela, porque se Hermione for o fiel vai estar correndo ainda mais riscos que já corre. -Harry fala decidido

-Não se preocupe Harry, vamos perguntá-la se aceita ser o fiel... -antes que Lupin terminasse Harry o interrompe.

-É claro que ela vai aceitar! Nem Rony, nem Hermione recusariam. Quero que seja um bruxo adulto, quero que seja você Remo! -Harry fala decidido.

-Ele não seria o mais indicado Harry, a final dos três citados, ele foi o que obteve menos pontos. -McGonagall explica e Harry fica ligeiramente corado.

-Não é que não confie em Remo, eu só... -antes que terminasse de explicar, Lupin o interrompe.

-Não precisa se explicar Harry, tenho consciência de que Hermione é uma ótima escolha e sinto dizer isso, mas ela será a escolhida. -Lupin fala firmemente, já se levantando pra que Harry não argumentasse.

-Viremos buscá-lo dentro de dois dias, o feitiço tem que ser realizado na casa, avise seus tios que passará um dia fora, lhe traremos no dia seguinte pela manhã. -McGonagall o avisa, e antes que Harry pudesse falar algo, eles aparataram.

Vendo que não mudariam de idéia, vai correndo a seu quarto escrever uma carta a Hermione.

 _Hermione, escrevo pra lhe avisar que Lupin e a professora McGonagall irão à sua casa perguntar-lhe se aceita ser meu fiel do segredo. Eles fizeram um teste e nele os pontos ficaram divididos entre Lupin, Rony e você, e por isso foi constatado que é você em quem mais confio. Não quis aceitá-la como fiel, pois temo por sua segurança, sabe como ficará exposta se souberem que você é meu fiel, portanto, te peço que não aceite a proposta.  
Harry J. Potter _

Ao terminar a carta, Harry mandou Edwiges entregá-la imediatamente. Passou aquela noite sem conseguir dormir direito, pensando no que aconteceria.

No dia seguinte pela manhã, acordou com Edwiges lhe dando bicadinhas na orelha, e imediatamente viu a resposta da amiga.

 _Harry seu irresponsável, estava com o que na cabeça quando escreveu uma carta tão clara?  
Eu fico lisonjeada com sua preocupação, mas se eu sou a pessoa em quem mais confia, nunca trairia sua confiança, portanto vou aceitar, com muito prazer, a proposta. Sei que não gostará disso, mas discutimos pessoalmente.  
Hermione J. Granger _

Harry leu a carta cinco vezes pra acreditar naquilo, primeiro ela brigou com ele por estar preocupado com ela e depois ainda ignorou tal preocupação. Isso não o deixou nada feliz, mas resolveu esperar até reencontrá-la pra lhe dizer umas verdades.

Dois dias depois, Harry estava no antigo quarto de Sírius. Estava sentado na cama, lembrando do dia que ficou sabendo a verdade e junto com Hermione ajudou seu padrinho a fugir. Por mais que tenha pensado no porque Hermione, que sempre foi tão sensata, não entender a gravidade da escolha dela, aquilo o estava deixando com muita raiva.

Ele ouviu a porta se abrir e por ela entrarem Hermione e McGonagall. A princípio pensou em gritar com a amiga, mas ao vê-la sorrindo, realmente feliz, perdeu completamente a vontade de fazê-lo.

-Antes de qualquer coisa, vamos fazer o feitiço, então depois terão o dia todo pra discutirem e conversarem. -McGonagall falou olhando-os seriamente, e depois pediu que se aproximassem e ficassem de frente um pro outro.

Ficaram um de frente pro outro e tocaram a ponta de suas varinhas.

Hermione foi a primeira a falar.

 _ **Fiel do seu segredo  
fiel a você  
partilhei suas alegrias  
chorei suas lágrimas  
andei ao seu lado  
serei agora seu porto seguro,  
a chave da sua vida  
com este feitiço  
confiastes a mim sua vida  
e com o mesmo, prometo-lhe que não vou falhar  
seu segredo comigo eternamente guardado estará. **_

Hermione começou a falar e ao terminar, uma aura começou a se formar em volta deles. Harry foi o próximo.

 _ **No fiel do meu segredo  
agora vou te transformar  
não deixe que nada venha a abalar  
a confiança que em ti vou depositar  
não poderás falhar  
se não perigos correrei  
só com o seu auxilio vão poder me achar  
então só conte o meu segredo, a quem devida fidelidade mostrar **_

_**Fidélius.**_ -Ambos disseram juntos.

Após proferirem o encantamento, uma luz branca saiu do ponto de encontro das varinhas, e depois se espalhou pela casa formando uma redoma entorno desta, e desaparecendo em segundos. Harry e Hermione desmaiaram.

Depois de algumas horas Harry acorda sentindo um peso sobre si, e ao olhar percebe que Hermione dormia com a cabeça em seu ombro. Esticou-se e com um pouco de esforço pegou seus óculos em cima do criado mudo, olhou em volta e percebeu que ambos haviam se encontrado "no meio do caminho", e do mesmo jeito que ela estava abraçada a ele, ele também estava abraçado a ela.

Observou a morena dormindo, tranquilamente, em seu peito e percebeu como ela estava bonita, tinha feito algo diferente nos cabelos, além de descobrir que ficava com um sorriso encantador enquanto dormia. Resolveu não acordá-la, se limitou a ajeitá-la melhor e depois acariciar seus cabelos, observando o sono tranquilo da amiga.

Alguns minutos depois Hermione dá um breve suspiro e acorda, sentindo Harry carecia-lhe o rosto.

-Você tem o toque suave, Gina havia me dito que era carinhoso, mas não imaginava que fosse tanto. -fala sorrindo e sem fazer nada pra sair da posição em que estava.

-Pelo visto gostou mesmo, não quer nem sair da posição em que está. -fala sorrindo e sem parar o carinho que fazia.

-Depois de todos esses anos descobri que você é bem confortável. -fala descontraidamente, fazendo uma leve caricia no braço dele, que lhe abraçava a cintura, o que o fez se arrepiar.

-Está evitando que eu brigue com você? Porque você sabe que eu não queria a senhorita como fiel da sede. -fala repreendendo-a, mas sem mostrar a mínima vontade de afastar-se dela.

-Se fosse o contrário você aceitaria, aliás eu gostaria de te dizer que estou realmente feliz e orgulhosa pela confiança que demonstrou ter em mim, e que farei todo o possível pra merecê-la! -fala se deitando de lado e de frente pra ele, sorrindo tão verdadeiramente, que ele não teve como não retribuir.

-Porque será que eu consigo brigar com todo mundo, com exceção da senhorita? -fala sorrindo e tocando a face dela, gentilmente.

-Talvez pelo mesmo motivo, pelo qual brigo com Rony e não brigo com você. -fala pondo a mão sobre a mão dele.

Os olhos verdes mergulharam nos castanhos, que pareciam perdidos nos verdes. A distância entre ambos começou a, lentamente, diminuir.

-Boa Noite! Hora de acordar... ops... interrompi algo? -Tonks pergunta ao vê-los pularem na cama e se sentarem a seguir, ambos muito vermelhos.

-Não... er... o Harry tava me dando uma bronca por eu ter aceitado ser a fiel do segredo. -Hermione tenta explicar, sem convencer ninguém.

\- Como vocês estão? Descansaram? - Lupin pergunta atenciosamente.

\- Sim, estamos bem, mas o que você está fazendo aqui Tonks? Não passei o endereço pra ninguém. - Hermione pergunta pensativa.

\- Ah, na hora que vocês chegaram eu estava dormindo, depois de um mês consegui um dia de folga! - Fala animada e com um sorriso largo.

\- Então o que está fazendo aqui? O Moody poderia ficar vigiando a gente. - Harry fala de modo compreensivo.

\- Eu vim passar meu dia de folga com meu namorado. - Fala baixo e dando uma piscadela, deixando Lupin muito constrangido.

\- Ah! Nós sabíamos! Se bem que o Rony foi o primeiro a notar. - Harry e Hermione falam entre risos.

\- Mas tentem não ficar espalhando isso. - Lupin pede bastante envergonhado.

\- Relaxa Reminho, eles são bem discretos, aliás o que acham de uma partida de Snap explosivo depois? - Tonks pergunta mudando de assunto, e todos começam a conversar, animados.

Mais tarde Harry estava sentado no sofá olhando a lareira da sala de visitas, quando Hermione entra com um livro nas mãos e se senta ao lado dele.

\- Onde Tonks e Remo estão? - Pergunta olhando em volta.

\- Já foram pro quarto. - Harry fala e os dois trocam um sorriso cúmplice.

\- Você não devia ficar aqui pensando em coisas tristes. - Fala calmamente.

\- Não to com sono e não vou ficar estudando. - Fala apontando o livro nas mãos de Hermione.

\- Não devia tirar conclusões precipitadas, é um romance. - Fala mostrando o livro. - Uma história da idade média, parece boa. Quer que eu leia pra você? - Pergunta normalmente e ele olha-na intrigado.

Você vai ler pra mim? - Pergunta com uma sobrancelha erguida.

\- Pra começar o livro é de aventura, então pensei que você gostaria, e depois eu só achei que seria melhor que remoer o passado. - Fala com um tom maternal, que o faz sorrir.

\- Me desculpe, é que nunca leram pra mim antes. - Fala meio sem jeito.

\- Nesse caso vamos fazer direito! Vem aqui. - Fala se ajeitando no sofá, de modo a Harry poder deitar no colo dela.

Hermione abre o livro e começa a ler enquanto acaricia os cabelos revoltos de Harry.

Mas tarde Hermione percebe que Harry havia dormido, então fecha o livro e começa a chamar o pelo nome dele, que parecia não querer acordar. Então ela, cuidadosamente, se levanta e chama baixo o nome dele, perto do ouvido do rapaz.

\- Mas que preguiçoso! Mas um lindo preguiçoso. - Sussurra fazendo um carinho suave no rosto do rapaz.

Já que ele não acordava Hermione resolveu _apelar_.

\- Já ta tarde, é melhor dormir na cama. - Sussurra no ouvido dele e logo depois dá- lhe um demorado, beijo no rosto

Ele abre os olhos e sorri.

\- Não é que isso funciona! Escapou por pouco de um banho, _Belo Adormecido_. - Fala sorrindo docemente, pra ele que a olhava ainda um pouco sonolento.

\- Você não leu a história? O beijo era na boca sabia? - Fala sem tirar os olhos do dela, e deixando-a um pouco corada.

\- Melhor a gente ir dormir, você apagou há um bom tempo. - Fala se levantando e seguindo com Harry logo atrás.

\- Você vai dormir no quarto em que fica com a Gina? - Pergunta como quem não quer nada.

\- Sim, e você? - Pergunta normalmente.

\- No quarto onde costumo ficar com Rony...pensei que talvez você quisesse ficar na cama dele. - Pergunta um pouco ansioso.

\- Ah não. - Ele fica meio decepcionado, mas como ela estava a frente não viu - Eu acho mais confortável ficar no quarto que estou, mas se você quiser, acho que a Gina não se importaria se você dormisse na cama dela. - Ao ouvir Hermione falar ele disfarça uma comemoração.

\- Certo, então vou me trocar e te encontro. - Fala já na porta do quarto, Hermione concorda e segue até o dela.

Harry estava confuso, estava no meio de um salão dourado e via Voldemort torturando alguns monges, depois imagens confusas começaram a aparecer, mas a voz de Hermione o chamando o acorda.

Harry acorda suado e assustado, vendo uma Hermione preocupada, sentada ao seu lado.

\- Eu vi... ele estava torturando uns monges e depois as imagens... - Hermione o interrompe pondo o indicador em seus lábios.

\- Calma, não adianta ficar nervoso, se não pode ajudar é melhor se acalmar. - Fala deitando-o e acariciando o rosto dele.

-Como assim, e aquelas pessoas? Preciso falar pra profª McGonagall. –fala agitado e assustado com o que viu.

\- Não pode escrever isso numa carta, e eu não sei quanto a você, mas eu é que não vou chamar o Lupin! - Fala a última frase em tom divertido.

\- Tem razão, vai chover feitiço estuporante. - Harry fala rindo ao imaginar a cena.

\- Se fosse só feitiço estuporante eu até que arriscava. - Fala entre risos e fazendo Harry relaxar um pouco.

\- De qualquer forma eu não vou conseguir dormir, acho que vou até a cozinha. - Fala voltando a ficar preocupado.

\- Quanto a isso sem problemas, eu tenho o remédio perfeito pra isso. - Ela se levanta e pega o livro que lia na sala de visitas. - Se funcionou antes, vai funcionar de novo. - Fala voltando e se deitando com ele na cama.

\- Posso? - Harry pergunta querendo saber se poderia abraçá-la.

\- Claro, até porque essa cama é meio pequena pra nós dois. - Fala procurando a página em que parou.

Harry deita com a cabeça no ombro dela, enquanto Hermione lia e fazia carinho nos cabelos dele.

Na manhã seguinte Hermione acorda com o sol no rosto dela, e ao olhar pro lado percebe que estavam muito próximos, com as bocas muito perto.

\- Bom dia, hora de acordar. - Sussurra acariciando o rosto dele, que parece acordar.

\- Bom dia. - Responde sonolento, a abraçando mais e sem abrir os olhos.

\- Já ta tarde _Belo adormecido_ , vamos levantar. - Fala docemente, mas sem se mover.

\- Você precisa ler o livro da Bela Adormecida. -fala sem se mexer.

\- Eu sei que não sou nenhum príncipe, mas não posso fazer nada. -fala olhando curiosa pra ele.

\- Não falei isso, falei do beijo, só posso acordar com um beijo! -fala sorrindo marotamente.

\- Engraçado... pensei que você estivesse acordado. -fala olhando-o, intrigada.

\- Mas eu ainda não abri os olhos. -fala se aconchegando mais sobre ela, deixando-os, realmente, com os rostos muito próximos.

\- Entendi... -fala olhando pra ele e mordendo levemente o lábio inferior, antes de ir na direção da boca dele.

\- BOM DIA POMBINHOS! -Lupin entra de repente e falando alto, assustando-os.

Ambos dão um pulo da cama, sendo que Harry cai no chão, batendo com a cabeça na cabeceira da cama.

\- Ops! Desculpa, o café da manhã está pronto, então desçam enquanto ta quente. -Lupin fala sem jeito e saindo.

\- Você se machucou Harry? -Hermione pergunta preocupada e indo até ele.

\- Não, meu coração é que ta acelerado, olha só. -fala pondo a mão dela em seu peito - Também acho que vai ficar um galo na minha cabeça.

\- É... er... o meu também, aqueles dois se merecem, mas alguns dias aqui e ficamos com problemas cardíacos. -Hermione fala se levantando. -Eu vou me trocar, te encontro lá em baixo. -fala sem jeito e entrando no banheiro.

"Eu vou matar o Lupin, foi por pouco!" -Harry pensa sentado na cama e bagunçando os cabelos com raiva.

"Sua louca inconseqüente! Anotação mental, presentear o Lupin... Quase faço a maior besteira da minha vida." "Se bem que, ah, ele tava provocando, se ele soubesse o quanto estávamos próximos não brincaria com aquilo, afinal quem é que resistiria?" -pensa com o rosto entre as mãos.

Ao descerem Harry fala do que sonhou e que além da tortura só tinha conseguido identificar um deserto, um castelo e um livro com capa negra e com as iniciais HG em dourado.

\- Hum... Esse livro como teve um certo destaque deve ser o que Voldemort está procurando. -Lupin fala pensativo.

\- Mas que livro é esse? - Tonks pergunta entre um gole e outro de café.

\- Meu diário é que não deve ser. -Hermione fala brincando e todos riem.

\- Não sabia que você tinha um diário. -Harry comenta curioso e olhando pra ela.

\- Tenho sim, é como você descreveu. Ele é como um livro e tenho desde o primeiro ano, mas quase não escrevo no pobre, muito pouco tempo e disposição pra isso. -fala se servindo de suco.

\- Para você tê-lo há sete anos, é por que quase não escreve mesmo. -Tonks fala admirada.

-Não sou do tipo que escreve segredos. -ao falar isso Harry fica meio desolado e resolve mudar de assunto.

-Quando vou poder vir pra cá em definitivo? -pergunta curioso e um pouco ansioso.

-Conversei com Minerva e ela disse que como você já será um bruxo maior de idade, poderá vir morar aqui sim, então te buscaremos assim que completar 17 anos! -Lupin fala animado e Harry sorri, para logo depois Tonks propor um brinde a grande notícia.

Depois do café da manhã Lupin levou Harry a rua dos Alfeneiros, enquanto Tonks levava Hermione pra casa.

Harry e seus tios faziam contagem regressiva, e até Guida havia chegado pra festa que os Dursley iriam fazer pra comemorar a partida de Harry.

No dia 30 as 23:57, Lupin e Moody chegam aos Alfeneiros com Hermione, a quem tinham ido buscar antes. Ao tocarem a campainha, são recebidos alegremente por Valter que oferece-lhes taças de champagne.

\- Um dos melhores champagnes pra comemorar a partida do moleque! Ele está no quarto podem levá-lo! -fala alegremente.

\- Já podemos soltar os fogos, pai? -Duda pergunta empolgado e largando os doces.

\- Ainda não Dudinha, melhor quando ele for, assim poderá ver da rua! - Guida que parecia já ter bebido bastante, fala entre risos, enquanto Petúnia olha tudo indiferente.

\- Seus monstros! -Lupin fala num rosnado e só não ataca porque todas as taças quebram.

\- Vamos buscar logo o Harry antes que alguém se machuque. -Hermione fala com um olhar frio e mortal pra Valter que engole em seco.

\- Vão buscá-lo que eu espero aqui. - Moody que parecia ser o único controlado, fala observando os Dursley se divertirem.

Ao entrar no quarto, eles observam Harry olhar tristemente a janela, então em silêncio Hermione vai até ele e o abraça. Harry retribui.

\- Você sempre terá um lugar junto a mim. -fala ainda abraçando-o, após uns segundos em silêncio. -Sabe que sempre poderá contar comigo pra tudo que precisar, não sabe? -fala se afastando um pouco, pra olhá-lo nos olhos.

\- Você sempre terá amigos que te querem bem. -Lupin fala indo abraçar os dois, que ficam abraçados por quase um minuto em silêncio.

\- Então, vamos? Estou ansioso pra ir pra **minha casa**! -fala enfatizando o minha casa.

Os três descem e Harry se despede, friamente, dos Dursley.

Ao chegar à mansão, são recebidos por abraços esmagadores da sra. Weasley e por cumprimentos de Gina, Tonks, sr. Weasley e Mundungo.

-Onde está Rony? -Harry pergunta percebendo que só o amigo não havia o parabenizado.

-O idiota do meu irmão vai passar o resto das férias na casa dos Gêmeos em cima da loja, Ele ficou _revoltadinho_ porque você escolheu a Mione pra fiel e não ele. -Gina fala enquanto todos olham pro chão ou trocam olhares confusos.

-Eu não acredito nisso! Qual é a dor Rony? Será que ele não sabe que eu não escolhi ninguém? Eu não queria nem ele e nem a Mione pra fiel! -Harry fala irritado olhando pra Lupin.

-Ele sabe de tudo sim, só que é um bobo que se aborrece à toa! -Gina fala parecendo também está irritada com o irmão.

-Eu não acredito que o Rony foi tão infantil assim! -Hermione fala incrédula.

-Mas isso é bem típico dele mesmo, tem inveja de tudo que conquisto, sempre brigou comigo por qualquer coisa e agora isso. Se ele não é capaz de entender uma coisa dessas não sou quem vai explicar. Se ele não quer mais ser meu amigo o problema é dele, aliás, eu, é que não vou mais agüentar essas criancices! -Harry fala furioso e levando o malão dele pra cima, seguido de Hermione que apesar de irritada, estava mais controlada.

Harry passou o resto da noite trancado no quarto, olhar pro lado e ver a cama do amigo vazia, fazia ele ter vontade de quebrar tudo. Entendendo o que ele devia estar passando todos resolveram deixar a comemoração da data pro dia seguinte.

Pela manhã, Hermione foi escolhida pra chamá-lo pro café da manhã. Ao entrar no quarto, viu Harry sentado na cama e olhando pra cama de Rony, com misto de raiva e tristeza.

-Pelo menos você dormiu? -Hermione perguntou preocupada.

-Sim, acordei a pouco, não ia perder meu sono por causa de um idiota qualquer. -fala entre dentes e sem olhá-la.

-Não fica assim, ele só não deve estar entendendo o porque de você confiar mais em mim do que nele, provavelmente o Rony vai pensar em tudo o que já aconteceu, e verá que ele nem sempre confiou tanto em você, e portanto não deveria querer ser o fiel. –Hermione fala tentando ponderar, mas deixando transparecer que também desaprovava a atitude do amigo.

-Acho que dessa vez você não vai conseguir mediar nada! –Harry fala entre risos, fazendo Hermione rir também.

-Está certo, mas então vamos tomar café da manhã que hoje é seu dia, sr Potter! –fala sorrindo docemente e puxando-o pelas mãos.

O dia passa tranqüilamente, e enquanto Harry havia saído com Lupin e Moody pra comprar umas roupas no Beco Diagonal, Hermione, Gina e Tonks estavam no quarto das meninas conversando.

-Mas o Harry merece uma festa, Tonks! –Gina fala em tom de protesto.

-Mas não podemos ficar trazendo gente pra cá, mesmo sendo eles membros da AD. –Tonks explica os motivos, mas deixando transparecer que também gostaria de fazer uma festa.

-Mas e se nós fizéssemos a festa em outro lugar? –Hermione pergunta a Tonks, que sorri.

-Essa ia ser uma boa opção, mas onde? Teria que ser um lugar seguro. –Tonks fala séria.

-Poderia ser lá em casa, nós já terminamos a reforma, e é um lugar bruxo e fácil de se proteger. –Gina fala empolgada.

-Hum, poderia ser

Harry estava com uma roupa bem informal, calça jeans escura, ligeiramente larga, sapatos aparentemente confortáveis e uma jaqueta de couro negra, de corte reto e sofisticado, por baixo usava uma camisa, justa ao corpo e sem mangas, era branca, com alguns detalhes azuis perto da barra, do lado esquerdo de seu corpo, algo discreto, porém charmoso. Estava na mesa de bebidas, iria se servir de um pouco de uísque de fogo, quando esbarra num copo, que cai no chão. Ele se abaixa pra pegar o copo e ao olhar pra frente, vê o que parecia ser uma mulher limpando um pouco de bebida da perna, que aparecia pela generosa fenda lateral do vestido grafite, que alcançava um pouco acima de seus joelhos, a fenda do lado esquerdo, quando aberta, porém, revelava desde o começo de sua coxa, ele fica hipnotizado pelas pernas dela, e então começa a subir, passando das pernas pra cintura definida, marcada pelo vestido grudado ao corpo, que revelava as curvas sinuosas de cada recanto daquele belíssimo corpo que estava diante dele, seu olhar subiu alcançando logo depois altura dos seios fartos, se deliciou com a visão do decote generoso, um pingente brincava perigosamente no vale dos seios que ele tanto apreciara, subiu mais um pouco, curioso, chegando ao rosto de uma loira de olhos azuis bem vivos, marcados belamente por finas linhas negras, sua boca brilhava rosada e convidativa.

\- "Uau! Com certeza é mulher mais linda que já vi! Que isso Harry, e a Hermione, você ficou pensando nela desde o ano passado, não pode pensar em outra agora. Mas se bem que ela pode ser a Mione, pelo menos essas pernas com certeza poderiam ser dela!" -pensa novamente examinando-a com os olhos.

Harry deixa o copo sobre a mesa e dá um passo à frente, mas vê que um rapaz se aproxima da loira e pára, frustrado. - "Droga! Mas também o q você pensou que faria, que chegaria lá e daria uma cantada nela!" -pensa irônico e então vê que ela estava dispensando o cara e novamente se anima - "Isso aí, hoje você não é Harry Potter, então não tem problema se você tentar e tomar um fora, ninguém vai saber mesmo...Hora de mostrar que é um homem!" -pensa se sentindo confiante e se aproximando.

-Oi, você poderia me dizer do que é? -fala apontando o bolo, do qual ela tinha se servido.

-Claro, é de chocolate e nozes. -fala gentilmente, olhando pro rapaz pelo canto do olho

-Hum...e está bom? -pergunta ao ver que ela já havia experimentado.

-Eu gostei, acho que está muito bom sim. -responde e o vê se servindo de uma fatia

-Realmente me parece muito bom. -fala sorrindo amavelmente e dando impressão a ela de já ter visto esse sorriso antes.

-É, mas pode ser que você não tenha o mesmo gosto que o meu. -fala observando-o experimentar o primeiro pedaço.

Sabia que podia confiar no seu bom gosto! Está uma delicia. -exclama charmosamente, fazendo-a sorrir sem jeito. -Posso saber o nome da dona do mais belo sorriso que já vi? -pergunta galante.

-Jesse e o seu?

-Jhonny, podemos nos sentar ali? -pergunta depois de beijar-lhe a mão e apontar a mesa à frente.

-Com que propósito? -pergunta analisando a resposta que ele daria

-Pra conversarmos mais sobre esse delicioso bolo, enquanto tomamos uma cerveja amanteigada? –fala em tom divertido.

-É, se você entender de culinária, por que esse sem duvida não é o meu forte! -fala em tom divertido.

Sem problemas, encontramos outro assunto. -fala pegando duas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada, mas quase as deixa cair, quando vê o grande decote, que revelava as costas da loira que seguia a frente, o decote descia até uma região deliciosamente apreciável, Harry desceu o olhar só um pouco mais e sorriu travesso. "Uau, que decote; ela pode não pode ser a Hermione, mas é linda!".

Chegando à mesa, ele se senta de frente a ela.

-Então, de que casa você é? -pergunta curioso

-Se eu disser quebro as regras do jogo! Não podemos falar de nada que nos de pistas sobre o outro - fala rapidamente, logo depois tomando um gole da cerveja amanteigada.

-É, você tem razão, mas então me diz o que você pretende fazer depois de se formar? -pergunta tentando descobrir algo.

-Assim como muitos, vou tentar ser auror e você? -pergunta curiosa, mas tomando cuidado pra não se revelar muito.

-Eu também, isso quer dizer que poderemos continuar estudando juntos e quem sabe trabalhando juntos também? -tenta ver se ela se trairia.

-Geralmente os novatos não fazem parcerias mistas, mas quem sabe mais tarde não possamos. -fala descontraidamente, olhando-o ficar meio frustrado com sua resposta.

\- "Mérlin, ô garotinha esperta... claro... isso quer dizer que ela é a Mione!" -sorri ao concluir que era mesmo a sua _amiga_.

-Você joga quadribol? Parece ser batedor. -fala tentando descobrir algo sobre ele.

-Porque você acha isso? -pergunta surpreso pela mudança de assunto.

-Porque parece ser bem forte, por que errei? -pergunta como quem não quer nada.

Talvez, você gosta de quadribol? -pergunta intrigado.

-E quem no mundo bruxo, pelo menos, não simpatiza com quadribol? -responde tentando esconder a frustração pela resposta evasiva dele.

-Tem razão, pra que time você torce? -pergunta meio frustrado.

\- "Essa garota quer dar um nó na minha cabeça, uma hora acho que é a Mione outra não, até porque a Mione não ficaria falando de quadribol." -pensa ao ouvir ela dizer que torce pros Chudley Cannons e comentar sobre a temporada do time.

Eles continuam conversando um pouco mais animados sobre a recuperação do time no campeonato.

Na mesa de bebidas, uma morena de cabelos castanhos e olhos negros estava se servindo do que parecia ser vinho, vinho como a cor de seu vestido, um frente única justo até um pouco abaixo da cintura, aonde se alargava, o pouco comprimento do vestido ajudava a completar o ar selvagem que a moça queria transmitir, com os cabelos propositalmente bagunçados e cheios, a maquiagem pesada nos olhos, lhe dava um ar de caçadora, os sapatos altos marcavam as belas pernas, foi quando um rapaz alto, de cabelos negros, e olhos extremamente verdes se aproxima vestindo uma calça jeans surrada e tênis, que contrastavam belamente com a camisa de linho negra e o blaser da mesma cor, um estilo que conseguia passar displicência, sem deixar de parecer chique.

-Oi gatinha, está sozinha? -fala em tom galante.

-Por favor Rony, me poupe dessa! -a garota fala entre risos e o rapaz fica surpreso.

-Como você sabe que sou eu? -pergunta abismado.

-Você não prestou atenção no sinal não é? Quem diria que você um dia ia dar uma cantada na própria irmã! -Gina fala rindo e caminhando em direção a pista de dança depois de mostrar o W que apareceu no pulso deles.

Rony fica se achando o mais burro dos mortais, até que uma ruiva de olhos negros aparece do lado dele. Ela parecia luminosa em um vestido tomara que caia azul, o busto era bordado discretamente, a cintura era marcada por finas fitas de cetim brancas, o vestido rodado balançava levemente com seus movimentos, acompanhando o ritmo da musica. A maquiagem perolada lhe dava um ar etéreo, e o brilho brincava em seu sorriso.

-Oi, tudo bem? -pergunta atenciosamente.

-Oi, está sim... quem é você? -primeiro fala chateado, mas depois de olhar quem falava com ele, muda o tom pra interessado.

-Laura e você? -pergunta escondendo um sorriso.

-Billy, você quer dançar? -pergunta tentando ser charmoso.

-Claro! -responde aceitando o braço que ele lhe oferecia. - "Hoje você será meu, Rony"

Mais tarde "Jhonny" e "Jesse" conversavam animadamente na mesa.

-O que acha de irmos dançar? -Jhonny pergunta com um sorriso maroto.

-Ótima idéia! Estamos mesmo precisando nos mexer. -ao falar os dois se levantam, mas logo depois se apoiam na mesa, sentindo que haviam bebido mais do que deveriam, mas disfarçando pra que o outro não percebesse.

Havia muitos casais lá, e assim que começaram a se mover, logo perceberam que conseguiam ser bem sincronizados, como se já tivessem dançado juntos antes, o que os incentivou a ousar um pouco, aproveitando o álcool pra iniciar um jogo "perigoso" de sedução.

Passadas algumas horas onde as musicas se alternavam entre rock, lentas e techno, os dois estavam suados e continuavam as provocações mútuas, chamando a atenção de todos que uma hora ou outra paravam pra olhar o casal que hipnotizava os que ainda estavam sem par.

-Nossa, que garoto é aquele Tonks? Tem idéia? -uma mulher de cerca de vinte e cinco anos pergunta a Tonks olhando Harry que dançava na pista.

-Não, porque Cat? -Tonks pergunta intrigada.

-Eu sei que ele deve ter uns 17 anos, mas gato daquele jeito, pode acreditar que eu "pegava". -fala suspirando ao vê-lo mexer os quadris numa musica mais sensual.

-Você e qualquer uma aqui não é? -Gina fala se aproximando

-Ah, Gina essa é Catrina ela é auror também, Catrina essa é Gina Weasley. -Tonks faz as apresentações e elas se cumprimentam antes de se voltarem, novamente, pra pista.

-Nossa, eu dava tudo pra ser aquela loira. Olha só que músculos. -Cat fala impressionada com os braços fortes e o abdômen definido, agora a mostra pela camisa suada que marcava o corpo e estava quase transparente.

-O pior é que a Mione não aproveita, juro que se não fosse minha amiga, eu tomava o cara dela, onde já se viu estar com um Deus daquele e não aproveitar! -Gina fala impaciente com a amiga

-Tem toda razão, aliás, o que deu na Mione pra ela ta dançando daquele jeito? -Tonks pergunta olhando Mione esbanjar sensualidade na pista.

-Eu não sei, mas seja lá o que for, ta fazendo todos os garotos babarem por ela. -Gina fala entre risos.

-Bom, eu sei que ela é amiga de vocês, mas é só ela deixar aquele Deus sozinho, por segundos que sejam, e eu tomo ele dela! –Cat fala em tom malicioso.

-Bom, eu não a culpo e se ela perder vai ser incompetência dela mesma. Bom, eu vou procurar o meu gatinho, até mais! –Gina fala se despedindo e afastando, enquanto Tonks e Cat continuam conversando, e fotografando a festa.

Na pista o ritmo muda pra musica lenta e Harry e Hermione se aproximam, ficando ela com as mãos em volta do pescoço dele e ele com as mãos na cintura dela.

-"Até quando ela vai ficar me provocando, eu não to agüentando mais." -Harry pensa abaixando a cabeça e se deparando com o decote nas costas. - "Como ela pode não ter defeitos, o pior é que ainda não tenho certeza se é a Mione." -pensa confuso e sem resistir passa suavemente a mão direita nas costas dela, de cima pra baixo, fazendo um arrepio subir pelas costas de Mione.

Ele a sentiu estremecer e suspirar ao seu toque, o que provoca um sorriso travesso nele, que resolve repetir, conseguindo a mesma reação.

-O que você ta querendo fazer? -ela sussurra perto do ouvido dele, fazendo-o sentir um leve tremor.

-Você quer mesmo saber? -pergunta de forma provocante, sussurrando no ouvido dela, e depois dando uma mordidinha na orelha da mulher que depois o olha nos olhos.

Eles ficam alguns segundos se olhando, o azul mergulhando no castanho que parecia hipnotizá-la, até que Harry sorri maliciosamente e a beija.

No começo o beijo é explorador, ambos vão conhecendo a boca do outro, até que aprofundam mais o beijo, chamando atenção de quem tava em volta, pois os dois pareciam queimar de desejo. Ambos se sentiam flutuar, seus sentidos estavam , completamente, concentrados no outro, era como se os dois se completassem, fazendo-os ter certeza de que era mais que desejo, mais que paixão... era amor.

-Podemos conversar? -Harry pergunta ofegante, após o beijo.

-Ah, claro. Vamos pra mesa. -Hermione fala um pouco intrigada com o jeito sério dele.

-Pra mesa não, eu pensei em dar uma volta, tudo bem? -pergunta a puxando pela mão, pra longe dos outros casais.

-Dar uma volta? -pergunta não gostando muito da idéia, pensando que ele podia estar com segundas intenções.

-Sim, mas é porque eu quero conversar com você, juro que vou ser um cavalheiro, não se preocupe. -fala gentilmente e sorrindo no fim, fazendo Hermione ter mais certeza de que era Harry.

Algum tempo depois Harry e Hermione estão aos amassos no meio do bosque da propriedade dos Weasley.

-Opa, devagar. -Hermione tira a mão dele da coxa dela.

-Desculpe, foi sem querer. -fala beijando o pescoço dela.

-Você não tinha me chamado aqui pra conversar? -pergunta se afastando dele.

-Ah...é, claro...é que eu preciso te dizer quem eu sou. -fala mudando para um tom sério.

-Não, não podemos, é contra as regras. -fala com medo de não gostar da revelação.

-Eu sei, mas eu acho que estou apaixonado por você, e preciso saber se você é quem eu imagino que seja, e quero que você saiba quem eu sou.

-Apaixonado? Ta...tudo bem, quem é você? -pergunta temerosa, mas pensando em não revelar quem era caso não fosse Harry.

-Eu sou... -Uma trovoada é ouvida e uma tempestade desaba sobre eles.

-Droga! Vamos voltar. -Hermione fala se levantando.

-Não, conheço um lugar mais próximo. -ao falar isso a puxa pro lado oposto, parando apenas pra ela tirar os sapatos.

Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada, eles chegam a uma cabana de caça muito velha e quase caindo.

-Eu reparo e você limpa? -Harry pergunta olhando-a.

-Certo. -ela fala tirando a pulseira do braço e transformando-a em sua varinha, enquanto ele começa a concertar o telhado com a varinha dele que estava em um dos bolsos.

Depois de tudo concertado e limpo, eles se vêem em uma cabana de um cômodo, onde tinha um velho fogão de lenha, uma cama de casal e uma lareira com uma poltrona em frente.

-Podemos por o colchão aqui, perto da lareira, o que acha? -Harry pergunta olhando pra Hermione que parecia pensativa.

-Certo, mas você conhece algum feitiço pras roupas? -ela pergunta vendo que ambos estavam encharcados.

-Pra isso a solução é simples, eu me viro e você tira sua roupa, entra debaixo do cobertor ficando perto da lareira. Depois você se vira pra lareira e eu tiro a minha roupa, me enrolando num cobertor que posso transfigurar usando o travesseiro. -fala ajeitando o colchão perto da lareira, sob o olhar atento de Mione.

-Certo, melhor que ficarmos resfriados. -ao falar isso ele se vira e ela começa a tirar o vestido, olhando-o pra ver se ele não olharia.

Depois eles trocam e Harry tira a roupa se enrolando no cobertor, e indo pra poltrona.

-Pode olhar. -fala se cobrindo bem com o cobertor

Ao se virar pra ele, ela o vê sentado, um pouco encolhido na poltrona, e depois de alguns segundos pensativa resolve fazer algo.

-Você não pode ficar aí, porque não deita aqui...Harry. -ela arrisca pra ver se era realmente ele.

-Você tem certeza? Eu posso ficar aqui sem problemas...Hermione. -fala também hesitante, mas aproveitando a iniciativa dela.

-Sabe a quanto tempo? -pergunta sorrindo pra ele.

-Desconfiei quando te vi, mas só tive certeza agora que me confirmou, já que sempre que eu parecia ter certeza você fazia algo inesperado, como falar de quadribol. –fala meio frustrado.

-Convivendo com você e o Rony eu tinha que saber sobre quadribol! Além do que, se eu dissesse que não gostava de quadribol, você mataria na hora quem eu era. -fala entre risos -Aliás, você disse que desconfiou quando me viu, porque? -pergunta curiosa

-Hum...bom, é que por acidente quando te vi, você estava limpando algo na sua perna, então deu pra ver bem suas coxas... e...bom, achei que coxas tão lindas só poderiam ser suas. -fala com um sorriso maroto, se lembrando da cena.

-Sem vergonha! -fala jogando o travesseiro nele.

-Ei, quer que eu solte o cobertor é? -pergunta malicioso, e devolvendo o travesseiro.

-Ainda por cima convencido! Melhor eu ir dormir, e se você quiser ficar aí e acordar todo quebrado o problema é seu! -fala se virando pra lareira

-Posso mesmo deitar aí? -pergunta desconfiado.

-Pode... porque? -pergunta se virando pra ele.

-Não se importa, quer dizer, estamos seminus. -fala hesitante.

-Se fosse outro qualquer me importaria, mas sendo você, eu confio. -fala sorrindo docemente, fazendo ele corresponder e se levantar pra se juntar a ela, sentando-se no colchão e se cobrindo da cintura pra baixo com o cobertor pra retransfigurar o seu em travesseiro.

-Gostou? -pergunta ao vê-la olhando seu tronco nu, a deixando muito vermelha e fazendo-na se virar rapidamente e muito constrangida.

Ele olha pra ela um pouco, e um pouco hesitante, se aproxima, abraçando-a por trás e assustando-a.

-O que você ta fazendo? -Hermione pergunta assustada com o braço dele envolvendo sua cintura.

-Achei que não se importaria, até por que eu não pretendo fazer mais nada, só queria dormir junto a você. -fala em tom inocente, sem se mexer.

-Ta, mas sem se mexer, ok? -pergunta meio sem jeito.

-Pode deixar, vou ser um bom menino. -fala deitando no mesmo travesseiro que ela pros dois dormirem juntos.

Na casa dos Weasley, Rony entra com "Laura" na oficina que seu pai tinha, pra se abrigar da chuva que caía

-Nossa, que chuva de repente. Você ta bem? –pergunta à garota que tava bem molhada, e olhava tudo curiosa

-Sim, mas que lugar é esse? -pergunta olhando tudo atentamente.

-É a oficina do meu pai... ops...droga. -fala se lamentando pela errata.

-Tudo bem Rony, já sabia que era você. -fala entre risos.

-Ah, já? Desde quando? -pergunta intrigado.

-Desde o começo, ouvi a Gina te chamando de Rony, desculpa não ter falado nada. -fala sorrindo com a cara de idiota que ele fazia

-Bom, então isso quer dizer que você ta comigo porque gosta de mim, não é? -pergunta invertendo o jogo e se aproximando dela

-Sim, na verdade eu sou completamente apaixonada por você! -se declara e depois o beija com paixão.

-Uau! Nesse caso é melhor aproveitar, por que essa noite eu sou todo seu. -fala maliciosamente, a pondo sobre uma mesa e a beijando de forma provocante

Durante o beijo ela tira o blaser dele, e ele começa a abaixar o zíper do vestido dela.

-Você tem certeza? -pergunta tentando se controlar diante da garota.

-É o que eu mais quero. -responde com os olhos brilhando, então Rony tira a camisa, mostrado um belo corpo que a deixa ainda mais certa do que queria.

Pela manhã Hermione acorda com Harry vestido apenas com a calça, lhe dando muitos beijos pelo rosto e pescoço.

-Vou querer ser acordada assim todo dia! -fala entre risos.

-Quando quiser, eu estou a seu dispor! -fala charmosamente sorrindo pra Hermione que já voltara ao normal.

-Porque seus olhos não voltaram ao normal? -pergunta vendo que os cabelos já estavam negros.

-Porque estou de lentes, e meus óculos estão em casa, aliás, eu vou te esperar lá fora pra irmos, tudo bem? -fala já se levantando.

-Ta... eu não demoro. -responde sorrindo e o vendo dar tchauzinho antes de sair.

-Demorei? -pergunta ao sair da casa e encontrá-lo a esperando.

-Qualquer segundo longe de você é uma eternidade pra mim! -fala abraçando-a e depois beijando-a. -Bom dia! -fala depois do beijo

-Bom dia! -responde sorrindo alegremente.

-Antes de continuarmos eu preciso saber... Você quer namorar comigo? -pergunta ansioso, ainda abraçado a ela.

-Não, na verdade eu só tava a fim de ficar, também teve a bebida... você sabe. -fala meio sem jeito e se afastando dele que fica meio chocado.

-Ah...tudo bem, eu juro que não conto nada pra ninguém. É melhor voltarmos antes que todos acordem preocupados. -fala com a cabeça baixa e caminhando rapidamente.

-Ei, espera. -Hermione se apressa pra ir até ele que quase corria.

-O que foi, eu já disse que não conto pra ninguém, fica esquecido. -fala um pouco rude.

-Espera seu tonto! -fala chegando até ele e puxando-o pelo braço, vendo que ele se segurava pra não chorar. -Harry seu bobo, você achou mesmo que eu tava te dispensando? -pergunta se controlando pra não rir.

-Como assim? Você foi bem clara. -responde meio contrariado.

-Eu só falei aquilo porque achei uma pergunta boba, afinal depois de tudo o que aconteceu, eu não teria nem como te dispensar! Eu te amo! -fala olhando-o nos olhos e logo depois sendo fortemente abraçada por ele.

-Nunca mais brinca assim, foi uma brincadeira muito idiota. -fala mal humorado e se afastando.

-Desculpa vai, não fica assim. -pede com jeitinho abraçando-o por trás.

-E o que eu ganho para te desculpar? -pergunta com um sorriso maroto que ela não vê.

-Você ganha o direito de me dar um beijinho antes de nos despedirmos na frente do meu quarto. -fala se segurando pra não rir da careta que ele faz.

-Na frente da porta do seu quarto? -pergunta olhando-a de modo significativo, logo depois correndo atrás dela por ente as árvores.

Harry estava dormindo, confortavelmente, na sua cama, no antigo quarto de Percy, quando Rony entra como uma bala e se joga em cima dele acordando-o.

-O que aconteceu? Onde é o ataque? -Pergunta assustado e procurando os óculos

-Deixa de ser idiota e me escuta. Cara, fiquei com uma gata ontem! E você nem vai acreditar, mas ela era virgem! -fala todo empolgado.

\- "Ele não tava brigado comigo por causa do fiel ter sido a Mione? De qualquer forma, é melhor assim." -pensa ainda acordando e ouvindo ele relatar o que tinha acontecido desde que a viu.

-Acordaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! -Gina grita pulando em cima de Hermione depois que acorda a vê dormindo em sua cama.

-Gina! Você ta louca é? O que foi? -pergunta ainda acordando.

-Eu que pergunto! fiquei até tarde te esperando e você sumiu, quer me dizer onde você foi com aquele Deus Grego! -pergunta em tom malicioso.

-Ai, eu mereço! -Hermione fala voltando a se deitar e cobrir totalmente com o lençol.

-Pode sair daí! A Tonks me disse que viu você e ele se beijando e depois saindo na direção do bosque, pode me falar tudo o que aconteceu. -pergunta puxando o lençol. Hermione suspira cansada, vendo que teria que quebrar o acordo com Harry e contar a alguém.

Mais tarde Hermione e Gina descem pra cozinha onde a acabava de servir o café da manhã e o sr Weasley, os gêmeos, Gui, Tonks, Lupin, Rony e Harry comiam em meio a uma conversa animada.

-Ah, até que enfim as donzelas resolveram descer pra comer! -Gui brinca com as duas.

-Estávamos conversando e perdemos a hora. -Gina fala se sentando ao lado de Rony, enquanto Hermione se sentava ao lado de Harry.

-Nós estávamos conversando sobre a festa. Ela realmente foi bem animada! -Lupin fala alegre.

-É verdade, devíamos ter feito como os trouxas que elegem a moça e o rapaz mais bonitos da festa! Seria muito divertido. -o sr Weasley fala animado.

-Seria legal, as garotas votariam nos rapazes e vice-versa, teria sido uma ótima idéia! -Tonks fala pensativa.

-Ah, mas aí seria covardia, porque sem duvida aquela Louraça que tava na pista ia ganhar disparado! -Gui comenta em tom malicioso.

-É mesmo, ela dançava muito! -Rony fala concordando.

-E quem liga pra dança, o importante eram as pernas! -Jorge fala sonhador.

-Não, as costas eram muito sexy's! -Gui responde no mesmo tom.

-É verdade, a gostosa do vestido grafite tava imbatível! -Fred fala no mesmo tom que os irmãos, e Hermione que tomava suco cospe o suco longe e se engasga, enquanto Tonks e Gina começam a gargalhar.

-Minha querida, você tem que tomar mais cuidado... Mérlin! -a sra Weasley fala indo até Hermione.

-Calma mãe, ela ta roxa é de vergonha mesmo! -Gina fala tentando parar de rir.

-Hum? como assim? -Molly pergunta sem entender nada,

-É que a tal gostosa do vestido grafite era ela! -Tonks fala sem conseguir parar de rir da cara de Hermione e do espanto de todos, enquanto Harry apenas apoiava o rosto entre as mãos.

-Isso é mesmo verdade? -o sr Weasley pergunta chocado.

-É sim, a gente demorou duas horas tentando convencer essa aí a entrar no vestido, quase tivemos que usar o Imperius! -Gina fala trocando um olhar cúmplice com Tonks.

-Eu não acredito que aquela gostosa era você! -Jorge fala pasmo.

-Olha o respeito! -Harry e Rony falam juntos e furiosos, se levantando e olhando feio pra todos.

-Pelo menos dá pra dizer quem era aquele mala que ficou te alugando a festa toda? -Gui pergunta não escondendo a raiva do loiro.

-É verdade eu quase azarei aquele folgado que não te largava! -Fred fala balançando a cabeça.

-É mesmo quem era o Deus que ficou com você? -Tonks pergunta curiosa.

-Vamos mudar de assunto. -Hermione fala muito corada.

-O que! Nem pensar, pode dizer quem era aquele gato que você quase deixou escapar. -Tonks insiste a observando.

-É verdade tinha até gente da ordem de olho nele, doidinhas pra que você deixasse ele sozinho um segundinho sequer. -Gina fala provocando a amiga.

-Também quem é que não ia ficar interessada num homem daqueles! Lindo, forte, sensual, dançando daquele jeito, e ainda com aquela camisa grudada ao corpo. -Tonks fala quase suspirando.

-Eu acho que já passamos da hora de mudar de assunto! Aliás, acho melhor terminarem logo o café da manhã pra voltarmos pra sede. –Lupin fala carrancudo e se levantando abruptamente da mesa, lançando um olhar nada amistoso a Tonks.


	2. Consequências da festa

Cap 2- Conseqüências da Festa 

Ao chegarem à sede, Rony vai arrumar suas coisas no quarto, enquanto Harry vai ao quarto das meninas.

-Oi, posso entrar? –Harry pergunta batendo na porta entreaberta.

-Claro Harry! Eu já tava de saída. –Gina fala piscando cúmplice pra Hermione, que cora levemente.

-Não, quero dizer o Rony já deve ta chegando, ele ta só acabando de arrumar as coisas dele. –fala meio sem jeito, indo se sentar ao lado da namorada.

-Eu não entendo como vocês fizeram as pazes tão rápido, nem parece que brigaram! –Gina fala surpresa e Hermione concorda com a amiga.

-Eu também não sei, estava dormindo e de repente ele pulou em cima de mim, me acordando e começando a falar de uma garota com quem ele ficou ontem. –Harry fala segurando o riso e pondo a mão da namorada entre as suas.

-Nossa, deixa ele saber que ficou todo empolgado com a Luna! –Gina fala entre risos –A idéia de fazer todo mundo tomar uma poção pra parecer ter uns 25 anos e se disfarçar mudando a cor dos cabelos e dos olhos foi M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-A, Hermione! Até vocês se deram bem. –Gina fala entre risos, enquanto os outros dois tentam digerir a idéia do Rony ter ficado com a Luna.

-Você tem certeza que era a Luna? –Harry pergunta engolindo em seco.

-Sim, fui eu que ajudei a comprar o vestido, assim como eu e Tonks fizemos com a Mione. –fala normalmente, enquanto Harry empalidece e abaixa a cabeça.

-Que foi, querido? –Hermione pergunta preocupada, acariciando levemente o rosto do rapaz.

-Eu não quero dar uma de fofoqueiro, mas sendo vocês amigas da Luna e provavelmente ela dirá pra vocês duas...

-Quer parar de enrolar? –Gina fala impaciente.

-Ok, o Rony me disse que eles passaram a noite juntos. -Harry fala de uma vez, sem encará-las.

-Você ta querendo dizer que eles... hã... er... -Hermione tenta formular a frase sem sucesso.

-Isso. Eu acho que vocês deviam conversar com elas sobre isso, quer dizer, é algo sério e talvez ele não encare bem quando souber que era a Luna, vocês sabem como ele é. -Harry fala meio sem jeito, mas demonstrando preocupação.

-Pode deixar, eu vou pedir ao Lupin pra deixar a Luna passar o resto das férias aqui. -Gina fala se levantando.

-Então vou escrevendo pra ela. -Hermione fala já se levantando.

-Isso é estranho, mas até que a Gina saber pode trazer vantagens! -Harry fala pensativo e depois puxa Hermione que cai em seu colo.

-E você vai tentar aproveitar todas elas, não é? -pergunta sorrindo enquanto ele a abraça e beija no rosto.

-Depois de aguentar quietinho aquele café-da-manhã eu mereço! -fala demonstrando não ter gostado nada, daquela conversa toda.

-Ah, e você acha que eu tava adorando aquela conversa sobre o gatinho loiro? -fala com ciúmes, se sentando ao lado dele.

-Ei, não tenho culpa, alem do mais, elas não sabem quem "ele" era, enquanto eles sabem que era você! Mas deixa isso pra lá, não vamos perder tempo com bobagens! -fala não deixando ela se afastar e a beijando a seguir.

-Você vai ficar assim até quando, hein? -Tonks pergunta a Lupin que se servia de suco na cozinha.

-Porque se preocupa, não deveria ta procurando o tal Loiro lindo e sensual? -pergunta sarcastico.

-Não fica assim Lobinho, sabe que eu falo essas coisas, mas não troco você por ninguem não é? -fala se aproximando dele, terminando a frase com um sussurro em seu ouvido.

-Não sei não, você pareceu bastante impressionada. -fala olhando-a duramente.

-Eu disse tudo aquilo pra provocar a Mione, e de qualquer forma, já disse que não troco ele por você. Eu te amo! -fala fazendo-o olhá-la em seus olhos.

-Que aquilo nunca mais se repita, entendeu? -fala seriamente, segurando seu braço com força.

-Adoro quando você fica bravinho, fica tão sexy. -fala e depois o puxa pra um beijo apaixonado.

-Lupin... -Gina que chamava por Lupin o procurando, se surpreende ao vê-lo num beijo ardente com Tonks em cima da mesa da cozinha.

-Hum-hum, eu não quero ser chata, mas não acham que fazer isso em público é um pouco exagerado...Ah! Fazemos as refeições aí. -Gina tenta falar normalmente, mas no final já segura o riso, ao ver Lupin se virar roxo de vergonha e Tonks fechar os primeiros botões da camisa.

-O que você quer? –Lupin pergunta tentando voltar ao normal.

-Eu vim perguntar se posso chamar a Luna pra passar o resto das férias aqui. Posso? –Gina pergunta ansiosa e Lupin troca um breve olhar com Tonks.

-Claro, pode escrever dizendo pra ela que a buscamos amanhã de manhã. –Tonks fala animada, parecendo ter superado completamente o mal estar.

-Bom, então eu vou mandar a carta. Ah, quanto a vocês, é melhor irem pro quarto! –fala provocando-os e deixando Lupin roxo enquanto Tonks apenas ri, se aproximando do namorado.

No dia seguinte Hermione e Gina acordam cedo e ficam esperando por Luna, para não dar chances da amiga encontrar com o Rony antes de falar com elas. Já há algum tempo esperando, Hermione escuta um barulho na sala de estar e vai com Gina verificar a origem do barulho, e mesmo esperando Luna ambas se assustam ao vê-la se levantando e batendo a roupa.

Luna! Que bom que pôde vir, vamos subir? – Hermione pergunta ajudando com as malas, enquanto Gina concorda com a cabeça e conduz Luna para o quarto das três.

Chegando no quarto Gina mostra a cama de Luna e Hermione sem perder tempo pergunta sobre a festa.

Como foi a festa? –Hermione pergunta apreensiva e Gina parece ansiosa sentando-se ao lado de Hermione, de frente pra Luna.

\- Erh...Foi ótima e a de vocês? - Luna respondeu distraidamente pegando o jornal do pai, "O Pasquim", para ler.

\- A nossa também, mas você não vai contar nenhum detalhe? - Hermione pergunta antes que Gina possa falar, já que, pela expressão dela parecia que estava impaciente coma distração de Luna.

\- Ah... Na verdade... Tenho que contar uma coisa para vocês. - Luna disse sem tirar os olhos da revista.

\- Pode dizer. - Gina disse mais calma.

\- Erh... Não é nada demais. Só que eu e meu pai brigamos. Só porque eu queria ficar aqui e ele queria que eu fosse com ele para os Alpes... - Luna falou como se nada demais, fora isso, tivesse acontecido nesses últimos dois dias.

\- Luna... O que houve _na festa_? - Hermione perguntou já ficando impaciente com o desligamento de Luna.

Ah! Sim, sim. Eu tenho uma coisa para contar a vocês a respeito da festa, mas não sei como vão reagir... - Luna falou desviando a atenção da revista e olhando para as amigas – Bom, eu consegui identificar o Rony na festa e nós passamos ela juntos e depois... Nós ficamos na oficina do pai de vocês quando começou a chover e acabamos...

-Acabaram fazendo besteira, não é? -Gina pergunta reprovadora.

\- Foi uma besteira muito boa. - Luna falou corando um pouco – Finalmente consegui conquistá-lo... - continuou com ar sonhador.

\- Você não pretende contar a ele que era você, não é? - Hermione perguntou preocupada com o ar sonhador que Luna adquirira.

\- Claro que vou contar! Assim que eu o vir! - Luna respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

\- Até parece que você não conhece o meu irmão! - Gina fala abobalhada com a resposta da amiga.

Conheço ele, sim. Ele vai... - Luna recomeçou com o ar sonhador, mas foi interrompida.

\- Te dar um fora. O Rony nunca foi do tipo de cara que liga muito pros sentimentos... E sim para a aparência ou coisas desse gênero. Mas... talvez se ele vir em você o que ainda não viu em mais ninguém, ou seja, se ele se apaixonar por _você_ , aí sim, você vai poder contar para ele. - Hermione interrompeu Luna tentando trazê-la para a realidade.

-Hermione tem toda razão. - Gina apoiou Hermione antes que Luna pudesse retrucar - E nós podemos te ajudar a _realmente_ conquistá-lo.

-Como assim? –Luna pergunta já ficando mais interessada.

Algumas horas depois, todos estavam se reunindo pra irem ao Beco Diagonal, pois segundo as garotas era melhor que fossem logo comprar os materiais, convencendo a Sra. Weasley a deixá-los ir sozinhos.

-Rony, Harry, aqui estão nossas listas e o dinheiro pra comprar as coisas, vocês podem comprar tudo pra gente com exceção das vestes que nós mesmas compramos. Os encontramos daqui duas horas em frente à sorveteria, caso não estejamos lá podem voltar uma hora depois. –Gina fala como se os instruísse, parecendo ter o apoio das outras meninas.

-Então nós vamos bancar seus empregados enquanto vocês ficam passeando por aí é? –Rony fala indignado com a atitude delas.

-Deixa Rony, assim nós não temos que ficar esperando elas fazerem as compras delas e podemos dar uma volta por aí depois de deixarmos os materiais na sede. –Harry fala calmamente, animando Rony.

-Hum... Ok, mas vê se vocês não acostumam! –fala rispidamente pras meninas e depois virando as costas pra sair do caldeirão furado.

Harry sai logo atrás de Rony depois de piscar pras garotas, que trocaram risinhos conspiratórios.

Quatro horas depois, Harry e Rony tomavam sorvete, apoiados numa parede de onde podiam ver boa parte do Beco Diagonal.

-Eu não agüento mais! Se elas não têm o que fazer, eu tenho! Você vem pra casa também? –Rony fala irritado, com os pés já doendo de tanto dar voltas pelo beco.

-Não, vai você. Nos vemos depois em casa, vou esperar por elas. –Harry fala em tom entediado, acenando pra Rony que seguia a passos firmes.

-Sozinho? –Hermione que chegara de mansinho, sussurra no ouvido de Harry, deixando-o arrepiado.

-Não faz isso, se não cometo uma loucura no meio do Beco Diagonal!-fala ameaçadoramente, olhando-a de forma maliciosa.

-Você não seria louco! Aliás, cadê o Rony? –fala mudando de assunto, estrategicamente.

-Foi pra casa a alguns minutos, por que? –pergunta tentando se aproximar, mas ela desvia habilmente.

-Me encontra no parque em frente ao Caldeirão Furado, daqui cinco minutos. –fala em tom enigmático, saindo sem dar chances a Harry pra perguntar qualquer coisa.

Harry espera uns minutos e segue discretamente até a saída do beco e depois até o parque, onde Hermione olhava algumas crianças trouxas brincando.

-Vamos ter um monte desses! –Harry fala no ouvido da namorada, ao chegar silenciosamente a abraçando por trás, pegando-a de surpresa.

-Eu não me chamo Molly Weasley pra ter uma penca de filhos, se quiser se contente com dois! –fala segura, e se voltando pra ele, saindo do abraço.

-Podemos discutir isso depois, mas pra que me chamou aqui? –pergunta esperançoso.

-Pra conversar, vem por aqui. –fala puxando-o pela mão pro interior do parque, onde seria difícil de serem vistos.

Eles andam por algum tempo, até chegarem numa região mais afastada, onde Hermione puxa Harry pra trás de umas árvores.

-Agora podemos conversar. –fala parecendo tomar coragem.

-Como assim podemos conversar? Viemos conversando até aqui, não acha que poderíamos aproveitar pra _não conversar_? –pergunta com um sorriso travesso, a fazendo recuar até o tronco de uma árvore atrás de si.

-Como você consegue ser tão sem vergonha comigo se sempre foi tão comportado com as outras? –fala mais pra si que pra ele antes que ele pudesse responder, ela fez um sinal e continuou –Eu te trouxe aqui porque quero saber o que você sente pela Gina, quer dizer as coisas terminaram meio mal entre vocês...

Antes que pudesse terminar de falar, Harry a beija apaixonadamente, pressionando-a contra a árvore, deslizando sua mão pela cintura da morena, enquanto a outra segurava seu rosto. Hermione que fora pega de surpresa, demorou um pouco a _acordar_ , mas logo depois levando suas mãos ao pescoço dele, também querendo diminuir ainda mais a distância entre seus corpos, o que já era impossível.

-Ora, ora, se não é o bebezinho Potter querendo virar homem! –Belatriz fala fazendo pouco da cena que via.

-Pra alguma coisa as sangue-ruins tem que servir e essa até que serve muito bem. –um homem de cabelos grisalhos e parecendo bem forte fala com uma voz rouca e maliciosa, com o rosto parcialmente encoberto pela máscara de comensal.

-Respeite a Hermione! E o que fazíamos ou deixávamos de fazer não é da sua conta! -Harry fala furioso, lembrando-se de seu padrinho atravessando o véu.

-Olhe como fala comigo seu moleque! -Belatriz fala irritada, empunhando mais firmemente a varinha.

-Vamos acabar com isso de uma vez! -o homem que não conheciam, fala também empunhando a varinha.

-Você fica com a Belatriz e eu com ele. -Hermione fala empunhando a varinha pro homem e Harry sorri, apontando a sua pra Belatriz.

-Esses pirralhos acham que podem nos enfrentar? -o homem fala entre risos.

-São uns vermes convencidos. -Belatriz fala com superioridade.

- _Estupefaça_ -Harry tenta estuporá-los, mas eles se protegem com o protego.

Depois Hermione afasta o comensal após conjurar e lançar adagas, fazendo-o ter que saltar pra esquerda deixando Harry e Belatriz duelando a cerca de dois metros.

-Somos só nós Potter, sabe, o mestre ficará imensamente feliz ao ver meu presente surpresa. –fala com um sorriso cínico e um brilho frio nos olhos.

-Pois eu acho que Dumbledore ficará feliz ao vê-la Lestrange. –Harry fala entre dentes, iniciando o combate - _Expelliarmos_.  
Belatriz defende e Harry volta a atacar. O combate segue com, rápidas trocas de feitiços entre os dois que se alternam entre atacar e defender, até que Belatriz consegue desarmá-lo. Harry corre e se protege atrás de uma árvore grande, que o cobria por completo.

-Não adianta se esconder bebezinho Potter, está desarmado, não tem mais o que fazer. –ao falar isso, explode a árvore com o Reducto e Harry numa manobra rápida vai até ela ,que se protegia das farpas com a capa e não viu a aproximação. Ao chegar perto, ele dá uma rasteira em Belatriz que cai largando a varinha que ele pega.

-Me solta! –Hermione grita e Harry vê o comensal a abraçando e tentando beijá-la a força, no chão.

-Solta ela! –Harry grita e aponta a varinha pro comensal, que na hora meio que se afasta, mas lentamente.

-Você ta bem Hermione? –Harry pergunta preocupado.

-Sim, tudo bem. –fala passando a mão no braço ralado.

-Pena que você não. –Belatriz fala empunhando a varinha de Hermione que estava próximo dela.

Mas antes que ela pudesse fazer algo, dezenas de aparatações são ouvidas, Belatriz e o comensal percebendo que seria difícil escapar aparatam deixando pra trás suas varinhas.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? –Tonks que vinha com Lupin pergunta, olhando o estrago.

-Belatriz e outro cara estavam aqui, tentamos pegá-los, mas se não fossem vocês eu acho que estaríamos mortos. –Hermione fala ainda um pouco assustada.

-Vou mandar uma equipe fazer uma busca, é melhor você ficar com eles. –Tonks fala preocupada e após Lupin confirmar, sai dando ordens.

-Agora será que posso saber o que vocês faziam aqui? -Lupin pergunta furioso pra Harry e Hermione.

-Hã... nós... estávamos conversando. -Harry fala vacilante e muito sem jeito, enquanto Hermione estava muito corada.

-Ah, aí estão vocês! Conseguiu combinar com Harry aquilo que planejamos? -Gina chega falando seriamente, mas dando uma discreta piscadela pros dois.

-Ela tinha acabado de falar quando esses dois apareceram. –Harry fala apontando pros comensais.

-E tinham que vir aqui pra conversar? -Lupin pergunta desconfiado.

-Er... bom é que o Rony não poderia saber e ele tava pelo beco, sabe. -Harry fala tentando ser convincente.

-Lupin, poderia vir aqui? -Um auror o chama.

-Claro, depois conversamos. -fala ainda desconfiado daquela desculpa esfarrapada.

-Ai ai, vocês dois não podiam ter inventado uma desculpa mais esfarrapada? -Gina fala em tom de crítica.

-Não sabemos mentir direito, oras! -Harry fala chateado e olha pra Hermione que não o ajudou.

-Desculpe, eu fiquei sem ação, até porque fui eu quem te trouxe aqui. -Mione fala muito sem jeito.

-Tudo bem... valeu a pena! -sussurra a última parte pra ela, que sorri.

-Se vocês quiserem eu dou cobertura a vocês, mas vê se vão pra um quarto no caldeirão furado ou qualquer outro hotel ao invés de se agarrar onde podem ser interrompidos! -fala com ar entediado apontando a destruição em volta.

-Gina! Não fale besteiras, nós viemos realmente conversar. -Hermione a corrige rapidamente e muito sem jeito, assim como Harry.

-Sei, conversar... De qualquer forma o que faremos agora? -pergunta querendo acabar com a discussão.

-Vamos pra sede oras, é melhor irmos e descansarmos, apesar de só estarmos um pouco arranhados. -Harry fala reparando no péssimo estado deles.

Todos concordam e vão pra sede, aonde ao chegar são sufocados por todos, que estavam querendo saber de tudo, enquanto a Sra Weasley tentava dar bronca por estarem afastados, mas estas eram abafadas pela chuva de perguntas dos gêmeos, que vibravam ao ouvir o relato de Harry.

-Mestre, o que faremos com essa informação? Devemos atacá-la pra enfraquecer o Potter? -Belatriz pergunta com um olhar sádico.

-Não, temos algo mais importante pra achar que com certeza o enfraquecerá! E antes que diga algo, eu já sabia dessa "novidade" a mente dele ainda é aberta a mim, apesar de estar se fechando, sei que a muito sonha com aquela sangue ruim, mas depois, é claro, utilizaremos isso a nosso favor! -fala com um plano em mente.

-Sim senhor, então prepararei a nossa viagem ao Egito. -fala se retirando sob um olhar enigmático de Voldemort.

Na sede, Harry tava lendo em sua cama, quando Rony entra.

-Cara você devia se afastar da Mione, ta pegando a doença dela! -Rony fala ao vê-lo ler um livro grosso e aparentemente velho.

-Não enche, sabe que eu tenho que estar preparado. -fala entediado, pondo o livro de lado, permitindo Rony ver o titulo "Poções Avançadas I".

-Certo, certo. Mas vamos fazer alguma coisa, podemos jogar xadrez bruxo. -Rony fala entediado.

-O que você achou da Luna, ela está diferente não acha? -Harry pergunta como quem não quer nada.

-Sei lá, nem reparei, aliás, eu não consigo mais pensar ou olhar outra garota depois da festa! -fala quase num suspiro.

-Ah, mas você nem sabe quem ela é, talvez nunca a encontre, melhor deixar pra lá. Mas voltando ao assunto, a Luna ta muito bonita, parece que as meninas estavam ajudando ela a mudar o visual. -Harry volta a insistir no assunto.

-Ah não cara, vai dizer que você ta apaixonado pela Di-Lua! -Rony fala rindo abertamente.

-Eu não! Você está confundindo tudo. -fala tentando se corrigir rapidamente.

-Ah cara, não precisa ter vergonha, quer dizer a gente não manda no coração. -Rony fala tentando segurar o riso.

-Para como isso, eu gosto de alguém, só tava comentando da Luna porque você ta sozinho, e a Luna é legal e não posso afirmar nada, mas acho que ela ta a fim de você. -Harry fala dando uma de cupido.

-E de quem você gosta? -Rony perguntou se sentando e olhando pro amigo.

-Eu...er... da Gina, você sabe como acabamos mal o nosso namoro, eu acho que ainda não superei sabe. -Harry fala tentando disfarçar.

-Ah cara, porque não falou antes? Eu posso te dar uma força, o que você acha? -Rony fala sorrindo, não escondendo seu apoio ao namoro dos dois.

-Que isso Rony, ela não gosta mais de mim. -fala tentando sair da roubada que se meteu.

-Você que acha, mas eu aposto que você reverte isso, afinal você é o cara mais popular do colégio entre as garotas! -Rony fala divertido, deixando Harry sem jeito.

-Se você acha, tudo bem. Vamos jogar xadrez então? -Harry fala querendo fugir do assunto, pensando na roubada em que se meteu.

Depois do lanche da tarde, Harry encontra com Gina no corredor e a leva pro quarto dela, aproveitando que os outros estavam na sala.

-Que foi Harry? Já ta querendo um encontro com a Mione, é? Vocês não conseguem ficar longe do outro! Sabe, você não era nem um pouco parecido comigo, nem quando eu queria, conseguia uns amassos, mas com a Hermione, parece que você só pensa nisso. -fala em tom divertido, mas com uma pontada de ciúme.

-Ah, pára com isso Gina, e quanto a nós, você sabe que... -ele tentava explicar, mas foi interrompido por ela.

-Tudo bem, não to com ciúmes, só que meu ego vai pro chão ao pensar que só de vê-la seus olhos parecem se incendiar, e quando namorávamos, nem quando eu tentava bancar a sedutora, conseguia uns amassos. -fala pensativa se sentando na cama.

-Desculpa se fiz você se sentir mal, mas saiba que você é linda e consegue ser muito sedutora quando quer. -fala sorrindo e acariciando-lhe o rosto.

-Gina... -Hermione entra e vê os dois -desculpe, volto depois. -fala sem jeito e confusa.

-Não, espere Hermione. -Harry fala apressado e preocupado.

Hermione faz que não escuta e segue, mas Harry a alcança e puxa de volta pro quarto, onde Gina os esperava, preocupada.

-Me solta Harry, olha eu não quero explicações... -ela ia continuar, mas Harry a interrompe.

-Hermione, eu só estava conversando com a Gina, estávamos só esclarecendo umas coisas, somos amigos e SÓ amigos. -fala tentando ser convincente, a olhando nos olhos.

-É Hermione, nós somos só amigos, aliás, EU sou sua AMIGA, nunca iria te trair assim. -Gina fala de modo sincero e atencioso.

-Mas sobre o que estavam falando? -pergunta um pouco melhor.

-Eu ia falar com Gina sobre um plano novo pra unir o Rony e a Luna. -Harry fala meio nervoso e puxando Hermione, pra se sentar com ele.

-Foi meio acidental, mas acho que vai dar certo. -ele fala otimista e começa a contar sua conversa com Rony.

-Mas em que essa confusão toda pode ajudar a Luna? -Gina pergunta sem entender.

-Bom... eu pensei que poderíamos sair os quatro, quer dizer, a Mione vive lendo, então aproveitaríamos esses momentos pra fazer um "encontro a quatro". O Rony acharia que estaria tentando juntar a gente, e na verdade nós juntaríamos ele com a Luna, o que acha? -Harry propõe receoso e sem olhar Hermione que estava a seu lado.

-Realmente é uma ótima idéia, ele teria que estar num encontro romântico, querendo ou não. -Gina fala pensando nas possibilidades.

-O que você acha Mione? -Harry pergunta receoso, mas apertando a mão dela firmemente nas suas.

-Boa idéia, quer dizer, acho que pode dar certo. -Hermione fala tentando ser imparcial.

-Gina, você pode nos dar licença um pouco? -Harry fala olhando-a significativamente.

-Claro, eu fico de guarda na porta, podem aproveitar. -fala com uma pontadinha de malícia que os faz corar.

-Você, realmente, não se importa? -Harry pergunta a olhando fixamente.

-Não, quer dizer, vai ser só um encontro armado e que não vai dar _certo_ não é? -pergunta mordendo o lábio inferior.

-Claro, eu nunca iria fazer algo assim com você. -fala docemente, se aproximando dela e acariciando seu rosto - Até porque depois que tive você, nunca iria querer outra. -fala sorrindo marotamente e se aproximando pra beijá-la.

-Eu acho bom Sr. Potter, porque se eu souber ou desconfiar que esses _encontros_ estão dando _certo_ , não vai sobrar NADA pra Voldemort! -fala firmemente, o olhando nos olhos ameaçadoramente.

-Sabe que você fica muito sexy me olhando assim? -fala em tom malicioso, se aproximando e fazendo-a deitar -Adoro quando você fica bravinha! -sussurra próxima a boca de Hermione, que parecia querer resistir.

-Você está querendo me enrolar s... -tenta afastá-lo, mas ele é mais rápido e a pressiona contra a cama, beijando-a apaixonadamente.

-Vocês são rápidos, hein! Uma hora sozinhos e eu ganho um afilhado! -Gina fala entre risos observando os dois se afastarem bruscamente, muito vermelhos, com Harry caindo no chão ao ser empurrado por Hermione.

Você ta bem? Bateu a cabeça? -Hermione fala preocupada e indo ver como o namorado estava.

Tudo bem, só bati as costas. -fala se levantando com certa dificuldade e com as mãos nas costas.

Será que dá pra você parar de rir e dizer porque entrou assim, de repente? -Hermione pergunta a Gina que ria descontroladamente dos dois que ainda estavam vermelhos.

Desculpa gente, mas foi muito engraçado! -Gina fala tentando parar de rir.

Não vejo nada engraçado nisso, aliás, posso saber por que entrou tão rápido? Pensei que ia nos dar cobertura. -Harry fala meio frustrado.

Desculpa, mas é que a mamãe chamou pra jantar e vocês sabem como ela ta furiosa com vocês, uma demora não ia ajudá-los muito. -fala já voltando ao normal.

-Tudo bem, já vamos descer. -Hermione fala já na cor normal e ajeitando suas roupas.

-Ok, mas e quanto ao plano, vai sair? -Gina pergunta olhando de um pra outro.

-Vai, do jeito que combinamos. -Harry fala sem olhar Hermione e rumando pra porta.

-Só uma coisa, nada de beijos ou abraços e _carinhos_. -Hermione fala seriamente pra Gina, ao se aproximar da ruiva.

-Uau! Não sabia que você era tão ciumenta. -Gina fala sonsamente, mas ao ver o olhar assassino de Hermione, sai correndo pra cozinha.


	3. Volta às aulas

No restante das férias, Rony tentou de tudo pra unir Harry e Gina, e ao mesmo tempo Gina e Harry aproximavam Rony de Luna, enquanto Hermione fugia dos gêmeos que ainda não haviam desistido dela.

Voldemort ficou, admiravelmente, quieto durante o restante do tempo, o que deixou todos da Ordem muito preocupados. Harry também parou de ter sonhos com Voldemort, mas não deu muita atenção a isso, já que tentava passar todos os segundos de suas noites com Hermione, com quem se encontrava às escondidas.

No dia primeiro de Setembro, houve a correria matinal habitual pra ir a King's Cross, onde pegariam o Expresso de Hogwarts pra iniciarem mais um ano letivo. Foram com carros do ministério e ao chegar se encaminharam rapidamente pros vagões, Harry, Rony e Hermione pra um vazio e Gina pra um onde Luna e umas amigas de seu ano estavam.

Algumas horas depois, Gina saía de sua cabine, quando vê Draco saindo de uma cabine próxima a sua, batendo a porta desta com violência e correndo na direção do vagão de bagagem.

"O que esse traidor está fazendo aqui? Aliás, o que ele vai aprontar..." –pensa e resolve segui-lo, fazendo o máximo de silêncio possível.

Ao chegar à porta, a empurra bem devagar, sem querer fazer qualquer barulho. Ela põe a cabeça pra dentro do vagão e ouve o barulho de alguém chorando, logo pensando que seria alguém a quem o sonserino estava torturando.

-É melhor parar Malfoy... –ela entra com a varinha em punho, mas pára chocada ao ver que quem chorava era o sonserino.

-O que foi Weasley? Nunca viu um homem chorando? –pergunta irritado e principalmente constrangido, pela entrada brusca da ruiva.

-Homem? E desde quando você é humano? Por que pelo que sei, você não passa de uma serpente que traiu Dumbledore, um réptil nojento e frio! –fala em tom de desabafo, não entendendo como ele tinha coragem de retornar a escola.

-Você não devia falar do que não sabe! –retruca incrédulo e irritado com o que ouviu –Porque eu passei o último ano sendo pressionado pelo Lord das Trevas, que não deixava de me lembrar que iria matar meus pais, e se você já esqueceu, eu **não** matei o Dumbledore! Agora, se você tem algum cérebro, se ponha no meu lugar e vai ver que esse filho _frio e insensível_ , só estava tentando manter a mãe viva! Agora me dá licença. –despeja tudo e depois a empurra agressivamente pra fora do vagão, trancando a porta com magia.

Gina fica estática, todo aquele desabafo e principalmente os olhos inchados e vermelhos do loiro, a haviam pegado completamente de surpresa, nunca poderia imaginar vê-lo tão frágil e por um indiscutível bom motivo, estava sofrendo e preocupado com a mãe.

Resolveu procurar o carrinho de doces, um pouco de chocolate a ajudaria a pensar e depois iria pro vagão onde seu irmão, Harry e Hermione se encontravam.

-Vim dizer um oi, tudo bem aqui? –Gina pergunta sorrindo amigavelmente.

-Sim, tudo normal, mas porque você não trouxe a Luna com você? –Hermione pergunta a Gina, de modo "desinteressado".

-Ah, porque eu vim pra cá, justamente pra deixar ela ter uma certa privacidade. Entendem? –Gina fala de modo malicioso, fazendo Rony, que arrumava suas peças no tabuleiro de xadrez, ter um sobressalto.

-Como assim? –Rony pergunta tentando disfarçar o interesse.

-Ah, ela me pediu pra dar uma voltinha, pra poder conversar com um gatinho, já que os amigos dele sentiram uma vontade súbita de procurar o carrinho de doces. –Gina fala tentando não rir, principalmente da cara que o irmão fazia.

-Mas que gatinho é esse? –Hermione pergunta sem entender nada, afinal isso não fazia parte dos planos.

-Isso eu não sei, não me lembro de já ter visto ele antes, só sei que da Grifinória não é. –Gina fala pensativa e Rony dá um pulo.

-Você é louca! Como pode deixar a Luna sozinha com um cara que você não conhece? Ele pode fazer alguma coisa com ela! –Rony fala quase aos berros, ficando com o rosto da cor dos cabelos.

-Mas eu espero que ele realmente faça algo! Eu não saí de lá à-toa! –Gina fala como se fosse óbvio, desviando de Rony que sai furioso da cabine, indo provavelmente até a de Luna.

-Nossa eu nunca vi o Rony assim! Ta dando certo! –Harry vibra com a reação do amigo.

-Eu não entendi direito essa jogada, tem ou não tem gatinho? –Hermione pergunta meio confusa.

-Tem sim, um garoto do quinto ano da Corvinal. Ele é uma gracinha, mas a Luna ta na do meu irmão vocês sabem. –Gina fala pondo o tabuleiro de lado.

-Vocês tão querendo juntar o Rony e a Luna? –Neville pergunta depois de observar tudo.

-Sim, mas é segredo, tudo bem? –Hermione pergunta a Neville que sorri.

-Claro, se precisar de ajuda é só falar! –Neville se dispõe e todos sorriem aliviados.

-Nesse caso, será que você poderia ir comprar algo de chocolate pra mim? Me deu uma vontade de repente. –Gina fala piscando pra Harry e Hermione que entendem.

-Claro Gina, pode deixar. –Neville pega as moedas que Gina oferece e sai da cabine.

-Bom pombinhos, eu não posso sair porque ia ser muita bandeira, mas finjam que eu não estou, juro que não olho. –Gina fala se escondendo atrás de uma revista.

-Que isso Gina, não precisava. –Hermione fala muito sem jeito e desconfortável.

-Não precisava, mas agora que está feito... –Harry fala falsamente conformado, puxando a namorada pra um beijo intenso, sem dar chance de Hermione protestar.

Eles chegaram à Hogwarts e logo se lembraram de tudo o que tinham passado por lá, mas não se deixaram envolver pelas lembranças tristes, pelo contrario, só conseguiam se lembrar de todas as aventuras que viveram e de todos os obstáculos que superaram. Harry se sentia muito feliz em poder estar ali outra vez. Sentaram-se à mesa e olharam logo para a mesa dos professores procurando o novo professor de DCAT e de Transfiguração, já que Snape estava foragido depois de matar Dumbledore no final do ano anterior e McGonagall havia assumido a diretoria. O professor de poções, como todos já imaginavam, continuava sendo Horace Slughorn, enquanto Tonks acenava pra eles do lugar antes ocupado por Minerva, o que esclarecia as indiretas dela sobre uma surpresa quando voltassem a Hogwarts, mas era um mistério quem seria o novo professor de DCAT, e ao que parecia, continuaria sendo um mistério, pois não tinha nenhum rosto novo à mesa.

\- Será que não acharam um professor para o cargo? -Rony perguntou também notando a ausência de um rosto novo.

\- Rony, mesmo que não tivessem achado um, você acha que Lupin não se candidataria? -Hermione falou desistindo de procurar na mesa dos professores e voltando seu olhar para os alunos novos que chegavam.

Quem trazia os alunos novos, já não era a professora McGonagall, que estava sentada na cadeira da diretoria, mas sim uma moça bonita, de cabelos compridos, negros, muito lisos e soltos, ela lembrava alguém que Harry conhecia, mas não identificou quem, até que Hermione falou.

\- Ela é a cara da professora McGonagall! -Hermione falou num misto de espanto e animação.

\- É. Mas parece ser menos...Rígida. Olhe, ela deixa os cabelos soltos e seus olhos são azuis...Como os do professor Dumbledore. -Harry a observa e depois fala com um pouco de tristeza ao mencionar Dumbledore, ainda sentia-se culpado, por não tê-lo ajudado.

\- É, se eu não conhecesse a professora McGonagall há mais de seis anos eu diria que ela e o Dumbledore... sabe? - Rony fala olhando espantado da professora McGonagall para a nova professora.

\- Que isso Rony! -Hermione repreende o amigo, mas olhando mais atentamente para as duas.

\- Ah, Hermione! Você sempre me repreende! E eu disse que _se_ eu não conhecesse ela. -Rony toma um tom defensivo em relação à amiga.

\- Humpf! -Hermione revira os olhos e observa o chapéu, que foi colocado em frente à mesa dos professores, começar sua canção.

\- Ué... Cadê a canção? Ele não vai falar nada não? -Rony pergunta depois de um tempo, e ao passo que os outros percebiam isso, o burburinho foi aumentando.

\- Não sei, mas fica quieto que parece que ele vai falar... -Hermione fala ao perceber a movimentação do chapéu.

\- Não teria tanta certeza... -Harry fala olhando a movimentação dos professores e o olhar curioso dos alunos ao ver o chapéu se movimentar.

McGonagall se levantou e estava se aproximando do chapéu, quando o mesmo flutuou no ar em cima do banquinho, assustando a todos. De repente ouviram uma voz muito familiar, que inspirava medo em vários lugares, ao invés da voz do chapéu, os alunos ouviram Voldemort falando.  
 _ **"Tolos e ovelhas cegas que só sabem se desunir e me fortalecer, burros que não percebem que eu me fortaleço das suas fraquezas. Se fazem de vítimas e se curvam ao simples som do meu nome!**_ __ _ **  
Sabem qual a diferença entre vocês e os trouxas? A oportunidade que ofereço de se unirem a mim e de fazerem algo útil para nosso povo, livrando-nos daqueles mestiços e nascidos trouxas que corrompem nossa nobreza! Mas vocês preferem unir-se, aliás, desunir-se, porque até mesmo em Hogwarts vocês se separam, cada um na sua casa, só se interessam por pontos e jogos, onde nada mais importa, então porque não se aliar a mim e poder viver sob meu comando e seguindo regras tão simples, que só dizem para exterminar aqueles que quiserem, mas principalmente e obrigatoriamente não deixar nenhum mestiço viver. Nem o seu melhor amigo ou amiga, mandem eles para o lugar ao qual pertencem, matem seus entes queridos e aqueles a quem ama, não ajude a ninguém exceto você e seus companheiros, não obedeça a ordens nem tenha limitações, exceto as que eu lhes impor! Façam parte do novo mundo ou morram com os demais!"**_ __

A voz de Voldemort parou com uma gargalhada fria e inexpressiva, que Harry conhecia muito bem, mas a voz do chapéu voltou a falar antes que o choque do que ouviram passasse.  
 _"Grifinórios, homens e mulheres de honra e coragem, Sonserinos astutos e perseverantes, Corvinais inteligentes e brilhantes, Lufa-Lufas gentis e leais. Suas qualidades juntas são à base da escola não se deixem abalar pelo mal passageiro, pois os amigos são eternos, essas uniões são vitalícias. Não abandonem a quem amam, não se curvem ao ouvirem o nome de um só, ele que terá que se curvar ao poder do nome de todos vocês juntos!"_

Todos os alunos, pela primeira vez nos anos que passaram lá, ficaram de pé e começaram a aplaudir o discurso do chapéu e a cantar o hino de Hogwarts, lembrando a Harry de seu primeiro ano. Os professores mesmo surpresos cantaram junto com os alunos, todos num mesmo ritmo, todos unidos. Depois de cantar a Professora McGonagall, já na cadeira central, continuou de pé e falou brevemente.

\- Para os alunos novos gostaria de informar que a floresta Negra é proibida para todos, temos esse ano alguns objetos que implementaram a lista de coisas proibidas e que pode ser vista na sala do Sr. Filch. Antes de iniciar o banquete gostaria de apresentar as novas professoras: Nymphadora Tonks ensinará Transfiguração e, minha sobrinha, Melissa McGonagall ensinará DCAT. -a Professora McGonagall as apresentou e Melissa acenou discretamente com a cabeça para todos, sorrindo docemente, enquanto Tonks acenava com mais vigor olhando pro trio, que aplaudia. -E agora, como dizia nosso inesquecível diretor, bom apetite!

No outro dia, Harry, Rony e Hermione estão tomando café, discutindo animados depois de verem que a primeira aula era a de DCAT.

\- Essa professora deve ser tão exigente quanto à tia, vocês já notaram o quanto elas se parecem? -Neville se senta ao lado de Rony entrando na conversa.

\- Sim... Elas se parecem muito... -Rony concordou comendo com voracidade, enquanto Hermione o olhava com surpresa e reprovação.

\- Calma, Rony, assim você engasga. -Harry fala rindo, discretamente, da cara que Hermione fazia.

Depois, tendo que arrastar Rony para fora do Salão comunal, com o argumento que ele ficaria igual à Crabbe e Goyle se continuasse daquele jeito, eles seguiram para a sala de DCAT e se sentaram nas primeiras cadeiras, conversando enquanto a aula não começava.

\- Quando podemos nos falar? -Harry pergunta aos sussurros com um olhar significativo e muito discreto, pra que Rony, que conversava com Dino e Simas não ouvisse.

\- Depois das aulas conversamos melhor. -Hermione fala e dá um sorriso rápido, se virando para pegar o livro de DCAT na mochila. Ao ver o sorriso dela, Harry sorri doce, desviando o olhar para a porta no momento em que a Professora chega, deixando-o sem graça quando retribui o sorriso dele de forma gentil.

\- Bom dia! - a Professora Melissa cumprimenta a todos - Me chamo Melissa McGonagall e sou, como minha tia disse, a nova professora de DCAT. Espero superar quaisquer expectativas, as boas claro. -continuou sorrindo -Vocês devem estar se perguntando se sou parecida com minha tia. Temo dizer que em alguns aspectos, sim eu sou. Sou exigente com meus alunos, não aceito deles nada menos que o melhor. Mas compreendo que a vida não é só feita de deveres, por isso quero que encarem minha aula com seriedade, mas que não achem que é só mais uma aula e sim um passa-tempo muito divertido.

A aula passou sem que se dessem conta, a profª. Melissa ensinava muito bem e sabia como não deixar a aula ser chata ou cansativa, descontraia nos momentos certos, mas exigia atenção e cuidado. Todos saíram muito animados e admirados com o jeito que ela conduziu a aula, parecia que tinha sido professora deles em todos os últimos seis anos, quem visse de fora não imaginaria nunca que fosse a primeira aula.

\- Poxa! Nunca tive uma primeira aula tão divertida antes! -Neville comentou sorridente e muito mais animado ao olhar seu horário e ver que a próxima aula dele era Herbologia.-E a próxima aula é de Herbologia!

\- Mesmo não dividindo da mesma alegria ao saber que teremos Herbologia, Neville. Eu também achei a aula de DCAT incrível, ainda mais com uma professora tão atenciosa, não é Harry? - Dino falou piscando para Harry.

\- Sim, muito atenciosa. Muito legal também, mas ela foi tão atenciosa comigo quanto com você Dino! -Harry falou entrando na estufa de Herbologia.

\- O Harry tem razão, Dino. Ela não fez diferença alguma entre nós. -Hermione concordou.

\- Realmente, ela não pareceu se importar com o fato dele ser "Harry Potter". -Rony falou animado -E ela, apesar de parecer com a McGonagall, é bonita... -pareceu falar mais para si mesmo que para eles, o que fez com que todos rissem dele deixando-o rubro.

O dia passou rápido e a animação dos alunos que tiveram aula de DCAT no dia era visível e perdurou até a noite. Depois do jantar Hermione foi para a biblioteca pegar um livro, com protestos de Rony dizendo que ainda era o primeiro dia de aula. Ao sair da biblioteca, no caminho para a torre da Grifinória, ela de repente se vê sendo puxada para dentro de uma sala que ela nem sabia que existia e antes que pudesse dizer algo sentiu um beijo muito familiar e apaixonado, ao qual apenas correspondeu.

\- Que bom que nós pudemos falar melhor depois das aulas, não? -Harry falou irônico após parar o beijo, ainda com o rosto muito próximo ao dela.

\- Erh... Desculpa, me lembrei que tinha que pegar esse li... - Hermione ia mostrar o livro quando Harry a envolve em outro beijo.

\- Então o livro tem mais a sua atenção do que eu? - Harry pergunta docemente, mas parecendo um pouco enciumado.

\- Não, seu bobo! -Hermione responde sorrindo para ele -Até porque eu tinha que ter uma desculpa para sair de junto do Rony, aliás, qual foi a sua? –pergunta curiosa.

\- Eu disse que vinha matar as saudades do meu amor. -Harry falou sorrindo e indicando a vassoura com a cabeça, deixando Hermione enciumada. -Eles realmente acharam que eu estava apaixonado pela vassoura! –fala em tom divertido.

\- Então, me diga como vai seu amor? -Hermione riu e deu um selinho nele.

\- Muito bem... Só precisava de uns vôozinhos. -Harry falou brincando, mas logo depois teve uma idéia - Hermione, o que você acha de aprender a voar? –pergunta com um brilho diferente nos olhos.

\- Que tipo de aulas? -Hermione perguntou olhando o sorriso maroto nos lábios dele.

\- O tipo que eu fico bem junto do meu amor com uma desculpa ótima. -Harry falou a beijando.

\- Hum...Gostei dessa idéia, mas qual a desculpa para meu subto interesse em voar? -Hermione pergunta interessada.

\- Podemos dizer que fizemos uma aposta, o que acha? -Harry fala com os braços enlaçando a cintura dela.

\- Hum... Uma aposta... Pode ser. -Hermione concordou sorrindo e dando um selinho nele.

\- Ok, mas aposta de que? -Harry pergunta pensativo.

-Que tal uma do tipo, se eu aprender a voar direito, você tem que tirar notas altas em todas as matérias? -Hermione fala sorrindo e mordendo o lábio inferior em expectativa.

\- Está tentando me por na linha, srta. Granger, ou é impressão minha? -Harry pergunta a encarando.

\- Ah, Harry! Eu não valho esse sacrifício? -Hermione pergunta manhosamente.

\- Você sabe que você vale todo o sacrifício do mundo! -Harry fala dando um beijo apaixonado nela - Ok, acordo feito! Mas você tem que me ajudar nos estudos também, certo?

\- Certo, mas só ajudo se formos _estudar_. -Hermione concordou animada

\- Tudo bem, mas todo estudo tem o intervalo de descanso, não é? -Harry perguntou com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

\- Harry, você esqueceu que namoramos _escondidos_? -Hermione perguntou incrédula com a pergunta dele.

\- Ah... Certo, certo. -Harry fala desanimado.

\- Mas posso compensar nas aulas de vôo... -Hermione fala antes de beijá-lo rapidamente, ficando agora com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

\- Hum... Vai, é? –Harry perguntou aproximando-se para beijá-la, mas parando quase que instantaneamente ao ouvir som de vozes exaltadas do lado de fora, nos corredores –Você está escutando?

\- Sim, o que deve ser? Será que nos descobriram? – Hermione pergunta preocupada ao ouvir o burburinho no corredor externo.

\- Não seja boba, tenho certeza que ninguém conhece esse lugar, nem os marotos conheciam! Venha, vamos ver o que é. –Harry fala, mas Hermione o segura pelo braço.

\- Harry! Está fora de si? Se não for por nossa causa, assim que saírmos, vai ser! Todos vão... – Hermione começou olhando-o, surpresa com o fato dele querer sair dali justamente sabendo que tinha alguma confusão do lado de fora.

\- Hermione, tem outra saída! Você acha que eu gostaria de chamar a atenção para nós? _Aqui e sozinhos_? – Harry fala com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

\- Certo, desculpe... -Hermione se desculpou, sem graça.

\- Venha. –Harry a levou por um corredor extremamente escuro que dava na esquina do local onde a confusão estava ocorrendo.

Eles seguiram em direção a confusão. Ao chegarem próximos, viram Gina dando um tapa em Draco e saindo a passos firmes em direção ao Salão Comunal, deixando tanto Harry quanto todos que estavam ali na hora, sem entenderem nada do que houve.

\- Hermione... –Harry começou, mas foi interrompido.

\- Pode deixar que eu vou perguntar a ela sim. –Hermione falou sem tirar os olhos do lugar onde Gina estivera, como se ainda estivesse se convencendo que aquilo realmente havia acontecido.

\- Certo...Vamos, antes que algum professor pense que temos algo a ver com essa confusão... -Harry falou puxando-a pela mão e indo pelo caminho que Gina há poucos instantes seguira.

\- Acho que você ficou um pouco desconfiado com a implicância do Snape com você todos esses anos, não é? –Hermione falou escondendo um sorriso.

\- Você fala isso porque não é a você quem ele perseguia... -Harry respondeu soltando a mão dela emburrado, ao perceber que ela tentava esconder um sorriso.

\- Ah, Harry. Deixa de ser bobo! –Hermione falou docemente, chegando ao Salão Comunal.

A terça passa tranqüilamente, exceto pela reação evasiva que Gina demonstrava toda vez que lhe perguntavam do tapa ou de Draco.

Rony e Harry conversavam no salão comunal quando Hermione chega com a vassoura de Gina.

\- Gina me emprestou pras aulas, o que acha? -Hermione pergunta a Harry que sorri, enquanto Rony fica surpreso, sem entender o que aquilo significava.

\- Você vai ter aulas de que? -Rony pergunta olhando de Hermione pra vassoura e vice-versa.

\- Vou ter aulas de vôo com o Harry... Nem me olhe assim, só to fazendo isso por causa de uma aposta idiota. Aliás, vamos logo que se não nos atrasaremos pro jantar. -Hermione fala apressando Harry, que se levanta e convoca sua vassoura, antes de seguirem pros jardins.

\- Só por causa de uma aposta idiota... Sei... -Harry fala sorrindo e balançando a cabeça negativamente enquanto andava em direção ao campo de quadribol.

\- Está muito convencido, Sr. Potter -Hermione o olha sorrindo também

\- Mas então, vamos começar logo com essas aulas ou não? -Harry fala impaciente

\- Vamos sim! -Hermione responde olhando pros lados antes de dar um selinho nele -Mas concorda que seria estranho eu ter aulas com você e continuar com medo de voar e pior, sem saber voar direito? –pergunta pensativa.

\- Hermione, você está querendo é me enrolar. -Harry fala estreitando os olhos perigosamente e com um sorriso muito sapeca.

\- Harry, eu não gostei muito dessa sua cara. -Hermione falou desconfiada se afastando um pouco dele -O que você tem em mente?

\- Hum... Nada demais, você quer aprender a voar, não é? Então vem comigo. -fala subindo em sua vassoura e estendendo a mão para Hermione subir

\- Certo, mas vá devagar, ok? -Hermione sobe na vassoura se segurando nele.

\- Ok, até você se acostumar eu não vou muito rápido. -Harry a tranqüiliza saindo do chão suavemente e subindo numa velocidade agradável.

Harry dá umas voltas pelo campo e depois por cima do lago, tirando o medo de Hermione de voar, então sobe aos céus aumentando a velocidade até chegar um pouco acima das nuvens.

\- Harry! -Hermione fala se segurando nele de olhos fechados.

\- Hermione, pode abrir os olhos. Eu parei de acelerar. -Harry fala olhando o céu estrelado com a lua cheia iluminando as nuvens ao redor deles.

\- Já posso descer da vassoura, então? -Hermione pergunta parecendo mais aliviada.

\- Não! Estamos no ar ainda! - Harry fala rápido antes que ela tentasse descer - Abra os olhos, confie em mim.

\- Ah, Certo. -Hermione fala hesitante, abrindo os olhos –Uau, Harry! Que lindo! Nunca tinha visto uma lua tão grande e sem nada para atrapalhar a visão! Obrigada! –fala admirada, abraçando-o mais forte e carinhosamente.

\- É, mas no final essa aula nem adiantou muito. Só ganhei selinho e um abraço! -Harry falou fingindo estar triste, mas antes de Hermione responder ele completou -Mas só o sorriso que você deu ao abrir os olhos fez valer! Ainda mais, que passei o tempo inteiro com você me abraçando! Não poderia ter dado uma aula melhor!

\- Então você quer dizer que mesmo sem ganhar os beijos que esperava, ainda assim vai estudar tanto quanto se você tivesse ganhado? - Hermione falou enquanto Harry pousava no chão e ela descia.

\- Ah... Er, foi o combinado. -falou realmente desanimado.

Hermione sorriu, e vendo que o campo estava escuro o suficiente para nem eles se verem, se aproximou dele e beijou-o intensamente, sem que ele esperasse.

\- Agora sim! -Harry falou sorrindo de orelha a orelha se conformando em ter que estudar.

\- Rony...você está com ciúmes? - Luna pergunta se referindo a Gina com Draco

\- Eu? Ciúmes? Erh... -Rony fica vermelho.

\- Rony? Você está bem? - Luna pergunta notando a cor dele.

\- Erh... es-estou sim-m... - Rony fala tentando disfarçar, mas ficando gago.

\- Sabia que você fica realmente fofo quando fica sem jeito? - Luna fala sorrindo enquanto se aproxima dele.

\- Eu fico? - Rony pergunta sorrindo meio alesado.

\- Fica sim. - fala ficando a milímetros da boca dele, olhando-o nos olhos.

Rony não se segura e a puxa para um beijo urgente e tímido que começou como forma de exploração, mas sem dar muito tempo para isso, Luna aprofunda o beijo mostrando que de alguma forma já sabia como beijá-lo, chamando-o de volta a realidade e fazendo-o se lembrar da menina com quem ele tinha ficado na festa e, com isso, ele se afasta bruscamente dela olhando-a espantado e sem conseguir pronunciar nada. Sem dar tempo dela falar, sai de lá o mais rápido possível, indo se refugiar no dormitório, onde encontra Harry.

-O que houve Rony? –Harry pergunta preocupado, ao ver o amigo chegar sem fôlego ao dormitório.

-Nada, ta tudo bem. –falou tentando disfarçar, enquanto se jogava na cama pra recuperar o fôlego.

-Se não quer falar tudo bem, mas saiba que os amigos são pra essas coisas. –Harry fala percebendo que algo devia ter acontecido e já suspeitava o que teria sido.

-Ok, eu falo, seu chantagista! –Rony dá o braço a torcer, contando tudo o que houve com Luna. –Eu fiquei com uma sensação estranha, devo ta ficando louco, não acha? –pergunta afundando a cabeça no travesseiro.

-Eu acho que você só ficou impressionado com a garota, mas quem sabe também não seja um sinal... –fala vagamente, ao que Rony levanta imediatamente, o interrompendo.

-Como assim sinal? O que você ta querendo dizer com isso? –pergunta estranhando o tom do amigo.

-Que talvez a garota seja a Luna, quer dizer, ela estava na festa, não é? –Harry fala vagamente.

-A Di-lua? Nunca! Imagina se aquela gata linda e divertida ia ser a Di-lua! Não mesmo. –Rony fala como se quisesse convencer a si mesmo, já que por um instante aquela idéia pareceu ser bem possível.

Resolvendo que aquilo não o levaria a nada, Rony resolveu tomar um banho e dormir, no dia seguinte pensaria no que fazer e no que falar com Luna.

No dia seguinte tomaram café da manhã e depois seguiriam pra primeira aula do dia, Transfiguração. No entanto, Rony se separou deles e disse que os encontraria na sala de aula.

A aula de transfiguração passou sem nenhum sinal do Rony, o que deixou Harry e Hermione curiosos quanto a seu desaparecimento.

\- Gina! Luna! - Hermione chamou assim que chegou ao Salão comunal

\- Ué onde está o Rony? - Harry perguntou olhando de Gina para Luna, com quem supusera que Rony estivesse.

\- Como assim, "onde está o Rony" ? - Luna perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas olhando-o confusa.

\- Ele não apareceu na aula de Transfiguração, então achamos que... você e ele estavam juntos. - Hermione respondeu dirigindo-se com os demais para um canto defronte ao Salão Principal.

\- Não, ele não estava comigo. Assim que deu nossa hora nós nos separamos e ele estava a caminho da aula. - Luna explicou sem parecer ligar muito para o desaparecimento dele.

\- Erh...Vão almoçar. Te encontro na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas- Harry se despediu das meninas e foi ao dormitório procurar pelo amigo, mas ao não obter sucesso tentou a sala precisa e não tendo sinal do Rony ao soar o toque correu para não se atrasar para a aula de DCAT - Desculpe o atraso, professora. Será que ainda posso... - começou a se desculpar pelo atraso, mas fora interrompido.

\- Claro, entre Harry. Acabei de chegar e não é por um minuto que deixarei um bom aluno sem assistir uma aula de tamanho valor quanto esta. - a profª. Melissa fala simpática lhe dirigindo um olhar extremamente familiar.

\- Obrigado! - Harry agradeceu retomando o fôlego e indo se sentar ao lado de Hermione.

\- Não foi nada, mas da próxima vez tente chegar na hora, sim? - pediu com delicadeza recebendo um aceno positivo de Harry como resposta - Bem, vamos ao que interessa! Hoje vou exigir atenção dobrada de todos. Vou lhes ensinar um encanto complicado, mas bastante útil. Gostaria de ressaltar que a maioria não conseguirá realizá-lo por sua simetria e temporalidade entre as palavras e gestos envolvidos, no entanto, antes de começarmos gostaria que assinassem seus nomes em um desses retângulos de pergaminho que se encontram em cima do meu gabinete. Vou chamando por ordem alfabética para não haver tumulto, enquanto aproveito e guardo o nome de cada um de vocês. - falou centrada e atenciosa, logo depois começando a chamada. No fim ela com um aceno de varinha dobrou todos os pedaços de pergaminho e os fez submergirem numa poção de aspecto gelado, mas que emitia intenso calor e mudava constantemente de cor do azul mais escuro ao transparente. – Pronto, agora é só esperar. Sim, Hermione?

\- Desculpe professora, mas esperar o quê? - Hermione perguntou expressando a dúvida de todos – E, que poção seria esta? - perguntou interessada.

\- Ah, sim! Eu não expliquei ainda. Este encanto só poderá ser realizado por duas pessoas, mas não é com qualquer pessoa que poderá ser feito. A essência do encanto está em dois aspectos: Confiança na dupla e harmonia dos gestos e palavras, ou seja, a sincronia de ambos. Como podem ver peguei os nomes de vocês todos e coloquei na poção...- a mão de Hermione levantou na mesma hora, a professora sorriu e pediu, com um gesto de uma das mãos, paciência - Esta poção, Srta. Granger, é que indicará com quem cada um de vocês tem mais afinidade, mas isto só é possível porque vocês assinaram o pergaminho deixando um tipo de assinatura mágica, possibilitando que a poção identifique seus pares. Devo, no entanto, avisar que estou ensinando este encanto do quarto ao sétimo ano, então se seu par não aparecer nesta aula, seu nome continuará no caldeirão esperando o par correto. Por isso, não se apressem que se vocês tiverem mais ligação com uma irmã, namorado, amiga, ou parente de outra casa ou ano só será tirado quando esse par depositar o nome na poção e com certeza até amanhã à noite todos já terão suas duplas...- antes da professora concluir Parvati interrompeu-a.

-Mas então como serão essas aulas com outras turmas? –Pavarti pergunta confusa.

\- Bem Srta...Patil? - perguntou a professora recebendo um aceno positivo de Parvati - Como eu ia dizendo, as aulas serão aos sábados e como não poderei dar conta de 4 anos de todas as casas sozinha, chamei uns amigos para me assistirem, creio que já conhecem o prof. Lupin, a profª. Tonks e o prof. Moody?- perguntou com um sorriso discreto, mas divertido ao ver as expressões mudarem conforme ia falando os nomes dos professores - Pelo que sei os profs Lupin e Moody foram seus profs de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em anos anteriores, e não façam essa cara só por causa do Moody, até porque vocês não tiveram aula com o verdadeiro. - completou em tom severo para uns alunos imitando o jeito do professor Moody, nisso a poção ficou borbulhante e transparente. Parte da poção formou uma espécie de fio e saiu ligando os pulsos das duplas formadas

Harry ficou, como já era esperado por ambos, com Hermione. Os fios pararam de juntar as duplas da sala ao juntar Lilá com Parvati, mas continuaram a sair fios e flutuarem para fora da sala levando consigo alguns alunos até seus respectivos pares, saíram ao todo 13 alunos.

\- Com quem você acha que o Rony vai ficar? – Harry pergunta a Hermione enquanto adentram o Salão Principal em direção a mesa da Grifinória, sentando-se de frente para Gina.

\- Oi! Ah! Vocês já tiveram aula de DCAT! – Gina fala empolgada indicando os pulsos conectados dos amigos, discretamente com um aceno de cabeça, abaixando a voz a seguir – Só assim terão a desculpa perfeita para ficarem juntinhos! – completou com um sorriso travesso, deixando-os ruborizados, e voltando à altura normal – Estou muito ansiosa! Ainda não tivemos a aula de DCAT, só teremos amanhã. A Luna pelo visto já teve! – exclamou animada mostrando Rony e Luna se encaminharem para a mesa da Grifinória de pulsos conectados, assim como todos os pares formados pela poção.

\- Olá! – Luna cumprimentou-os ao chegar com Rony, sentando-se ao lado de Gina, Rony apenas acenou com a cabeça parecendo mais preocupado em servir-se do jantar.

\- Eu sabia que vocês iriam ficar juntos! – Gina piscou para Luna, sem que Rony percebesse.

\- Vocês também ficaram juntos?! – Luna perguntou com um olhar interessado e com a voz animada, chamando atenção para Harry e Hermione, deixando-os ruborizados.

\- É, ficamos sim. – Harry respondeu tentando disfarçar o constrangimento e olhando significativamente para Gina, que pareceu entender ou pelo menos mudou o assunto da conversa na hora.

\- Eu ouvir falar que são pares para se fazer um certo encantamento, é verdade? – Gina perguntou ansiosa.

\- É sim. – Rony se limitou a dizer antes de começar a comer.

\- E vocês sabem para que serve? – Gina perguntou novamente.

\- Boa pergunta, ela não falou para que servia o encantamento, se limitou a dizer que apenas precisávamos de confiança e simetria para realizá-lo. – Harry respondeu, ficando mais curioso ainda.

\- Ah... Você não perguntou isso a ela não, Hermione? – Gina olhou-a esperançosa.

\- Não, não notei que ela não havia dito o que o encantamento faz. Fiquei mais interessada na poção do que no encantamento em si. – Hermione falou fazendo Gina voltar a comer um pouco mais desanimada – Mas você ainda pode perguntar. A sua primeira aula amanhã é DCAT, não é?

\- Sim! – Gina falou com um sorriso empolgado.

Todos começaram a comer em silêncio, principalmente porque era difícil comer com um dos pulsos amarrado a outro. Enquanto isso, Gina viu Draco entrar no salão principal sozinho, seu sangue ferveu ao lembrar do último encontro deles, mas ao reparar que ele estava sozinho, sentiu um pouco de pena, parecia o único do seu ano e da sua casa a não ter um par pro feitiço.

"Ele deve estar se sentindo muito mal, mas é bem feito, não imagino quem seria a serpente que combinaria com ele!" –pensa mal humorada, a última discussão ainda bem viva em sua mente.


	4. Malfoy e Weasley

Depois do almoço, Harry e Hermione, Rony e Luna, que estavam ligados pelas algemas foram ao banheiro da Murta, onde não causariam problemas por entrarem juntos. Depois Rony e Harry que tinham um horário vago, tiveram que acompanhar as garotas nas aulas, Luna teria adivinhação e Hermione Aritimancia.

-Mione. –Harry sussurra no ouvido dela, enquanto a garota fazia uma consulta ao livro pra responder um questionário.

-Hum? –ela responde concentrada.

-Acha que estaria tudo bem se eu deitasse no seu colo? –Harry pergunta sonolento, estava entediado com aquela aula, não conseguia entender nada da matéria.

-Harry! Isso seria falta de respeito. –Hermione o repreende, tirando os olhos do livro pela primeira vez.

-Mas pra que eu vou fingir que estou prestando atenção, se eu não entendo nada que ela fala? –Harry pergunta fazendo um gesto exagerado com as mãos e Hermione ri, discretamente, pra não chamar atenção. Realmente pra quem nunca havia assistido a uma aula, Aritimancia seria bem complicado.

-Bom, como estamos no fundo da sala, acho que não vai ter nenhum problema, já que você não ronca. –Hermione fala em tom divertido, fazendo Harry sorrir e já afastar um pouco a cadeira sem fazer barulho, tomando cuidado na hora de se deitar, esperando um momento em que a professora não estivesse olhando.

Como aquela era uma aula opcional, não havia muitos alunos, portanto ninguém o viu se abaixar e deitar, pondo a cabeça nas pernas de Hermione, o quadril em uma cadeira e os pés em uma terceira. Hermione deixou a mão, que estava presa à dele, sob a mesa e Harry a pôs em sua cabeça, cujo rosto estava virado pra ela, como se procurasse ficar na sombra feita pelo casaco dela.

-Folgado! –Hermione sussurra pra ele, que apenas sorri, enquanto ela começa a lhe fazer cafuné.

Em resposta, Harry sorri marotamente, enquanto com a mão livre, sorrateiramente, abre um botão de baixo da camisa dela, revelando parte da barriga da garota. Certificando-se de que Hermione estava concentrada no livro, Harry aproxima seu rosto e toca a pele quente da morena com a ponta do nariz, sentindo que ela se arrepiara levemente ao seu toque e aspirando o perfume suave do creme que ela passava no corpo todas as manhãs, achou engraçado quando soube dessa vaidade dela, mas adorava o perfume que deixa na pele da morena. Começou a distribuir beijos molhados pela barriga de Hermione, que novamente estremece, mas desta vez puxa a cabeça dele discretamente, depois fazendo sinal negativo com o dedo e logo depois fechando o botão.  
Harry olha pra ela e vê que a garota lhe dirigia um olhar duro, então ele faz sua melhor carinha de cachorrinho molhado e um gesto com a mão como se pedisse só mais uma chance, mas ela faz sinal que não, com a mão presa à dele, logo depois se voltando pro seu pergaminho.

Harry então se conforma em ficar quieto, e se deixando levar pela pouca luminosidade e pelo cafuné que ela ainda lhe fazia, adormeceu até o fim da aula, quando Hermione o acordou gentilmente. Logo depois seguiram pra biblioteca, onde Hermione pegaria um livro pra fazer seu trabalho da aula de Runas.

Na biblioteca, Hermione se dirige ao fundo, onde se encontravam os livros daquela matéria, alcançando a última estante e começando a olhar os nomes dos livros. Harry ao perceber onde ela o havia levado, sorri maliciosamente e se aproxima por trás dela, a abraçando e beijando-lhe o pescoço.

-Harry! –fala se virando pra ele com o olhar McGonagall –Estamos numa biblioteca, não é lugar pra isso, sem falar que alguém pode aparecer! –Hermione o repreende, mas mantendo o som num sussurro, audível apenas pra ele, que estava com o rosto bem próximo do seu.

-Hermione, quase ninguém faz essa matéria e você é a única "louca" que faz os trabalhos e pesquisas na primeira semana! Sem falar que madame Prince vai dar atenção ao grupo que está lá na frente e provavelmente nem sabe que estamos aqui. –Harry fala com um sorriso maroto.

-Eu sou a moni... –Hermione começa a falar, mas Harry a interrompe capturando seus lábios num beijo cheio de saudades, já que há mais de 12 horas não se beijavam.

Harry deu um passo pra frente, obrigando Hermione a recuar, encostando-a na prateleira. Sua mão livre abraçando a cintura dela e a outra tocando levemente a barriga dela, pra não machucar o pulso da namorada.  
Hermione levou sua mão livre à nuca de Harry, retribuindo o beijo com igual intensidade, sabia que não era certo, mas estava ansiosa por aquilo. Assim que as bocas se afastaram, Harry começou a beijar-lhe o rosto e pescoço, pressionando-a contra a estante.

-Não, Harry... pára. –Hermione fala com a voz fraca, os olhos fechados como se buscasse forças pra falar aquilo. –Por favor, Harry. –pede o afastando, usando as duas mãos pra afastá-lo.

-Mione, eu to com saudades! –fala fazendo cara de cachorrinho sem dono.

-Eu também... façamos o seguinte, eu pego meu livro, e vou deixar alguns livros no meu quarto e pegar outros, e então nós aproveitamos pra... _por o assunto em dia_. Tudo bem? –Hermione propõe meio sem jeito, mas de modo prático.

-Promete? –Harry pergunta desconfiado.

-Prometo. –fala em tom cúmplice e depois dá um selinho rápido nele.

Hermione se vira pra pegar o livro e Harry segura a mão dela, aproveitando as algemas. Ela se vira e sorri docemente pra ele, que retribui o sorriso.

O restante do dia se passa mais tranquilamente, com as algemas mágicas se desfazendo seis horas depois de conjuradas. Pela manhã a agitação de Gina pela aula de DCAT era grande, todas as suas amigas já tinham encontrado seus pares e ela nem imaginava quem seria o seu, apesar de ter uma torcida especial por um corvinal do seu ano.

A professora McGonagall fez o mesmo discurso inicial, mas desta vez chamou a sua mesa, apenas aqueles que ainda não tinham par definido. Enquanto a poção analisava os papéis com os nomes, Gina ergueu a mão e a professora fez um gesto pra que falasse.

-Professora, o que faz esse feitiço que a senhora quer nos ensinar? –Gina pergunta não se agüentando mais de curiosidade.

-Boa pergunta, srta. Weasley. –Gina cora diante do elogio e do sorriso simpático da professora –Pra não deixá-los em grande expectativa, direi apenas que é um feitiço muito útil pra se entrar e sair de lugares sem ser visto, por isso muito eficaz pra fugas, caso sejam aprisionados por comensais.

Algumas mãos se ergueram, mas neste instante, a poção começou a se modificar e os fios azuis saíram do caldeirão, ligando os pulsos de dois corvinais na sala e carregando os demais alunos sem par pros corredores, saindo 4 grifinórios e 6 corvinais.

Gina vai resmungando pelos corredores, sendo puxada apressadamente pras escadas e pros andares de baixo, junto a ela, mais um corvinal e uma grifinória também seguiam o mesmo caminho. Percebeu estar sendo puxada pras masmorras, o que indicava que seu par estava tendo aula de poções.

"O sétimo ano está tendo aula nas masmorras... estranho, meus ex-namorados, Miguel, Dino e Harry já têm par e meu irmão também, eu não falo tanto com as garotas do sétimo ano, nem tenho um grande amigo por lá, a não ser que... não! O Neville não! Se eu ficar com ele, nunca vou aprender esse feitiço." –Conclui em pensamento, depois de analisar as possibilidades, ficando desesperada com a idéia. – "O Neville não, qualquer um menos ele! O Neville não, por favor, o Neville não..." –repetia em pensamento ao perceber que entrara na sala de poções com os outros dois.

-Vejo que Melissa andou dando outra aula! Sentem-se e fiquem quietos ao lado de suas duplas, pois estamos fazendo uma poção muito complicada. –Slughorn fala gentilmente ao ver os alunos que entravam, identificando de imediato Gina, pra quem acena.

Gina corresponde o aceno, quando sente seu pulso ser ligado a outro, fazendo os puxões pararem. Olha curiosa pro outro lado, mas se arrepende por isso.

-Você não! –Gina e Draco exclamam em uníssono ao se olharem, chamando a atenção do resto da turma e do professor.

-Algum problema? –Slughorn pergunta olhando para os dois.

-É claro que sim! Eu não posso ficar com essa... essa... essa _Weasley_ -fala com cara de nojo, como se estive ligado a alguém doente.

-Eu é que não posso ficar ligada a um filhote de comensal! –Gina fala furiosa, concluindo que aquilo era castigo por não querer ficar com Neville.

-Isso mesmo, minha irmã não pode ficar com esse cara! –Rony se levanta e protesta furioso.

-O rony tem razão, esse cara é perigoso e pode fazer algo a ela! –Harry fala também não gostando daquilo.

-Pois eu é que não quero ficar com essa sujeitinha! –Draco fala com desdém.

-Acalmem-se, por favor! –o professor pede sem saber ao certo como agir.

-Professor, porque não deixa os dois irem falar com a professora McGonagall? Assim ela mesma pode resolver esse inconveniente. –Hermione sugere, fazendo Harry e Rony se sentarem.

-Excelente idéia srta. Granger, os dois, em silêncio, podem ir falar com Melissa, estão dispensados. –Slughorn fala aos dois e volta a olhar os alunos que continuavam a fazer a poção.

-Cuidado! –Gina fala pro sonserino que dá um puxão em seu braço, quase a fazendo cair sobre a mesa.

-Tenho que guardar meu material. –Draco fala simplesmente, pouco ligando pro braço dela. Gina que já percebera o olhar do professor, resolve ficar quieta e tentar acompanhar os movimentos do sonserino.

Os dois saem a passos firmes e rápidos da sala, querendo terminar logo com o "mal-entendido". Gina, porém, tinha que se esforçar, pois Draco tinha passadas maiores e não parecia ligar pro bem dela, que ia tropeçando nos degraus, e nas curvas, sempre batia nas paredes, a fazendo resmungar e xingar Draco durante o caminho.  
Chegaram à porta do escritório da professora de DCAT, onde Draco deu uma batidinha e logo depois entrou, arrastando Gina, que estava ofegante.

-Srta. Weasley, Sr. Malfoy, em que posso ajudá-los? –a professora pergunta simpaticamente, apesar de estranhar o estado de Gina.

-Essa coisa se enganou! –Draco fala impaciente, mostrando os pulsos algemados.

-Exatamente, não podemos cooperar em nada! –Gina fala em tom definitivo. –Não temos nada em comum e nossas famílias se odeiam.

-Sinto muito, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer, vocês não foram os únicos que reclamaram e como disse aos outros, é uma questão que está além do entendimento de duas pessoas. Mas acreditem, se abrirem seus corações e deixarem todo esse rancor e divergências de lado, verão que tem muito mais em comum do que acreditam. –Melissa fala em tom conciliador, mas eles apenas bufam irritados.

-Então não tem mesmo nada que a senhorita possa fazer? –Gina pergunta suplicando com os olhos.

-Sinto muito, mas foi tudo escolhido magicamente, não é possível que haja algum engano. –a professora lamenta, mas deixa claro que não pode fazer nada.

-Certo, obrigada. –Gina fala antes de sair, sendo puxada por Malfoy que resmungava contrariado.

No horário seguinte, os dois seguem pra aula de Draco, que nem cogitou ir à aula dela. Na verdade os dois não se falavam e já tinham desistido de reclamar um com o outro.  
Na hora do almoço, porém, houve um desentendimento que fez os dois discutirem até quase a porta do salão principal, parando no hall de entrada.

-Eu já disse que nada do que você tente fazer, vai me obrigar a sentar na mesa da sonserina! –Gina fala estancando e não dando mais nenhum passo.

-Pois eu já disse que com o Potter e seus amiguinhos, eu não me sento! –Draco vocifera, estava cansado da discussão.

-E quer se sentar com quem, já que você não tem _amiguinhos_? –Gina fala em tom sarcástico, atingindo Malfoy em cheio, era fato que Draco estava sendo ignorado pelos sonserinos e andava sozinho pelos corredores.

-Tudo bem, Weasley, vamos comer na cozinha! –Draco fala já voltando pras escadas.

-Realmente às vezes você pensa! –Gina fala como se houvesse feito uma grande descoberta.

-Eu não costumo bater em mulheres, mas não significa que eu nunca o vá fazer. –Draco fala num tom frio e ameaçador, ao parar e a olhar severamente, fechando o pulso da mão livre.

-Se encostar em mim, garanto que na sua boca, não sobrará uma presa sequer pra inocular seu veneno. –Gina fala no mesmo tom que ele ao subir um degrau pra que seus olhos pudessem ficar na mesma altura.

Os dois se encaram, sustentando o olhar frio e ameaçador. Os verdes fitavam os azuis, mas também percebiam os traços finos do rosto de Draco, assim como os azuis fitavam os verdes, sem deixar de notar a delicadeza e suavidade do rosto de Gina.

Após alguns segundos de troca de olhares, Draco se vira abruptamente e segue em direção a cozinha. Gina vai logo atrás, mas desta vez os dois andam mais devagar e em silêncio.

Na cozinha, os elfos preparam dois lugares lado a lado numa mesa, pra que ambos sentassem. Serviram-nos com prazer, apesar dos dois não se entenderem, hora um puxando o pulso do outro pra cortar um pedaço de carne, hora tendo o pulso puxado. Numa dessas brigas mudas, Draco puxou o pulso de Gina, que segurava seu copo de suco, o que fez o líquido ser derramado sobre o loiro.

-Olha o que você fez! Estragou minha camisa e me molhou todo! –Draco fala furioso, apesar de ainda não acreditar no que tinha acontecido. Gina, por sua vez, apenas ria da cena.

-Ninguém mandou puxar meu braço com tanta violência, Malfoy! –fala entre risos, os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

Draco apenas se levanta irritado, dando um grande puxão no pulso de Gina, que a faz cair da cadeira.

-O que pensa que está fazendo? –pergunta se levantando e sendo arrastada pelo loiro, na direção da porta da cozinha.

-O que você acha, que eu vou fazer? –fala parando e olhando-a irado. –Elfo, venha cá. –fala pra um dos elfos que se encolhiam de medo perto dos armários. O elfo vai rapidamente, mas de olhos baixos. –Vá ao dormitório masculino do sétimo ano da Sonserina, pegue uma muda de roupa e leve pro banheiro dos monitores. –Draco ordena e logo se vira pra porta da cozinha.

-Você está louco, se realmente acha que vou ficar no banheiro enquanto você toma banho! –Gina protesta, tentando ficar parada, mas sendo arrastada.

-Cale-se, antes que eu resolva cobrar a camisa da sua família! E acredite, Weasley, eles teriam que vender aquele barraco onde moram pra comprar outra igual! –Draco vocifera e a joga nos ombros, o que seria menos cansativo que arrastá-la pelos corredores.

Gina vai se debatendo, mas Draco a ignora completamente, entrando no banheiro dos monitores, trancando a porta com um feitiço e a pondo no chão.

-Malfoy, eu não vou ficar aqui enquanto você toma banho! –Gina fala em tom decidido.

-O que foi, Weasley? Está com medo de não segurar a pose e me agarrar? –fala em tom convencido, começando a tirar a roupa, tendo que rasgar as mangas por causa das algemas. –Saiba que você não faz meu tipo... mas eu até que faço caridade às vezes. –Draco fala com um sorriso arrogante, mas mudando pra malicioso, ao reparar melhor na garota.

-Você me dá nojo, seu cretino! –Gina responde não gostando da insinuação, ao que Draco apenas ri.

Sem ligar pros protestos dela, continua a tirar a roupa, dando um puxão no pulso de Gina pra baixar a calça, quase a derrubando no chão.

-Cuidado, seu... –Gina ia mais uma vez reclamar, mas pára ao notar o corpo forte do loiro, que no momento só estava de roupa íntima.

-Pode respirar, Weasley. –Draco fala com um sorrisinho maroto brincando em seus lábios, que a faz lembrar que odiava ele.

-Pois fique você sabendo, que o Harry dá de mil a zero em você! –fala em tom desdenhoso, se virando de costas pra ele, que começava a tirar a última peça de roupa.

-O Potter? –pergunta não gostando da comparação. –Aposto que está falando isso só pra tentar dá o troco. –fala recobrando o tom arrogante, começando a caminhar em direção a banheira, que o elfo já deixara pronta.

-Pense o que quiser, mas eu te aconselho a fazer algumas abdominais. –fala vagamente, mantendo o tom superior.

Draco fingi ignorar, mas aproveita que ela estava de costas pra olhar a barriga, que não era definida, mas não deixava a desejar. Decidindo passar a diminuir as flexões e aumentar um pouco as abdominais, começou a relaxar, tentando esquecer da presença desagradável a seu lado.

Gina por sua vez, se encostou à banheira erguendo as mangas da camisa, já que Draco continuava querendo usar o braço normalmente. Estranhou quando começou a ouvir uma voz grave e afinada, se virando levemente e com cuidado pra ver Draco Malfoy deitado de olhos fechados e cantando uma suave melodia, que apesar de ser em francês lhe parecia muito bonita e agradável.

Durante o restante do tempo, ambos pareceram se suportar mais, ou pelo menos já estar acostumado ao comportamento do outro. Freqüentaram as aulas de Draco e às 16 h ganharam a liberdade definitiva, ao se livrarem das algemas.

No fim da tarde, Hermione entrou na sala comunal e viu Gina deitada num dos sofás, parecia cansada e tinha o olhar vago. Resolveu se aproximar pra perguntar se estava tudo bem.

-Oi, como foi seu dia? Não te vi na hora do almoço. –Hermione pergunta preocupada.

-Resolvemos comer na cozinha, já que nenhum de nós queria sentar na mesa do outro. –fala parecendo exausta, ainda sem olhar pra Hermione.

-Realmente foi uma decisão bem sóbria. –Hermione fala entre risos –Mas porque essa carinha cansada? –fala observando uma marca vermelha no pulso da amiga.

-Porque ele é um idiota e as marcas são porque ele me arrastava por aí e não se cansava de puxar meu pulso. –fala emburrada, percebendo que a amiga olhara seu pulso.

-Mas porque isso? Não me diga que ficaram brigando pra decidir que aulas veriam? –Hermione pergunta incrédula.

-Não, eu não me importei em assistir as aulas de vocês, mas ele andava mais rápido e evitava os corredores cheios, o que fazia o caminho ser sempre maior. Fora a hora do almoço, quando aquele imbecil teimava em usar as duas mãos, claro que quando meu suco foi parar na roupa dele eu adorei. –fala rindo ao lembrar do incidente.

-Eu não acredito! Ele deve ter ficado furioso, aliás, ele não fez nada contra você, não é? –Hermione pergunta passando a procurar por ferimentos feitos por azarações.

-Não, ele não era doido, quer dizer... aquele imbecil me jogou sobre o ombro e me levou até o banheiro dos monitores, pra tomar banho! –Gina fala bufando e cruzando os braços.

-Banho? Mas como? –Hermione pergunta sem entender.

-Ele me levou até lá, tirou a roupa, rasgando as mangas por causa das algemas, e depois entrou na banheira! –fala como se fosse óbvio.

-Mas com você lá? Ele não se importou que o visse... er... você sabe? –Hermione pergunta espantada, aquilo realmente a pegara de surpresa.

-O Malfoy não estava nem aí pra mim, além do mais, se acha o máximo, o gostosão! –Gina fala irônica e revirando os olhos.

-E você não concorda? –Hermione pergunta com um sorriso malicioso.

-Mione! Isso lá é pergunta que se faça? Aliás, deixa o Harry saber disso. –Gina brinca com a amiga, que cora na hora.

-Você não é louca de contar, além do mais, foi só uma brincadeira. –se corrige rapidamente.

-Ok, mas eu não fiquei olhando, apesar de ser inevitável olhar ele sem camisa... aliás, você acredita que ele canta no banho? –Gina fala rindo, quase esquecera daquilo.

-Ta brincando! E pelo menos ele canta bem? –Hermione pergunta rindo.

-Bom, não posso negar que ele seja bem afinado e tenha até um tom bonito de voz, bem grave, mas isso também não quer dizer nada.

-Em resumo, você gostou de ouvi-lo cantar! –Hermione fala rindo e Gina cora tanto que seu rosto se confunde com seus cabelos.

-Isso não tem graça e eu não gostei! –Gina fala jogando uma almofada em Hermione que não se nega a começar uma guerra de almofadas.

A noite, Hermione sai do banheiro já pronta pra dormir, quando se depara com Harry de pijamas, deitado em sua cama e acenando pra ela.

-Como você entrou aqui? –Hermione pergunta olhando de Harry pra porta.

-Oras, Mione, ontem eu vim com você até seu quarto e ouvi a senha. –Harry responde como se fosse óbvio, indo abraçar a namorada.

-Harry, você é louco? Não pode entrar no meu quarto assim! –Hermione o repreende se esquivando, não deixando ele a abraçar.

-Mas Hermione, hoje nós não tivemos tempo nem pra um beijinho, aliás, nossas aulas de vôo parecem ter acabado, não é? –fala aborrecido.

-Não acabaram, é só que hoje eu tive muitas coisas pra fazer, ser monitora-chefe dá trabalho... –ela começa a se justificar, mas ele a interrompe.

-Tem razão, deixa pra lá, aliás, não se preocupe que eu nunca mais venho ao seu quarto. –fala assumindo um tom sério e formal, já se dirigindo a porta. –Ah, esqueça as aulas de vôo, não quero te sobrecarregar, se você não tem tempo pra ter um namorado, eu não vou impor minha inconveniente presença, com licença! –fala quase que friamente, já abrindo a porta pra sair.

-Harry, não! –Hermione fala rapidamente, após ficar pasmada com o que ouvira. –Espera, vem aqui. –pede fechando a porta e o puxando pela mão até sua cama.

-Hermione, eu estou cansado de sempre estar atrás de você, é como se só eu quisesse essa relação. –Harry fala seriamente, a olhando nos olhos.

-Desculpa, eu sei que não estou sendo a melhor das namoradas, mas é que essa é a primeira semana e eu estou recebendo muitas tarefas, mas eu prometo que vou encontrar mais tempo pra gente. –fala levando uma das mãos aos cabelos dele, fazendo uma suave carícia.

-Você quer mesmo isso? Quer dizer, você acha que está valendo a pena, se envolver comigo? –pergunta inseguro, olhando-a em expectativa.

Hermione apenas sorri, achando aquela pergunta muito boba. Levando uma das mãos ao rosto dele e seus lábios aos lábios do namorado, dá a melhor resposta que poderia, beijando-o com paixão e se sentando no colo dele de modo a aprofundar o beijo. Tiraria todas aquelas dúvidas de uma só vez.

 _Gina estava de camisola nos jardins de Hogwarts. Uma brisa gélida a fazia se encolher, estava na orla da floresta proibida e já ia voltar correndo pro castelo quente e acolhedor, quando uma melodia suave alcançou seus ouvidos. Era uma voz grave, mas tão doce que parecia vir de um anjo.  
Penetrou na floresta atrás do dono da voz, era quase tão irresistível quanto o canto de uma sereia. Conforme a voz ia se aproximando, a floresta ia ficando mais escura e densa. Não ouvia os sons de animais o que lhe dava mais vontade de chegar ao dono da voz, queria conhecer quem conseguia acalmar as feras da floresta com seu canto.  
Sentiu algo passar perto de si e parou. Olhou pros lados e viu folhas se movendo, de repente a voz ficou mais próxima e quando ia voltar a andar, algo prendeu sua cintura, ia tentar se soltar, mas notou que era a calda de algum animal e tentou gritar, mas isso só vez surgir a cabeça de uma gigantesca cobra da mata escura.  
Era uma serpente de pele verde escura e olhos estranhamente azuis claros. Voltou a gritar por socorro, se debatia querendo sair dali. Mas a serpente se enroscava ainda mais nela, apertando cada vez mais seu corpo.  
-Não tente fugir, Weasley, você é minha! –ouviu a voz sibilante de Draco Malfoy sair da boca da serpente._

Gina acordou assustada, suava bastante e as cenas do pesadelo ainda lhe eram bem vivas.

"Ele não vai me pegar, eu não vou deixar... o que eu estou falando? Foi só um pesadelo, aquele cretino me encheu tanto que tive um pesadelo, só isso." –pensou voltando a se acalmar, recobrando o ritmo normal da respiração e conjurando um copo de água, antes de tentar voltar a dormir.


	5. O Quarto Secreto

O sábado amanheceu sob uma forte chuva, a qual começara de madrugada, por isso os alunos que teriam a aula especial de DCAT ficaram frustrados e discutiam a questão no café da manhã, já que as aulas seriam originalmente nos jardins.

-Isso é injusto, eu já tava curioso pra saber que aula era essa e amanhece chovendo! –Rony fala indignado pra Harry e Hermione.

-Eu também queria saber que feitiço é esse, mas com essa chuva não tem como ficar lá fora, mesmo com feitiço impermeabilizante. –Harry fala também desanimado.

-Deixem de ser bobos, não vai ser uma chuvinha que vai acabar com nossa aula! –Hermione fala como se fosse óbvio, mas uma trovoada soou como se o teto fosse desabar sob as cabeças deles logo depois.

-Eu não sei quanto a você, mas eu é que não vou ao jardim com essa _chuvinha_. –Rony retruca sarcástico.

-E quem falou em jardim? –Hermione fala erguendo uma sobrancelha e depois fazendo um sinal negativo com a cabeça, diante da expressão confusa de Rony. –A aula deve ser transferida pra duas ou três salas de aula, afinal, como a professora McGonagall disse, ela vai ter ajuda da Tonks e do Lupin. –Hermione explica e Rony e Harry se olham espantados, porque era realmente lógico.

O correio coruja chega e alguns segundos depois Melissa pede a atenção de todos. Aos poucos todos voltam à atenção pra professora que sorri pra todos antes de se pronunciar.

-Eu serei breve, quero apenas dizer aos alunos que teriam aula hoje, que ela será realizada em três salas. Os pares serão divididos em grupos e a lista estará em seus salões comunais. Agora terminem de comer e, por favor, não se atrasem. –Melissa volta a se sentar depois do comunicado e os alunos voltam a comer, mas dessa vez um pouco mais animados.

-Espero que a gente fique com o Lupin, tem tempo que não o vemos. –Harry fala empolgado.

-E ele era um ótimo professor! –Rony acrescenta e Harry concorda.

-Mas a Tonks e a Melissa também são boas, então mesmo que não fiquemos com ele, estaremos em ótimas mãos. –Hermione acrescenta e os dois concordam, mas continuam torcendo pra Lupin.

Ao lerem as relações dos grupos, ficaram chateados ao ver que Rony ficaria no grupo 2 e Harry e Hermione no grupo 1, mas repararam que isso se devia pelo tipo de seleção. Deixaram os pares formados por alunos do sétimo ano no primeiro grupo, os que tinham alunos do sexto ano no segundo e alunos do quarto no terceiro.

A aula de Harry e Hermione seria na torre de astronomia, aonde ao chegarem, se depararam com outros pares que na maioria, assim como eles, eram formados por casais, que aproveitavam a vista pra namorar um pouco.

-Isso chega a ser torturante. –Harry comenta chateado, se virando pro lado onde, os solteiros estavam.

-É normal que os mais velhos tenham afinidades com suas namoradas e namorados, enquanto os mais novos estão entre irmãos ou amigos. –Hermione explica a Harry que a olhava como quem diz: "E o que isso me importa!".

-Olá meus jovens, vejo que ainda faltam alguns. –Melissa acabara de entrar e estava olhando a sala como se fizesse uma contagem.

-Ainda mais essa, não ficamos com o Lupin! –Harry fala mais pra si que pros outros, mas Hermione ouve e dá uma leve cotovelada nele.

-Vamos esperar mais cinco minutos e começamos. –Melissa fala e conjura uma cadeira confortável pra esperar os atrasados.

Durante esse tempo, Harry fica olhando o céu tempestuoso, enquanto os casais namoravam despreocupados e Hermione conversava animadamente com a professora, que de tão entretida deixou os cinco minutos virarem dez.

-Acho que todos já estão aqui, então vamos começar a aula. –assim que ela anuncia, todos se sentam de frente pra ela esperando as instruções. –Bom, esse feitiço que os ensinarei, é bastante complexo, mas muito útil quando se quer fugir de algum lugar em segurança. Ele permite que o par se torne algo semelhante a um espectro, como um fantasma, que pode ser tanto invisível quanto translúcido, além de oferecer a capacidade de atravessar corpos sólidos como paredes. –todos ficam excitados com aquilo e burburinhos tomam todo o lugar, até pararem ao ouvirem o pigarro da professora, chamando novamente a atenção deles pra si. –Só como aviso, quero deixar claro que o Gringotes e qualquer banco bruxo que se preze, possui feitiços protetores que impedem a entrada de pessoas usando esse tipo de magia. –esse aviso parece frustrar alguns presentes –Esse feitiço, é claro, tem um tempo de duração e, portanto, deve ser usado com cuidado, pois depois de desfeito os bruxos tendem a desmaiar, já que ele consome grande quantidade de poder mágico. A duração dele dependerá do nível de poder mágico da dupla que terá que ser nivelado com o nível do "mais fraco" por assim dizer. –algumas mãos se erguem, mas ela faz um gesto pra que esperem. –Eu ensinarei como fazer pra nivelarem seus poderes, assim como também ensinarei o feitiço, agora aqueles que ainda tiverem dúvidas podem erguer as mãos.

-Professora McGonagall, a senhorita acha que poderemos aprender um feitiço tão complicado como este? –Hermione pergunta ao ter permissão da professora.

-Sinceramente, creio que só as duplas com grande afinidade e níveis próximos de poder conseguirão, mas nada impede que continuem tentando até o dia que conseguirem, talvez até trocando de dupla diante de novas afinidades. Mas eu e minha tia estimamos que pelo menos vinte por cento dos pares consigam. Próxima pergunta. –Melissa explica tranquilamente e depois aponta uma outra mão erguida.

-Se o número é tão pequeno, porque estão ensinando? –um corvinal pergunta sem entender o porquê daquilo.

-Porque o senhor pode estar entre os vinte por cento e usar isto quando for seqüestrado ou capturado por comensais ou porque mesmo que não esteja entre os que aprenderão, certamente lhe será muito útil saber controlar sua energia mágica e trabalhar em equipe. Quero que todos se esforcem, porque além de ser um feitiço importante, trabalha pontos importantes e que podem ajudar em muitos casos, principalmente na realização de feitiços complexos e que exigem grande controle sobre sua força mágica. –Ela responde e todos parecem entender, nenhuma outra mão se levanta e ela resolve continuar. –Vamos então começar a aula, quero que todos se levantem e peguem suas varinhas, vou mostrar os movimentos que terão de executar sincronicamente.

Ela ergue a varinha e faz um movimento suave em forma de meia lua, depois um corte seco e em diagonal pra esquerda e que termina na mesma altura que a concavidade começara, fazendo uma outra meia lua e no final um outro corte seco e em diagonal, ligando o final da segunda meia lua com o início da primeira. Todos ficam um pouco apreensivos, fazer aquilo sozinho até que não era tão difícil, mas sincronizado, seria complicado, afinal alternava movimentos curvos suaves com diagonais secos.

-Agora fiquem de frente um pro outro e unam suas mãos esquerdas, pra que tenham a direita livre pra usarem a varinha. –Ela espera que todos façam e depois continua. –Agora quero que unam as pontas de suas varinhas e digam _Affinitatis_. –eles fizeram o que ela disse e auras amarelas e azuis passaram a circular cada um dos indivíduos das duplas. –Os que estão envoltos por luzes azuis precisam controlar o nível de energia pra abaixá-lo, até que a luz em volta de ambos fique branca, quanto mais escura a luz, maior a diferença de nível.

-E como eu faço pra baixar meu nível? –Harry pergunta a Hermione, vendo uma luz azul, razoavelmente escura circundá-lo.

-Não precisa, aliás, nem fique convencido porque acha que é mais forte que eu. –Hermione fala isso e Harry segura o riso, mas fica sério assim que vê as luzes clareando até ficarem brancas.

-Muito bom, senhor Potter, sabia que alguém tão experiente devia saber se controlar bem! Agora estão prontos pra tentar o feitiço que mostrei, a palavra mágica é _Transveho_. –Melissa elogia Harry depois de ver a rápida mudança de cor, eram os únicos que haviam conseguido.

-Vou deixar você ficar com a glória, mas depois terá que aprender a se controlar. –Hermione fala sorrindo cúmplice e piscando pra ele.

-Pode dizer que, sei lá como, foi você, eu não me importo. –Harry fala fazendo um bico que fez Hermione ter que se segurar pra não rir.

-Vamos tentar o feitiço, ok? –Hermione propõe e Harry assente. –Então primeiro tentamos sincronizar o movimento e depois tentamos com a palavra, certo? –Hermione propõe e Harry novamente apenas assente, ainda com cara de quem comeu e não gostou.

Os dois tentam por cerca de dez minutos até conseguirem uma velocidade próxima, então resolvem tentar com a palavra. Harry e Hermione batiam o pé ditando o ritmo, assim tentaram cinco vezes até que na sexta o símbolo do infinito apareceu como fogo e "laçou" os dois, que sentiram um líquido gelado descer a espinha e seus membros adormecerem.  
Era como se todo seu peso sumisse e eles começassem a flutuar, carregados pelo vento. Estavam translúcidos, viam-se com dificuldade, mas para os outros estavam completamente invisíveis.

-Precisamos sair daqui e de preferência ir pra um lugar bem perto do chão! –Hermione falou se agarrando a Harry. Os dois estavam acima do telhado e ela tremia ao olhar o quão longe estava o chão.

-Calma, vamos tentar nos concentrar em ir pra baixo, talvez seja uma questão de controlar a energia pra cima, pra baixo e pros lados. –Harry fala e Hermione assente.

Os dois tentam "mandar" toda a energia mágica que tem pros pés, o que os faz descerem vertiginosamente, cruzando o telhado e os níveis da escola. Reverteram o mais rápido que conseguiram, concentrando a energia na cabeça, o que os fez subir mais dois andares antes de estabilizarem em um andar que não tinham idéia de qual era.

-Melhor tentarmos chegar até as escadas pra poder saber onde estamos. –Harry fala olhando pros lados.

-Ok, esquerda ou direita? –Hermione pergunta e Harry dá de ombros. –Então direita, mas me deixa mover a gente antes que nós disparemos outra vez.

-Ok, você tem mais prática mesmo. –Harry fala sorrindo e a abraçando.

Os dois voam pelo corredor e Harry aponta a parede como uma tentativa de fazer um atalho. Hermione mergulha na parede e eles sentem uma sensação esquisita, que os faz se desconcentrar e novamente disparar pra cima por um tempo, até Hermione os parar.

Os dois se separam cada um caído a um canto do chão, sentindo-se muito zonzos e com uma sensação estranha no corpo. Levantaram-se meio zonzos, agora podiam se ver mais nitidamente, mas ainda estavam sob o feitiço.  
Olharam em volta e notaram estar num quarto, atrás deles havia uma cortina que separava o cômodo em dois, e atrás dela uma cama de casal com um criado-mudo e uma porta; a frente deles, uma estante abarrotada de livros, a esquerda dela uma escrivaninha bem embaixo da janela, a direita da estante havia uma lareira e a frente desta, duas confortáveis poltronas, e mais a direita, uma bela tapeçaria na parede e do lado oposto uma outra porta.

-Decoração feminina e conservadora, parece bem confortável e tradicional. –Hermione fala ao analisar o espaço a sua volta.

-Poderia ser o seu quarto? –Harry pergunta em tom divertido.

-Sabe que sim, eu realmente gostei. –Hermione fala observando a estante mais de perto. –Os livros estão em latim. –fala surpresa e pega um dos livros pra folhear.

-Você sabe ler latim? –Harry pergunta sem entender o porquê folhear um livro em uma outra língua.

-Mais ou menos, me interessei ao notar que a maioria dos feitiços são em latim, aliás, ainda é uma língua bem conhecida entre os bruxos mais tradicionais. –Hermione comenta e Harry fica de queixo caído diante daquela informação.

-Minha garota é mesmo incrível! –fala a abraçando e beijado no rosto.

-E você um sedutor. –fala afastando a mão dele e pondo o livro no lugar, andou mais pra direita pra observar a tapeçaria que estava na parede e se deparou com uma árvore genealógica parecida com a que havia na mansão Black. –Rowena Ravenclaw! –Hermione fala apontando o nome da bruxa na árvore genealógica.

-Será que esse quarto era dela? –Harry pergunta olhando atentamente o local, parecia limpo e bem arrumado.

-Deve ter sido e os elfos devem limpá-lo, talvez ninguém saiba da existência dele no castelo. –Hermione conclui e abre a porta se deparando com um belo banheiro. –Não é uma saída e a outra porta também não deve ser. –Hermione fala mordendo o lábio inferior, tentando processar as informações.

-Porque não? Afinal ela tinha que entrar e sair de algum jeito. –Harry fala indo até o quarto.

-Porque aqui não tem armário, isso deve ser um... closet. –conclui depois que ele abre a porta e se depara com várias vestes antigas e bem conservadas.

-Nossa, deve estar como ela deixou, quer dizer, se ela morreu fora daqui, ninguém achou as coisas dela. –Harry fala, observando tudo, havia até uma caixa com jóias.

-Isso é incrível, eu... –Hermione pára de falar ao sentir-se zonza, Harry também se apóia pra não cair, mas ambos acabam desmaiando.

Rony caminhava apressado, assim como Lupin e Tonks, até que chegam e rapidamente entram na sala de Melissa.

-O que houve? Porque nos chamou aqui com urgência? –Lupin pergunta preocupado.

-Alguém nas aulas de vocês conseguiu fazer o feitiço _Transveho_? –Melissa pergunta em expectativa.

-Mas é claro que não, porque? –Tonks pergunta não gostando da expressão que Melissa fez.

-Porque Harry Potter e Hermione Granger conseguiram. –ela responde sorrindo nervosamente.

-Uau! Só eles mesmos pra conseguirem isso. –Rony fala com orgulho dos amigos.

-Mas algo deu errado, não foi, por isso nos chamou, Mel? –Lupin pergunta seriamente e ela assente, fazendo todos gelarem.

-Eu os chamei aqui pra me ajudarem, discretamente, a procurar os dois, inclusive, Rony, você não teria uma idéia de como acha-los? –Melissa pergunta olhando pra Rony, que se surpreende.

-O mapa do maroto, onde está? –Lupin pergunta e Rony sorri mais aliviado.

-No malão do Harry, eu vou pegar e encontro com vocês aqui. –Rony fala já saindo apressado em busca do mapa.

Algum tempo depois, ambos começam a despertar já completamente visíveis.

-Harry, Harry você está bem? –Hermione chama pelo garoto, ainda se situando.

-Estou, mas onde estão meus óculos? –fala tateando o chão a procura do objeto.

-Achei, você já percebeu que voltamos ao normal? –fala pondo os óculos no rosto de Harry, que agradece com um selinho.

-É, como vamos sair daqui agora? –Harry pergunta olhando em volta.

-Não tenho idéia. Mas estou um pouco cansada. –fala se levantando com dificuldade.

-Calma, deixa que eu cuido de você, acho que você fez mais esforço que eu e está mais fraca. –ele fala a guiando pro quarto e a deitando. –É melhor você dormir um pouquinho, enquanto procuro uma saída. –fala tirando os sapatos dela e depois a aninhando em seus braços.

-Tudo bem, mas espera eu dormir? –pede manhosamente, se aconchegando no namorado.

-Claro, amor. –fala acariciando-lhe os cabelos, enquanto olha em volta tentando pensar num jeito de sair dali.

Harry começa a percorrer o quarto, olhando os objetos e até levitando móveis pra verificar se havia alguma passagem secreta, a janela era mágica e não haveria como saírem por lá. Resolveu então esperar Hermione acordar pra pensar em algo, aproveitando o tempo livre pra vasculhar o que havia no armário e no banheiro.

Hermione acorda e nota que está sozinha na cama, senta-se preguiçosamente, olhando em volta e percebendo a bagunça que Harry fizera, levantou pra procurá-lo e se deparou com ele saindo do banheiro sem camisa e descalço.

-Não sabe se enxugar? –Hermione pergunta ao observar o dorso úmido de Harry.

-Não, você me ensina? –pergunta com o olhar falsamente inocente.

-Eu devia te azarar! –Hermione fala se virando pra se afastar, mas Harry logo a puxa pra si.

-Você devia me beijar. –sussurra perto da boca de Hermione, antes de beijá-la.

-Agora chega de gracinha, vai por sua camisa e vamos arrumar aquela bagunça que você fez. –Hermione fala se afastando.

-Não dá, uma espécie de tinta acabou com a minha camisa, foi por isso que fui tomar banho, tem até uma mancha vermelha aqui. –Harry fala apontando a barriga.

-Mas está ardendo, coçando ou algo do tipo? –pergunta preocupada, olhando o lugar mais de perto.

-Não, mas eu é que não vou por a camisa! Aquilo não saiu nem com feitiço de limpeza. –fala indo até o sofá e se sentando.

-Pode levantar daí, vamos arrumar logo aquela bagunça antes de arranjar um jeito de sair daqui. –Hermione fala e Harry a segue até o armário.

Gina encontra com Rony no salão comunal, ele parecia cansado e preocupado.

-O que houve, Rony? –pergunta se sentando do lado do irmão.

-Harry e Hermione conseguiram fazer o tal feitiço, mas sumiram, eu tentei procura os dois com o mapa do maroto, mas mesmo com a ajuda da professora Melissa, do Lupin e da Tonks, não achamos. Ainda saímos procurando, mas até agora nada, vai ser feita uma reunião daqui a pouco na sala da McGonagall pra se decidir o que fazer. –Rony fala sem olhar a irmã, a cabeça tentando pensar em lugares possíveis.

-Calma Rony, eles não podem ter ido muito longe, disseram que o feitiço dura pouco tempo, talvez estejam só explorando o castelo ou ainda o feitiço pode não deixar eles visíveis no mapa! –Gina fala tentando achar uma explicação.

-Eu não sei, de todo jeito tenta ver se acha eles pelo jardim, eu vou pra sala da McGonagall pra reunião. –Rony fala já se levantando.

-Tudo bem, vou procurar com a Luna. –Gina fala o acompanhando até a saída do salão comunal.

Depois de vários minutos, os dois se jogam nas poltronas, cansados não só da arrumação, mas de tentar achar uma saída e não conseguir.

-Eu estou com fome! O que vamos fazer? –Harry fala olhando pra Hermione e esperando uma resposta que o agradasse.

-Deixa comigo. –Hermione faz uma seqüência de gestos com a varinha e surgem dois belos sanduíches e dois copos de suco em cima da mesinha de centro. –Pode comer. –fala olhando a cara de felicidade de Harry.

-Mione, você é incrível! –fala mordendo o saboroso sanduíche.

Eles comem em silêncio, pensando no que fariam caso não conseguissem sair dali, pois mesmo que os elfos aparecessem, eles não poderiam aparatá-los dali, e do mesmo jeito que não conseguiriam sair, as pessoas não conseguiriam entrar.

-A única solução que eu vejo, é refazermos o feitiço. –Harry fala após terminar de comer.

-É, mas pra isso é melhor esperarmos até amanhã, quando vamos estar mais descansados. –Hermione fala observando Harry se levantar e pegar um bauzinho em cima da lareira.

-Eu achei isso numa abertura secreta na lareira, quando estava procurando uma saída. –fala abrindo o baú e mostrando um pergaminho. –Parece parte um mapa, não é?

-É o mapa de uma parte de Hogwarts. Aqui está escrito Floresta Proibida, e esse relevo aqui em cima, parece com um que vi na parte reservada da professora Sprout, onde ela cultiva plantas perigosas e os alunos não tem acesso. E antes que pergunte, ela me pediu ajuda numa pesquisa. –Hermione fala apontando os lugares no mapa.

-Então aqui deveria ficar o castelo. –Harry fala pensativo, apontando o espaço diagonal ao pergaminho.

-Exato, e se está faltando o castelo, e várias outras localidades é porque isso é parte de um mapa maior. –completa o raciocínio de Harry e depois aponta uma inscrição incompleta na borda do mapa. –Não dá pra fazer uma tradução com as frases no fim ou palavras pela metade, mas é algo relativo à "Chave dos Quatro". –fala mordendo o lábio inferior, pensando no que seria aquilo.

-Então existem outras três partes e devem estar nos quartos dos outros fundadores! –Harry conclui empolgado. –É como um mapa pra um tesouro!

-Ao qual você vai encontrar? –Hermione pergunta com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Bom, se o que nós acharmos for alguma jóia ou algo do tipo, podemos dar a diretora McGonagall como bem da escola, mas se for algo que possa nos ajudar na guerra contra Voldemort, será nosso por direito, o que acha? –Harry pergunta extasiado.

-Gostei do seu raciocínio. Mas então é melhor nós descansarmos pra sair daqui amanhã bem cedo e deixemos a exploração do castelo pros fins de semana. –Hermione propõe estendendo a mão pra Harry.

-Fechado! –fala segurando a mão dela, mas ao invés de apertar, ele a puxa, fazendo-a cair no colo dele e a beijando. –Enquanto o dia não vem, o que acha de relaxarmos um pouquinho? –fala a abraçando mais apertado.

-Tudo bem, aproveitemos nosso sábado e quem sabe no domingo a gente não acha outra parte de mapa? –Hermione pergunta com um sorriso maroto.

-Adorei a idéia. Mas quanto tempo você acha que nós vamos ter pra procurar? –Harry pergunta a Hermione.

-Se nós baixarmos um pouco nosso nível de energia, acho que conseguimos meia hora. –Hermione fala e Harry assente antes de beijá-la de novo.

-E aí, vocês viram eles? –Rony, que descia a escada, pergunta a Gina e Luna que estavam no hall de entrada, vindo dos jardins.

-Não, aliás, ninguém viu. Mas o que os professores disseram? –Gina pergunta ansiosa.

-Eles se reuniram e concluíram que o vento forte da tempestade pode tê-los jogado pra floresta proibida ou até na direção de Hogsmeade. –Rony fala preocupado.

-Mas se o feitiço era tão instável, porque ensinaram num dia de tempestade? –Gina pergunta indignada.

-O prof. Slughorn fez a mesma pergunta e a resposta é simples, **ninguém** deveria conseguir fazer esse feitiço! –Rony fala como se fosse óbvio.

-Mas era a senhorita sabe-tudo e o menino-que-sobreviveu! –Luna fala no mesmo tom de Rony.

-A Luna tem razão, era a Mione e o Harry, e todos sabem que os **dois** costumam fazer feitiços avançados! –Gina fala balançando a cabeça negativamente.

-Eles começaram as buscas agora, também acionaram a ordem, agora é esperar. –Rony fala se sentando no degrau, pondo a cabeça entre as mãos.

-Bom, então eu vou pro salão comunal, tenho um monte de matéria pra pegar das aulas que faltei por causa do Malfoy. –fala com a expressão contrariada e subindo as escadas. –Qualquer notícia me avise. –fala já em cima, depois de ouvir Rony concordar.

-Não fica assim Rony, eles estão bem, afinal nem você-sabe-quem conseguiu pegar o Harry! –Luna fala passando a mão pelas costas dele, confortando-o.

-Eu espero, Luna. –Rony fala aceitando o abraço da amiga.

Algum tempo depois, Rony acompanha Luna até a entrada do salão comunal da Corvinal, onde pára pra se despedir.

-Boa noite, Luna, e obrigado pela força que me deu. –Rony fala com um sorriso agradecido.

-Não tem o que agradecer, é um prazer te fazer companhia. –Luna fala um pouco sem jeito e depois se aproxima devagar e o beija suave e breve mente. –Boa noite, Rony! –fala e depois se afasta, dizendo a senha pra entrar em seu salão.

Rony apenas fica estático e quando volta a si, ela já havia ido. Ele então balança a cabeça tirando aqueles pensamentos confusos da mente, voltando a pensar nos perigos que os amigos poderiam estar enfrentando.

Harry pega um morango na bandeja sobre o criado-mudo, coloca parte em sua boca e prendendo-o delicadamente nos dentes, o leva até à boca de Hermione, deitada ao seu lado, quase embaixo de si.  
Após o contato dos lábios, eles se beijam ternamente, trocando caricias suaves e parecendo não querer deixar o beijo acabar, sustentando-o por vários minutos.

-Desse jeito vou querer dar essas escapadinhas sempre. –Hermione fala acarinhando o rosto de Harry, que estava bem próximo ao seu.

-Opa, é só marcar, que eu fujo com você pra onde quiser! –fala charmosamente, tocando a testa na dela.

-Isso quer dizer que eu estou sendo uma namorada melhor? –pergunta buscando os olhos verdes.

-Esquece o que falei, eu estava com ciúmes, as vezes penso que tenho que ser sua prioridade. –fala parecendo sincero.

-Mas você é, só que eu tenho outras, muito menos importantes, mas tenho. Você entende? –Hermione pergunta, explicando com cuidado o que pensa. Harry apenas faz que sim com a cabeça e depois ela o beija, dessa vez mais apaixonadamente.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry e Hermione acordam, tomam um rápido café da manhã e começam a se concentrar pra fazer o feitiço que os levou e tiraria dali.

-Eu já pus o relógio pra despertar, teremos meia hora pra procurar outro mapa, agora vamos fazer o feitiço pra nivelar as energias e então a magia pra sairmos. –Hermione fala e Harry assente.

Os dois fazem o primeiro feitiço e depois de alguns minutos, Harry consegue baixar sua energia, até o nível em que Hermione estava. Rapidamente tentaram o outro feitiço, errando por duas vezes antes de conseguirem realizá-lo.

-Melhor você guiar a gente. –Harry fala e Hermione concorda. –Vamos até as masmorras, o quarto de Salazar deve ser por lá. –ela concorda e os dois começam a descer, já que as masmorras ficavam no nível mais baixo do castelo.

Eles desceram rápido, mas em velocidade o suficiente pra contar os andares até chegarem ao hall de entrada, observando bem a posição e depois se dirigindo as masmorras, atravessando as paredes próximas e vasculhando todo o lugar, até chegar a um quarto de mármore negro, com um sofá verde escuro a frente de uma lareira. O quarto ainda possuía alguns bustos e quadros adormecidos, cortinas verdes musgo de seda separavam o quarto em dois como no de Rowena, também havia uma tapeçaria, cujo último nome era o de Tom Riddle, o que fez Harry sair o mais rápido possível de perto, havia um banheiro também muito luxuoso e uma escrivaninha, ladeada por uma estante com livros de artes negras.

-Agora precisamos procurar a outra parte do mapa. –Hermione fala e consulta o relógio –Temos vinte minutos.

-Certo, vou olhar o armário e você olha por aqui. –Harry fala se dirigindo pra porta em frente a uma luxuosa e confortável cama.

Eles vasculham todo o cômodo, tiram os objetos de lugar, procuram até no banheiro, mas não encontram nada. Faltando cinco minutos pra acabar o tempo, os dois estavam pensativos próximos à lareira.

-Não entendo, deveria estar por aqui. –Harry fala bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos e atirando-se no sofá.

-É claro! Como somos burros. –Hermione fala batendo a palma da mão na testa.

-O que foi? Você achou? –Harry pergunta se levantando.

-Harry como se abria a câmara secreta? –Hermione pergunta a Harry que sorri, acompanhando o raciocínio dela.

-Deixa comigo. –Harry fecha os olhos e se concentra na imagem do basilisco, ainda bem viva em sua memória, então dá a ordem em língua de cobra. –Deu certo? –Harry pergunta olhando em volta.

-Deu. –Hermione fala ao ouvir um barulho de algo se movendo e se virando pra ver a estante de livros se adiantar cerca de meio metro, abrindo passagem pra outra sala. –Uma sala pra ele fazer todas as experiências secretas dele, bem que desconfiei da ausência de um caldeirão! –Hermione conclui olhando os interessantes objetos a sua volta.

-Outra hora você estuda, agora temos que ir. -Harry fala com um bauzinho igual ao achado no quarto de Rowena, pegando o pergaminho que estava dentro e indo até a namorada.

Imediatamente os dois saem do quarto, atravessando as paredes pra chegar ao hall de entrada, onde ao pararem, desmaiam já afetados pela falta de poder pra sustentar o feitiço.


	6. Tentando desvendar o mistério

Harry acordou e viu Rony e Gina conversando perto de uma cama a seu lado, onde estava Hermione. Os dois ainda não haviam percebido que acordara, quando Melissa entrou e acenou sorridente pra Harry, fazendo seus amigos se voltarem pra olhá-lo.

-Harry? Quando você acordou? –Rony perguntou surpreso.

-Há alguns instantes. Como está Mione? –Harry pergunta preocupado.

-Bem, parece que só ficou muito cansada. –Gina explica e se aproxima da cama dele com o irmão.

-Deixe-me acordar Hermione pra conversarmos, acho que é necessário dar algumas explicações tanto da minha parte quanto da de vocês. –Melissa fala se aproximando da cama de Hermione e fazendo um movimento de varinha, que lança um feixe na garota que parece despertar.

-Você está bem, Hermione? –Gina pergunta se aproximando da amiga.

-Sim, só um pouco dolorida. –fala com a voz ainda fraca.

-Certo, então Harry, o que acha de me contar o que aconteceu com vocês? –Melissa pergunta se sentando de frente pras duas camas e conjurando cadeiras pros outros dois.

-Bom, assim que conseguimos fazer o feitiço, sentimos algo estranho e depois começamos a subir de repente, acho que o vento nos jogou pra cima e pra fora do castelo, ele nos levou até que o efeito do feitiço cessou e caímos... –Harry começa a falar, ocultando os fatos como combinara com Hermione.

-Vocês foram parar na floresta proibida? Por isso que você estava sem camisa? –Rony pergunta assustado, olhando-os preocupado.

-É, a usei pra confundir um bicho que nos perseguia. Mas passamos a noite escondidos, embaixo das raízes altas de uma árvore. Então pela manhã nós tentamos fazer de novo o feitiço, pra ver se ficava mais fácil de vir pra cá. –Harry faz uma pausa e se ajeita na cama. –Assim que conseguimos, de novo flutuamos e então Hermione concentrou a energia dela na direção do castelo e quando conseguimos chegar ao hall, desmaiamos. –Harry termina de falar sob os olhares ansiosos dos amigos e avaliador da professora.

-Rony, Gina, será que poderiam me deixar a sós com eles? – a professora pergunta de modo simpático e os Weasley trocam olhares com os amigos antes de saírem.

-Vamos ser castigados de alguma forma? –Hermione pergunta sem entender o motivo da profª. querer ficar a sós com eles.

-Eu sei que estão mentindo, assim como também sei que não vou conseguir fazer vocês confessarem sem usar veritasseum, então apenas me respondam. Vocês sabem controlar perfeitamente o feitiço? –pergunta tentando ser bem objetiva.

-Não sei se poderíamos dizer isso, mas eu consegui calcular mais ou menos o tempo que teríamos de duração do feitiço, assim como também conseguimos direcionar e controlar a velocidade com que nos movemos. Sendo que eu tenho um pouco mais de controle da minha energia do que o Harry.

-Entendo, mas já aviso aos dois que o que fizeram, executando o feitiço duas vezes em dois dias foi muito arriscado. Eu não aconselharia que o fizessem nas próximas duas semanas, assim como também não devem fazê-lo mais de uma vez por semana. O feitiço não só consome muita energia, mas também se usado à exaustão, pode lhe roubar anos de vida. –fala seriamente, tentando ser bem clara.

-Entendi, mas isso também significa que estamos fora das aulas? –Hermione pergunta intrigada a Melissa.

-Sim, mas ao mesmo tempo eu lhes darei livros sobre o tema, pra que possam aprofundar mais seus conhecimentos, e caso tenham alguma dúvida eu estarei a disposição pra respondê-la.

-Obrigada professora McGonagall, mas então poderemos usar o feitiço outras vezes? –Harry pergunta tentando esconder a ansiedade.

-Depois que lerem sobre o feitiço, entenderão que ele não deve ser tão utilizado assim, mas se está se referindo a uma proibição da escola. A única coisa que posso dizer é que não há como controlar o uso desta magia. –fala de modo gentil e sendo bem sincera com os dois. –Só peço que não saiam dos terrenos de Hogwarts, porque se o fizerem, com certeza serão punidos.

-Pode deixar, não temos a mínima intenção de quebrar as regras da escola, sei que Harry não é muito conhecido por cumprir regras, mas nós damos nossa palavra. –Hermione fala seriamente pra professora e Harry confirma o que a garota disse.

-Vocês devem ficar aqui até hoje à noite e pela manhã já poderão freqüentar as aulas. Agora, bom descanso, sei que estão querendo falar com seus amigos, mas vou pedir pra que eles só retornem mais tarde, ambos ainda estão muito fracos. –se explica já se levantando pra sair.

Madame Pomfrey retorna no mesmo instante e após a despedida de Melissa, começa a examinar os dois, logo depois dando uma poção do sono pra que os dois dormissem um pouco mais.

Rony estava sentado à beira do lago atirando pedras na água, quando sente alguém se aproximar. Não se vira tentando ignorar quem quer que fosse, pois agora que estava tranqüilo em relação aos amigos, queria se concentrar no seu problema loiro, de olhos azuis sonhadores. Na verdade, o problema era que agora os olhos azuis saltados lhe pareciam sonhadores e não mais lunáticos, como antes.

-Pensei que o Harry e a Hermione estivessem bem, mas pelo visto algo ainda te incomoda. –ele ouve a voz de Luna e percebe que fora a menina que se sentara a seu lado. Estava linda, não sabia o que exatamente Gina e Hermione haviam feito, mas a menina lhe parecera outra completamente diferente, só o seu novo perfume o deixava embriagado e sem fala, o resto então, ele tentava afastar da mente antes que fizesse besteira.

-Er... eles estão, eu só... só... só não acreditei muito na história deles, é como se algo não se encaixasse. –fala a primeira coisa que lhe vem à cabeça apesar de não ser uma inverdade, realmente tinha sentido algo estranho, mas resolvera deixar pra quando tivesse a mente vazia e estivesse a sós com os amigos.

-Porque não me surpreende? Aqueles lá vivem com segredos, na verdade acho que deve ser algum esporte de vocês inventarem segredos perigosos e completamente contra as regras! –fala com ar sonhador e uma pontinha de inveja.

-Bom, se você quiser, podemos ter um segredo, só nosso. –Rony fala num rompante de coragem, mas a olhando quase que maliciosamente.

-Mas nós já temos um, não temos? –Luna pergunta entre incerta e ansiosa, tocando com sua mão a dele. Nesse momento, Rony sente uma onda de calor o atingir e seu corpo estremecer, sentia como se seu coração quisesse lhe romper o peito.

-Er... temos? –fala olhando as mãos unidas e depois subindo o olhar, parando involuntariamente no decote dela. Que ao ver pra onde o olhar dele se dirigia, toca o queixo dele, o fazendo olhar nos olhos dela.

-Você não sabe qual é? –sussurra perto dele, fazendo o engolir em seco.

\- A noite passada? –fala quase sem voz, os olhos presos nos lábios dela, que se aproximavam lentamente.

-Não, mas quando descobrir, me procure. –fala roçando seus lábios nos dele e depois saindo, deixando-o atordoado.

Rony até pensou em ir atrás dela, mas suas pernas se recusavam a lhe obedecer, seu corpo todo parecia dormente e sua mente não parava de se perguntar onde estava aquela menina lunática e esquisita que andava com sua irmã, pois certamente, aquela Luna não poderia ser a mesma pessoa.

Depois do jantar, Harry e Hermione chegaram ao salão comunal e foram bombardeados de perguntas, tendo que contar pelo menos três vezes a história e ainda inventar diversos desafios perigosos, enquanto os garotos simulavam as lutas e as meninas soltavam suspiros diante da coragem e força de Harry.

Com a desculpa que precisavam descansar, se dirigiram aos dormitórios de monitor e monitora chefe, mas ao chegar ao corredor que dava pro quarto de Harry, os dois verificaram se estavam sozinhos e depois seguiram pro quarto dele.

Como os amigos foram se deitar cedo, Rony resolveu dar uma volta antes de fazer sua ronda. Ainda estava perturbado pelo encontro com Luna aquela manhã e pra piorar não teve como ficar sozinho com Harry pra falar com ele sobre o que estava acontecendo com ele.

Foi imerso em pensamentos que viu a loira que o perturbava caminhando pelo corredor, ela parecia procurar algo no chão, então Rony resolveu ir até ela a ajudar.

-Oi, perdeu alguma coisa? –pergunta querendo parecer prestativo e inconscientemente deixando seu distintivo mais visível.

-Sim, eu estava usando um brinco que a Gina me emprestou e ele sumiu, não entendo como, mas sei que ela pode me matar por isso. –fala sentindo um frio percorrer a espinha ao lembrar da amiga de "mau humor".

-Certo vamos fazer o caminho contrário do que você fez até aqui, depois que acabarmos de ver esse corredor, tudo bem? –Rony fala se lembrando de como sua mãe fazia pra achar alguma coisa perdida.

-Sim, eu já procurei pra lá, estava indo à direção das escadas. –fala ficando de quatro e olhando o chão de perto.

-Certo, então vamos procurar até achar o brinco. –fala confiante a deixando mais animada.

Já estavam procurando a quase uma hora quando chegaram a um corredor, onde Luna disse ter tido que passa correndo, pois Pirraça estava jogando algo verde e fedorento em vários alunos que estavam indo ou saindo da biblioteca.

-Ei, achei! –Rony fala ao ver uma argola prateada no chão, ao que Luna corre até ele e sem falar nada o beija demoradamente como agradecimento.

-Obrigada! Já estava começando a imaginar que maldições a Gina atiraria em mim amanhã... –ela falava até perceber que Rony estava olhando abobado, pra um ponto atrás dela. Virou-se achando que pudesse ter algo interessante, mas não vira nada. –Está tudo bem? –pergunta achando que ele estava pior do que ela costumava ficar.

-Sim, claro. –fala ficando muito constrangido. –Bom, agora que achamos o brinco acabamos a missão por aqui, não é? – fala querendo sair daquele corredor, que ainda tinha o cheiro da gosma verde que Pirraça havia jogado mais cedo.

-Sim, eu já vou pro meu salão comunal então. –fala tristemente, parecia que Gina e Hermione tinham razão em dizer que Rony não dava à mínima pra ela.

-Já? –Rony fala a fazendo parar e se virar pra ele. –Quer dizer, eu sei que já seria hora de você voltar pra lá, mas podemos ir andando devagar, talvez você queira fazer a ronda comigo, o que acha? –pergunta ficando pálido com a possibilidade de ser rejeitado.

-Ótimo, tenho certeza de que será muito divertido. –fala sorrindo aliviada, ao que Rony corresponde com igual intensidade.

Os dois passam a andar silenciosamente como se não soubessem o que dizer, ou apenas não quisessem estragar o clima. Depois de alguns minutos, que lhe pareceram agonizantes horas, Rony parece tentar descontrair aquele clima tenso.

-Então, o que tem achado da professora Melissa? –fala sem saber o que dizer, apesar de ter achado uma pergunta idiota.

-Acho que ela é muito parecida com a tia, mas ela também me lembra mais alguém, só não sei quem... Talvez sejam os olhos. –Luna fala distraída, aliás, o jeito meio distante dela, sempre parecera interessante a Rony, apesar de às vezes parecer que ela estivesse em outro mundo.

-Você mudou bastante, porque? –pergunta sem conseguir se conter.

-Você não gostou? –pergunta assustada, a hipótese seria realmente desesperadora.

-Não é isso, você está... linda. –fala sentindo as orelhas esquentarem. –É só que às vezes não parece ser você mesma, como hoje de manhã, outras vezes lembra mais a Luna de agora, que parecia completamente distante ao me responder sobre a professora Melissa.

-Ah! Eu sei que você não gosta muito de quando eu pareço distraída demais, quer dizer, sei que você e todo mundo me acham estranha por causa disso. –fala tristemente.

-Na verdade eu prefiro quando você está assim, distraída, do que como estava essa manhã... você me assustou. –fala se sentindo um idiota.

-Você acha mesmo? Você não se importa quando eu falo parecendo estar em outro lugar? –pergunta ansiosa, mas sorrindo belamente.

-Eu gosto de você do jeito que é, apesar de achar que esse visual ficou bem melhor em você! –Rony fala meio embaraçado, mas se arrepende quando vê olhos dela umedecerem. –Eu falei alguma besteira?

-Vo-você gosta mesmo de mim? –pergunta sem conseguir conter uma lágrima.

-Gosto... muito. –fala sentindo seu corpo vibrar e seu coração acelerar loucamente, fazendo sua voz não ser mais forte que um sussurro rouco.

-Eu te amo! –ela fala sem conseguir se conter, se jogando sobre ele, fazendo-o bater as costas na parede, enquanto era beijado apaixonadamente.

-Quer namorar comigo? –pergunta num impulso, ainda entorpecido pelo beijo.

-É o que eu mais quero! –fala sorrindo pra ele, mas não o deixando beijá-la. –Não seria melhor comemorarmos numa sala vazia? Acho que nenhum monitor vai nos pegar, não é? –pergunta maliciosamente pra ele, tocando o distintivo da monitoria com um dedo.

-Com certeza não, mas acho que tem um lugar mais interessante, onde podemos comemorar. –Rony fala com um sorriso maroto e com um brilho malicioso no olhar, enquanto a puxava na direção das escadas.

-Nossa, achei que não íamos conseguir escapar deles! –Harry fala se jogando em sua cama.

-Deles ou **delas**? Porque mesmo antes da Gina me falar, ficou bem claro que os boatos sobre o físico definido do _Escolhido_ andaram circulando por todo a o castelo e aumentando seu número de fãs! –Hermione fala emburrada e se sentando de frente pra ele, com os braços cruzados e olhar severo.

-Isso tudo é ciúme? –Harry pergunta bem humorado, mas Hermione fecha ainda mais o semblante. –Vamos, Mione, você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe? –Harry fala se aproximando e a abraçando.

-Eu sei, mas elas não! –fala no mesmo tom.

-Quer que eu espalhe por aí? Porque se você quiser, amanhã, durante o café da manhã, eu grito pra todo mundo ouvir...

-Deixa de ser bobo! Sabe muito bem que temos que manter tudo em segredo. –Hermione fala ainda séria, mas um pouco aliviada por saber que ele revelaria tudo se ela quisesse.

-Então pára de pensar nelas, até porque você sabe que eu nunca gostei dessa perseguição e como no ano passado, não vou aceitar presente de ninguém! –fala se lembrando dos chocolates cheios de poção do amor.

-Nem me lembre daquilo. De qualquer jeito eu confio em você, mas também não posso fingir que não me importo de ver elas se atirando sobre você, só faltando te agarrar! –fala o abraçando de jeito possessivo.

-Pode deixar que eu vou evitar elas, até porque não me interessa em nada ficar junto de você se tiver um monte de gente em volta, não é? –fala com um sorriso maroto, que a faz rir. –Agora sim, está bem melhor. –fala segurando o rosto dela e a beijando.

-Mas agora que já te mostrei meu lado ciumento, vamos ao que me trouxe aqui, certo? –fala se afastando dele, que parece contrariado.

-Certo, o que vamos fazer então? –Harry fala indo até a mesa do quarto dele e pegando o bauzinho que achara no quarto de Slytherin, onde também estava o mapa que acharam no quarto de Rowena, que Harry mandou através de magia pro seu quarto, antes de desmaiar.

-Pensei em por hora marcarmos os pontos aproximados dos quartos no mapa do maroto, depois podemos fazer um outro mapa, só pra marcar estes cômodos especiais, já que provavelmente teremos que achá-los sem usar o Transveho, pelo menos por enquanto.

-Vou pegar o mapa, vai olhando a parte do Salazar enquanto isso. –Harry fala e vai até o malão pegar o mapa, enquanto Hermione abre o bauzinho e retira as duas partes de mapa.

-Os mapas são opostos, isso dificulta muito pra gente achar seja lá o que for. –Hermione fala pondo os mapas em diagonal.

-Aqui, o mapa do maroto e pena pra marcar os pontos. –Harry fala e pondo o mapa do maroto sobre a cama. –Olha, pelo que eu contei, o quarto da Rowena deve ficar no quinto andar e mais ou menos por aqui. –Harry fala marcando um círculo num corredor no qual não se lembrava de já ter estado antes–E o quarto do Salazar fica num nível mais inferior das masmorras, e acho que mais ao fundo e a direita, talvez por aqui. –Harry faz um círculo maior, parecendo mais indeciso sobre a localização das masmorras.

-Eu concordo com você. Agora teremos que arranjar um jeito de irmos até esses lugares sem que ninguém perceba e confirmar a localização dos quartos. –Hermione fala pensativa.

-Meio difícil, Hermione, quer dizer, se nós não sabíamos nem como sair de lá, quanto mais como entrar. –Harry fala tentando ser bem objetivo.

-Mas temos que fazer algo, talvez ajude a achar os outros quartos. –fala dando de ombros –Mas talvez não seja tão fácil, olha só como antigamente os terrenos eram diferentes. –fala apontando o mapa formado pelas partes de Rowena e Salazar.

-É, o campo de quadribol era perto do lago, não tinha a cabana do Hagrid, talvez o campo de quadribol devesse abrigar outras coisas. –Harry fala olhando o mapa intrigado.

-Ei, talvez seja isso! –Hermione fala num estalo –Talvez se pegarmos um mapa mais antigo de Hogwarts, possamos descobrir alguma relação entre os quartos ou pistas do "tesouro". –Hermione fala ansiosa.

-Acha que podemos encontrar isso na biblioteca? –Harry pergunta também ficando ansioso e animado.

-Não sei, mas qualquer coisa converso com o prof. Bins e digo que quero fazer uma pesquisa sobre a história de Hogwarts. –Hermione fala com um sorriso cúmplice.

-Vejo que depois de anos de esforço, eu e Rony estamos começando a obter resultados. –Harry fala com um sorriso, maroto e leva um tapinha de Hermione.

-Deixa de ser bobo e vamos guardar isso tudo, porque ainda temos que ler sobre o feitiço, antes de planejar uma outra "busca especial". –Hermione fala e Harry recolhe os mapas pra guardar em seu malão.

-Mas será que tenho chances de conseguir um horário de descanso depois desse estudo todo? –pergunta se aproximando dela que sorri em resposta, mas pondo um livro entre os dois. –Ai, ai, que vida eu tenho. –fala se deitando e abrindo o livro enquanto ela fazia o mesmo.

Como passaram o dia todo dormindo, não tiveram problema em ler boa parte dos dois livros e ainda reservar um tempinho pra namorar, antes de irem se preparar pra descer pro café da manhã.

Desceram ainda bem cedo e saíram quando o salão ainda não estava muito cheio, aproveitando o tempo pra ir até onde achavam que era o quarto de Rowena. Ao chegarem procuraram por qualquer coisa diferente, algo que lembrasse Rowena, tentaram usar o mesmo que usavam pra ver a sala precisa, enfim, tentaram de tudo e não conseguiram obter nenhum resultado.

Ao chegarem à sala de Transfiguração, onde se sentaram junto com Rony, já pegando o material pra aula que estava começando. Por sorte a professora era Tonks, que não tiraria pontos deles pelo atraso.

-Onde vocês se meteram que não os vi nem no café da manhã? –Rony pergunta preocupado aos dois.

-Nós acordamos mais cedo e praticamente fomos os primeiros a tomar café da manhã, então depois ficamos estudando uns livros que a professora Melissa nos deu. –Harry fala baixo pra que só Rony escute.

-Depois, Rony. –Hermione fala ao ver que o amigo diria algo. –Não vamos querer deixar a Tonks chateada. –se justifica e vê os dois se voltarem pra professora que começava a explicar transfiguração humana.

Depois da aula os três se dirigem pra aula de Herbologia, aproveitando o caminho pra contarem a Rony o que aprenderam sobre o feitiço e suas limitações. Ao chegarem ao hall de entrada, encontram Luna que parecia sair da aula de poções.

-Olá! –Luna os cumprimenta e depois vai até Rony, o beijando brevemente. –Está indo pra onde? –pergunta sorridente.

-Aula de Herbologia, mas nos vemos depois, na hora do almoço! –Rony fala também sorridente e depois beija um pouco mais demoradamente a namorada. –Até! – se despede dela, que segue meio distante pra aula de feitiços.

-É impressão minha ou perdemos algo? –Hermione comenta após Luna sair.

-Ah! É, eu esqueci de contar... –Rony fala sem jeito, ficando com as orelhas tão vermelhas que se confundiam com seu cabelo.

-Nem vem com essa, pode nos contar tudo no caminho! –Harry fala sorridente pro amigo, enquanto recomeçavam o caminho até as estufas.

No caminho, Rony conta em detalhes sua conversa com Luna e como se acertaram, recebendo muitos parabéns de Harry e Hermione que se sentiram um pouco aliviados com a boa nova, afinal seria terrível se Rony descobrisse sobre Luna, antes de realmente gostar dela.

No fim do dia, o time da Grifinória iria fazer os testes pra escolher uma artilheira, única vaga disponível nesse ano. Gina ia até o campo de quadribol, quando ouve algo, era um barulho baixo e seco, qualquer um ignoraria, mas ela resolveu ver o que era. Ao se aproximar silenciosamente, esconde-se atrás de uma pilastra e observa alguém sentado a sombra do castelo.  
Parecia um garoto, estava ajoelhado e de cabeça baixa, ele olhava fixamente algo em suas mãos, mas dali não conseguia ver o que era. Aproximou-se mais e devagar, podendo observar que ele parecia olhar pra uma varinha, além de fazer um barulho que se assemelhava a um choro tímido, que tentava ser contido.

-O que houve, posso te ajudar? –Gina pergunta atenciosa.

-Não, eu to bem. –Draco fala e se vira rapidamente pra sair dali, mas Gina o impede, se assustando ao ver sangue nas mãos dele, que seguravam uma varinha, que ela sabia não ser a dele.

-O que você fez, Malfoy? Quem você atacou? –Gina pergunta agressivamente, sacando sua varinha e apontando pro peito dele.

-Cala boca, Weasley, senão você é que vai ser atacada. –fala furioso, fechando as mãos firmemente.

-Eu não vou hesitar em usar minha varinha, então é melhor dizer de quem é essa varinha na sua mão! –fala tentando soar o mais ameaçadora que pode, mesmo sabendo que poderia realmente ser a próxima vítima.

-Da minha mãe! –fala de uma vez e alto, depois respirando rápido e mantendo o olhar em Gina, que estremece.

Gina observa Draco com mais cuidado, vendo suas roupas amarrotadas, os olhos vermelhos, havia rastro de lágrimas na pele pálida e levemente enrubescida, as mãos estavam sujas de sangue, mas vinham de feridas nos dedos do loiro e não de outra pessoa como havia imaginado, inclusive, sob a luz, dava pra se ver um leve inchaço, que a vazia supor que ele devia ter socado uma parede.

-Eu sinto muito. –fala baixando a varinha e contendo a emoção que lhe tomava.

-Não quero sua pena. –fala passando por ela e se encaminhando pro castelo.

-E meu ombro? –pergunta ainda de costas e ouvindo-o parar de andar. –Se precisar de alguém pra conversar, eu estou aqui pra te ouvir. –fala se virando e vendo-o parado, de costas pra ela e parecendo pensar em aceitar a companhia dela. Gina caminha até ele e toca suavemente seu ombro. –Não é bom ficar sozinho agora, fica aqui comigo. –fala oferecendo sua mão pra ele, que em silêncio aceita e se deixa guiar por ela, até uma parte mais escura do jardim, onde batia uma leve brisa.

Os dois ficaram um bom tempo sentados e em silêncio, um do lado do outro, mas Gina ainda segurava fortemente a mão dele. Draco não chorava, só tinha o olhar perdido, como se estivesse em outro lugar.

-Ela era a única pessoa que realmente me amou, a única que me conhecia e a única com quem me importava, além de mim mesmo. –fala distante, seu olhar perdido no horizonte onde o sol se punha.

Gina o observa atentamente, suas mãos envolvendo a dele, como se quisesse o confortar e aquecer. Ele às vezes falava coisas sem sentido e outras pareciam lembranças, estava emocionado, mas não chorava.  
Ficaram sentados por tanto tempo que Gina perdeu a noção da hora, quando foi despertada rapidamente de seus pensamentos por Draco que levantou repentinamente. Ajeitou as roupas como se quisesse recompor sua imagem de garoto durão e frio e limpou as mãos nas vestes, guardando a varinha de sua mãe.

-Avise ao Potter que Voldemort é meu! Não me interessa o que ele ache ou faça, eu vou matar aquele mestiço imundo! –Draco fala firmemente e depois sai a passos firmes na direção do castelo.

Gina ficou estática por um tempo e depois resolveu voltar ao castelo, certamente havia perdido o jantar, mas podia ver se conseguia comer algo no salão comunal.  
Ao chegar no salão comunal, ela vai direto a Harry, Rony e Hermione que estavam sentados em um canto mais distante, fazendo algum trabalho.

-Oi! –Gina fala e Rony a olha duramente, fazendo-a lembrar do teste pro time.

-Onde minha artilheira estava? –Harry pergunta em sua melhor pose de capitão. Depois de olhar, em volta, Gina se senta entre Hermione e Harry, como se isso pudesse protegê-la de Rony, preparando-se pra contar o que aconteceu.

-Eu estava indo pro campo, quando ouvi um barulho e fui verificar, vi alguém que parecia estar chorando e me aproximei pra ver se podia ajudar... era o Malfoy. –ela comenta depois de respirar fundo e todos a olham espantados e incrédulos.

-Você estava até agora com Draco Malfoy? –Hermione pergunta tentando confirmar aquela hipótese bizarra.

-Sei que ele é um idiota, mas... ele recebeu a varinha da mãe dele. –Harry ergue uma sobrancelha olhando como se perguntasse "E daí?" –Isso significa que ela morreu. Foi vocês-sabem-quem que deu a ordem e pra garantir que ela não fosse sofrer, Belatriz se ofereceu e a deixou escrever uma última carta pra ele. Não preciso dizer que ele estava arrazado, não é? –se justificou e todos ficaram em um silêncio constrangedor, ao mesmo tempo em que achavam que Draco merecia sofrer, achavam que perder a mãe daquela forma era muito até pra ele.

-E como ele está agora? –Hermione pergunta hesitante.

-Como o velho Malfoy de sempre, inclusive pediu pra que eu te desse um recado Harry. –nesse instante Harry a olha sem entender nada, principalmente quando ela parece tomar coragem pra dizer. –Ele disse que é pra você ficar fora do caminho dele, porque não importa o que você queira ou faça, ele é quem vai matar vocês-sabem-quem. –fala sem conseguir encará-los.

-Ótimo! Voldemort é todo dele, eu não incomodo em nada! –Harry fala se segurando pra não rir.

-Isso não tem graça Harry, ele pode estar pensando em fazer uma besteira e pode morrer! –Hermione fala seriamente.

-Portanto que antes ele consiga arrancar um braço ou uma mão de Voldemort, principalmente se for a da varinha, por mim tudo bem! –Rony fala dando de ombro e depois rindo com Harry.

-Idiotas! –Hermione fala e sai com seus livros e pergaminho, seguida por Gina.

-O que deu nelas? –Harry pergunta sem entender.

-São mulheres, não podem ver ninguém chorando, não da atenção! Ei, você ficou com as anotações da Mione? –pergunta olhando os pergaminhos na mesa e Harry mostra sorridente vários pergaminhos em sua mão.

Algumas horas depois, Harry bate na porta do quarto de Hermione, que atende pouco tempo depois, mas logo fecha a porta na cara dele, que a impede de fechar, com o pé.

-O que foi? –pergunta sem entender o porquê daquilo.

-O que você acha, senhor insensível? –pergunta ainda tentando fechar a porta.

-Não vai querer suas anotações? –cantarola, sentindo-a parar de fazer pressão na porta. –Só abrindo a porta. –fala ao ver o olhar dela pela fresta.

-Ok, me dá logo as **minhas** anotações e vai embora. –fala abrindo a porta, mas sem algum efeito, porque Harry logo entra no quarto e fecha a porta atrás de si.

-Você não vai ficar brava comigo, justamente quando temos a chance de oficializar nosso namoro! –fala se aproximando perigosamente.

-Se você não falasse tanta bobagem na onda do Rony, eu não teria motivo pra brigar com você. –fala pegando as anotações e guardando cuidadosamente em sua mochila.

-O que você quer, que eu peça desculpas? Que eu diga pro Malfoy que Voldemort é meu? –pergunta irônico.

-Eu só queria que você pensasse nele como outra pessoa, como se fosse um dos seus amigos, como o Neville, o Dino ou o Simas! Será que é pedir muito apenas pensar antes de falar? Ele está sofrendo e pode morrer por isso, não é como se eu quisesse que fosse você, mas ele não terá chances. –fala tentando articular sua linha de raciocínio apesar do olhar que Harry lhe dirigia.

-É difícil pensar que não terei mais Dumbledore pra me salvar, pra me fazer sentir que tudo vai ficar bem, mesmo que não o pareça. –fala cabisbaixo, sentando-se na cama e escondendo o rosto entre as mãos, os cotovelos apoiados no joelho.

-Eu sei, também me sinto assim. –fala se sentando ao lado dele e o abraçando. –Mas eu tenho o pressentimento de que esse mapa vai nos levar a algo que poderá sim, nos ajudar! –Hermione fala otimista, pra ele que a olha pasmo.

-Desde quando você acredita em pressentimento? –pergunta em tom divertido.

-Ora vamos, Harry, não é como se eu tivesse adivinhando, é só que tem lógica, já que achamos tantos livros e coisas que talvez possam nos ajudar, magia bem antiga inclusive. –Hermione fala sensatamente.

-Pode ser, mas pra isso vamos ter que descobrir os outros quartos. –fala sem muita empolgação.

-E nós vamos conseguir, nem que precisemos fazer aquele feitiço várias vezes! –Hermione fala confiante.

-Eu espero que isso ajude mesmo, porque pela primeira vez, tenho um excelente motivo pra viver. –fala a abraçando e aproximando seus rostos.

-Devo acreditar que esse motivo seja eu? –pergunta com um sorriso maroto.

-Nós, nós somos um excelente motivo. –fala maliciosamente, fazendo-a deitar e depois a beijando de modo provocante.

-Harry. –fala após o beijo, fazendo-o parar de beijá-la no pescoço e olhar pra ela. –Você acha que o Rony já está preparado pra ouvir sobre nós? –pergunta incerta.

-Não sei, talvez, porque? –pergunta querendo entender porque interromper o beijo pra falar sobre aquilo.

-Porque assim poderíamos assumir logo e não precisaríamos namorar escondido. –fala acariciando-lhe a face.

-Mas e quanto a Voldemort? Não quero que ele saiba sobre nós, acho que seria bom mantermos isso em segredo, entende? –fala receoso.

-Mas você acha que ele já não sabe? Quer dizer, a Belatriz viu a gente, você sabe. –lembra-o do ataque perto do Beco Diagonal.

-Mas como não assumimos, pode não ter levado a sério. –fala tentando não pensar no pior.

-Bom, só esperando pra ter certeza, não é? –fala sorrindo e depois voltando a beijá-lo.


	7. Descobrindo os segredos de Hog

Harry estava deitado em sua cama, pensando em Voldemort e nos Horcruxes, fato deixado de lado com a busca ao "tesouro" dos fundadores. Estava tentando achar respostas nas lembranças que viu na penseira de Dumbledore, quando um peso caiu sobre si e só não o matou de susto, porque a cabeleira vermelha denunciou quem era.

-Rony! Você ficou louco? –Harry se senta e afasta o amigo, que abobalhadamente, rindo como se houvesse bebido umas doses de uísque de fogo.

-Você não vai acreditar cara! –Rony fala em tom sonhador, lembrando Harry de quando ele lhe contara da garota misteriosa da festa. –Eu to N-A-M-O-R-A-N-D-O!

-Que bom cara! É com a Luna, não é? –Harry pergunta esperançoso, afinal, se fosse com outra, a coisa complicava.

-É sim, sabe ela ta muito diferente, mas ainda tem aquele ar sonhador sabe, sem falar que ela é incrível! Hoje a gente foi ...

-Eu prefiro não saber! –Harry o interrompe, sabendo que Rony adoraria narrar detalhe por detalhes, alterando "pequenos detalhes" é claro. –Olha, eu adoraria saber mais sobre tudo, mas eu to morrendo de sono, então amanhã você conta pra mim e pra Mione, certo? –disfarça tentando evitar uma longa conversa constrangedora.

-Ah! Tudo bem, ta tarde mesmo. –Rony fala meio sem jeito, havia perdido totalmente a noção de hora. –Mas amanhã eu conto tudo! –fala empolgado e indo até seu malão pegar o pijama.

-Certo, boa noite! –Harry fala sorrindo, feliz pelo amigo. Agora tinha menos um problema pra tentar resolver.

No dia seguinte, Rony fez questão de narrar a "incrível história" que levou ele e Luna a começarem a namorar, o que rendeu boas risadas durante o café da manhã, principalmente porque ninguém acreditou em metade da história, fato confirmado no almoço por Gina que ouvira a versão, bem mais fiel, de Luna.

Foi depois das aulas, quando Rony foi se encontrar com Luna, que Harry e Hermione seguiram pra biblioteca pesquisar sobre a antiga Hogwarts. Pediram uma indicação a madame Prince, alegando um trabalho especial pra história da magia, recebendo um grosso livro que falava sobre a fundação de Hogwarts e a gestão dos fundadores, o que fez os olhos de Hermione brilharem, era enorme e muito grosso, detalhando toda a estrutura do local antes, durante e após a construção de Hogwarts.

-Uau, poderíamos passar dias analisando só os mapas! –Hermione fala admirada, olhando as páginas duplas dos mapas do castelo e dos jardins.

-Mas temos que tentar achar os quartos dos fundadores! –Harry fala chamando-a a realidade.

-Certo, mas com certeza não estarão aqui, como diversas salas e passagens secretas que conhecemos. –Hermione observa sensatamente, enquanto abre o livro no mapa que mostrava o castelo logo antes da abertura da escola.

-Pode ser, mas pode haver alguma pista sobre os fundadores, já que fala da época em que eles comandavam e lecionavam em Hogwarts. –Harry fala e Hermione só concorda, achando a página que continha o mapa.

-Olha, parece bastante com o que temos! –Hermione fala apontando a parte superior, idêntica a que acharam no quarto de Rowena, só que ampliada.

-Sim, mas é bem diferente do que temos hoje, quer dizer, o castelo em si é o mesmo, mas o jardim é bem diferente. A floresta era maior, as estufas eram onde hoje é o campo de quadribol, que não existia, a cabana de caça também era diferente, havia duas e mais perto das florestas. –Harry fala ao ir percorrendo, atentamente, o mapa com os olhos, apontando as diferenças mais visíveis.

-É, creio que teremos de ler o livro pra fazer uma relação disso com os fundadores. –Hermione fala tentando conter a empolgação.

-Iria demorar muito pra lermos isso tudo! –Harry fala revirando os olhos e sentando-se pesadamente.

-Eu sei, mas temos que fazer um esforço, vai ser o único jeito! –Hermione fala se sentando ao lado dele e segurando-lhe a mão. –Sempre que tivermos um tempo livre podemos ler, seja juntos ou separados. Calculo que em umas duas semanas a gente consegue descobrir o que queremos.

-Você é bem otimista, mas tudo bem, se não há outro jeito. –Harry fala se aproximando pra poderem ler o livro juntos.

Gina estava percorrendo o castelo atrás de Draco, estava preocupada com o sonserino que não havia aparecido no salão principal pro café da manhã e nem pro almoço, apesar de pelo que soube, ter ido a todas as aulas do dia.  
Já estava desistindo de procurá-lo, quando o viu sentado a um canto isolado. Estava sentado e escrevendo em um pergaminho, e a julgar pelos livros em volta, devia estar fazendo as lições pras aulas do dia seguinte.

-Oi, como vai? –Gina pergunta ao se aproximar dele, que se surpreende com a abordagem.

-Eu não preciso da sua pena, Weasley. –fala desdenhoso e voltando a olhar o pergaminho, ao que Gina respira fundo antes de responder.

-Eu não estou com pena de você, apenas queria saber se você está bem. –Gina fala calmamente, realmente estava preocupada com o que vira no dia anterior.

-Se eu estou bem? –pergunta incrédulo. –Até outro dia você me odiava e agora quer saber se eu estou bem... Ahá! Você concluiu que com meu pai preso e minha mãe morta, vou receber toda a herança dos Malfoy e quer dar o golpe do baú! –Draco fala com uma expressão perspicaz.

-Como ousa dizer uma coisa dessas! –Gina fala abismada e depois acerta um murro certeiro no nariz dele. –É melhor nunca mais se aproximar de mim ou da próxima vez uso a varinha, seu cretino! –fala irritada e se levantando, enquanto ele tentava parar o sangramento nasal. –Eu sou mesmo muito burra, muito burra! –Gina sai resmungando em direção ao castelo.

" _Essa ruiva é mesmo louca, onde já se viu, primeiro me odeia, depois sente pena de mim, depois me odeia de novo, então me consola, depois se preocupa e agora volta a me odiar! As mulheres já nascem malucas, mas essa exagera!" –pensa recolhendo seu material e pondo na mochila pra poder ir a enfermaria. –"Mas se ela está achando que vai me enrolar está muito enganada, alguma ela está aprontando e eu não vou cair." –pensa amargurado, estava cansado das pessoas se aproximando dele por interesse._

 _Gina entra a passos apressados na biblioteca, queria se esconder de todo mundo antes que descontasse em alguém, mas parando ao ver Harry e Hermione debruçados sobre um livro enorme e grosso._

 _-Oi, o que estão fazendo? –pergunta ainda irritada, sentando-se de frente pros dois._

 _-Nossa, pelo visto você não está de muito bom humor! O que houve? –Hermione pergunta ao ver a expressão fechada que Gina mantinha._

 _-Fui falar com aquele idiota do Malfoy, estava preocupada, mas o cretino me acusou de estar sendo gentil pra dar o golpe no baú nele! Só porque agora ele vai herdar tudo. –Gina fala ainda pasma com a acusação feita pelo sonserino._

 _-Mas também por que você tinha que procurar ele? –Harry fala em um tom que beira a repreensão._

 _-Realmente Gina, até nós estranhamos sua atitude, quanto mais ele! Quer dizer, se fosse o contrário você também não acreditaria nas boas intenções do Malfoy. –Hermione fala sensatamente._

 _-Mas eu sou uma pessoa decente e ele é um idiota insensível! –Gina retruca cruzando os braços e fechando a cara._

 _-Gina, o Malfoy não está acostumado a ser tratado bem e desinteressadamente ao mesmo tempo, geralmente quem se "preocupa" com ele tem algum interesse oculto, portanto você não pode querer que de uma hora pra outra ele aceite sua preocupação. –Hermione tenta amenizar as coisas e Gina parece pensar a respeito._

 _-Que seja! Mas e vocês, o que estão fazendo aqui com esse livro ao invés de aproveitar que o Rony ta com a Luna pra irem se agarrar? –pergunta com um sorriso malicioso, mas baixo pra que ninguém além dos três ouvissem._

 _-Nós não ficamos nos agarrando por aí, Gina! –Harry fala muito vermelho._

 _-Isso mesmo, vê se uma monitora chefe vai ficar se agarrando pelos cantos? –Hermione fala muito constrangida e sem tirar os olhos do livro._

 _-Ok, não ta mais aqui quem falou, mas que vocês deviam aproveitar a folga, deviam! –Gina comenta com um sorriso cúmplice pra Harry, que indica discretamente o livro._

 _-Eu adoraria, mas temos que estudar e é pra ontem! –Hermione fala com ar cansado e virando uma página._

 _Durante os quinze dias seguintes, Harry e Hermione estudaram os mapas e os perfis dos fundadores, percebendo que Salazar tinha seu quarto perto do salão comunal sonserino e da antiga sala de poções, Rowena, no entanto tinha o quarto bem próximo de onde ficava a antiga biblioteca, que se mudou pra poder suportar uma quantidade maior de livros. Tendo esses parâmetros pra comparação, Harry e Hermione foram a um corredor no primeiro andar onde tentariam achar o quarto de Helga, que segundo suas sua pesquisa era professora de Herbologia e desenvolvia diversos experimentos, criando novas espécies e estudando outras, pra que depois Salazar pudesse usar tais estudos pra elaborar novas poções com diversas finalidades, mas principalmente na área médica._

 _-Está pronto? –Hermione pergunta parando de lado pra parede._

 _-Sim, vamos logo! –Harry responde ansioso segurando uma das mãos de Hermione._

 _Ambos se concentram e nivelam suas energias, logo depois tentando realizar o feitiço Transveho. A primeira e a segunda tentativa falham, então os dois se entreolham e cadenciam suas respirações, tentando se concentrar ainda mais até finalmente conseguirem na terceira tentativa.  
Os dois atravessam a parede e percorrem dois metros pra esquerda até entrar em um quarto decorado em amarelo, azul, verde e rosa, todas em tons claros e postas harmoniosamente, dando um clima bem alegre e um pouco infantil a decoração. O quarto, assim como os outros dois, era composto de uma área principal e um quarto separado da sala por uma cortina._

 _-Eis a janela que dá pro campo de quadribol, ou melhor, pras antigas estufas! –Hermione fala com um grande sorriso, observando uma janela que ficava a frente de uma mesa onde Helga deveria trabalhar._

 _-Você, como sempre, teve uma idéia brilhante! –Harry a parabeniza e logo depois lhe beija brevemente. –Por onde começamos a procurar? –Harry pergunta olhando em volta._

 _-Pela sala, afinal os outros pergaminhos estavam em passagens secretas nas salas. –Hermione fala e se dirige a parede onde havia uns quadros imóveis._

 _Durante vinte minutos, procuraram por toda a sala nos mínimos detalhes, mais parecia que não havia nada lá. Harry ia tentar o quarto, mas Hermione insistiu na sala, dizendo que deveriam olhar tudo atentamente. Ela se dirigiu novamente aos quadros, tentando achar algo de diferente, já que os outros quartos não tinham quadros._

 _-Hermione dá uma olhadinha aqui. –Harry a chama e aponta alguns desenhos que saiam da tapeçaria com a árvore genealógica de Helga e completava os desenhos da parede. –Parece uma planta, não parece? –pergunta intrigado com o sutil desenho._

 _-Sim, é uma espécie de visgo do diabo... –Hermione mal falara e foi ouvido um barulho que parecia ao de uma passagem sendo aberta na parede._

 _-A parte de trás da tapeçaria! –Harry fala afastando a tapeçaria e vendo a caixa onde devia estar o pergaminho. –Agora só falta o de Griffindor. –fala olhando o pergaminho._

 _-Melhor irmos, talvez possamos aproveitar o tempo pra tentar achar o de Griffindor perto da torre. –Hermione fala e Harry assente._

 _Os dois seguem rapidamente até a torre da Grifinória, vasculhando os corredores próximos no tempo restante, mas não encontrando nada. Mas assim que o feitiço cessa, os dois seguem ao quarto de Harry, pra unir as partes e ver se conseguem chegar a uma conclusão._

 _-Não dá pra ser muito preciso, quer dizer a escala é reduzida e seja lá o que for, parece estar enterrado. –Hermione fala observando as três partes que formavam um mapa quase completo, agora com o castelo aparecendo._

 _-Então precisamos encontrar o mapa de Griffindor, o que eu imagino vá ser bem mais difícil. –Harry fala com ar cansado, o que era em parte culpa do feitiço._

 _-Está muito cansado? –Hermione preocupada, deitando-se de modo a ficar de frente pra ele._

 _-Só um pouquinho, mas como é sábado eu não estou nem aí! –fala sorrindo calorosamente pra ela que entende as intenções dele._

 _-É, acho que podemos pensar num jeito de achar o quarto de Griffindor mais tarde. –fala fazendo um movimento com a varinha, que faz as três partes voarem e "se guardarem" numa das caixas._

 _-Que bom que concordamos, porque eu ando muito carente com todo esse estudo no tempo livre. –Harry fala manhosamente, se aproximando e deitando por cima dela._

 _-Temos até o almoço pra acabar com essa carência. –ela sussurra, enquanto ele se aproxima, logo depois a beijando calma e longamente._

 _Gina caminhava a passos apressados pelo corredor que levava a sala precisa, parando a frente à tapeçaria e passando por ela três vezes, caminhando pesadamente e com cara de pouco amigos. Uma porta surgiu e Gina respirou fundo antes de entrar em uma sala escura, iluminada apenas por uma lareira, na frente da qual estava Draco Malfoy._

 _-O que faz aqui, Weasley? Esta me perseguindo agora? Eu sei que sou lindo, mas amores obsessivos não me agradam, muito menos vindos de alguém como você. –fala irritado pela presença não desejada._

 _-Primeira pergunta, "alguém como você", isso se refere a eu ser uma_ _traidora do próprio sangue_ _assim como você? –pergunta irônica, também não queria estar ali, mas acabaria com aquela situação de uma vez._

 _-Não falei nada disso! –Draco resmunga incomodado, na verdade esse sempre foi um dos principais fatos pra sua família odiar os Weasley._

 _-Ora vamos, Malfoy, não sabe mais como me ofender? Afinal nem pobretona eu sou não é? Com meu pai num cargo importante no ministério e meus irmãos ganhando bastante dinheiro com as invenções deles, minha família está indo muitíssimo bem! –Gina fala provocando-o e fazendo-o olhar pra ela._

 _-O que você quer, Weasley? Porque se eu sou uma figura tão detestável assim não tinha porque vir me incomodar! –Draco fala já sem paciência alguma._

 _-Eu vim te procurar porque você me deixou plantada e sozinha na aula especial! –fala como se fosse óbvio._

 _-Ora, Weasley, nós nunca vamos conseguir fazer aquele feitiço, nunca conseguiríamos fazer nada juntos, então não tenho porque perder meu tempo com aquilo! –fala usando o mesmo tom que ela, e voltando a se sentar de frente pra fogueira._

 _-Você está certo! –Gina admite indo se sentar ao lado dele que estranha à concordância e a proximidade. –Nós não vamos conseguir outras duplas e eu quero aprender aquele feitiço, assim como acho que você também quer, então temos que achar um jeito de resolver as pendências. –fala seriamente, afinal teriam que se sacrificar um pouco se queriam aprender algo realmente poderoso como o Transveho._

 _-Está propondo que fiquemos amiguinhos? –pergunta surpreso e se virando pra encará-la, como se esperasse que houvesse sido apenas uma brincadeira._

 _-Não, até porque sua amizade não me interessa, eu quero apenas conversar, pra acabarmos com as diferenças, já que se nos conhecermos um pouco melhor podemos conseguir algum avanço. –Gina tenta explicar pacientemente._

 _-Nos conhecer melhor? –pergunta erguendo uma sobrancelha e sorrindo maliciosamente, enquanto seus olhos passavam pelo corpo da ruiva, como se medindo se valeria o "esforço"._

 _-Você é mesmo um cretino! Não sei o que eu tinha na cabeça quando resolvi vir aqui, você é um caso perdido! –fala irritada e se levantado rapidamente pra sair dali._

 _Draco apenas sorriu com a atitude da ruiva, que saiu ainda mais furiosa do que quando entrou, batendo a porta com violência e marchando furiosamente. Ao ver a varinha que estava a sua direita, um pouco escondida pela escuridão do lugar, o seu sorriso sumiu, na verdade Gina era a única que conseguia faze-lo sorrir ultimamente, já que a maior parte do tempo ele vinha dedicando a pensar num jeito de se vingar, apesar de todos parecerem bem improváveis._

 _No meio da tarde, Harry e Hermione chegam à frente da parede que separava o corredor do quarto de Rowena. Harry olhava a parede, pondo a mão sobre ela enquanto Hermione observava recostada a parede oposta._

 _-Não poderemos fazer o feitiço até o mês que vem, então precisamos descobrir como entrar nesses quartos. –Harry fala pensativo. –Já usamos diversos feitiços e não apareceu nenhuma porta ou nada do tipo, duvido que conseguiríamos quebrar a parede..._

 _-Harry! Francamente, quebrar a parede não nos ajudaria em nada! Ninguém além de nós pode saber desse lugar. –Hermione fala olhando pra ele seriamente, ainda não entendia o porquê de estarem novamente naquele lugar._

 _-Hermione, o que sabemos sobre a personalidade de Rowena? –Harry pergunta ignorando o que a namorada dissera._

 _-Que ela era bastante parecida comigo, era ávida por conhecimento, escreveu diversos livros inclusive. –fala pensativa, tentando encontrar qualquer outro traço marcante mencionado no que já havia lido sobre a bruxa._

 _-E qual era o assunto favorito dela? –pergunta parecendo bolar uma estratégia._

 _-Não sei, ela publicou livros sobre diversos assuntos diferentes, suas leituras também não indicavam alguma preferência. –Hermione fala estranhando o jeito de Harry. –Porque essas perguntas? –inquire já não agüentando mais de curiosidade._

 _-Porque o jeito como encontramos o mapa no quarto de Helga me deu uma idéia, quer dizer, talvez só precisamos dizer uma palavra, não acha? –Harry fala de modo perspicaz ao que Hermione sorri abismada._

 _-Claro, como não pensei nisso antes! –fala impressionada. –Se não estivéssemos em um corredor te daria um prêmio! –fala com um sorriso maroto que o faz sorrir._

 _-Então é melhor essa porta aparecer agora! –ele fala ansioso._

 _-Bobo! Temos que pensar numa palavra. –Hermione fala pensativa, começando a andar de um lado pra outro no corredor._

 _-Ei, como se diz apareça em latim? –Harry fala em misto de curiosidade e divertimento._

 _-A porta não vai aparecer porque você quer, Harry! –Hermione fala rindo, do que ele falara._

 _-Não custa nada tentar. –fala dando de ombros._

 _\- Appareo, eu acho. –fala sem ligar muito pra idéia de Harry._

 _-Appareo? –Harry repete estranhando a sonoridade, mas depois se afastando ao sentir algo se mexer em suas costas. –A porta! –Harry fala num misto de admiração, espanto e divertimento, se controlando pra não rir da cara de Hermione._

 _-É claro, isso não é um esconderijo secreto, é apenas a porta de um quarto que tem de estar acessível aos professores! –Hermione fala batendo com a mão na testa. –Bom, me deixa tentar abrir. –Hermione se aproxima, mas ela está trancada. –Aperio. –fala e novamente tenta abrir a porta, mas desta fez nada acontece. –Não deu certo. –Hermione fala pra ele que fica um pouco decepcionado._

 _-Ela criou algum feitiço pra trancar ou abrir coisas? –Harry pergunta a Hermione que sorri, como se houvesse descoberto algo._

 _-_ _Alorromorra_ _-fala apontando a varinha e escutando um clique vindo da porta. –Deu certo! –fala abrindo a porta e entrando no quarto._

 _-Nossa, qualquer um pode abrir essa porta, quer dizer, é tão simples! –Harry fala pasmo, entrando no quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si._

 _-Na época quase ninguém conhecia este feitiço, então não era tão simples assim! –fala pra ele sorrindo e vendo que tudo estava como deixaram._

 _-E será que podemos mudar o feitiço, só por prevenção? –fala se recostando a parede que ficava na divisão da sala pro quarto, a cortina estava aberta como haviam deixado._

 _-Acho que sim, depois tentamos. –fala indo até ele e o abraçando._

 _-Hora da minha recompensa? –pergunta com um sorriso maroto, ao que ela responde o beijando intensamente. –Nossa, vou ter idéias boas mais vezes! –fala a abraçando mais forte._

 _-Assim espero, amor. –fala antes de beijá-lo de novo, mas Harry logo a afasta._

 _-Outra porta? –Harry fala surpreso, ao ver uma porta surgir, quase que no mesmo lugar onde estava encostado antes._

 _-Será que é por que te chamei de amor? –Hermione fala surpresa. *bom, partindo do ponto de que Harry e Hermione falam inglês, ela resolveu brincar com ele chamando-o de amor, que é a palavra em latim pra love* ._

 _-Então pra onde será que ela nos levará? –pergunta curioso e já entrando no local que parecia um fosso de elevador, tendo apenas dois metros de largura e três de cumprimento, mas uma altura incalculável._

 _-Acho que temos de subir. –Hermione fala observando ao redor._

 _-Mas como faríamos isso sem uma vassoura? –Harry pergunta observando-a._

 _-Subindo ali. –Hermione responde apontando uma pequena plataforma que estava sobressaindo um pouco do chão. –Mas seja lá o porque disto, foi projetado pra uma pessoa só. –fala observando que os dois não caberiam ali, mesmo que bem juntos._

 _-Sem problema! –Harry fala pegando Hermione nos braços e subindo na plataforma, que imediatamente começou a flutuar._

 _-Não sei se gosto muito da idéia! –Hermione fala não querendo olhar pra baixo e se agarrando mais em Harry._

 _-Não se preocupe, eu não a deixaria cair. –ele fala e depois lhe beija a face carinhosamente._

 _Cerca de dois minutos depois, os dois param e Hermione aponta uma porta atrás de Harry, que se vira pra porta, a qual Hermione abre, girando a maçaneta.  
Harry dá um passo em direção ao local que se ilumina magicamente, revelando mais um quarto, mas este decorado em vermelho e dourado, com algumas armas na parede em frente, sobre a lareira e uma pequena estante com alguns livros, do outro lado da lareira uma tapeçaria que parecia conter uma árvore genealógica. Harry pôs Hermione no chão, depois caminharam pela sala, que tinha móveis confortáveis e uma divisão feita por uma cortina vermelho sangue, que dava para o quarto._

 _-É o quarto de Godric Grinffindor! –Hermione fala sorrindo ao ver a tapeçaria._

 _-Então Godric e Rowena tinham um caso! Quem imaginaria isso, não? –Harry fala em tom divertido, ao que Hermione também ri._

 _-Pelo visto hoje é nosso dia de sorte, afinal não íamos descobrir tão cedo o quarto de Godric se não fosse essa ligação secreta. –Hermione fala olhando em volta._

 _-Agora temos que achar o mapa... sabemos que Godric adorava uma boa briga, trabalhava com DCAT, duelos, acho que devia fazer o tipo atlético, conquistador, afinal não é qualquer um que faria Rowena Ravenclaw criar uma passagem secreta ligando seu quarto ao de um homem. –Harry fala pensativo e olhando em volta, mas mudando o tom pra divertido no fim da frase._

 _-Bom, se lavarmos em conta o quanto ele era lindo e charmoso, não é tão difícil assim. –Hermione comenta também observando o local._

 _-Que negócio é esse de "lindo e charmoso"? –Harry pergunta enciumado a virando pra si e fazendo-a olhar pra ele._

 _-Não acredito que está com ciúme de um homem que morreu amais de quinhentos anos! –Hermione fala não contendo o riso._

 _-Eu não estou com ciúme, só não gosto de ver minha namorada falando assim de outro! –fala emburrado._

 _-O Godric podia ser lindo e charmoso, mas ainda não chega ao seus pés! –fala charmosamente e o beijando, ao que ele aceita apesar de ainda estar um pouco contrariado._

 _-Não quer achar o mapa? –pergunta depois do beijo._

 _-Ainda é cedo, poderíamos ficar mais um pouco, você não quer? –Hermione pergunta insegura, ao que ele sorri marotamente a pegando nos braços e levando pro sofá._

 _Depois de duas horas de beijos e carinhos, os dois começam a procurar o mapa, começando pelas armas na parede, ao que Hermione encontra a caixa com o mapa em uma abertura na parede, atrás de um escudo selado magicamente, com um feitiço semelhante ao que prendia o quadro da mãe de Sírius._

 _Em posse do mapa, os dois juntaram a quarta parte, o que fez o mapa se unir em um só pergaminho, mostrando a localização precisa do "tesouro", que estava no jardim, bem perto do lago da lula gigante._

 _Esperaram anoitecer e na hora do jantar, seguiram pro jardim atrás do "tesouro", chegando até o local indicado pelo mapa. No entanto, ao chegarem se depararam com uma enorme árvore, que aparentava ser bastante antiga e estava bem em cima do local indicado._

 _-Mas que droga! Como vamos achar o tesouro com essa árvore aí, porque provavelmente derrubar uma árvore dessas levaria a detenção pesada ou até expulsão no meu caso. –Harry fala irritado._

 _-Essa árvore é bem antiga, talvez eles a tenham plantado aí justamente pra proteger o que enterraram. –Hermione fala pensativa, sob o olhar interrogativo de Harry. –Eles não iam querer que derrubássemos a árvore, provavelmente deve ter outro jeito._

 _-Cavar do lado e mais fundo até tentar achar a "arca". –Harry fala sarcástico._

 _-Não meu caro, a chave são as palavras, as simples palavras, como você mesmo descobriu! –Hermione fala com um sorriso enigmático. -_ _Revellis_ _. –Hermione fala apontando a varinha pra árvore._

 _Segundos depois, uma linha azulada corta o tronco da árvore ao meio e este se divide, revelando um "caminho" até uma caixa, igual a que guardava os pedaços de mapa que Harry e Hermione acharam. Os dois trocaram um sorriso cúmplice e Harry pegou a pequena caixa, logo depois à árvore se fechou novamente, voltando ao normal._

 _-Quem abre? –Harry pergunta ansioso._

 _-Você, afinal foi você quem descobriu o "tesouro", a maior parte dos mapas e como entrar nos quartos. –Hermione fala mostrando orgulho por Harry ter descoberto tanta coisa._

 _-Certo, então vamos ao nosso tesouro. –fala levando a mão até a tampa da caixa e logo depois a abrindo._

 _Assim que a tampa foi aberta, um raio dourado saiu da caixa em direção aos céus, fazendo-os se levantar e seguir os "objetos voadores", até que dois dos quatro feixes foram em direção ao castelo e outros dois desceram velozmente e atingiram Harry e Hermione no peito, logo depois os fazendo desmaiar._


	8. Os escolhidos

Harry acordou se sentindo zonzo, demorou alguns segundos pra se situar e lembrar do que havia acontecido, então começou a procurar por Hermione, vendo que ela ainda estava inconsciente cerca de dois metros a direita dele. Engatinhou apressado e preocupado até lá, mal conseguia respirar imaginando todas as piores hipóteses sobre o estado dela, mas ficando mais aliviado ao notar que ela respirava como se estivesse dormindo.

-Hermione! Hermione! –chama preocupado, mas em tom baixo, dando leves tapinhas nela que acorda.

-Harry? –balbucia sem conseguir saber onde estava.

-Sou eu, mas me diga como você está? –pergunta pondo-a sentada, mas ainda sob a proteção de seus braços.

-Bem, só um pouco atordoada como se eu tivesse ido a nocaute. –fala bem humorada e já se sentando ereta, ficando de frente pra Harry.

-Tem algo doendo? –ele pergunta com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Não... o que é isso? –ela interrompe o que falava ao ver um brilho dourado sob a camisa de Harry.

-Não sei, eu ... uau! –Harry fala ao ver uma corrente dourada e puxa-la, encontrando um medalhão razoavelmente grande e pesado, feito de ouro puro.

-Eu também tenho um, mas é diferente. –Hermione fala olhando o medalhão preso a uma corrente igualmente dourada, que tinha em volta do pescoço.

-Ei, me deixa ver uma coisa. –Harry fala se aproximando e pegando o medalhão dela, pondo perto do dele. –Parecem se encaixar. –fala indo pro lado dela e encaixando a parte superior do medalhão, na inferior do medalhão dele.

-Você viu o brilho avermelhado que surgiu? –Hermione pergunta e Harry assente, deixando os medalhões se separarem e voltando a se sentar de frente pra ela. –Será que se juntarmos as outras partes vai formar um outro mapa indicando um outro "tesouro"? –Hermione pergunta um pouco confusa.

\- Talvez, mas para isso vamos ter que achar as outras duas partes que devem ter ido parar no pescoço de duas outras pessoas, ou seja, estão muito mais inacessíveis e difíceis de descobrir! –Harry fala desanimado, se deixando cair de costas na grama, como se nas estrelas pudesse encontrar um caminho.

-Vai ser difícil, mas não impossível! Aliás, o otimista aqui não é você? –Hermione fala otimista e depois em tom divertido, se deitando sobre o peito dele e lhe dando um selinho.

-Tem razão, mas vamos pensar nisso amanhã? –pede manhosamente a envolvendo com os braços e beijando.

-Não podemos ser vistos rolando na grama! Além do que está tarde e eu ainda tenho lições a fazer. –Hermione fala se levantando e recobrando sua postura habitual.

-Você ainda me mata sabia! –Harry fala um pouco emburrado, seguindo-a para o castelo.

Durante a noite Harry se vê novamente no mesmo pesadelo que tivera nas férias. Olhava para o céu e via uma enorme bola de fogo que fazia o sentir queimar, tentou buscar um refúgio, mas só via um infinito mar de areia, até que uma enorme construção negra se ergueu na frente dele e então uma sucessão de imagens desconexas lhe saltaram a mente até terminarem em um livro de capa negra com as letras HG gravadas.

Pela manhã, Harry contou a Rony e Hermione sobre o sonho que teve, tentando não esquecer nenhum detalhe. O relato os deixou um pouco apreensivos, afinal esses sonhos geralmente não significavam coisas boas.

-Esperem um minuto, eu já volto. –Hermione falou de repente, se levantando e depois seguindo na direção dos dormitórios femininos.

-O que você acha que esse sonho pode significar? –Rony pergunta preocupado.

-Eu não sei, mas o cenário que eu vi só pode ter ligação com o Egito, aliás você que já foi lá, não tem idéia do que a pirâmide negra possa significar? –Harry pergunta ficando esperançoso com a chance de o amigo poder lançar pelo menos um pouco de luz, pra saber por onde começar.

-Não cara, desculpa, mas nunca ouvir falar em pirâmide negra. –Rony fala entendendo a desconfiança do amigo. O cenário lhe lembrava o Egito, mas a pirâmide negra também não tinha nenhum significado para ele.

-Então não temos por onde começar! –Harry fala já ficando impaciente com aquela situação.

-Você devia contar a McGonagall, vai que ela ou o quadro de Dumbledore te ajudam em algo! –Rony fala dando de ombros, não via outra saída possível.

-Você tem razão, só vou esperar a Mione voltar. –Harry fala e logo depois Rony aponta pras escadas, onde Hermione caminhava até eles com um livro nas mãos.

-Harry, o livro que você viu era igual a esse? –ela fala dando o livro pra Harry, que o pegou e examinou por todos os ângulos, parando para reparar atentamente as letras gravadas nele.

-Não é igual, mas é muito parecido. –fala ainda observando o livro.

-Que livro é esse Mione? –Rony pergunta curioso e indo olhar o livro mais de perto, mas Hermione o afasta bruscamente.

-Nenhum livro que te importe. –fala duramente e depois se volta para Harry. –O que há de diferente entre os livros? –pergunta gentilmente.

-Visualmente nada, mas algo me diz que a textura, a "energia" e até o cheiro é diferente. –ele fala concentrado no livro, mais precisamente nas letras douradas.

-Bom, se é só isso podemos usar este livro como uma referência quando formos falar com Minerva. –Hermione fala se levantando e fazendo sinal pra eles também o fazerem.

-Tudo bem, mas porque eu não posso saber que livro é esse? –Rony fala emburrado.

-É melhor você não insistir. –Harry o aconselha baixo para que só o amigo ouvisse, enquanto Hermione seguia a frente sem dar atenção para a pergunta de Rony, carregando o livro cuidadosamente.

Caminharam em silêncio o caminho todo, chegando até às gárgulas, onde Hermione disse a senha para que pudessem entrar. Chegando lá, viram McGonagall entretida com algumas cartas, mas parando imediatamente ao vê-los.

-Aconteceu algo, Hermione? –pergunta a menina, mas olhando os três, enquanto conjurava mais uma cadeira para que os três se acomodassem.

-Eu tive um sonho estranho e minha cicatriz doeu. –Harry responde fazendo McGonagall ganhar um ar preocupado.

-Ele viu um livro parecido com esse. –Hermione fala entregando o livro.

-Eu estava num deserto e havia uma pirâmide negra também. –Harry acrescenta ao ver a diretora olhar estranhamente o livro, antes de abri-lo.

-Não tem nada aí dentro. –Hermione se apressa em fechar o livro, deixando a professora surpresa e intrigada. –É só parecido o conteúdo não tem ligação com Voldemort. –a garota fala corando rapidamente.

-Ei, é claro, como não pensei nisso antes! –Rony fala vitorioso - **HG** de **H** ermione **G** ranger! É seu diário! –Rony fala como se houvesse descoberto a resposta de uma charada de esfinge.

-Ok, Ronald, mas isso não é da sua conta! –Hermione fala entre dentes, lançando um olhar para ele que dizia "Fique longe dele se quiser continuar vivo".

-Bom, com certeza não foi com este diário que Harry sonhou, então nos conte com detalhes o sonho, Harry. –Dumbledore, no quadro, fala para Harry.

Harry narra tudo com detalhes tentando falar até sobre as imagens desconexas, depois Dumbledore instruiu McGonagall a pegar um livro, com o qual ela voltou alguns minutos depois.

-Abra o livro na página 236, se não me falha a memória é lá que aparece a pirâmide. –Dumbledore a instruiu, ao que ela abre o livro, chegando a página rapidamente.

-Sim, Alvo, aqui está a foto da pirâmide negra. –a diretora acha a foto e mostra aos jovens.

-É esta mesmo, tenho certeza. –Harry fala sorrindo.

-E onde ela fica? –Rony pergunta tentando ler algo, mas não obtendo resultado já que o livro antigo estava em latim.

-Localização desconhecida. –Hermione fala com um suspiro decepcionado.

-Sabe ler latim, Hermione? –McGonagall pergunta com um discreto sorriso de admiração.

-Sim, um pouco. –Hermione fala sem jeito, vendo o olhar dos quadros e de Rony sobre si.

-Garota, você me assusta! –Rony fala pasmo.

-Como Hermione nos disse, ela não tem localização precisa, pois foi escondida a milhares de anos. Seja lá o que Voldemort procura deve estar nesta pirâmide, a qual ele provavelmente ainda não encontrou. –Dumbledore fala pensativo, seu semblante mostrava certa preocupação.

-Bom, já que não há o que ser feito agora, é melhor vocês irem tomar café da manhã e descansar. Assim que tivermos alguma informação a respeito disto informaremos a vocês. –McGonagall fala sem dar margem a contestações, ao que eles apenas aceitam, se despedindo antes de sair do escritório.

-Duvido que eles nos falarão qualquer coisa. –Rony fala aborrecido.

-Também acho que não, mas também não tem muito o que fazermos a não ser esperar, já que eu duvido que haja outro livro como aquele na biblioteca. –Harry fala com ar frustrado.

-Não custa nada pesquisar, vou tentar achar algo. –Hermione fala, mas sem demonstrar muita confiança.

-Ah, eu não sei o que vocês vão fazer hoje, mas eu combinei de dar uma volta com a Luna... –Rony começa a falar sem jeito.

-Tudo, nós já entendemos. Pode ir se encontrar com sua loirinha! –Harry fala com um sorriso cúmplice, dando um tapinha nas costas do ruivo.

-Certo, então nos vemos mais tarde! –Rony se despede, se dirigindo apressadamente para as escadas, que já iam se mover.

-Não sei porque, mas tenho a ligeira impressão de que você estava cheio de segundas intenções ao incentivar Rony a ir se encontrar com a Luna. –Hermione fala o olhando de modo perspicaz.

-E você por acaso tem algo contra? –pergunta de modo charmoso, abraçando-a pela cintura.

-Não, eu queria mesmo falar com você. –Hermione olha em volta pra se certificar de que estavam sozinhos. –Depois do café da manhã, me encontre no quarto de Rowena. –ela fala baixo, quase num sussurro, para que nem os quadros os ouvissem.

-Ok, como quiser. –Harry sussurra perto dela, aproveitando a privacidade para roubar-lhe um beijo.

Quase duas horas depois Hermione se encaminhou furtivamente para o quarto de Rowena, falando a senha para entrar e trancando a porta depois com um feitiço mais complexo.

-Harry? Está aí? –Hermione chama pelo namorado ao não encontra-lo na "sala".

-Estou no quarto! –ele responde e ela vai até o local, vendo-o deitado e com uma mão esticada para ela, que ao tocar é puxada e aninhada no colo dele, enquanto Harry distribui diversos beijos pelo rosto dela. –Você demorou! Me deixou preocupado. –fala fazendo uma carinha tristinha.

-Preocupado com o quê? Ou você acha que Voldemort invadiria Hogwarts só para me pegar, ou talvez você estivesse com medo de eu me perder nesses corredores cheios de fantasmas! –fala ironicamente, mas o beijando breve e carinhosamente.

-Engraçadinha! –fala retribuindo o beijinho. –É que você demorou tanto que eu pensei que talvez houvesse encontrado uma companhia mais interessante para passar o domingo. –fala visivelmente enciumado.

-Deixa de ser bobo! Eu só demorei porque tive umas coisas de monitoria para ver. –explica se afastando um pouco, sentando-se de frente para ele.

-Posso saber o porque disso? –pergunta não gostando da atitude dela.

-É que eu quero conversar e do jeito que estávamos você não prestaria atenção no que eu iria te falar. –observa espertamente sob o olhar frustrado dele.

-E sobre o que você quer falar? –pergunta sem querer discutir.

-Sobre os colares, eu andei observando atentamente o meu e acho que sei o porquê deles terem surgido em nós e os outros terem ido para o castelo. –fala com um grande sorriso tirando o medalhão do pescoço e pegando o dele. Depois os unindo como na noite anterior, vendo a mesma "eletricidade" avermelhada passar pelos quartos.

-O que exatamente você descobriu? –pergunta olhando os medalhões, mas não vendo nada que pudesse significar o motivo deles terem surgido em seus pescoços.

-Aqui, no meu medalhão, tem um símbolo que lembra uma esfinge. Está no centro e em alto relevo. –Hermione fala apontando parte da cabeça de uma esfinge.

-Estou vendo, me lembro bem de uma dessas do Torneio Tribruxo. –Harry fala se aproximando para ver a forma incompleta em várias partes que ficavam justamente no encaixe com outros medalhões.

-Se você olhar aqui em cima verá algo que parece com parte do corpo de um leão no seu medalhão, completo pelo meu, que também mostra esse desenho que lembra uma cauda de serpente aqui embaixo e não seu aqui em cima, tem algo que lembra a cabeça dessa serpente, ao estilo egípcio. -Hermione fala observando atentamente os medalhões.

-Isso aqui seria o focinho de um outro animal? –Harry fala apontando um desenho formado na junção de seus medalhões.

-Pode ser. Mas o que importa é que estes animais nos lembram os fundadores, não acha? –Hermione pergunta a Harry, que sorri ao entender onde ela queria chegar.

-Então se o meu medalhão tem um leão é porque devia pertencer a Godric Griffindor e o seu tem uma Esfinge, porque elas são seres sábios e guardadores de grandes segredos, portanto deveria ser de Rowena Ravenclaw. –fala encaixando as peças do quebra cabeça.

-Exato! Se você pensar bem, ninguém em toda Hogwarts tem mais das qualidades prezadas por Griffindor que você, ao passo que eu, modéstia parte sou a aluna mais inteligente e perspicaz da escola, qualidades prezadas por Rowena. Isso me leva a acreditar que o medalhão com a maior parte da serpente, esteja com alguém que tenha as qualidades prezadas por Salazar Slytherin e a última parte com alguém que possua as qualidades prezadas por Helga Hufflepuff.

-Nisso tudo, a única coisa que me preocupa é quem está com o medalhão de Salazar, porque se formos pensar bem, provavelmente está com um sonserino e você sabe que eles nunca iriam colaborar conosco. –Harry fala preocupado, pegando sua parte do medalhão e pondo no pescoço, ao que Hermione fazia o mesmo.

-Calma, primeiro temos que descobrir quem são, depois pensamos em como contornar as coisas. Então, acho que seria bom começarmos a pensar em nomes que se encaixem nos pré-requisitos e observar essas pessoas para descobrir com quem está. –Hermione fala pegando um pergaminho e fazendo surgir tinteiro e pena.

-Isso até que não será tão difícil, porque não sei se você já percebeu, mas não podemos tirar os medalhões e ficar longe deles. Tentei deixá-lo no meu malão ontem à noite, mas quando saí do dormitório ele apareceu magicamente no meu pescoço. –Harry fala e percebe a expressão surpresa de Hermione, que fica em silêncio pensando sobre aquilo.

-Se isso é verdade, esses medalhões são mais importantes do que nós imaginamos. –fala pensativa.

-Então vamos logo fazer essa lista porque quanto mais rápido a gente achar os dois, mais seguro vai ser. –Harry fala se deitando e olhando o pergaminho.

Depois de algumas horas, Harry e Hermione chegam ao salão principal bastante atrasados para o almoço, mas ainda encontrando Rony e Luna na mesa da Grifinória, a qual estava quase vazia, assim como as demais.

-Oi, vocês quase perderam o almoço! –Luna fala ao vê-los se aproximando e se juntando a eles.

-É, estávamos fazendo umas pesquisas. –Harry fala apressado, se servindo da comida que ainda estava sobre a mesa.

-Cara, você devia andar menos com a Hermione! Mal começaram as aulas e você passa o domingo preso na biblioteca! –Rony fala balançando a cabeça negativamente.

-Rony, se eu realmente não estivesse com fome e cansada, juro que te daria uma bela resposta. –Hermione fala tentando ignorar o comentário, enquanto fazia um feitiço para esquentar a comida.

-Com fome e cansados... vocês estavam mesmo na biblioteca? –Luna pergunta em tom malicioso, pela primeira fez perdendo o ar lunático dela.

-Luna... que cordão é esse? –Hermione pergunta ao ver o cordão com o qual a garota brincava.

-Eu não sei, acho que encontrei ontem em algum lugar, não me lembro... é bonito não é? –pergunta olhando quase hipnotizada para o medalhão dourado.

-Você tem muita sorte, quem dera eu encontrar um medalhão de ouro desses por aí! –Rony fala sem dar muita atenção à movimentação de Harry e Hermione que se aproximavam de Luna.

-Deixa a gente ver uma coisa. –Harry fala pegando o medalhão dela e encaixando no dele e de Hermione, o que fez novamente o brilho avermelhado aparecer, percorrendo as três partes.

-O medalhão de Helga! –Hermione fala se contendo para não pular de alegria.

-Parece uma raposa, mas tem duas caudas e... esse medalhão pôs asas no meu leão! –Harry fala sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

-Olha as patas da frente, são como de pássaro... pode ser um animal mágico assim como a minha esfinge. –Hermione fala dando de ombros. Luna apenas olhava os medalhões encantada, enquanto Rony olhava de um para outro sem entender nada.

-Será que alguém pode me explicar algo? – o ruivo pergunta cansado daquela "conversa de maluco".

-Depois que almoçarmos nós contamos tudo, mas só depois que vocês acharem a Gina! –Hermione fala querendo ganhar tempo para falar com Harry.

-Certo, eu sei onde ela deve estar! –Luna fala se levantando e parecendo animada.

-Se é o único jeito, nós vamos busca-la. –Rony fala acompanhando a namorada.

-E então, nós devemos contar tudo a eles? –Hermione pergunta após vê-los sair do salão principal.

-Se Luna é mesmo a escolhida por Helga, não temos outra escolha, sem falar que a ajuda dela, do Rony e da Gina vai facilitar o encontro do escolhido de Salazar.

-Tem razão, nunca fomos de esconder nada do Rony e esse nosso segredo já estava me incomodando. –Hermione concorda sorrindo satisfeita, sentindo-se um pouco mais leve.

-Então se é para contar, melhor começar pelo princípio, concorda? –Harry propõe e ela assente.

Os dois terminam de almoçar tranquilamente, tentando ignorar a insistência dos irmãos Weasley para que contassem logo o que tudo aquilo significava. Depois caminharam lenta e cuidadosamente até o quinto andar, pararam num corredor e olharam para os três amigos um pouco ansiosos.

-Porque paramos? Não me digam que desistiram de nos contar? –Rony pergunta os olhando ameaçadoramente.

-Não é nada disso, apenas queríamos trazer vocês onde tudo começou. –Harry fala indo até a parede e a tocando gentilmente, depois pedindo mentalmente, para que ela aparecesse.

-Uma sala secreta? –Gina pergunta ao ver a porta aparecer.

-É como a sala precisa? –Luna pergunta intrigada.

-Não, mas vocês vão entender quando entrarem. –Hermione fala enquanto lança um feitiço na porta, que faz um clique, indicando que havia sido destrancada.

Harry abre a porta e dá espaço para que todos passassem, sendo Hermione a última a entrar, para depois trancar a porta, enquanto Harry dizia para eles se sentarem.

-Isso é um quarto! –Rony fala pasmo, olhando tudo em volta.

-Sim, mas precisamente o quarto de Rowena Ravenclaw, fundadora da Corvinal. –Hermione fala chamando a atenção dos três para ela.

A seguir, Harry conta como tudo havia acontecido desde a primeira vez que fizeram o transveho até o jeito como os medalhões surgiram e suas opiniões de porque haviam sido escolhidos pelos medalhões, sem é claro mencionar qualquer coisa sobre o romance deles ou de Rowena e Godric.

-Eu não entendo porque não nos contaram isso antes! –Rony fala indignado com a atitude dos amigos.

-Porque vocês não podiam fazer o feitiço como nós, além do que achamos que poderia ser perigoso, então resolvemos guardar segredo. –Harry fala olhando diretamente pra Hermione.

-Bom, isso agora não importa, porque pelo que eu entendi estes medalhões podem ser poderosos e um deles pode estar em mãos muito erradas. –Gina fala depois de lançar um olhar a Hermione e Harry, imaginando que o real motivo para aquele segredo, era que haviam achado ótimos lugares para se encontrar.

-Exato! Precisamos achar um sonserino a quem Salazar poderia considerar um aprendiz em potencial, alguém a quem ele poderia oferecer seu conhecimento. –Hermione fala pensativa e com ar preocupado.

-Eu acho que qualquer sonserino encaixaria muito bem nesses pré-requisitos! –Rony fala fazendo uma careta.

-Vocês estão pensando muito limitadamente. –Luna fala chamando a atenção deles. –Afinal eu não sou da lufa-lufa e Hermione não é da Corvinal. –a proposição de Luna deixa todos quietos por um instante.

-Ok, agora temos que olhar os pescoços de toda a escola! –Harry fala sarcástico e irritado com aquele "pequeno detalhe".

-Não vai adiantar nada ficarmos aqui pensando sobre isso, temos que sair e procurar. –Gina fala já se levantando e todos a seguem.

-Ok, então nos separamos e comunicamos qualquer pista na hora do jantar. –Hermione propõe e todos concordam.

-Ah, não mencionem os medalhões ou qualquer coisa sobre os fundadores, não sabemos se poderemos confiar em alguém que tenha sido escolhido por Salazar Slytherin. –Harry fala e eles concordam antes de sair do quarto e se separarem.

Gina havia decidido procurar pelo castelo já que Rony e Luna foram para os jardins, Hermione ficara com a biblioteca e salas de estudo e Harry com os andares superiores, restando os andares inferiores pra ela verificar. Foi caminhando perto do banheiro da Murta, que ela teve a idéia de perguntar a fantasma sobre um medalhão de ouro, como se fosse dela e houvesse perdido.  
No entanto, ao entrar no banheiro, viu um loiro sentado num canto, lendo algo escondido. Ao se aproximar reconheceu Draco Malfoy, que lia escondido e tinha algo na outra mão, mas que àquela distância não conseguia distinguir.

-Mas alguém no banheiro! O que deu em vocês ultimamente? Acham que isso aqui é sala de leitura? –A Murta aparece resmungando irritada e chamando a atenção de Draco que se levanta imediatamente.

-Eu só vim aqui pra falar com você Murta, mas já que não está de bom humor eu me vou! –Gina fala saindo emburrada, primeiro por não poder falar com a fantasma com Draco ali e segundo por não descobrir o que o sonserino estava fazendo.

-Ei, espera aí Weasley! –Draco fala indo até ela, que aumenta a velocidade dos passos. –Acha que vai fugir de mim? –fala ao alcançá-la, a parando ao segurar seu braço.

-O que você quer Malfoy? –pergunta entediada, ainda estava irritada pela discussão no dia anterior.

-O que eu quero? Você desenvolve algum tipo de fixação por mim e depois me pergunta o que eu quero? –fala incrédulo com a reação dela.

-Fixação? Enlouqueceu Malfoy? Eu não quero nada com você. –fala como se estive ouvindo uma grande piada.

-Se não quer nada comigo porque está me seguindo? Olha eu sei que eu tenho esse charme irresistível e ontem eu fiz uma brincadeira que pode ter feito você acreditar que poderia ter uma chance, mas não tem, eu e você nunca vai acontecer. –fala seriamente, fingindo quase estar com pena dela.

-Mas eu posso com isso! Eu fui até lá falar com **a Murta** , ou seja, o fato de você estar lá só me atrapalhou. Agora se me der licença, eu tenho um encontro com um **homem de verdade**. –fala puxando o braço e saindo a passos apressados e duros.

" _Homem de verdade?"_ –Malfoy pensa espantado. – _"O que essa sujeitinha está pensando?"_ –pensa esmurrando a parede, o rosto já corado de raiva.

Sem nem pensar sobre o que estava fazendo, Malfoy seguiu pelo mesmo caminho que Gina, dividido entre azará-la ou esmurrá-la. A viu descer as escadas e seguiu apressadamente, entrando no corredor paralelo que a ruiva entrara rapidamente, mas parando ao vê-la "agarrada" com um garoto que reconheceu como um corvinal do sétimo ano.

" _Então esse é o tal_ _ **homem de verdade**_ __ _?"_ –pensa irritado e frustrado, dando alguns passos para trás e caminhando na direção das escadas. - _"Eu não sei o que esse idiota tem de tão interessante, nunca ouvi nenhuma garota falando nada sobre ele... Ei, mas porque eu estou preocupado com isso? Eu nunca quis nada com aquela pobretona! Se bem que eu tenho uma reputação a zelar, não posso ser trocado por um sujeitinho qualquer, mesmo que não tenha tido nada com ela..."_ –preso nesses pensamentos confusos, dirigiu-se para as masmorras, trombando em Harry no caminho.

-Não olha por onde anda Malfoy? –Harry esbraveja pensando em seguir o loiro e tacar o livro Objetos Amaldiçoados e de Poder, que Draco carregava, na cabeça dele, mas pára ao se sentir seguro por alguém.

-Esse imbecil não vale seu tempo! –Rony fala soltando o amigo. –Eu e Luna demos uma olhada por lá, perguntamos umas coisas, mas não conseguimos nada, então ela ficou falando com umas garotas para ver se conseguia algo.

-Eu não achei ninguém lá por cima, então pensei em dar uma ajuda a Gina, mas não a achei. –fala mais calmo.

-Bom, eu tive uma idéia. –Rony fala se aproximando mais de Harry e ganhando atenção total dele. –Eu pensei que você poderia falar para a Pavarti e a Lilá que viu alguém usando um cordão de ouro com um medalhão de ouro maciço e estava querendo encontrar a pessoa para perguntar onde comprou e tal, então eu aposto que elas se ofereceriam para te ajudar a descobrir quem é que anda por aí com um colar desses. –Rony fala com um sorriso confiante, que Harry retribui.

-Tem toda razão, isso seria uma ótima missão para dupla de fofoqueiras mais bem informadas de Hogwarts! –Harry fala segurando uma risadinha.

-Então vem comigo, eu as vi lá no jardim quando vinha pra cá. –Rony fala e Harry o acompanha.

Hermione estava em sua sala de monitoria chefe catalogando mais uma detenção, quando Gina entrou furiosa e se atirou sobre o sofá que havia em frente a sua mesa.

-O que houve? Aliás deixa ver se eu acerto, foi o Malfoy, não foi? –fala já acostumada com a expressão de fúria que Gina começara adotar em seus últimos encontros com o sonserino.

-Aquele nojento resolveu me irritar de todas as formas! –fala abraçando uma almofada. –Acredita que ele teve a audácia de dizer de insinuar que eu estava seguindo ele? E pior, ele teve coragem de dizer com todas as letras que eu estava o seguindo porque estou apaixonada por ele, mas que eu devia parar porque eu não tinha chances com ele! –fala fazendo gestos exagerados e sentindo-se inquieta demais para ficar parada, iniciando uma caminhada de um lado a outro do escritório.

-E o que te chateou foi ele ter dito que você estava interessada nele, que você estava seguindo ele ou que você não tinha chances com ele? –Hermione pergunta tentando entender o porquê de toda aquela agitação, mas se arrependendo amargamente ao ver o olhar mortal que Gina lhe dirigiu.

-Você acha mesmo que **eu** me importaria com o fato dele não querer nada comigo? **Eu** não quero nada com ele! Nunca em toda minha vida iria querer algo com aquele nojentinho que se acha melhor que todo mundo! –esbraveja quase que como um desabafo.

-Aconteceu mais alguma coisa além dessa pequena discussão? –pergunta ainda curiosa.

-Aconteceu! –fala com um sorriso muito semelhante ao que os gêmeos davam quando iam aprontar. -Eu dispensei ele falando que tinha um encontro, então ele me seguiu sei lá porque, mas foi bom, porque eu encontrei um gatinho do sétimo ano da corvinal e beijei para valer na frente dele, consegui ver aquela doninha loira sair bufando de raiva! Deve ter pensado que era só uma desculpa para eu sair e ir chorar por causa dele, aquele pretensioso. –Gina despeja tudo de uma vez, sustentando um sorriso vitorioso, que lembrou Hermione dos jogos de quadribol ganhos pela ruiva.

-Eu não sabia que você estava saindo com alguém. –fala estranhando aquela pequena parte do relato.

-Eu não estou, só agarrei o primeiro gato que vi pela frente. –fala dando de ombros e sentando-se na cadeira a frente de Hermione, que por um instante ficou sem reação.

-Você agarrou um garoto qualquer só para irritar o Malfoy? –pergunta incrédula.

-Eu sei o que você vai dizer... "Você não devia sair agarrando qualquer um por aí... Você não pode agarrar um garoto que nem sabe se tem namorada... Você poderia ter se metido em confusão!", mas eu não quero e não preciso de sermão! –Gina fala encerrando a questão.

-Eu só ia dizer que se você fez uma loucura dessas é porque, sem a mínima dúvida, se sentiu incomodada por ele ter dito que não queria nada com você e quis provar que se ele não queria, havia outros que adorariam te ter. –Hermione fala a olhando como quem diz "Te peguei!", enquanto Gina tentava achar uma resposta para tudo o que ouvira.

-Você enlouqueceu! Você definitivamente enlouqueceu! Eu jamais me interessaria por Draco Malfoy, JAMAIS! –Gina fala levantando e saindo da sala, sem esquecer de bater a porta bem forte.

-Isso ainda vai dar confusão! –Hermione fala rindo, já imaginando a reação dos irmãos de Gina quando ela apresentasse Draco Malfoy a sua família, como seu namorado.


	9. O escolhido sonserino

Draco estava sentado em um cantinho escondido do jardim, um livro sobre suas pernas, pergaminhos a sua volta e uma pena e tinteiro ao alcance de suas mãos. Seu semblante estava fechado e seus olhos atentos mostrando que estava extremamente concentrado no que lia.

Gina resolveu aproveitar a compenetração do sonserino pra observar o que ele estava fazendo, então se afastou alguns metros lateralmente e deu a volta, ficando por trás dele. Como o sol estava a sua frente, sua sombra não pôde ser notada e seus passos leves lhe deixaram ficar um metro atrás dele.

Os olhos da ruiva percorreram primeiramente as páginas do livro, o que a deixou intrigada, o cenho franzido expressava a dúvida, pois não entendera praticamente nada do que lera exceto que era uma poção. Ao desviar os olhos pros pergaminhos, viu que Draco fazia paralelos entre uns ingredientes e outros, talvez procurando substituir os mais difíceis por alguns mais fáceis de obter, em outros casos apenas havia anotações que explicavam o que era e onde poderia conseguir o ingrediente, sendo os locais desconhecidos e na maior parte com nomes nem um pouco agradáveis e que lembravam lojas especializadas em artigos ilegais e/ou de artes das trevas.

-Acha que Você-sabe-quem morreria envenenado? Porque se for assim bastaria ele morder a língua, não? –Gina pergunta se sentando de frente a ele, que se segura pra não rir do comentário.

-O que está fazendo aqui, Weasley? –pergunta de modo sério e não a encarando, ultimamente não conseguia pensar direito olhando a ruiva.

-Te procurando, aliás arranjou confusão com alguém pra estar se escondendo ou esse livro é daqueles que dão passagem de ida pra Azkaban? –pergunta curiosa, afinal havia precisado do Mapa do Maroto pra achá-lo.

-Isso não te interessa! E eu já não te disse que eu não estou interessado numa garotinha sem graça como você? –Draco fala com ar desdenhoso, fazendo uma anotação em um pergaminho.

-Garotinha? –repetiu como um eco, aquela frase lhe ferindo o orgulho como uma punhalada. –Sabe Malfoy, qualquer um com dois olhos e um pouco de sangue correndo nas veias perceberia que eu... cresci. –Gina fala se aproximando perigosamente, pronunciando a última frase em um sussurro a milímetros da boca do loiro, que há essa hora, não tirava os olhos dos lábios vermelhos e altamente convidativos da ruiva. –Mas é claro que você também pode apenas estar fugindo do que sente, afinal eu tenho 6 irmão maiores e mais fortes que você! –fala em tom zombeteiro, se afastando rapidamente e levantando, por precaução caso ele resolvesse "revidar".

-Como se Draco Malfoy fosse ter medo de um bando de postes ruivos! –fala ofendido, mas mantendo o tom superior. Gina não gostou do comentário e por isso não recuou quando ele se aproximou. –E saiba que dentro das minhas veias corre um sangue muito mais quente do que você possa imaginar. –a última frase sai num sussurro ao mesmo tempo sedutor e ameaçador.

Gina engoliu em seco e iria responder, mas Draco a empurrou contra a parede e logo depois usou o peso do seu corpo para pressionar o dela, enquanto uma de suas mãos segurava seu rosto e a outra explorava a cintura e parte do tronco dela. Suas bocas se buscavam ávidas, os dentes dele mordiscavam levemente os lábios dela, a instigando e provocando, até que cansada de lutar contra ele e ao mesmo tempo tentar beija-lo, Gina leva uma das mãos a nuca dele e a outra segura fortemente a camisa, conseguindo assim puxa-lo pra si, beijando-o com urgência.  
Draco apenas sorriu ao senti-la se render, passando então a unir ainda mais seus corpos e explorar a boca de Gina com sua língua, que habilmente buscava e se afastava da dela. Suas mãos percorrendo livremente o corpo da ruiva, enquanto a sentia bagunçar seus cabelos e arranhar suas costas por cima da fina camisa.

-Já fiz minha boa ação do mês, então agora some da minha frente, Weasley. –Draco fala friamente após se afastar de modo repentino, deixando-a confusa.

-Pode parar por aí, ou você acha que me engana com esse ar de... –Gina fala mostrando não ter acreditado em uma só palavra dita pelo sonserino, quando sentiu a mão que segurava a camisa dele encontrar uma corrente, a qual puxou rapidamente, mostrando assim um medalhão dourado.

-Provavelmente está pensando que poderia comprar três casas da sua com ele, não é? –fala com seu velho tom arrogante, mas Gina não estava exatamente se importando com aquilo naquele momento.

-Malfoy, a única coisa que eu quero é que você esteja na aula especial de sábado, senão eu vou ser obrigada a fazer algumas reclamações pra profª McGonagall. –Gina fala antes de sair rapidamente dali, precisava achar Harry e Hermione e lhes contar a novidade.

Gina entrou exultante na torre da Grifinória, correu por entre os alunos, atropelando alguns do primeiro ano e subindo as escadas até o quarto de Hermione onde entrou intempestivamente, fazendo Harry e Hermione, que se beijavam deitados na cama, saltarem sobressaltados já prontos pra uma expulsão.

-Quer nos matar de susto? –Harry fala se recuperando do susto, enquanto Hermione se sentava ainda em choque.

-Desculpa, não sabia que vocês estavam... –Gina segura o riso e responde em tom malicioso até ser cortada por Hermione.

-Não estávamos fazendo nada! Agora porque entrou desse jeito no meu quarto? –pergunta com um olhar nada, nada amigável, fazendo Gina perceber que a varinha da morena estava na cômoda bem ao lado dela.

-Descobri com quem está o medalhão de Salazar! –Gina fala mal contendo a ansiedade e se aproximando. Harry e Hermione passaram a olhar para ela em expectativa. -Bom, eu fui procurar o Malfoy pra falar sobre as aulas de sábado e então vi o medalhão com ele! Tenho certeza que é a parte que falta. –Gina fala resumindo os acontecimentos por precaução.

-Isso não é bom, afinal seria quase impossível fazer o Malfoy colaborar conosco. –Hermione fala desanimada, olhando para seu próprio medalhão com um pouco de tristeza.

-O antigo Malfoy sim, mas este tão sério e sedento por vingança, não. –Harry fala com uma expressão enigmática que sugeria que tinha um plano em mente.

-Como assim, no que está pensando Harry? –Gina pergunta curiosa.

-Semana que vem haverá um passeio em Hogsmeade e lá poderemos encurralar o Malfoy, não estou pensando em nada muito complexo, apenas um breve duelo entre eu e ele, para que ele veja o quanto é fraco e o quanto precisa de nós para tentar chegar perto de Voldemort. –Harry fala de modo simples e direto, deixando Gina pensativa e Hermione com uma expressão de desagrado.

-Dois monitores chefes atacando um aluno em Hogsmeade não causaria apenas nosso afastamento do cargo, mas poderia implicar até em expulsão, portanto eu não sei se é uma boa idéia, até porque não é garantido que ele vá cooperar. –Hermione fala de modo sensato.

-Ninguém vai saber, vamos fazer tudo na Casa dos Gritos, podemos atraí-lo pra lá com alguma desculpa. –Harry fala dando de ombros.

-Eu ainda não sei, acho melhor nos reunirmos com o Rony e a Luna e discutir com mais calma. –Hermione se manifesta ainda não gostando da idéia.

-Eu concordo com Hermione, acho melhor irmos com calma pra não arranjarmos problemas. –Gina fala em apoio à amiga, mas no fundo preocupando-se com Draco.

-Ok, vocês são maioria. Então eu vou procurar os pombinhos e depois aviso vocês da reunião, provavelmente no quarto de Rowena. –Harry fala se levantando e pegando sua varinha que estava ao lado da de Hermione.

-Certo, vamos esperar por aqui. –Gina fala e Hermione apenas acena sorrindo discretamente pra ele, que retribui.

-As coisas entre vocês estão indo bem pelo visto! –Gina fala de modo malicioso, deitando-se na cama de frente pra Hermione que se senta recostada a cabeceira da cama.

-Nem comece com as provocações. Eu e Harry estamos nos dando muito bem, mas ele é muito respeitador, portanto não estávamos fazendo nada demais, pode acreditar. –fala com tranqüilidade, deixando Gina frustrada.

-Não é possível, quer dizer, com tantos lugares para ficarem a sós, além de todas as oportunidades que ele teve, vai dizer que nunca tentou avançar...

-Não! Agora pára de tentar disfarçar e me diz como conseguiu ver o medalhão de Draco, e sem desculpas esfarrapadas! –Hermione fala de modo perspicaz, fazendo Gina pensar na hipótese da amiga estar lendo seus pensamentos.

-Tudo bem, eu acho que preciso mesmo conversar com alguém. –Gina fala resignada, sabia que a morena não se convenceria facilmente de que não havia acontecido nada e também não podia negar que precisava desabafar e ouvir uns conselhos.

Depois de ouvir calmamente tudo que havia acontecido e com detalhes, Hermione passou de preocupada ao ouvir sobre a poção, para uma crise de risos ao escutar sobre a troca de provocações e o beijo. Gina olhava a amiga se contorcer de tanto rir com uma cara nada amigável e se olhar pudesse matar, com certeza Harry estaria livre e desimpedido.

-Será que você já poderia parar? Acho que o assunto é sério! Aliás, você deveria dar uma bela detenção ao Malfoy por me agarrar daquela forma! –Gina fala com os braços cruzados, olhando seriamente o teto do quarto.

-Detenção? Para fazer algo assim eu precisaria de uma declaração formal sua e você não gostaria, além do que, eu duvido que você consiga olhar pra mim e dizer que não estava realmente esperando que ele fizesse isso depois de provocá-lo! –Hermione fala observando atentamente a reação da amiga, que bufou irritada consigo mesma.

-Mas também porque ele tinha que me chamar de garotinha sem graça? Porque eu só o provoquei para provar que eu sou muito mais interessante do que ele possa imaginar! –fala tentando convencer a si mesma daquilo e por conseqüência não convencendo em nada Hermione.

-Seja sincera comigo e com você e me responda uma pergunta muito simples, ok? –Hermione fala fazendo Gina olhar para ela, a ruiva apenas acena com a cabeça confirmando. –Você gostou do beijo? Sabe esquecendo quem ele é e tudo o mais, levando só o momento em consideração.

-Aquele desgraçado realmente beija bem. –fala depois de um suspiro. –Mas isso não significa nada, quer dizer, por mais que ele seja uma tentação, ainda é um Malfoy.

-Sim, eu sei. Só espero que você não esqueça disto, pois se conseguirmos trazê-lo pro nosso lado, com certeza se verão ainda mais que agora e talvez...

-Talvez nada, eu sei muito bem quem ele é e não deixarei que me toque novamente! –fala determinada apesar de não estar tão confiante assim.

-Se você diz, tudo bem, agora só temos que pensar em um modo de por algum freio no Draco. –Hermione fala pensativa, a poção descrita por Gina a incomodava.

-Freio? Do que está falando? –pergunta confusa com a mudança da amiga.

-Se Draco realmente está preparando alguma poção para matar Voldemort, significa que está pensando em fazer alguma besteira, ou você acha que Voldemort comeria bombons que chegassem via coruja como presente? –Hermione fala fazendo uma leve referência aos bombons ingeridos por Rony no ano anterior.

-Acha então que ele poderia se unir a você-sabe-quem só pra ganhar a confiança dele? –Gina pergunta também ficando preocupada.

-Voldemort jamais confiaria em Draco, principalmente depois do que ele não fez. Provavelmente o único modo seria ir até o esconderijo de Voldemort, entrar sem ser visto e desafia-lo para um duelo. Então durante o duelo, Draco fugiria até chegar perto o suficiente para jogar o veneno na boca de Voldemort, claro que ele morreria na tentativa e as chances de Voldemort engolir o veneno seriam poucas, mas é o único jeito que vejo. –Hermione fala observando a reação de Gina, que parecia em choque ao imaginar tal cena.

-Nesse caso precisamos fazer algo pra impedir Draco de fazer essa loucura... –começa falando aflita, mas ao ver o olhar que Hermione lhe dirigia, rapidamente muda o tom pra um mais racional. –afinal se você-sabe-quem mata-lo pegará o medalhão de Salazar. –termina tentando parecer preocupada com o medalhão.

-Ah, claro, o medalhão. –Hermione fala segurando o riso e Gina atira um travesseiro na amiga, que revida, iniciando uma pequena disputa.

Harry já havia procurado Rony pelo castelo, nos lugares onde sabia que ele poderia estar namorando, mas não o encontrara e por isso se dirigia aos jardins, no entanto, parou ao ver Draco entrando e caminhando em direção as masmorras. Resolvendo arriscar, Harry vai atrás dele e o puxa para um corredor paralelo onde não seriam vistos.

-Escute aqui Potter, eu não sei o que a Weasley te disse, mas se veio tomar as dores dela... –Draco começa a falar na defensiva, até que é interrompido por um Harry confuso e desconfiado.

-Como assim? O que você fez com a Gina? –pergunta preocupado e não gostando nada do que o loiro dissera.

-Nada! –responde rapidamente, vendo que ele quase se entregara. –Mas ela poderia ter reclamado por eu não estar indo às aulas de sábado. –mente friamente, se havia aprendido algo com seus pais era a mentir e manter o sangue frio.

-Ela não reclamaria disto pra mim, aliás pouco me importa se você vai ou não a aula. Eu estou aqui porque você disse que queria se vingar de Voldemort, não é? –Harry volta ao assunto principal, olhando discretamente para uma corrente de ouro que aparecia sob a camisa do sonserino.

-Sim, você tem alguma informação útil? –pergunta tão ansioso, que suas mãos estavam tremendo levemente.

-Eu posso te dizer como derrota-lo, além de uma ou outra coisinha, mas não pode ser aqui, as paredes do castelo tem ouvidos. Então o que acha de encontrar comigo e meus amigos na Casa dos Gritos semana que vem no dia do passeio? –pergunta analisando as reações de Draco.

-Porque eu deveria confiar em você? Afinal se você soubesse como derrotar Voldemort já teria feito, pois se tem uma coisa que eu sei, é que você não é covarde. –pergunta desconfiado e sentindo cheiro de armação.

-Eu não sei onde Voldemort está e além do que, é muito mais complexo do que você possa imaginar e por isso eu preciso de toda a ajuda que eu puder arranjar. –Harry fala de modo simples, deixando Draco pensativo.

-Tudo bem, eu vou até lá. Que horas estarão me esperando? –pergunta ainda um pouco desconfiado.

-Meio dia, além de mim, estarão lá Hermione, Gina, Rony e Luna. –fala como forma de demonstrar a Draco que não estava armando para ele.

-Imagino que eu deva ir sozinho, não é? –pergunta não gostando muito da desvantagem.

-Sim, se tiver alguém com você eu saberei e nunca mais vou te procurar pra te dizer nada. –Harry fala enquanto se afastava, deixando um Draco irritado pra trás.

Uma hora depois, Harry estava com os outros no quarto de Rowena, discutindo os planos e contando sobre a conversa que tivera com Draco.

\- Eu não gostei do que você fez, me parece muito arriscado. –Hermione fala com os braços cruzados e uma cara de poucos amigos.

-Eu achei que havíamos combinado de decidir juntos o que fazer! –Gina a apóia, também não gostando do rumo que as coisas estavam tomando.

-Porque as mulheres sempre tem que se unir! –Rony fala desaprovando a atitude das duas.

-Pelo mesmo motivo que você sempre fica do lado do Harry! –Gina responde devolvendo a provocação.

-Não vai adiantar brigar! –Luna fala olhando entretida os desenhos que ornavam um vaso de flores na mesinha de centro. –Pretende contar tudo ao Draco? –pergunta voltando o olhar a Harry.

-Sim, tanto sobre os medalhões quanto sobre os horcruxes. –Harry fala se sentando ao lado de Hermione, que continua o olhando irritada.

-E o que você acha que ele fará com as informações? Não acha que é confiar demais numa pessoa sedenta por vingança e que não tem nada a perder? –Hermione fala tentando mostrar a Harry que Draco não era de confiança.

-Eu não confio nele, mas justamente por ele querer tanto quanto eu ver Voldemort morto, que sei que ele se juntará a nós, pelo simples fato de que eu sou mais forte que ele e de que sozinho ele não conseguirá nada.

-Draco nunca admitiria que você é mais forte que ele. –Gina fala como se fosse óbvio.

-Gina tem razão, ele continua sendo o mesmo metido e arrogante de sempre. –Rony concorda com a irmã e Hermione e Luna os apóiam.

-Eu sei e por isso decidi que a primeira coisa que farei quando ele nos encontrar, será demonstrar minha força. –Harry fala com um sorriso maroto, que mostrava que ele não estava com boas intenções.

-O que você pretende fazer? –Hermione pergunta não gostando daquele sorriso.

Os dias se passaram rapidamente até o dia do passeio a Hogsmeade. As coisas não haviam mudado muito nesse tempo, no entanto, a fim de não arranjar mais nenhum problema, Gina passou a evitar Draco, com exceção de quando fez par com ele durante a aula de sábado, na qual como antes não havia progredido em nada. Já Rony e Luna faziam um leve progresso, apesar de ainda estarem longe de conseguir fazer o feitiço, até então só executado com perfeição por Harry e Hermione.

Assim que Harry, Hermione, Luna, Gina e Rony chegaram a Hogsmeade, foram fazer algumas compras e depois seguiram para a Casa dos Gritos com comida e bebida, afinal tudo indicava que seria uma longa reunião. Ao chegarem à casa, logo Harry, Rony e Hermione arrumaram com magia o local, o deixando confortável e limpo, enquanto Gina e Luna arrumavam a comida e bebida que trouxeram.

Draco havia passado a semana inteira pensando sobre o encontro com "Potter e seus soldadinhos", como ele mesmo se referia ao grupo. Não sabia o porquê de Harry estar disposto a contar a ele qualquer coisa que o ajudasse e não sabia o quanto deveria confiar nas informações que receberia, mas de toda forma qualquer pista já era melhor do que o estado em que estava.

Ao chegar a Casa dos Gritos olhou em volta para se certificar de que não fora seguido e entrou tentando afastar todas as dúvidas. Ao chegar à sala, viu todos o esperando e conversando sobre amenidades.

-Vejo que providenciaram o almoço. –fala tentando parecer tranqüilo.

-Mas ele é só pra quando conversarmos, porque antes eu e você iremos travar um pequeno duelo. –Harry fala com um sorrisinho confiante, tirando a jaqueta jeans e pegando a varinha.

-Eu sabia que não podia confiar em vocês, são todos uns...

-Calma Malfoy! –Harry o interrompe querendo poupar a todos de uma discussão sem sentido. –Eu só quero ver o seu nível, saber se você realmente tem chances contra Voldemort, inclusive eu garanto que será um duelo justo, apenas eu e você. –Harry garante estendendo a mão para Draco que depois de olhar o semblante de todos, aceita o cumprimento e pega sua varinha.

" _Essa será minha chance de dar uma lição no Potter e mostrar que comigo não se brinca."_ -Draco pensa se sentindo satisfeito com a chance que teria.

Ambos se cumprimentam formalmente, mas logo depois Draco já lança um feitiço na direção de Harry que bloqueia com aparente facilidade. Sem desistir Draco lança mais quatro feitiços um atrás do outro, aos quais Harry ou desvia com agilidade ou bloqueia com algum feitiço escudo.

" _Esse idiota pensa que pode brincar comigo, mas está muito enganado!"_ -Draco pensa irado com a expressão tranqüila que Harry mantinha em seu rosto.

Olhando de modo desafiador pra Harry, Draco faz um movimento que Harry já vira uma vez, o mesmo feitiço que atingira Hermione no departamento de mistérios. Não gostando da lembrança, Harry resolve parar de brincar e desaparata ao ver o feixe colorido, aparecendo atrás de Draco e fazendo um feitiço expulsório, que lança o loiro pra frente, fazendo-o bater de cabeça em uma parede.  
Draco logo começa a se levantar, um filete de sangue escorria de sua sobrancelha, os punhos estavam cerrados de raiva, a qual aumentou ao ver a expressão superior que Harry ostentava. Ergueu a varinha para lançar um feitiço, no entanto, Harry fora mais rápido e lançou um feitiço, que não só desarmou Draco, como também o jogou sobre uma mesinha de centro, na qual bateu o braço, ferindo-o.

-Desgraçado! –Draco urra furioso, indo até Harry rapidamente com o punho pronto para lhe desferir um direto de esquerda. Todos se levantaram, mas Harry fez um sinal dizendo que não.

Assim que Draco se aproximou, Harry, que guardara a varinha, defendeu o soco desequilibrando Draco, que deu dois passos para trás, o suficiente para que o moreno encaixasse um soco de direita que acertou o nariz do sonserino e o fez cair sentado no chão.

-Já chega Harry! –Gina fala indo até Draco e ajudando-o a se sentar. O loiro estava completamente despenteado, com sangue escorrendo por sua boca e nariz, além de demonstrar estar sentindo dor no braço esquerdo.

-Gina tem razão, acho que Draco já percebeu que não tem a mínima chance contra Voldemort. –Hermione fala sorrindo discretamente pra Harry, logo depois fazendo uma bandeja com doces flutuar até a mesinha que estava a frente deles.

-Agora, Malfoy, eu espero que você passe a nos respeitar bem mais. –Rony fala com um olhar superior que fez Draco ficar ainda mais furioso do que já estava.

-Não é hora pra esse tipo de discussão, estamos aqui para falar sobre coisas realmente sérias! –Gina fala lançando um olhar repreensivo a Rony, que ignora.

-Eu não preciso que saia em minha defesa, Weasley. –Draco fala afastando a mão dela, que tentava limpar o sangue de seu rosto. Depois o loiro se senta em frente de onde Harry se sentara. –Agora que já fez o que queria, me conta logo o que você sabe sobre o Lorde das Trevas. –exige querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível.

-Primeiro acalme-se, coma e beba junto conosco porque as explicações são longas e provavelmente haverá muitas perguntas feitas não só por você. –Hermione fala se referindo a Gina e Luna, que também não sabiam das horcruxes.

Draco então se senta de forma mais confortável na poltrona e aceita uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada servida por Luna. Vendo que todos já estavam acomodados, Harry começa a falar sobre tudo o que vira na penseira de Dumbledore no ano anterior, a caçada a horcrux no dia da invasão e os planos que tinham sobre as horcruxes, logo depois de tudo explicado e de responder as perguntas, ele dá a palavra a Hermione que então conta sobre os quartos dos fundadores, a "caçada ao tesouro" e os medalhões.

-Então vocês me chamaram aqui porque eu tenho o medalhão de Salazar e precisam da minha parte para descobrirem mais segredos dos fundadores e talvez até algo para usar contra o Lorde das Trevas? –Draco pergunta com um sorriso maroto, como se estivesse gostando de sua posição.

-Pode tirar esse sorrisinho do rosto, porque aqui você não está em vantagem, Malfoy. –Hermione fala percebendo a intenção dele. –Apenas eu e Harry sabemos onde fica o quarto de Salazar, assim como os outros três, e ao contrário do que você pode imaginar, você precisa de nós e não o inverso. –Hermione fala de modo confiante, claramente querendo inverter o jogo.

-Se isso é verdade, porque vocês me chamaram aqui? Qual o interesse que vocês têm em mim? –Draco pergunta desconfiado, mas reconhecendo que pelo menos Harry e Hermione não precisavam de chave ou qualquer coisa do tipo para entrarem onde quer que fosse.

-Queremos um aliado contra Voldemort, alguém que lute conosco e saiba guardar segredo. Não se iluda achando que confiamos em você, até porque confiança se adquire aos poucos e com demonstrações claras, só contamos tudo isso porque sabemos que seu interesse em derrotar Voldemort é o mesmo que o nosso. –Harry fala de modo direto e olhando firmemente para Draco, passando realmente o espírito de liderança e de grupo que ele tinha junto aos amigos.

-Tudo bem, Potter, o que vocês têm em mente? –Draco fala cedendo às intenções do grupo, vendo que apesar de tudo, sozinho não conseguiria nada.

-Nada demais, apenas juntar os medalhões e ver o que acontece. –Luna fala empolgada e já com seu medalhão em mãos.

Draco, Hermione e Harry se levantam e a morena troca de posição com o loiro para que ficassem na ordem certa. Rony e Gina se afastaram um pouco, mas ficaram onde pudessem ver tudo perfeitamente. Os quatro se entreolharam apreensivos e, com um gesto sutil, começaram a se aproximar até unir as quatro partes.

As partes unidas brilharam intensamente, a luz vermelha selou-as em um único medalhão e então envolveu os quatro que entraram em transe. Em suas mentes apareceram "seus quartos" e depois uma série de imagens dos corredores de Hogwarts, como se os guiassem a um lugar. Então houve uma parada brusca em uma sala escura, archotes se acenderam e iluminaram o lugar fracamente, cada um dos quatro vislumbrou uma pequena parte e então uma grande porta dupla se fechou e em sua fechadura ao invés de uma chave, havia um local pro encaixe para as quatro partes do medalhão.  
Os quatros cambalearam e caíram sem forças nos sofás próximos, suas cabeças doíam como se perfuradas por algo fino, como se uma agulha lhes houvesse penetrado no cérebro por diversas vezes seguidas.

-Vocês estão bem? –Rony pergunta preocupado, indo diretamente até Luna.

-Sim, está tudo bem. –Harry fala tentando se sentar direito, os olhos ainda pareciam fora de foco.

-O que houve, vocês ganharam algum tipo de poder especial? –Gina pergunta ansiosa, levando as duas últimas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada para que os quatro dividissem.

-Não, os medalhões são apenas parte de uma chave para alguma espécie de sala secreta. –Hermione fala e depois toma um longo gole de cerveja amanteigada, logo depois a entregando a Draco.

-Havia quadros dos fundadores e o ar era bem sombrio. –Luna fala se esforçando para lembrar de mais alguma coisa.

-Me pareceu uma sala para rituais e coisas do tipo, um lugar onde realmente poderíamos encontrar algo para usar em Voldemort. –Draco fala sentindo-se mais confiante.

-Então quando iremos a esse lugar? –Rony pergunta olhando para Harry, que parecia pensativo.

-Hoje a noite depois que voltarmos a Hogwarts, talvez durante o jantar. Nós não temos tempo a perder, não é? –fala olhando para todos e vendo apoio.

-Então eu já vou, tenho coisas a fazer. –Draco fala se levantando, parecendo recuperado.

-Rony, você e Luna podem ir também, eu ficarei com Gina e Hermione para dar um jeito no lugar. –Harry fala pro ruivo que nem contesta, pega Luna e sussurra antes de sair que irá ficar de olho em Draco, ao que Harry apenas sorri em aprovação.

-Ok, eu arrumo tudo enquanto vocês vão se agarrar em algum quarto? –Gina pergunta com um sorriso malicioso, que faz ambos corarem.

-É claro que não! Eu não costumo ficar me agarrando por aí com ninguém. –Hermione fala friamente, já começando a recolher o lixo.

-Não me diga que ainda está chateada comigo? –Harry fala não acreditando na postura de Hermione. –Deu tudo certo como eu disse que daria, não é? –pergunta tentando se aproximar, mas a morena se esquivou.

-Eu vou levar o lixo pra fora, até mais! –Gina fala pegando os lixos que Hermione separara e saindo rapidamente.

-Você não entende, não é? –Hermione pergunta se recostando num sofá e olhando para ele.

-Não entendo o que? O que te incomoda tanto? –pergunta a olhando como se buscasse uma resposta.

-Sua imprudência, sua impulsividade! –fala com os olhos marejados. –Você não vê que eu tenho medo? –sua voz já começava a ficar embargada.

-Medo... medo de que? –pergunta angustiado, se adiantando devagar para que ela não fugisse.

-De te perder... medo de que você faça algo impensado e acabe pondo sua vida em risco desnecessariamente, que morra por uma estupidez... eu não quero ter que visitar ano após ano um tumulo, onde vou chorar e me lamentar por todos os sonhos que eu não pude e não poderei realizar, onde vou me lembrar do tempo que eu ainda estava viva, porque sem você eu...eu... –ela fala deixando as lágrimas rolarem livremente por sua face e abraçando a si mesma, os olhos baixos se vendo, sozinha em cima de um tumulo. Harry então se aproxima e a faz olhar para ele, que com o indicador a impede de continuar a falar.

-Eu prometo que não a deixarei, prometo que vou tentar ser mais racional e ponderar antes de agir. Agora por favor, não chore, porque te ver assim dói muito. Eu gosto da minha morena mandona, que não abaixa a cabeça pra nada e ninguém. –ele fala primeiro preocupado e sincero, depois brincando, a fazendo sorrir.

-Eu vou lembrar disso, viu? –ela responde ainda sorrindo, parecendo mais aliviada.

-Me desculpa? –ele pergunta num sussurro, claramente morrendo de vontade de abraçá-la e beijá-la.

-Como se eu conseguisse ficar brava com você por muito tempo. –responde com seu sorriso mais doce, antes de beijá-lo calmamente.

Gina, que assistia a tudo escondida, limpa uma lágrima que teimava em querer sair e depois se deixa escorregar pela parede sentando-se apoiada contra esta e abraçando os joelhos.

" _Ele nunca me olhou daquele jeito, como se eu fosse à coisa mais preciosa que ele tinha."_ -Gina pensa relembrando do pequeno romance que ela e Harry tiveram no ano anterior. - _"Será que um dia alguém irá me olhar assim?"_ -após se fazer aquela pergunta, a imagem de Draco logo após os dois se beijarem lhe vem a mente. - _"Não! Essa serpente loira não!"_ -a primeira reação dela a imagem é de repudio, mas depois de um suspiro é obrigada a reconsiderar. - _"A quem eu quero enganar? Eu já tive meu príncipe encantado e foi incrível como depois de consegui-lo, tudo ficou tão sem graça... talvez seja por isso que os contos acabam quando a princesa consegue ficar com o príncipe."_ -após essa constatação Gina se lembra de momentos que passara com Harry e dos que, recentemente, passara com Draco. - _"Talvez o que eu realmente queira seja um anti-príncipe encantado... duvido que um dia na companhia da doninha loira pudesse ser chato._ -Gina pensa com um sorriso tímido, mas divertido. Talvez percebendo que aquela idéia apesar de ser louca, não era tão sem sentido assim.


	10. Os guardiões de Hogwarts

No horário combinado, todos estavam nas masmorras, em frente à parede de pedra que ocultava a porta dupla que abririam com a junção de seus medalhões.

- _Revellis_ -Hermione falou apontando sua varinha para a parede e todos deram um passo para trás, intimidados pela luz bruxuleante liberada no lugar onde devia estar a porta.

Em segundos, a parede sumiu como uma ilusão, dando lugar a uma porta dupla que devia ter quase três metros de largura por quatro de altura, era de cor azul escura com adornos dourados que pareciam se mover como pequenos gifs e contavam um pouco da história da construção do castelo. No centro da porta havia apenas o local para encaixar o medalhão e, sem demora, os quatro retiraram os cordões e uniram os medalhões para formar a chave, que no mesmo instante saiu da mão deles e se encaixou sozinho na porta, como se fosse atraído para ela. Novamente a luz bruxuleante aparece e a porta se abre para dentro, revelando um salão espaçoso e iluminado por diversos archotes.

-Será que eu e o Rony também podemos entrar? –Gina pergunta incerta.

-Claro, porque não poderiam? –Luna fala dando de ombros e já entrando no local, sendo seguida pelos outros.

O local era bem amplo e dividido em dois ambientes, o da direita era composto por duas estantes com livros e uma mesa ampla com quatro cadeiras, o ambiente principal estava à frente deles e com a porta fechada parecia um altar sagrado. Era composto por um círculo que ficava dois níveis abaixo do chão, quatro estátuas de pedra faziam a "guarda" dele, sendo elas: uma enorme serpente de mármore negro e olhos de rubi, uma esfinge de ouro com olhos de diamante, um grifo também de ouro e com olhos de esmeraldas e por fim, um animal que se assemelhava a uma raposa com várias caudas de prata e olhos de safira. Dentro do círculo, a frente das estátuas, havia um pequeno pedestal de prata onde, imaginaram, cada um dos fundadores deveriam ficar, a frente de cada local desses havia uma runa que estava ligada as outras três por um pequeno canal.

-Sabe o que significam? –Draco pergunta a Hermione, que balança a cabeça em sinal negativo.

-Não parece com nada que eu já tenha visto. Mas as inscrições em torno do círculo parecem élfico. –fala pensativa e com aquela sensação ruim de quando não sabia a resposta para algo.

-Talvez haja alguma resposta naqueles livros. –Gina fala apontando os livros a direita deles.

-É só impressão minha ou aquelas estátuas são um tanto diferentes? –Harry fala observando a que parecia uma serpente.

-Luna, não vai aí, o que está fazendo? –Rony fala ao ver a namorada entrar no círculo central e andar na direção da raposa de prata.

-É o símbolo do meu medalhão, vocês deviam entrar aqui também, ficar de frente pro seu símbolo. –Luna fala para Harry, Draco e Hermione, mas sem tirar os olhos de sua raposa.

-Acho que mal não vai fazer, não é? –Harry fala e olha para os outros três, que lançam um último olhar a Luna e se dirigem a suas posições.

Assim que cada um fica de pé sobre seu pedestal, um brilho surge nos olhos das estátuas e nas inscrições élficas, que começam a girar em torno deles. Um brilho avermelhado como eletricidade se forma em seus corpos e percorre o caminho que os ligava aos outros, o brilho nos olhos das estátuas se transforma em um feixe de luz e atinge seus correspondentes na cabeça, fazendo seus olhos brilharem da mesma cor e de suas bocas entoarem cânticos que seguiam o ritmo da vibração das estátuas.  
Rony e Gina que estavam chocados, resolvem interferir ao ver os feixes de luz atingirem seus amigos, mas um campo de energia os repele, fazendo-os ser arremessados contra as paredes, deixando-os inconscientes.

A luz que saía dos olhos das estátuas começa a descer da cabeça para o centro das costas deles, o canto se intensifica e uma forte luz começa a brilhar dos extremos do círculo maior onde estavam, o castelo começou a tremer e cada vez mais forte, conforme a luz ia se intensificando, até que após tomar todo o salão, se apaga repentinamente ao mesmo tempo que o castelo volta a se aquietar. Os quatro escolhidos estavam inconscientes no chão e em suas costas a roupa havia queimado, deixando a mostra pinturas semelhantes a tatuagens, que retratavam cada um dos guardiões.  
O grifo nas costas de Harry tinha o corpo e os pêlos da cor de um leão, as asas possuíam penas marrons escuras, da cor da penugem da cabeça de águia, as patas dianteiras de pássaro assim como o bico eram amarelos.  
A esfinge nas costas de Hermione tinha o corpo de leão e os pêlos eram dourados, a cabeça era feminina e tinha feições delicadas, possuía um corno saindo do meio de sua testa, que também era adornada por uma coroa, que organizava uma pelugem branca que ia até o meio de suas costas entre as suas grandes asas de penas douradas.  
A raposa nas costas de Luna era prateada com alguns pelos brancos em volta do pescoço e na ponta das caudas, os olhos eram azuis e os caninos um pouco maiores que o normal, ficando para fora do focinho como num tigre dentes de sabre.  
A serpente nas costas de Draco era negra e possuía duas filas de "espinhos" paralelas ao que seria sua coluna, os olhos vermelhos incandescentes e a boca preenchida por pequenos, mas afiados dentes a exceção das duas presas venenosas, que tinham o triplo do tamanho dos outros dentes.

 _Quando Harry abriu os olhos, sentiu um vento frio e forte, viu que estava a céu aberto e não entendeu nada até que uma sombra gigantesca caiu sobre si, fazendo-o se virar e deparar com um grifo maior que ele. Rapidamente ficou em pé, mas o vento forte não o ajudava em seu equilíbrio e, para piorar, percebeu que estava no cume de uma montanha tão alta, que não conseguia ver a base abaixo de si._

 _-Está com medo, garoto? –o Grifo fala com uma voz grave, mas clara._

 _-E porque eu teria medo? É uma ilusão, não é? –Harry pergunta ao se lembrar do salão, da estátua e do medalhão de Griffindor._

 _-Muito esperto. –fala de modo quase irônico, olhando para o garoto como se o avaliasse._

 _-O que quer comigo? –Harry pergunta encarando o grifo, que parece gostar da atitude dele._

 _-Percebo que é um legítimo representante da casa de Griffindor. –comenta se sentando, mas sem tirar os olhos de Harry._

 _-E você, quem ou o que é? –pergunta mantendo-se de pé e se acostumando com a corrente de vento._

 _-Sou Rhavic, o espírito guardião da Grifinória, minha missão é proteger a Hogwarts de qualquer um que tente fazer mal aos alunos ou ao castelo. –fala de modo breve e fazendo uma leve reverência, a qual Harry retribui._

 _-Sou Harry Potter, aluno do sétimo ano da Grifinória. –se apresenta apesar de ter a sensação de que Rhavic sabia tudo sobre ele._

 _-O que você sabe sobre mim, Harry? –pergunta de modo objetivo, surpreendendo o rapaz._

 _-Nada além do que me disse. –responde se sentando, tinha a impressão de que ouviria uma longa história._

 _-Neste caso farei um resumo da história. Alguns anos após a construção de Hogwarts, Godric, Rowena, Helga e Salazar, perceberam que um castelo tão poderoso e cheio de segredos e tesouros, não poderia ficar desprotegido, principalmente porque em caso de guerra, ele teria que proteger seus alunos contra qualquer perigo, pois estes eram considerados o maior tesouro que os quatro possuíam. Assim sendo, cada um procurou na mitologia o ser que mais julgava capaz de proteger sua casa e o castelo, e que também fosse compatível com sua personalidade. Os grifos além de simbolizar poder, também simbolizam a justiça e por isso minha raça foi escolhida.  
Quando todos já haviam feito suas escolhas, na noite de ano novo da virada do século, os quatro invocaram os espíritos dos quatro seres e, primeiramente, os armazenaram naquelas estátuas que você viu. Depois fizeram um outro ritual, onde usaram sua carne e seu sangue para nos dar vida. –Essa afirmação deixou Harry assustado, mas Rhavic fez um movimento com a cabeça, indicando que não o interrompesse. –Sei que você deve ter achado tudo muito estranho, mas não tenho tempo para explicar. O que ocorre é que nós passamos a viver dentro deles, como espíritos conselheiros e quando necessário, ganhávamos um corpo e lutávamos ao lado deles, mas isso é claro, consumia muito da energia dos nossos mestres, o que tornava raro os momentos em que éramos usados._

 _-Desculpe, mas então qual a utilidade prática de vocês? –Harry pergunta um pouco sem jeito, não queria que soasse como uma ofensa._

 _-Nós fomos discípulos deles. Os quatro queriam deixar alguém que pudesse perpetuar seus conhecimentos e idéias depois de suas mortes. Quando aconteceu o problema com Salazar, fomos convocados a lutar contra ele, foi muito difícil e doloroso, mas no fim nosso poder conseguiu subjugá-lo. –explica com um tom de tristeza na voz, mas Harry resolveu não perguntar o porquê._

 _-Então você será meu mestre? –Harry pergunta tentando ser objetivo._

 _-Não, eu serei seu companheiro, nós trocaremos ensinamentos e quando você precisar de mim ou de meus poderes em uma luta, eu estarei disposto a lhe servir. –Rhavic fala em tom respeitoso, fazendo Harry sorrir mais tranqüilo._

 _-E como isso tudo vai funcionar? –Harry pergunta em tom prático, mostrando-se animado em aprender alguns segredos antigos._

Já era de manhã quando Harry acordou, pegou os óculos e viu que estava na enfermaria, Hermione estava a sua esquerda, Luna a sua direita e Draco a direita de Luna, todos ainda dormiam.

-Senhor Potter, como se sente? –madame Pomfrey pergunta se aproximando dele, que se senta na cama.

-Com fome, mas bem. O que houve? –pergunta tentando entender como havia chegado à enfermaria.

-Seu amigo, Ronald Weasley, e a irmã dele, trouxeram vocês, disseram que haviam comido algo e passaram mal. –a enfermeira responde com cara de quem não acreditara em nada daquilo.

-Não sei, não lembro. Quem sabe depois de comer, não é? –Harry fala tentando disfarçar.

-Eu vou providenciar o café da manhã para os quatro, enquanto isso repouse. –a enfermeira recomenda antes de sair.

Assim que a enfermeira sai, Harry observa aos demais e logo depois se dirige a cama de Hermione. A garota estava deitada de bruços, abraçando o travesseiro e a cabeça virada para o lado oposto ao que ele estava. Tentando vê-la melhor, ele delicadamente retirou as mechas castanhas de sua face, expondo seu rosto sereno.

-Poderia passar o dia a admirá-la. –murmura para si mesmo, acariciando suavemente o rosto da namorada.

Contudo, logo madame Pomfrey voltaria e eles tinham que conversar sobre o que acontecera. Decidido a acordá-la, beijou suavemente o pescoço da morena, percorrendo sua extensão com o roçar de seus lábios até voltar a beijá-la, desta vez na face, trilhando um caminho até os lábios da jovem, que despertava, virando-se para ele e levando uma de suas mãos ao cabelo do namorado, que no momento beijava carinhosamente os lábios róseos e ainda sonolentos. Começou a aprofundar o beijo conforme a sentia corresponder, ela já o abraçava e suas mãos o puxavam para si quando um risinho irônico e frio chamou a atenção de ambos, que rapidamente se separaram.

-Não sabia que levava contos de fadas tão a sério, Potter! –Draco falou em meio a risinhos, enquanto se sentava na cama. –Ainda bem que acordei não é? Vai que um de vocês resolve se aproveitar de mim enquanto eu dormia. –fala se divertindo com a expressão dos dois, que pareciam duas crianças que haviam sido flagrados pela mãe ao aprontar alguma.

-Para o bem da sua saúde, é melhor que esqueça o que viu, Malfoy. –Harry fala entre dentes, os punhos cerrados e olhos fixos nos loiro.

-Então a srta. Granger, monitora exemplar, anda tendo um casinho com o melhor amigo... –Draco comenta provocativamente.

-Não estamos tendo nenhum casinho e sim um relacionamento, o qual por motivos que não lhe dizem respeito, está sendo mantido em sigilo, por isso gostaria de pedir que não comente sobre nós com ninguém, já que Gina é a única além de nós três que sabe sobre isso. –Hermione pede educadamente, querendo evitar uma briga entre Harry e Draco.

-Nem o Weasley sabe? –Draco fala mais para si, começando a entender o porquê do segredo.

-Esquece o que viu, Malfoy, senão você vai passar muito mais tempo nessa enfermaria. –Harry o ameaça percebendo que o sonserino estava pensando demais no assunto.

-Já estão brigando, é? –Luna fala com a voz sonolenta de quem acabara de acordar.

-Bom dia, Luna. Nós só estávamos esperando você acordar para conversar sobre o que aconteceu ontem. –Hermione fala terminando com a discussão.

-Eu estou com fome. –a corvinal reclama pondo a mão sobre a barriga.

-Madame Pomfrey foi buscar o café da manhã. –Harry fala se sentando ao lado de Hermione na cama que era dele, para que pudessem ficar mais perto e, por conseqüência, falar mais baixo.

-Todos vocês tiveram um sonho com os guardiões das casas que representam? –Hermione pergunta vendo Luna se sentar a sua frente e, na mesma cama, Draco sentar-se a frente de Harry.

-Fala da raposa prateada, que surgiu no bosque? –Luna pergunta após um bocejo.

-No seu caso sim, mas no meu foi uma esfinge, no meio de um deserto. Seu nome é Sophia. –Hermione responde e olha para os outros.

-Minha serpente se chama Apôpis, surgiu numa caverna escura que terminava em um vulcão ativo. –Draco fala parecendo satisfeito com seu guardião.

-O meu disse se chamar Rhavic, se encontrou comigo no cume de uma montanha gigantesca. Qual o nome do seu, Luna? –Harry pergunta se virando para loira que os observava interessada.

-Ela disse um nome muito estranho, então eu decidi chamá-la de Saphira, mas ela é bem legal, conversamos sobre um monte de coisas. –responde animada.

-Bom, eu acho que vamos ter muito o que aprender com eles, mas não sei se teremos tempo pra isso, e a curto prazo não sei se serão de muita ajuda. –Harry fala pensativo.

-Não sei como eles pretendem conduzir os treinamentos mágicos, mas Sophia me disse que não devíamos nos preocupar, pois em caso de emergência nós poderíamos usar o poder deles, que devido ao tempo que ficaram adormecidos está em nível bem alto. –Hermione fala de modo tranqüilizador.

-Como assim usar o poder deles? Rhavic não me falou muito sobre isso. –Harry pergunta mais interessado.

-Como em teoria somos um, podemos pegar um pouco da energia que eles possuem armazenadas nas estátuas e também adquirir características como a força ou agilidade deles, eu poderia até adquirir as presas venenosas e vocês as asas. –ao ouvir Draco explicar Harry e Luna se animam e Hermione estreme com a idéia de ter asas. –É uma jogada interessante visto que quase não gasta energia e ajuda muito quando usarmos nossas armas...

-Que armas? –Luna pergunta surpresa.

-Cada um dos fundadores era especialista em uma arma, os guardiões vão nos ensinar a usá-las, por serem mais eficientes e menos desgastantes para usar contra inimigos que não usam magia, assim só gastaremos energia quando estivermos duelando com outros bruxos fortes. –Harry responde lembrando da conversa que tivera.

-Depois eles devem nos dizer onde procurar essas armas, se é que elas ainda existem. –Draco fala não muito crédulo.

-Ah, já acordaram! –Gina exclama ao entrar na enfermaria, seguida de Rony.

-Luna, como você está? –pergunta preocupado e andando apressadamente até ela.

-Com saudades! –Luna responde já o abraçando e beijando. Os demais apenas se entreolham balançando a cabeça negativamente.

-Será que vocês podem deixar isso para depois? –Draco pergunta fazendo uma careta.

-Temos coisas importantes que conversar. –Gina completa e os dois se afastam.

-O que aconteceu depois que entramos no círculo? –Harry pergunta aos Weasley.

-Aquelas inscrições que a Mione falou que eram élficas começaram a brilhar e se mover em torno do círculo e depois uma luz saiu dos olhos das estátuas e atingiu a cabeça de vocês, nessa hora tentamos ir até lá, mas batemos numa parede invisível que nos jogou contra a parede e nos deixou inconscientes. –Rony explica se sentando com Luna.

-Quando acordamos vimos vocês desmaiados e tentamos acordá-los até com feitiços, mas não conseguimos então consertamos as roupas que haviam sido queimadas nas costas e o trouxemos para a enfermaria. Estávamos preocupados. –Gina fala lançando um olhar discreto para Draco.

-Você disse que nossas roupas estavam queimadas nas costas? –Hermione pergunta estranhando o fato.

-Vocês ganharam tatuagens parecidas com as estátuas. Rony responde e imediatamente os quatro tentam olhar as costas, percebendo o desenho.

-O que eu vou dizer aos meus pais! –Hermione exclama preocupada, já imaginando a reação dos pais ao verem a tatuagem que cobria quase toda as costas dela.

-Se fosse comigo eu estaria perdida, minha mãe ia reclamar tanto que eu ia pensar em arrancar a pele das costas. –Gina fala já imaginando os lamentos e a bronca da sra. Weasley.

-Elas devem servir para marcar a nossa união com os guardiões. –Draco fala dando de ombros, assim como Harry não teria a quem dar satisfações e se o pai da Luna fosse como a filha, nem ia reparar na tatuagem nas costas da loira.

-União com aqueles bichos? –Rony pergunta confuso e olhando para Hermione.

-Mais ou menos, eles são como espíritos que "moram" nas estátuas e quando os quatro "herdeiros" do posto dos fundadores os acionam, esses espíritos passam a conviver conosco e podem ser apenas uma voz na nossa consciência ou uma forma espectral que só nós vemos ou que todos seriam capazes de ver e em um caso especial, as estátuas através da energia de cada um de nós se transforma em um corpo de carne e osso e vai para o campo de batalha. Só que este seria um último recurso porque além de ser muito desgastante é o único momento em que os guardiões são definitivamente mortais. –Hermione tenta explicar resumidamente o que eram aqueles seres.

-Então eles podem deixar de existir? –Harry pergunta surpreso, para ele os guardiões eram entidades imortais.

-Sim, se as estátuas forem destruídas eles ainda podem viver um tempo no castelo até invocar uma pessoa para coexistir, se o castelo for destruído eles deixam de existir porque o objetivo deles é justamente proteger o castelo, se nós morrermos eles voltam a "habitar" a estátua, agora se eles estiverem em sua forma física, são tão mortais quanto nós, por isso devemos protege-los com nossas vidas nessas ocasiões. –Hermione explica resumidamente um tema que tomou grande parte da conversa que tivera com Sophia.

-Isso é muito confuso, mas se eles geralmente não têm corpo, como podem ajudar vocês? –Rony pergunta e Gina parece ter a mesma dúvida.

Os quatro continuam as explicações e trocam mais algumas informações antes que a enfermeira voltasse com o café da manhã deles e aproveitando a reunião para fazer um pequeno interrogatório, mas não obtendo nenhuma informação além das que tinha antes. Os seis combinaram de se reunir ao fim do dia, na sala precisa, para esclarecer mais fatos e combinarem horários e dias para treinamento, além de falarem praticamente sobre uma linha de ação contra Voldemort.

Perto do horário combinado, Gina chegou à sala precisa e encontrou uma porta, concluindo que não era a primeira a chegar. Ao entrar, viu um sofá de três lugares e duas poltronas, todos negros, a frente uma mesinha de centro e uma lareira, que apesar de bem alimentada, parecia não aquecer muito, pois o ambiente estava bem frio.

-Gostou da réplica do meu quarto, Weasley? –Gina ouve a voz arrastada de Malfoy a sua direita e se vira para olhar.

-Algo assim só poderia partir de você mesmo! –fala movendo a cabeça reprovadoramente, vendo-o deitado em uma cama de dosséis, forradas por lençóis negros de seda.

-Imaginei que não fosse gostar, alguém como você, que não está acostumada com luxo e bom gosto, deve estar se sentindo... deslocada. –Draco fala em seu tom habitual, pondo um livro em cima da cabeceira.

-Não precisa tentar se proteger. –Gina fala caminhando até ele –Está sentindo muito a falta dela, não é? –pergunta de forma atenciosa e compreensiva, sentando-se ao lado dele.

-Já mudou de assunto? Não tem nem o que contra-argumentar, não é? –Draco retruca sarcástico.

-Não foi pelo luxo ou pelo conforto que você quis estar aqui. –fala segurando a mão dele e pressionando levemente. -Queria um lugar seguro, um lugar "quente"... Não tenta fugir. –fala quando ele tenta se afastar, mas ela não deixa, o mantendo perto de si. –Eu só quero que você desabafe como no outro dia, aliás, acho que você deveria confiar em mim, já que não comentei sobre aquilo com ninguém. –Gina ressalta parecendo preocupada e ele apenas se cala olhando para frente em silêncio.

-Eu não posso ficar me prendendo a isso pelo resto da minha vida. Já passou e eu tenho que seguir em frente. –fala tentando se manter frio, mas apertando a mão dela, apesar de levemente.

-Faz pouco tempo, não é fraqueza ou qualquer coisa do tipo dizer que sente falta dela, que tem medo de ficar sozinho, de não ter ninguém para cuidar de você, afinal ela era a única pessoa que se preocupava com você desinteressadamente, que realmente te amava. –Gina fala com cuidado, mas ele parece ficar ofendido.

-Muito obrigado por me dar força Weasley, mas eu não estou precisando que ninguém me diga o quanto eu sou detestável... –fala parecendo magoado, apesar do semblante duro.

-Não disse isso, não quero que fique com raiva! Eu só queria dizer que você precisa se abrir para as outras pessoas, as deixar entrarem...

-Onde está querendo chegar? –pergunta desconfiado.

-Estou querendo dizer que se você quiser, nós podemos ser seus amigos de verdade, cuidarmos de você como cuidamos uns dos outros. Não quero dizer que você tenha que mudar completamente, apenas quero que deixe de se fechar tanto, de ser tão preconceituoso, distante. –Gina fala um pouco nervosa pelo jeito como ele a olhava nos olhos, como se tentasse desvendar toda e qualquer intenção por trás daquelas palavras.

-Eu não sou o Potter! –fala de modo ríspido, voltando-se para frente, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e cruzando os braços.

-E eu não quero que seja! –fala se surpreendendo com a atitude dele. –Eu quero que seja apenas o Draco e não o Draco Malfoy que seu pai queria que fosse. –fala de modo paciente e percebendo pelo semblante dele que não era a primeira vez que ele ouvia aquilo.

-Você fala como se fosse fácil. –ele fala mais para si que para ela, baixando a cabeça e apoiando a testa no braço.

-Eu sei que não é fácil, mas eu estou com você para te ajudar, –ela fala e começa a se aproximar –para te dar –nesse momento ela o abraça e o faz apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro –apoio, -o beija na testa –força, -fala descendo os lábios pelo nariz dele –conforto, -o beija no rosto- carinho. –fala enquanto roça levemente seus lábios nos dele.

Nesse momento a porta se abre e o som de uma discussão entre Rony e Hermione é ouvido, fazendo Draco e Gina se separarem bruscamente, um mais frustrado que o outro. Gina contava mentalmente de trinta a um para não azará-los e Draco repetia incansavelmente o quanto odiava Harry e os amigos dele.

-Desculpe, pelo visto os dois esperaram muito, já que resolveram deitar! –Luna fala em tom de desculpas ao perceber Draco e Gina sentados na cama, apesar de haver pelo menos um metro de espaço entre eles. Ao ouvir o comentário de Luna, Hermione e Rony que discutiam, param e se voltam para os dois, assim como Harry que estava distraído.

-O que você pensa que estava fazendo na cama com esse... esse... –Rony começa a falar furioso, mas é interrompido por Hermione, que entende bem o olhar de socorro de Gina.

-Amigo, Rony! –Dessa vez as atenções se voltam para a morena, ninguém esperava aquela definição. –Por mais que seja estranho, a partir de agora Draco é nosso... nosso... companheiro e devemos tratá-lo com respeito e cortesia. –Hermione tenta defender o sonserino, mas descobre que isso era uma tarefa bem difícil devido ao histórico deles.

-Isso mesmo, por isso eu estava conversando com Draco enquanto vocês não chegavam. –a ruiva fala mais aliviada e parecendo se recompor do "flagra".

-Mas agora que os atrasadinhos chegaram, podemos ir direto ao assunto que nos trouxe aqui. –Draco fala se dirigindo a uma das poltronas próximas à lareira.

-Tudo bem, mas da próxima vez que quiserem conversar, não façam isso em uma cama! –Rony fala emburrado e se dirigindo a outra poltrona, sendo seguido por Luna, que sem se cerimônias se senta no colo dele.

-Realmente, uma cama confortável como aquela é um lugar para se fazer coisas bem mais interessantes. –Draco fala sorrindo maliciosamente, mas visivelmente para provocar Rony.

-E por isso você a deixou de presente para gente? –Luna pergunta abraçando o namorado e deixando todos surpresos e um pouco constrangidos com a atitude dela, que obteve sucesso em terminar com a discussão antes que ela recomeçasse.

-Vamos ao primeiro tópico da reunião: Treinamentos, quando e onde poderemos treinar. –Hermione fala de modo prático e objetivo, aproveitando o silêncio que se instaurara.

-Bom, os treinos em magia podem ser feitos nos nossos horários livres e em separado já que cada guardião vai ensinar um estilo diferente para nós, mas os treinos com armas e de luta deveriam ser feitos em grupo, apesar de não poderem ser feitos em qualquer lugar e a sala precisa não me parece discreta o suficiente. –Draco fala pensativo.

-Eu também pensei nisso, afinal muitos sabem dessa sala, inclusive os professores. Então eu sugeriria o local onde ficava a câmara secreta, tenho certeza que podemos dar um jeitinho no lugar com magia, sem falar que lá é amplo, discreto e resistente. –Harry fala com um sorriso perspicaz, surpreendendo a todos.

-Eu não volto naquele lugar! –Gina se manifesta trêmula, os olhos estavam arregalados e sua pele estava mais pálida que o normal.

-Eu também não gosto muito da idéia! –Rony apóia a irmã, também não tendo boas lembranças do local.

-Mas vocês não precisam ir, até porque não teriam nada para fazer lá. –Draco fala como se fosse óbvio, afinal apenas os quatro seriam treinados.

-De certa forma Draco tem razão, mas se vocês quiserem estar presentes serão bem vindos e possivelmente de grande ajuda. –Hermione fala tentando amenizar a declaração do sonserino.

-Sem falar que seria muito bom que também aprendessem os feitiços e a luta, já que eu que não nos deixariam ir sozinhos atrás das horcruxes. –Harry completa fazendo os irmãos Weasley sorrirem diante da declaração de que mesmo sem serem escolhidos, ainda eram bem-vindos e faziam parte do time.

-Eu concordo com a escolha da câmara secreta. –Luna fala entretida, seus dedos brincando com os do namorado.

-Então acho que temos a decisão. Podemos nos reunir nos domingos de manhã, o que acham? –Hermione sugere e todos assentem.

-Então vamos para o segundo tópico: Contamos sobre isso para alguém? –Harry pergunta olhando para todos, que ficaram hesitantes.

-Acho que deveríamos contar somente para o quadro de Dumbledore. –Hermione propõe e Draco a olha com a sobrancelha erguida, como se ponderasse se a chamava de louca ou não.

-Eu concordo, ele sempre soube muito sobre o castelo e as horcrux, e se duvidar também sabia sobre os guardiões. –Rony fala mostrando que admirava o falecido diretor.

-Eu não sei se é uma boa idéia. –Draco fala desconfortável, afinal fora o responsável pela morte dele.

-Dumbledore sabe que você se arrependeu, tenho certeza que não se oporá a você estar conosco. –Gina fala em apoio a ele.

-Eu concordo com Gina. Eu estava lá e percebi que Dumbledore confiava no seu caráter, de outra forma não teria se deixado afetar daquele modo. –Harry fala tentando mostrar apoio, mas demonstrando pelo tom de voz que ainda não havia superado o que acontecera.

-Se é o que vocês acham, tudo bem, mas eu prefiro não ir falar com ele. –Draco fala ainda com ressalvas, mas todos decidem respeitar sua decisão.

-Agora nos resta falar sobre os horcrux. –Rony fala mais interessado, afinal era a parte em que ele e Gina poderiam fazer algo.

Durante o restante da reunião eles debatem sobre como os guardiões poderiam ajudá-los a achá-las, os lugares onde Voldemort poderia ter as escondido, que tipo de armadilhas e guardiões teriam, mas sem dúvidas, o maior temor deles era de que Voldemort já soubesse da caçada e, portanto, houvesse redobrado a segurança ou até mesmo resolvido esconde-las bem perto dele, talvez embaixo do colchão como Luna sugerira.

Em um local bem longe de Hogwarts, no meio de um deserto, surgia uma pirâmide feita de mármore negro, reluzindo seu brilho sombrio sob o brilho da lua cheia e das milhões de estrelas que apareciam naquela noite de céu limpo.  
Em um salão, abaixo de vários outros e cujo caminho era um labirinto traiçoeiro, estava ocorrendo à preparação para uma cerimônia sacra. Dez homens de túnicas negras e rostos ocultos pelo capuz, prendiam uma mulher e um homem desacordados, em duas mesas de pedra com alguns hieróglifos egípcios gravados. O salão era amplo e sustentado por sólidas colunas de mármore negro, junto a uma parede, mas no centro do salão, havia um trono de ouro com serpentes de prata enroladas no braço e, atrás do trono, como se fosse um guia ou protetor do rei, uma enorme estátua de Anúbis, o Deus com corpo de homem e cabeça de cachorro. Sentado no trono, jazia um ser com semblante viperino e olhos vermelhos, usando uma túnica ricamente ornada de fios de prata, que formavam símbolos egípcios.

Voldemort ergueu-se e caminhou pelo tapete vermelho que ligava o trono a um poço redondo de cerca de quatro metros de diâmetro e preenchido com água cristalina, mas cuja profundidade não dava para ser medida, já que o mármore negro dava a impressão de que não tinha fundo. Ao chegar até ela, os comensais se organizaram em duas filas, uma de cada lado do tapete; as mesas de pedra já flutuavam sobre a água e então o bruxo empunhou sua varinha e fez um corte em seu dedo, deixando algumas gotas de sangue manchar a água.  
Um comensal se aproximou um passo e ofereceu um livro de capa negra ornada com as letras HG, o qual Voldemort pegou e abriu em uma marca, revelando páginas feitas com pele humana e escritas feitas com sangue.

Assim que Voldemort começou a ler, as águas calmas começaram a se agitar, a coloração cristalina escureceu, ficando avermelhada até parecer que havia se transformado em sangue. A voz grave e sem emoção do bruxo ecoava nas paredes do amplo salão, quando o líquido viscoso começou a girar como um redemoinho e a ganhar um brilho incandescente.

-Que o sangue destes inocentes satisfaça as almas famintas e que suas almas mergulhem no mundo dos mortos em troca da volta de duas almas que já o habitaram por um longo tempo. –Voldemort fala seriamente e depois faz duas adagas, que antes estavam seguras por dois comensais, flutuarem até o homem e a mulher que jaziam inconscientes.

Com um movimento e uma sentença na língua antiga, as adagas se cravam no peito dos sacrificados ao mesmo tempo em que um raio verde sai da varinha e se liga aos punhais e depois ao redemoinho rubro vivo. Gritos agourentos são ouvidos juntos a lamentos tristes e algumas sombras humanas apareciam na superfície, até que duas dessas sombras são trazidas pelo raio verde e cada uma se dirige a um corpo.

-Que voltem a vida, aqueles que enviei ao mundo dos mortos! –Voldemort brada excitado e depois fala a mesma sentença na língua antiga, o que provoca um estranho brilho nas adagas, que saem dos corpos e voltam a repousar na mão dos comensais.

O sangue que antes fluía dos corpos, pára e retorna em fios vermelhos brilhantes, entrelaçando-se e endurecendo; formando um verdadeiro casulo negro em volta dos corpos. Voldemort ria satisfeito por seu êxito, enquanto o líquido voltava a se acalmar e depois clareava, voltando a ser apenas água cristalina.

-Meus fiéis servos, hoje começará o meu reinado! Pela primeira vez abri o que futuramente serão os Portões do Inferno! Portões por onde nossos futuros colaboradores surgirão e formarão nosso exército negro que destruirá o mundo trouxa e livrará a terra dos portadores de sangue impuro, para construirmos o mundo que merecemos e ao qual temos direito. –Voldemort discursa brevemente e obtém aplausos respeitosos e entusiasmados de seus comensais de mais confiança.


	11. Família

Ao abrir os olhos, uma forte luz o cegou por uns instantes, então à medida que se adaptou a luz, pôde identificar o local como um quarto de hospital. Tateou a mesinha de cabeceira e não achou o que procurava, então abriu as cortinas com cuidado e andou com os braços à frente, tentando evitar algum choque. Identificou outra cortina e a afastou, deparando-se com o que parecia uma pessoa deitada, reconheceu os cabelos ruivos e a pele macia.

-Amor, hora de acordar. –o moreno sussurra acariciando o rosto da esposa. –Vamos Lily, eu preciso de sua ajuda. –A ruiva se moveu lentamente, até despertar e se virar para o marido.

-Thiago? O que houve? Porque estamos no hospital? –pergunta confusa, ainda reconhecendo o ambiente, mas certificando-se que os dois não tinham ferimentos aparentes.

-Não sei, mas é melhor sairmos e preciso de você para isso. Não encontrei meus óculos. –fala seriamente, estava preocupado com seu filho.

-Tem razão, precisamos saber onde Harry está. –Lílian fala entendendo a preocupação do marido e rapidamente se pondo de pé.

Antes que os dois pudessem sair, alguém entrou no quarto surpreendendo-os, era um homem de meia idade, vestido como medi-bruxo e atrás dele vinha um homem ruivo que parecia-lhes familiar, apesar de estar bem mais velho do que se lembravam.

-Thiago, Lílian, como estão? –o ruivo pergunta e os dois reconhecem a voz e o jeito, era Arthur Weasley.

-Arthur, é você mesmo? –Lílian pergunta observando atentamente o rosto do homem.

-Sim, alguns anos mais velho, mas sou eu mesmo. –fala com um sorriso tímido, tirando um óculos do bolso e entregando-o a Thiago.

-O que aconteceu com você? Parece uns vinte anos mais velho! –Thiago exclama surpreso e ignora o cutucão que a esposa lhe dá, olhando-o severamente pela indiscrição.

-Eu vou explicar tudo com calma, mas por enquanto deixem o medi-bruxo examiná-los. –Arthur fala sorrindo para os amigos, enquanto o medi-bruxo se aproximava para examiná-los.

Após uma hora de explicações e tentativas de acalmar Thiago, Arthur relata o ataque a Godric's Hollow, a criação de Harry pelos tios, o retorno dele ao mundo bruxo aos 11 anos, seu primeiro confronto com o espectro de Voldemort, as aventuras anuais, se lamentando diante da morte de Sírius e de Dumbledore. Ao final, Lílian e Thiago estavam assustados e pasmos, não podiam imaginar que o filho deles fosse se tornar "um herói" e que Snape fosse ser capaz de matar Dumbledore.

-Onde Harry está agora? –Lílian pergunta saindo do estado de torpor que ela e o marido estavam.

-Em Hogwarts, cursando o último ano letivo. –fala sorrindo ao ver as expressões de alívio do casal.

-Se nós dois morremos e tudo isso é verdade, o que estamos fazendo aqui? –Thiago pergunta completamente confuso.

-Essa é uma pergunta para a qual teremos que procurar uma resposta. Por agora, tentem descansar, que assim que amanhecer, iremos levá-los para Hogwarts. Tenho certeza que Harry irá ter a melhor surpresa da vida dele. –Arthur fala já se levantando da cadeira e o casal apenas assente, ainda perturbados demais para questionar algo.

Por algum motivo, a diretora McGonagall estava muito ocupada aquele dia e o acesso ao escritório dela estava vetado. Então os quatro seguiram normalmente as aulas de terça, deixando para falar com Dumbledore no dia seguinte.

Harry, estava na biblioteca tentando fazer o trabalho de herbologia, quando uma voz grave ecoou em sua cabeça, o despertando.

 _Ou você faz o trabalho, ou pensa na sua namorada._ –Rhavic fala sarcástico, assustando Harry, que olha para os lados a procura da voz. – _Já esqueceu de mim, jovem Harry? Não responda em voz alta._

 _Rhavic?_ –Harry pergunta em pensamento, enquanto começa a recolher suas coisas.

 _Olá. Eu não queria te assustar, mas precisava falar com você. Aliás, eu não te avisei, mas vai ser comum ouvir minha voz, quase como uma segunda consciência._ -Harry suspirou pesadamente diante da informação, seria como estar sendo vigiado por um professor o tempo todo.

 _Isso quer dizer que você vai saber tudo que estou fazendo e pensando?_ -pergunta com medo da resposta, afinal era sua privacidade que estava em jogo.

 _Não pretendo invadir sua privacidade nem me intrometer na sua vida, apenas guiar seus estudos._ -responde na tentativa de tranqüilizá-lo.

 _Certo, mas porque não entrou em contato comigo ontem?_ -pergunta após observar a biblioteca e não encontrar nenhum dos amigos.

 _Porque precisava de um tempo para poder fazer a conexão completa e isto só ocorreu agora a pouco. Onde vai?_ -Rhavic pergunta confuso ao perceber Harry se afastar da biblioteca e andar pelo corredor observando o redor.

 _Chamar todos para uma reunião, afinal com você e os outros "ativos", poderemos definir melhor o que fazer agora._ -Harry olhava para os lados, indo na direção da torre da Grifinória, quando sentiu seu medalhão esquentar.

" _Harry, você está me ouvindo?"_ -Harry escuta a voz de Hermione assim que toca o medalhão.

" _Sim, onde você está?"_ -pergunta ainda estranhando aquela habilidade nova.

" _Estou indo para a sala dos fundadores, vou avisar Luna e Draco, para nos encontrarem lá."_ -Harry percebe que Hermione tivera a mesma idéia e apenas confirma que irá encontrá-la.

Rapidamente Harry chegou ao local onde a porta da sala dos fundadores ficava, observando que ninguém havia chegado ainda. Apontou a varinha para a parede e usou o feitiço Revellis para fazer a porta surgir à frente dele.

-Oi, chegou rápido! –Hermione fala surgindo no corredor. Por sua respiração, Harry percebeu que ela correra para poder alcançá-lo.

-Agora é esperar os outros para podermos entrar. –Harry fala sorrindo e se aproximando para segurar a mão da namorada.

 _Não é necessário. Depois que romperam o selo, só é necessário um dos medalhões para abrir a porta._ -Rhavic fala a Harry e Sophia parecia falar o mesmo para Hermione.

Sem falar nada, Harry pega seu medalhão e o põe no encaixe, a mesma luz bruxuleante volta a iluminar o corredor por alguns segundos e a porta se abre. Os dois trocam um olhar e entram, imediatamente os archotes se acendem e iluminam o grande salão, enquanto a porta volta a se fechar atrás deles.

-Acho que somos os primeiros a chegar. –Harry fala andando até a mesa e olhando em volta. Tudo parecia exatamente igual a quando estiveram ali da última vez.

-Talvez tenhamos que esperar um pouco, Rony e Luna iam procurar Gina e o Malfoy estava meio ocupado. –Hermione fala se aproximando por trás de Harry, as mãos envolvendo sua cintura e depois subindo até o tórax, enquanto beijava-lhe o pescoço.

-Ótimas notícias! –fala em tom malicioso, se virando e a puxando pela cintura.

O beijo que começara delicado, foi ganhando paixão à medida que os dois se deixavam dominar pela saudade. Se havia um ponto negativo em namorar escondido, era a quantidade limitada de tempo que possuíam para ficar juntos. Pouco tempo depois, Harry estava pressionado contra a mesa, uma de suas mãos bagunçava os cabelos de Hermione e a outra a pressionava fortemente contra si, enquanto ela mantinha uma de suas mãos em seus rebeldes cabelos negros e a outra passeava por seu tronco.  
Os dois estavam tão concentrados um no outro, que não perceberam a entrada de Draco, que logo depois de entrar, observou o casal por alguns segundos antes de falar com seu tom provocativo.

-Não acredito que me chamaram para isso! Jurava que vocês faziam o tipo conservador. –fala sorrindo de lado e andando devagar na direção do casal, que assustado, havia se separado e observado o local a procura de espectadores. –Eu confesso que acho a proposta interessante, mas devo avisar Potter, que se encostar em mim eu te transformo em um eunuco.

-Eu só poderia esperar algo assim de uma cabeça doente como a sua. –Harry fala se adiantando e ficando a frente de Hermione, olhando para o sonserino de modo desafiador.

-O que foi Potter? Está com medo que a _Hermione_ depois de provar um homem de verdade não queira mais saber de você? –pergunta tranquilamente, dirigindo um olhar insinuante a Hermione, que observava a tudo muito chocada para falar algo.

-Agora chega, dessa vez eu não vou só te surrar, eu vou te matar! –Harry fala se adiantando e sacando sua varinha tão rápido quanto Draco.

-Parem com isso! –Hermione fala ao ver os dois pegarem as varinhas e apontarem pro peito do outro –Vocês enlouqueceram? Estamos do mesmo lado agora e dependemos um dos outros para vencer a guerra. –fala de modo racional, se colocando entre eles.

-Eu não posso admitir que esse sujeitinho fale desse jeito de você! –o rosto de Harry estava vermelho de tanta raiva, sua mão segurava fortemente a varinha e seus olhos estavam fixos nos cinzentos de Draco.

-Ele só quer te tirar do sério, ou você não percebe o quanto está sendo divertido para ele te ver assim? –Hermione fala tentando chamá-lo a razão, fazendo-o reparar no sorriso divertido do loiro.

Antes que a discussão pudesse continuar, a porta se abre novamente e os dois rapidamente guardam suas varinhas, para que os outros três não vissem que estavam brigando.

-Que bom que chegaram rápido, assim começamos logo a reunião. –Hermione fala se recompondo e se sentando a mesa, sendo seguida pelos demais.

-Porque vocês convocaram essa reunião de repente? Descobriram algo sobre os horcruxes? –Rony perguntou curioso, mas antes que alguém pudesse responder, os medalhões brilharam sob a camisa dos quatro escolhidos e uma luz se dirigiu destes para as estatuas, que depois de brilharem por uns segundos, voltaram ao normal.

Antes que pudessem voltar a conversar, sentiram um leve tremor e depois observaram um brilho colorido nos olhos das estátuas, como se ganhassem vida. Então, sem aviso, Rhavic e Sophia saltaram para perto deles, enquanto Apôpis e Saphira caminharam até se juntar aos outros dois. Seus corpos continuavam sendo do material das estátuas, mas possuíam uma mobilidade bem natural.

-Uau! Não sabia que vocês podiam fazer isso! –Harry fala olhando os "animais" se moverem como se houvessem ganhado vida.

-Pena que você é de prata, se fosse de carne e osso, seria tão mais bonita e eu poderia fazer carinho na sua barriguinha! –Luna fala empolgada, enquanto passa a mão sobre a cabeça de Saphira.

-Eu realmente ouvi isso, Hermione? –Draco pergunta à morena, que pareceu tão abismada quanto ele com o comentário da loira.

-Vamos aproveitar que estamos todos juntos e começar logo a falar sobre nosso treinamento, depois conversamos mais com eles. –Hermione fala meio sem jeito, pegando de sua mochila pergaminho, pena e tinteiro.

-Desde quando você chama a Hermione pelo nome? –Rony pergunta a Draco, que responde com um olhar de "E isso te interessa?".

-Rhavic, você e os outros podem nos ajudar na busca pelas horcruxes? –Harry pergunta querendo evitar uma possível discussão e chamando a atenção de todos para a reunião.

-Não creio que este seja o momento para nos concentrarmos nisto. –a voz grave de Rhavic soou como uma trovoada, surpreendendo os que ainda não haviam ouvido.

-Como não? Sem as horcruxes não temos como destruir Voldemort. –Harry argumenta com o semblante fechado, sua principal meta era derrotar o bruxo das trevas.

-E você se acha em condições de encontrar e destruir uma horcrux sem ajuda de um bruxo experiente como Dumbledore? –Sophia pergunta observando-o analiticamente, sua voz era firme, porém suave.

Harry apenas abaixou a cabeça, em sua mente a lembrança de seu duelo com Snape meses atrás lhe dava a resposta. A forma como o professor lhe derrotara e dissera que ele era um fraco e que apenas não seria morto, pois o lorde dele fazia questão de fazê-lo pessoalmente, ainda lhe atormentava em seus pesadelos.

-Então o que vocês sugerem? –Gina pergunta quebrando aquele silêncio incômodo.

-Que primeiro treinem para se tornar capazes de achar e destruir os horcruxes, só então voltaremos a procurá-las. –Apôpis fala friamente, sua voz sibilante causava arrepios.

-Pois eu não vejo o porque de não fazermos os dois, afinal tão cedo não vamos achar os horcruxes, se não tivermos nenhuma pista do que são ou onde estão. –Draco argumenta ansioso por vingança.

-Os treinos não se resumem aos encontros que teremos, nós apenas lhe passaremos os ensinamentos, mas caberá a vocês praticarem até conseguir executar os feitiços com perfeição. –Sophia fala de modo calmo, como se estivesse lhe dando uma aula.

-Precisarão se dedicar quase que integralmente a aprender e quanto mais aplicados forem, mais cedo chegarão ao ponto de poderem ir atrás dos horcruxes sem problemas. –Rhavic fala de modo determinante, como se a questão estivesse definida entre os quatro.

-Antes de falarem sobre os treinos, eu gostaria de saber se eu e Gina também poderemos participar deles. –Rony pergunta em expectativa.

-Claro que não, aliás não sei o que fazem aqui. Este é um local reservado aos guardiões do castelo! –Apôpis fala de modo frio, o que junto a sua voz sibilante, faz Harry lembrar de Voldemort e seu discurso seletivo, o que não era de se estranhar, já que a serpente era cria de Salazar Slytherin.

-Achei que houvesse deixado de falar as asneiras que aquele traidor divulgava! –Rhavic reage com agressividade, suas asas se agitando e os dentes ficando a mostra, enquanto ambos sustentavam um olhar desafiador.

-Rhavic! Se recomponha imediatamente! –Sophia fala o olhando de forma reprovadora, seu chifre brilhando estranhamente. Apesar de desgostoso, Rhavic baixa as asas e volta seu olhar para a mesa, apesar de não estar focalizando a ninguém.

-Creio que não há o porque de discutirmos este assunto, já que eles mesmo passariam os ensinamentos para os amigos, além do que os irmãos Weasley já se mostraram fiéis, leais e corajosos diante do perigo e usariam os ensinamentos para proteger as nossas quatro crianças quando nós não pudéssemos! –Saphira fala de modo claro e lógico, ao que Sophia e Rhavic assentem.

-A maioria venceu, então vamos logo decidir os horários. –Rhavic fala com um sorriso discreto, olhando Apôpis de lado.

-Bom, eu e Gina estávamos conversando e percebemos que se sumirmos todos ao mesmo tempo poderiam desconfiar de algo, já que é fato, que a Ordem está nos vigiando. Então, nós pensamos que para maior discrição, deveríamos vir em duplas. –Hermione expõe a questão já retirando da mochila os horários do sexto e do sétimo ano.

-Como eu e Luna temos horários semelhantes, além de sermos amigas, é mais fácil nós duas virmos em dupla. –Gina fala sorrindo para a amiga, que concorda.

-Então eu venho com Hermione. –Draco fala como se resolvesse a questão.

-Você está louco se acha que eu e o Harry vamos deixar a Hermione um segundo que seja, perto de você e dessa cobra super-nutrida! –Rony fala encarando o loiro a seu lado com expressão de poucos amigos.

-Isso aí, Hermione vem comigo e você fica com Rony. –Harry completa a sentença do amigo, porém Rony o olha como se o amigo o houvesse dado uma punhalada pelas costas.

-Porque eu tenho que ficar com essa doninha? –Rony fala fazendo uma careta de nojo ao apontar Draco.

-Sem brigas, já chega. –Hermione fala antes que Harry respondesse. –Vamos tirar na sorte. Vou escrever o nome de nós quatro em pedaços de pergaminho, dobrar e Luna fará o sorteio. –a grifinória fala já rasgando o pergaminho. Sophia apenas olhava orgulhosa a sua discípula, enquanto os outros três pareciam apreensivos.

-É para pegar um de cada vez ou os dois juntos? –Luna pergunta empolgada e Hermione responde que tanto faz. A loira então pega um e começa a abrir, sorrindo para aumentar o suspense. –Draco! –anuncia aumentando ainda mais a expectativa, enquanto a loira mexia os pedacinhos e pegava mais um. –Wow, isso não vai ser bom... –Luna foi interrompida por resmungos incompreensíveis e achou melhor ler de uma vez o nome. –Hermione!

-Eu não admito! –Harry fala se levantando e Rony o apóia.

-Você não tem que admitir nada, Harry e nem adianta os dois me olharem assim! Eu sei muito bem me defender sozinha, além do que eu acho que é a opção que menos vai levantar suspeita e mais vai evitar brigas. –Hermione fala tranquilamente, sem dirigira o olhar para Draco, que sorria satisfeito ao ver a cara de frustração de Harry.

-É o que nós pensamos também, por isso, vamos seguir com os dias e horários. –Saphira fala em tom conciliador, apesar do clima continuar tenso.

A reunião seguiu determinando não só os horários, mas também as abordagens que os treinos teriam. Começariam com alguns feitiços básicos de defesa e ataque, para então começarem a usar as armas deixadas pelos fundadores e se aprofundarem na especialidade de cada um.

Na saída, Rony, Hermione e Harry seguirão para a torre da Grifinória e Luna para seu salão comunal, Draco iria para o dele e Gina iria direto para o salão principal, onde o jantar devia estar sendo servido. O trio não se falou o caminho de ida e nem na volta, quando foram jantar. Já Gina, discretamente seguiu Draco, o encurralando nas masmorras.

-O que você quer, Malfoy? –Gina fala o empurrando para um corredor paralelo ao que levava ao salão sonserino.

-Escute Weasley, eu sei que não é sua culpa. Às vezes ser lindo assim é uma maldição, as garotas realmente não resistem, mas eu já deixei claro que não quero saber de você! –Draco fala naturalmente, como alguém que já repetiu aquela frase diversas vezes.

-Eu não sei como seu ego não expulsa todo mundo do castelo! Francamente, eu é que jamais iria querer algo com um almofadinhas que nem sabe beijar, como você! –fala não querendo sair por baixo, mas sem encará-lo, o que não a deixa ver o brilho que os olhos cinza ganharam e nem o leve rubor nas faces pálidas. -Agora, eu quero saber o que você quer com a Mione! –seu tom volta a ser ameaçador e o olhar desafiador.

-Isso não é da sua conta. Até porque eu sou um cavalheiro e não fico falando das minhas conquistas por aí. –retruca em tom provocativo, fazendo-a se irritar ainda mais.

-Conquistas? Você até outro dia a chamava de sangue-ruim, não vai querer que eu acredite no que disse! –argumenta como se fosse óbvio.

-É que até outro dia eu não havia reparado em como ela havia crescido, mas agora eu posso dizer que aquela morena está valendo muito a pena! –fala com um sorrisinho malicioso, que faz o sangue de Gina ferver.

-Pois fique você sabendo, que se tentar tocar nela, Rony e Harry vão ter que se contentar em bater no seu corpo já sem vida. –o avisa e sai pesando firme, com tanta raiva que não ouve os risos do sonserino.

Sem o mínimo apetite para jantar ou ânimo para ver alguém, a ruiva vai para o quarto de Hermione, onde a espera voltar do salão principal. Cerca de maia hora depois, Hermione entra cabisbaixa e tão distraída, que não nota a presença da amiga no quarto.

-Nossa, que cara é essa? – a pergunta assusta a morena, que pula com os sapatos na mão.

-Eu não te vi. Você não foi jantar? –pergunta desviando do assunto.

-Não, mas não tenta mudar o assunto. O que houve? –pergunta vendo a amiga se deixar cair na cama a sua frente.

-Rony e Harry estão me ignorando por causa do imbecil do Malfoy. –fala irritada e sem medir as palavras.

-Bom, o meu irmão daqui a pouco esquece, mas o Harry do jeito que é ciumento, eu duvido. –Gina fala entendendo o problema da amiga.

-O pior é que o Malfoy só está fazendo esse joguinho para irritar o Harry, aposto que durante os treinos ele vai voltar a me chamar de Granger e ficar bancando o superior. Mas ao invés do Harry tentar ignorar, ele fica dando esses ataques de ciúme na frente da doninha. –se lamenta frustrada.

-Você está me dizendo que o Malfoy sabe que você e Harry estão namorando? –Gina pergunta entre surpresa e assustada.

-Malfoy pegou a gente se beijando outro dia e tivemos que contar a ele, que em troca do segredo, resolveu infernizar o Harry. –aquela informação faz Gina se sentir, como se houvesse sido jogada no lago em pleno inverno, afinal Draco não estava fazendo aquilo para provocar ciúmes nela e sim em Harry.

-Fala isso para ele, quem sabe o Harry não acorda, não é? –fala sem jeito e se levantando, precisava ficar sozinha. –Agora eu vou dormir que amanhã o dia será cheio, boa noite. –se despede, saindo assim logo depois que a amiga lhe respondeu. Sua mente zombando de si mesma por ter chegado a pensar que o príncipe sonserino um dia olharia para a pobre Weasley.

Sem conseguir dormir, Hermione resolve se levantar e ir até o quarto de Harry. Observando o corredor com cuidado e abrindo a porta sem fazer barulho, surpreendeu-se ao perceber que o moreno não estava dormindo e sim em pé, em frente à janela aberta, os cabelos voando com o vento gélido da madrugada.

-Harry, você está bem? –pergunta receando que ele houvesse tido mais um sonho com Voldemort.

-Hermione? O que está fazendo aqui? –pergunta se virando e a vendo se aproximar. Ela o observava e, com alívio, via que ele não parecia ter tido um pesadelo.

-Nada demais, eu só havia pensado em me aproveitar de um rapaz dormindo inocentemente. –fala tentando se manter séria e vendo que ele teve que reprimir um sorriso.

-Eu ainda estou chateado com você. –fala se virando para voltar a olhar pela janela.

-Eu preferia não estar com ele, mas nós não tínhamos muitas opções. Se fosse você ou Rony iam acabar brigando demais, sem falar que você não ia conseguir levar um treino a sério comigo, por medo de me machucar. –Harry se volta para ela como se pretendesse retrucar, mas ela leva sua mão aos lábios dele, ao mesmo tempo em que dá um passo à frente, deixando seus corpos separados por menos de um centímetro. –Aquele idiota só quer fazer você perder a paciência, ter crises de ciúme. Tenho certeza que ele não tentara se aproximar durante os treinos e se ele assim fizer, juro que lanço uma bela azaração nele e ainda falo com você, para você fazer o mesmo, o que acha? –Hermione propõe com um sorriso travesso, ao qual Harry corresponde.

-Você promete? –Harry pergunta desconfiado e ela apenas assente. –Então, se você sair do quarto e entrar de novo, eu tenho certeza que vai me encontrar dormindo inocentemente...

Durante o café da manhã, o trio nota preocupantemente que McGonagall não estava à mesa e para agravar ainda mais a situação, Harry recebe um pergaminho, convocando-o para uma reunião urgente no escritório da diretora. Imediatamente, o moreno se levanta e segue para o local, pensando em milhares de hipóteses, todas envolvendo morte e Voldemort. Rhavic o tentou acalmar, mas o rapaz lhe deu uma resposta tão mal-educada que o grifo se calou instantaneamente.

Assim que chegou a frente da gárgula, se esforçou para lembrar a senha do escritório e a disse, fazendo a gárgula se mover e dar acesso às escadas. Percorreu o caminho rápida e silenciosamente, ouvindo a voz de um homem e uma mulher, além da voz da diretora. Depois de bater na porta e ouvir a permissão para entrar, seu coração falhou, o ar pareceu se recusar a entrar ou sair de seus pulmões e a cena que via saiu e entrou em foco novamente. Em pé e entre ele e a mesa da diretora, estavam "seus pais".

-Mas que brincadeira de mal gosto é essa? –esbraveja ao confirmar que eram os mesmos rostos que via todos os dias na foto que havia em sua cabeceira.

-Harry acalme-se que tudo será explicado, ou quase tudo. –McGonagall fala em seu tom mais cordial de voz, compreendendo o choque do rapaz.

-Ele está ainda mais bonito que eu na idade dele! –Thiago fala orgulhoso, Lílian tinha os olhos úmidos e parecia não acreditar no que via.

-Harry, esses, por incrível que apreça, são seus pais. Eles foram encontrados desacordados em um parque em Londres, não possuíam nenhuma memória do que houve no dia do ataque a casa de vocês e do tempo em que deveriam estar mortos. Nós fizemos exames neles e ambos estão bem de saúde, suas identidades foram confirmadas e até demos veritasserum para ter certeza de que não eram uma fraude. Sei que isso ainda não explica o como eles apareceram, mas estamos trabalhando para encontrar uma explicação. –Minerva tenta explicar tudo, aproveitando o aparente choque do rapaz, que ainda parecia paralisado. –Eu vou deixá-los a sós, creio que tem muito que conversar. Não se preocupe com as aulas, está dispensado por hoje. –fala rapidamente, já se retirando para lhes dar privacidade.

-Podemos te dar um abraço? –Lílian pergunta após alguns segundos de silêncio.

Durante o restante da manhã, os três conversaram sobre tudo o que lhes vinham à mente. Thiago e Lílian fizeram questão de que Harry lhes contasse tudo sobre sua vida, seus amigos e, com ar sério, pediram que ele contasse tudo sobre como os Dursley o trataram durante todos aqueles anos, prometendo tomarem satisfações com estes, assim que tudo se acalmasse. Os dois também contaram ao filho que ficariam lá como membros da ordem que estariam fazendo a segurança e, por medida de segurança, esconderiam seu retorno, assumindo as identidades de Scott e Rachel Sullivan.

Com permissão de McGonagall, os três usaram a lareira para ir ao Beco Diagonal, onde Thiago e Lílian, disfarçados, comprariam roupas e varinhas novas, além de conversarem mais calmamente com Harry, sem atrapalhar o trabalho da diretora.

Estavam no momento, tomando sorvete e cercados de sacolas de compras, onde se via claramente o embrulho de uma vassoura, a qual Thiago fizera questão de comprar para ensinar algumas manobras ao filho, o que não agradou muito a Lílian.

-Harry, já viu que tem duas garotas na mesa ao lado que não tiram os olhos de você? –essa afirmação fez Lílian olhar a mesa com cara de poucos amigos, coisa que nem o marido ou o filho notaram.

-Eu já tinha notado, mas não me importo. Desde que a volta de Voldemort foi confirmada, que eu virei um "bom partido", famoso, rico, solteiro. –Harry fala contrariado e com os olhos fixos no sorvete.

-O importante é você saber perceber quem são essas interesseiras e nem olhar para elas. –Lílian fala sorrindo e segurando a mão do filho de um jeito reconfortante.

-Que tipo de conselho é esse? Harry tem 17 anos, está na idade de sair sem compromisso com as garotas, que eu garanto que não ficaram chateadas pelos cinco minutos de fama. –Thiago fala com um sorriso maroto, que lembrou a ele Sírius.

-Esse é justamente o tipo de conselho que não se deve dar! –Lílian fala surpresa com a sugestão do marido. –Achei que já houvesse aprendido que galinhagem não leva ninguém a lugar nenhum, e pelo que me lembro, aos 17 anos, você estava não só namorando comigo como também me pedindo em casamento!

-Se ele tiver a sorte de encontrar a garota certa tudo bem, mas como ele mesmo falou, as garotas que o cercam só querem saber do dinheiro e da fama dele! –Thiago tenta se defender e Harry se sente entediado, lembrando de uma briga semelhante entre Gina e Rony.

-Isso não é bem verdade, quer dizer, a maioria delas sim, mas tem umas que não são assim. –Harry fala meio sem jeito, querendo acabar com a briga e ao mesmo tempo pensando em falar de Hermione.

-Como assim? Não me diga que você tem uma namorada e não nos disse nada? –Thiago fala orgulhoso pelo filho, mas ao mesmo tempo chateado por ele não ter mencionado nada antes.

-Bom, na verdade eu até que tentei, mas é meio complicado. –Harry fala mordendo o lábio inferior, sem saber como explicar o caso.

-Que tal começar nos dizendo se tem ou não uma namorada. –Lílian sugere tentando não ficar apreensiva com a idéia.

-Sim, mas ninguém sabe, quer dizer, só a Gina, porque nos ajuda a nos encontrar, e um idiota que pegou a gente se beijando num descuido. –começa meio incerto, principalmente ao ver o olhar malicioso do pai.

-Uma namorada que nem seus melhores amigos conhecem? Não seria uma bela professora, não é? –pergunta em tom cúmplice, ignorando o olhar horrorizado da esposa.

-Não, não! Eu mantenho em segredo porque ela é nascida trouxa e os comensais podem tentar atacar os pais dela para me atingir. –essa declaração deixa tanto Thiago, quanto Lílian sem saber como agir. –Rony não sabe por que até pouco tempo ele gostava dela, mas agora que ele está apaixonado e namorando eu vou contar.

-Calma aí, não me diga que você deu em cima da garota que seu amigo tava afim? –Thiago fala em tom sério, como se pretendesse lhe repreender.

-Não! Quando nós ficamos, estávamos em uma festa à fantasia, por assim dizer, não sabíamos quem o outro era e quando ficamos sabendo, era tarde demais, já estávamos apaixonados. E como logo no dia seguinte o Rony falou de uma outra garota para mim, eu achei que talvez houvesse uma chance dele esquecer a Hermione...

-Hermione? Sua melhor amiga? –Lílian pergunta surpresa, todos haviam falado muito dela e de Rony, e Harry parecia realmente ter uma grande admiração por ela, mas não pensava que os sentimentos do filho poderiam ir além disso.

-Sim, ela é uma pessoa incrível, uma garota maravilhosa e nós nos amamos, por isso eu resolvi arriscar esse namoro, mesmo sabendo que se Rony descobrisse, ele poderia nunca mais querer olhar na minha cara. –Harry fala nervosamente, olhando o pai pelo canto dos olhos, como se esperasse que ele fosse lhe dar uma bronca pela sua traição.

-Tudo bem, vá mais devagar e nos conte tudo com calma. –Thiago pede ainda sério e Harry assente.

Aquela era a primeira discussão séria em família, e apesar de Harry se sentir intimidado e avaliado, sabia que seus pais só estavam preocupados consigo, o que o fazia se sentir muito feliz como se estivesse preso em um sonho, do qual não queria acordar nunca.  
***


	12. Primeiro pagamento

Assim que chegaram a Hogwarts, Harry foi com seus pais à sala dos monitores chefes, onde sabia que Hermione estaria.

-Olá, monitora chefe! –Harry fala bem humorado ao entrar, Hermione estava escrevendo algo.

-Seu irresponsável, onde se meteu o dia... –Hermione começou a dar a bronca, mas parou ao ver que Harry estava acompanhado.

-Vem aqui, deixa eu fazer as apresentações. –Harry fala e Hermione se aproxima. Nesse instante, a aparência de Thiago e Lílian começa a mudar até se tornar a original.

-Harry, o que é isso? –Hermione indaga após ver a semelhança do homem com Harry e os olhos verdes da mulher ruiva.

-Exatamente o que está pensando! Não sei como aconteceu, nem McGonagall sabe, mas estes são meus pais, Lílian e Thiago Potter! Pai, mãe, esta é minha namorada, Hermione Granger. –a garota quase pulou ao ouvir o modo como Harry a apresentou, sua expressão era de susto e nervosismo.

-Calma, não vamos mordê-la! –Thiago fala em tom divertido.

-Nos falaram muito bem de você, estávamos realmente curiosos para conhecê-la. –Lílian fala quebrando a tensão e se aproximando para cumprimentá-la.

-Eu contei tudo sobre nós e eles entenderam, também ficaram felizes por me ver feliz. –Harry fala enquanto a abraça, tentando deixá-la mais confortável.

-Realmente é muito bom ver alguém cuidando do nosso garoto. –Thiago fala de modo simpático.

-Harry é alguém que cativa esse carinho nas pessoas, é difícil alguém conhecê-lo e não gostar dele. –Hermione fala um pouco corada, piorando ainda mais quando Harry a beija brevemente nos lábios.

-Vamos nos sentar, temos muito que conversar. –Harry fala apontando o sofá que havia no escritório.

Um pouco depois, os três desceram para o jantar, usando o tempo seguinte para apresentar Rony aos pais de Harry, que não só aprovaram, mas gostaram muito dos amigos do filho. Depois da conversa, Harry e Hermione foram até o quarto dela a pedido da garota, que assim que chegou trancou a porta e pediu que ele se sentasse.

-Agora não. –Hermione fala quando Harry tenta beijá-la.

-Não me diga que ainda está chateada comigo! –fala não entendendo a expressão séria que ela mantinha.

-Não, eu entendo a sua ausência. –Hermione fala e se senta de frente para ele, aproveitando para pensar nas palavras que usaria. –Harry, eu quero conversar com você sobre esse aparecimento repentino dos seus pais, você sabe que eles estavam mortos, também sabe que as pessoas não ressuscitam...

-Eles estão vivos, pode perguntar a professora McGonagall. Ela realizou vários testes para confirmar que são mesmo eles. –Harry justifica também assumindo um ar sério.

-Eu não duvido, o que me incomoda é essa falta de informação, há muitas suspeitas e poucas certezas. Não sabemos o porquê de eles terem voltado e isso é preocupante... não estou falando para se afastar deles. –acrescenta ao ver que ele protestaria e depois faz uma pequena pausa antes de continuar. –Eu só quero que você tome cuidado, não conte para eles sobre os segredos de Hogwarts que descobrimos e também sobre as horcruxes, até porque se eles soubessem contariam para a Ordem da Fênix e certamente tentariam te afastar das buscas. –Hermione fala com cuidado e Harry parece compreender.

-Eu também havia pensado nisso, por isso mantive o segredo, as horcruxes é assunto meu. Já quanto ao que descobrimos em Hogwarts, Rhavic já havia me pedido segredo, mas eu não pretendia falar nada até conversar com vocês.

-Use o tempo com seus pais para falar de você, para passar bons momentos, esqueça tudo relativo à guerra, deixe-os ser sua válvula de escape, tudo bem? –Hermione o aconselha e ele assente.

-Pode deixar meu amor, eu não pretendo perder meu tempo falando daquele maldito com meus pais e muito menos quando estou sozinho com você. –fala se aproximando com um sorriso maroto.

Hermione apenas sorri e corresponde ao beijo, estava feliz pela iniciativa dele de querer apresentá-la aos pais como namorada, principalmente por ter demonstrado muita seriedade na relação dos dois. Também ficara contente por Lílian e Thiago terem gostado dela e aprovado o relacionamento, agora os dois só precisavam contar a Rony para que tudo ficasse bem.

No dia seguinte pela manhã, Harry falara rapidamente com os pais e depois seguira com os amigos para a primeira aula do dia, que seria de Transfiguração com Tonks. Tudo corria bem até alguém bater na porta e pedir licença, era Lílian disfarçada.

-Eu gostaria de falar com o senhor Potter, Tonks. –a mulher fala e Harry, apesar de estranhar, começa a recolher o material ao ouvir a permissão da professora. Após uma troca de olhar rápida com os amigos, ele sai da sala com a mulher, que o leva para outra ao lado, que estava vazia.

-O que houve? Você parece preocupada. –Harry pergunta ao notar que a mãe parecia tensa.

-Minerva acabou de contar a mim e Thiago que houve um ataque essa madrugada. A carta informando chegou essa manhã, foi enviada por Arthur, ela dizia que a casa dos Granger foi invadida por um grupo de comensais. –Harry gelou ao ouvir aquilo, tendo que se apoiar em uma mesa para não cair. –Eles estão vivos, parece que os membros da ordem chegaram antes do pior, mas o estado de ambos é grave. Thiago já foi para o St. Mungus via lareira e vai se informar melhor de tudo. Hermione só poderá ir ao fim da tarde, porque agora estão trabalhando para estabilizar o estado dos dois. Também acho que será melhor ela ter um tempo para se equilibrar antes de ir, pedimos a Minerva que você fosse com ela ao St. Mungus para dar apoio, também achei que seria melhor que você contasse tudo, acho que é a pessoa mais indicada.

-Está certa, pode deixar que eu conto. Só quero que me informe de qualquer novidade, devo ficar no quarto com ela até a hora de irmos. –Harry fala seriamente, estava abalado com aquilo, mas se mostraria forte para dar apoio a namorada.

-Vou passar qualquer informação. Agora é importante que você dê forças a ela, que a escute e também que a prepare para o pior. –Lílian fala demonstrando que sentia muito por dizer aquilo e Harry apenas sinaliza afirmativamente, os olhos estavam um pouco marejados, mas em minutos estaria pronto para encarar a responsabilidade.

A aula terminou dez minutos depois, tempo suficiente para Harry chorar e se recuperar, seria a coisa mais difícil que já havia feito, mas ninguém poderia fazê-lo melhor que ele. Assim que saíram, Harry pediu que ela viesse com ele e disse a Rony que depois o encontrava. Foram até o quarto dela, que não entendeu nada, mas já mostrava preocupação com o jeito sério dele.

-O que houve Harry? Alguma notícia ruim? Aconteceu algo com seu pai? –Hermione pergunta ao entrar no quarto e se sentar na cama, enquanto Harry trancava a porta.

-Meu pai está bem, foi a Londres. Minha mãe veio me contar de um ataque, ela não tem muitas informações ainda, mas nessa madrugada alguns comensais invadiram sua casa. –Harry fala seriamente, os olhos fixos em Hermione enquanto suas mãos lhe passavam segurança. A garota ao ouvir aquilo ficou estática, em choque, parecia nem respirar. –Eles não estão mortos, membros da ordem chegaram a tempo, -Harry sentiu Hermione respirar e relaxar um pouco –mas o estado é grave.

-Quanto grave? –a pergunta foi quase inaudível.

-Muito, os medi-bruxos e curandeiros estão se esforçando ao máximo, por isso só liberaram que você fosse vê-los à tarde, eu vou com você. –Harry informa de modo objetivo e depois se aproxima para abraçar a namorada, que já não segurava mais as lágrimas.

Hermione chorou compulsivamente por vários minutos até se acalmar, momento que Harry aproveitou para fazê-la beber uma poção dada por sua mãe e que iria acalmá-la e a faria dormir.

-A culpa é minha! Fui eu que os envolvi nessa guerra, fui eu quem causou o problema, eles não tinham como se defender, e eu não estava lá para tentar protegê-los. –Hermione fala com a voz ainda embargada, abafada por ainda estar com a cabeça no ombro de Harry, como se ali pudesse se sentir mais protegida e amparada.

-A culpa não é sua, eu te envolvi nisso tudo e se pudesse fazer alguma coisa para mudar isso eu faria. Não sabe como eu acho injusto ganhar meus pais e ver você perder os seus, se eu pudesse trocaria de lugar com você. –Harry fala de modo sincero, lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos e uma tocou o rosto de Hermione.

-A culpa não é sua, eu tive uma escolha e escolhi permanecer a seu lado. E não me arrependo disso... eu te amo, você é uma das melhores partes da minha vida. –fala se afastando um pouco para olhá-lo, logo depois sendo beijada pelo namorado.

Harry colocou todo o amor e carinho que sentia naquele beijo, sabia que ela precisava se sentir amada, sentir que não importaria o que acontecesse, ele estaria ali para cuidar dela, para oferecer tudo o que ela precisasse. Naquele momento ambos choravam de dor e por culpa, mas sabiam que por mais que Voldemort tentasse, jamais conseguiria destruir aquele laço tão especial que os unia.

Assim que Hermione adormeceu tranquilamente devido ao efeito da poção que não a deixaria sonhar, Harry desceu e se encontrou com Rony e Gina no salão comunal, ambos, informados por Lílian, esperavam notícias da amiga.

-Ela está muito triste e se sente culpada, mas me parece um pouco calma, talvez o fato de ainda restar uma esperança a esteja segurando. –Harry fala aparentando cansaço, havia trocado de roupa, posto uma que usaria para ir a Londres, queria estar preparado caso precisassem partir a qualquer momento. –Vocês têm alguma novidade? Alguma notícia?

-Seu pai mandou uma carta dizendo que o estado da mãe dela parece mais estável, mas o pai está muito mal. Porém, apesar de não ser grande consolo, os aurores e membros da ordem conseguiram prender todos os três comensais. –Rony falou também parecendo abatido.

-Nossa mãe mandou uma carta, disse que ela e papai ficariam lá e esperariam vocês. Também vão mandar notícias caso algo aconteça. –Gina completou, seu estado era parecido com o do irmão.

-Vocês sabem se o resto da família dela foi avisado? –Harry perguntou tentando parecer mais calmo.

-Não sei, mas acho que como não são bruxos, fica difícil de falar. –Rony fala parecendo confuso.

-Fica no quarto com ela, Gina. Rony, vem comigo, vou até a sala da McGonagall saber mais detalhes. –Harry pede e os irmãos assentem.

Perto do fim da tarde, Hermione foi acordada e ajudada a se arrumar por Gina. Ela seguiria com Harry para o St. Mungus e ficaria em Londres o tempo necessário, por isso tanto ela quanto Harry deixaram seus malões no escritório da diretora, os quais seriam levados por Lílian para a Mansão Black, onde os dois ficariam sob os cuidados dos pais de Harry e de Arthur e Molly Weasley.

Assim que chegaram via lareira no hospital, Arthur os levou para a ala onde os pais de Hermione estavam e onde o medi-bruxo os aguardava para dar maiores explicações. Na sala do medi-bruxo, foram informados que os pais de Hermione haviam sido torturados com diversos feitiços e com a aparente finalidade de interrogá-los, por isso as maldições imperdoáveis não haviam sido utilizadas. Essa informação provocou um pequeno alívio no início, mas depois esse alívio se foi diante da extensão dos danos provocados.

Após a explicação, Hermione pediu para entrar sozinha no quarto, Harry ficou a aguardando do lado de fora, observando as reações da morena pelo vidro que deixava o interior do quarto a mostra. Alguns minutos depois, Thiago, disfarçado, chegou e se sentou ao lado do filho, abraçando-o com força antes de falar qualquer coisa.

-Como você está? –pergunta preocupado com o filho.

-Me sentindo impotente, culpado e com vontade de matar aquele maldito cara de cobra. –Harry fala com raiva, ver sua garota chorando, ainda mais sabendo que parte da culpa era dele, o deixava arrasado.

-Eu sei que é difícil, mas os pais dela foram fortes, corajosos, não deram informação nenhuma. Tenho certeza de que se lutarem com tanta coragem e bravura quanto essa madrugada, eles vão sair dessa. –Thiago tenta dar força ao filho.

-Você viu quem fez isso? Me disseram que os comensais foram presos. –Harry pergunta olhando o pai com determinação, Thiago não precisava usar legilimencia para entender aquele olhar.

-Eles estão no ministério, os aurores estão tentando interrogá-los. Não sei se deixariam que ela ou você os visse, seria arriscado...

-Eu não quero saber se é arriscado. Eu sou Harry Potter e se minha fama pode ajudar em algo, é em situações como essa. Vamos encarar esses desgraçados nem que eu tenha que falar com o ministro. –Harry estava decidido e as lágrimas de sua namorada só reforçavam ainda mais sua decisão.

-Vou tentar falar com o chefe dos aurores, tentar conseguir uma visita. Você vai ficar bem? –Thiago pergunta e Harry o tranqüiliza. –Vou encarar minha missão, Molly já deve estar vindo para acompanhar vocês.

-Tudo bem, não sairemos daqui. –Harry fala e observa Thiago entrar no elevador, antes de se voltar novamente para o quarto, onde Hermione falava com a mãe inconsciente.

Um pouco depois, Hermione saiu e se sentou no colo de Harry, que a abraçou forte e novamente aparou suas lágrimas e lhe deu forças. Molly também tentou apoiá-la, cultivar esperanças em relação à mãe que parecia mais próxima da estabilidade, ao contrário do pai, que tinha uma grande porcentagem do corpo queimado, o que dificultava todo o tratamento.

Foi muito difícil de convencer Hermione a ir para a mansão, principalmente depois que seu pai quase falecera ao ter uma parada cardíaca. Sua mãe também piorara, ela estava com medo de não estar presente caso ocorresse algum óbito, mas o medi-bruxo garantira que ela poderia ir descansar. Novamente ela dormiu sob o efeito de uma poção, enquanto Harry conversa com os pais e os Weasley, se inteirando de tudo o que ocorrera no ataque. Thiago dera a ótima notícia de que no dia seguinte de manhã, poderiam ver os comensais, antes destes serem mandados para Azkaban.

Harry acordou Hermione às sete horas, as oito teriam que estar no ministério. A morena ficou animada com a idéia, engoliu rapidamente o café da manhã e ficou pronta mais rápido que todos. Assim que chegaram, Thiago os levou por um caminho diferente, passaram por uma parede falsa nos fundos, onde desceram por uma escada. A descida durou bastante e deu em uma prisão subterrânea, passaram por alguns aurores e atravessaram a sala cheia de celas, até chegarem a uma porta onde Remo estava.

-Os comensais estão presos aí dentro, ninguém estará lá para vê-los, mas entendam que por mais que seja tentador fazer o contrário, os três têm que ficar vivos. –Remo os instrui e os dois assentem com um sinal, estavam ansiosos para entrar.

-Pode deixá-los, Remo, sei que vão se comportar. –Thiago garante e Remo abre a porta para os dois entrarem.

Na cela havia três bruxos jovens, os pés no chão, presos a parede pelo calcanhar, as mãos estavam para cima algemadas em correntes suspensas. Assim que os dois entraram, os prisioneiros se viraram para olhá-los, surpreendendo-se ao identificar Harry Potter.

-Harry Potter! Não me diga que veio se entregar ao Lorde das Trevas? –o comensal do meio fala, sua postura era a de alguém que se julgava superior.

\- Cale a boca seu maldito, estamos aqui para fazer perguntas, se limitem a responder. –Harry fala em tom ameaçador, no entanto os comensais apenas riem, como se houvessem escutado uma piada.

-Então você e sua namoradinha vão nos interrogar? –a pergunta feita com sarcasmo chocou os dois jovens.

-Como sabe que ela é minha namorada? –a pergunta foi feita por um Harry chocado.

-O Lorde das Trevas sabe de tudo. –o terceiro comensal responde com um sorriso satisfeito, vendo a preocupação nos olhos de Harry.

-Então foi por isso...

-Esse não é o foco, Harry. O que queriam na minha casa? Porque torturam meus pais? – a pergunta foi agressiva, mas em tom controlado, os olhos de Hermione estavam quase negros de fúria.

-Queríamos qualquer informação que pudesse nos ajudar a derrotar a Ordem da Fênix, rascunhos, diários, anotações, ou qualquer informação daqueles trouxas inúteis. – o comensal do meio responde sem maiores problemas.

-Só os torturamos porque os dois não falavam, aliás só sabiam gritar e implorar, trouxas imundos. –o segundo completa com nojo.

-Mas essa parte até que foi divertida! Seu pai querendo bancar o herói e salvar sua mãe foi hilário... – o comensal só parou quando Hermione o acertou com um soco na face, foi tão forte que lhe quebrou o nariz. –Acha mesmo que isso doeu? –a pergunta veio com ironia, havia um sorriso vitorioso no rosto do comensal.

-Deixa que eu o faça gritar! -Harry se adianta furioso, mas Hermione o pára.

-Ainda temos muito que saber e muito tempo para perguntar **adequadamente**. –Hermione fala lançando um olhar frio para eles, enquanto pegava um estojo no bolso interno da jaqueta de couro. De dentro do estojo, ela tira uma pequena faca de cozinha com lâmina serrilhada.

-Vai cozinhar para nós? –um comensal pergunta em meio a risos.

-O prato de hoje será salsicha. Harry, abaixe a calça desse imbecil. –Hermione fala com um sorriso sádico, os comensais gelam e a observam com os olhos esbugalhados.

-Você não pode fazer isso! –o comensal escolhido protesta e se mexe como se tentasse sair dali.

-Nós não podemos matá-los, mas ninguém nos falou nada sobre não tirar pedaços, então não teremos problemas, principalmente se for um pedaço tão pequeno. –Hermione fala calmamente e olha para Harry, que não hesita antes de fazer o que ela pedira. –Ah! Isso vai demorar um pouco, porque eu procurei muito, mas só achei essa faca meio cega mesmo, se bem que ninguém aqui está com pressa, não é?

Gritos desesperados foram ouvidos por toda a prisão, fazendo os Potter e Remo se entreolharem muito assustados. Um a um os comensais urravam a plenos pulmões, tendo apenas pequenos intervalos de uma a outra investida. A porta era bem espessa, portanto não dava para ouvir conversas, ou seja, não conseguiam saber o que os dois faziam contra os comensais. Horas depois um estranho silêncio tomou o local, mais duas horas se passaram e então Harry e Hermione saíram, estavam com as roupas muito sujas de sangue, o semblante estava fechado e inexpressivo.

-O que vocês fizeram? –Remo pergunta preocupado, sem saber se deveria ou não entrar.

-Não se preocupe, eles ainda estão vivos, só não estão muito inteiros. –Hermione fala com uma voz fria e ainda carregada de ódio.

-Acha mesmo que isso valeu a pena? –Lílian pergunta com um leve tom de reprovação na voz.

-Mais do que imagina. –a resposta veio de Harry, que abraçou a namorada, aconchegando-a nos braços como se quisesse passar apoio.

-É melhor que usem uma chave de portal para voltarem, não podem sair daqui nesse estado. –Thiago fala seriamente, não sabia o que pensar daquilo.

-Como achar melhor, só peço que o mais rápido possível nos leve para o St. Mungus, já estou a muito tempo longe. –Hermione pede e Thiago assente.

-Levamos vocês assim que tomarem um banho e almoçarem, mas já digo que seus pais ainda estão vivos. –Lílian fala entendendo o sofrimento de Hermione, mas tentando tranqüilizá-la.

-É bom saber disso! –fala esboçando um raro sorriso. Thiago já fazia uma chave de portal usando sua carteira. 


	13. O medalhão de Salazar

Harry estava na sala da mansão Black, Hermione dormia sob o efeito de uma poção, a qual ele pensava em tomar também, pois não conseguia parar de pensar no que arrancara dos comensais aquela manhã. Tentando espairecer se dedicou a observar a tapeçaria com a árvore genealógica dos Black, se lembrava do dia que Sírius falara sobre ela. Seus olhos vagavam pelos nomes sem prestar atenção neles, até que seus olhos pousaram no nome de Régulos Black, R.A.B., a informação o fez se lembrar do que Sírius lhe falara, seu irmão havia sido morto por Voldemort, mas ninguém sabia ao certo o porquê. O pensamento de que poderia estar mais perto do que imaginava do medalhão, o fez ficar animado.

 _"Cuidado garoto."_ -Rhavic o avisa em tom prudente, chamando a atenção de Harry.

 _"Cuidado com o que?"_ -Harry pergunta sem entender, mas já subindo, iria procurar nas coisas da mãe de Sírius.

 _"O medalhão deve ter proteções mágicas, se achá-lo e tocá-lo, pode se ferir gravemente ou ser amaldiçoado."_ -Rhavic alerta de modo preocupado.

 _"Tudo bem, eu não vou tocá-lo diretamente, apenas guardá-lo em local seguro."_ -Harry fala de modo tranquilizador e Rhavic concorda.

Harry passa a noite inteira procurando, mas não encontra nada supondo então, que ou Mundungus havia roubado ou Monstro teria escondido. Havia tomado banho e agora se encontrava indo até o quarto de Hermione, imaginou que se contasse tudo a ela, poderia distraí-la um pouco de suas preocupações. Encontrou a namorada acabando de se arrumar para ir ao St. Mungus, o olhar dela mostrava tanta dor, que Harry sentia vontade de sair dali e ir atrás de Voldemort resolver de uma vez aquela guerra.

-Oi, o café já está servido? –Hermione pergunta tentando manter o tom de voz normal, não queria preocupá-lo ainda mais com seus problemas.

-Não sei, não estive lá em baixo. De toda forma, antes de descermos quero te contar algo que descobri. –Harry fala se sentando na cama e sinalizando para que ela fizesse o mesmo.

-É algo sobre Voldemort? –pergunta curiosa, enquanto se sentava de frente para ele.

-Sim. Estive olhando a tapeçaria da família Black e descobri que o irmão do Sírius era R.A.B. –Hermione conteve uma expressão surpresa, não sabia muito da família de Sírius, mas sabia que Régulos havia sido um comensal. –Procurei o medalhão por toda a mansão, mas não encontrei nada. Então estive pensando que talvez Monstro tenha escondido ou Mundungus roubou, o que acha? –Harry pergunta ansioso.

-Acho que devemos falar com Monstro o quanto antes, pois se não estiver com ele, teremos que ir atrás de Mundungus enquanto estivermos fora de Hogwarts. –Hermione responde pensativa, sua mente tentando encontrar outras possibilidades.

-Vou chamar Monstro então, ok? –Harry pergunta e Hermione assente. –Monstro, venha até mim. –Harry chama o elfo doméstico que desde a morte do padrinho lhe pertencia.

-Chamou, meu senhor? –o elfo fala no tom irônico que usava para demonstrar o quanto desgostava a ele servir a Harry, mas também não escondeu o brilho de felicidade nos olhos, por estar novamente na mansão Black.

-Quero saber se está com um medalhão que era de Régulos Black. Você o escondeu a pedido dele? –Harry perguntou diretamente ao elfo, olhando-o profundamente nos olhos.

-Não sei de nada. –Monstro nega, mas Harry e Hermione percebem que ele estava mentindo.

-Nesse caso vou te fazer lembrar. –Harry fala de modo rigoroso e empunhando a varinha, mas Hermione interfere.

-Espera, vamos resolver isso de modo civilizado. –Hermione fala ficando entre os dois e se aproximando de Monstro. –Sei que você recebeu ordens, mas seu antigo mestre está morto e seu novo mestre deseja ter o medalhão. –Monstro a olha como se não gostasse nada dos rumos da conversa.

-Monstro não tem nada a dizer ao _mestre_ e nem a amiga sangue-ruim dele. –o elfo fala em tom desdenhoso, querendo sair da frente dos dois, mas sem poder já que Harry não ordenara.

-Nunca mais chame a Hermione assim, seu... –Harry ia castigá-lo, mas Hermione o impediu.

-Monstro, eu sei que você foi criado desta forma, assim como sei que provavelmente gostaria de trabalhar para uma família puro-sangue, mas infelizmente as coisas não são assim... –Hermione foi interrompida por Harry, que se aproximou de Monstro, tomando o cuidado de guardar a varinha antes.

-Monstro, se você me der o medalhão, deixo você pegar tudo que quiser da sua Dona anterior, portanto que deixe as coisas de Sírius e também prometo dar você para Draco Malfoy, um sangue-puro, o que acha? –Harry faz a proposta com um grande sorriso, iria ganhar a horcrux e ainda se livrava do elfo.

-Realmente deixará Monstro trabalhar para os Malfoy? –o elfo doméstico pergunta interessado.

-Sim, eu prometo. Mas terá que me dar o medalhão. –Harry reafirma a proposta e após uns segundos, Monstro aceita o acordo.

Assim que tomaram café da manhã, Harry e Hermione foram levados por Thiago ao St. Mungus. As notícias ainda não eram boas e isso aumentava a agonia de Harry, que se sentia cada vez mais impotente tanto em ajudar os pais da namorada, quanto em ajudar Hermione. Sem saber o que fazer, ele apenas fazia companhia a Hermione, enquanto conversava mentalmente com Rhavic, que tentava lhe dar lições teóricas.

Essa rotina durou dois dias, até que ela recebeu duas notícias inesperadas, porém só uma boa. A mãe dela falecera pela tarde, o que a fez ficar tão em choque, que teve que ser medicada por um curandeiro que estava por perto. No dia seguinte, quando acordara, Harry lhe contara que um medi-bruxo, amigo de Dumbledore, viera da Alemanha para cuidar do pai dela e estava otimista quanto ao caso dele, já que apesar do estado crítico, o homem não apresentava mais oscilações bruscas de estado. O enterro fora triste, Rony e Gina ganharam permissão para acompanhar a amiga, que mal conseguiu falar com seus parentes, cabendo a Thiago e Lílian tentar "explicar" o que houve.

Dois dias depois da morte da mãe, Hermione voltou com Harry e os amigos a Hogwarts, pois achou que frequentando as aulas e ocupando a mente, se sentiria melhor. Assim que chegaram, os quatro foram avisados por Sophia que Luna e Draco os esperavam na sala de reuniões. Chegando lá, Hermione recebeu os cumprimentos de Draco, Luna e os guardiões, antes de começarem a reunião.

-Eu imagino que tenham organizado a reunião para falar dos treinos de vocês, mas o assunto mais importante foi o que eu e Hermione descobrimos enquanto estivemos fora. –Harry fala seriamente e todos se voltam surpresos para os dois.

-Descobriram? Mas vocês não ficaram o tempo todo na mansão ou no hospital? –Rony pergunta surpreso.

-Sim, mas no caso a descoberta que eu fiz, foi meio que por acaso. Eu estava olhando a tapeçaria da família Black e vi que o irmão de Sírius, Régulo, era o R.A.B. –Uma onda de sentimentos que ia da surpresa a alegria tomou a todos ali, pois finalmente tinham avançado algo na busca pelos horcruxes. –Procurei por toda a mansão e não achei o medalhão, então chamei Monstro e perguntei se Régulos havia mandado que ele escondesse o medalhão ou ainda se ele tinha escondido como fazia com as coisas da mãe do Sírius. Foi um pouco complicado arrancar a informação ele, mas agora já temos o medalhão, está muito bem guardado. –Harry fala em tom vitorioso.

-Boa, cara! Você é mesmo "O Escolhido". –Rony fala em tom divertido e cumprimentando o amigo, depois Luna e Gina fizeram o mesmo, não esquecendo de cumprimentar Hermione também.

-Ok, você achou a horcrux, mas a destruiu? –Draco pergunta em tom entediado.

-Não, eu e Sophia temos planos para ela. –Hermione respondeu por Harry.

-Que tipo de planos? –Gina perguntou curiosa.

-Ainda é cedo para revelar, mas estamos pesquisando algo que nos dê alguma vantagem no final. –Sophia responde com seu característico tom enigmático.

-Já que não vão nos falar nada, nos contem o que mais descobriram. –Draco fala já ficando impaciente.

-Acalma-se, Malfoy, ao contrário do que pensa, não estivemos parados. –Harry fala e troca um olhar cúmplice com Hermione antes de continuar o relato.

Algumas horas depois, os quatro já haviam debatido sobre as informações conseguidas e traçado uma estratégia com os guardiões. Mas para tudo dar certo, era preciso não só empenho nos treinos, como também o livro que a diretora possuía. E foi com isso em mente que Hermione foi falar com McGonagall.

-É uma surpresa encontrá-la, achei que estivesse descansando. –Minerva fala de modo atencioso, enquanto indicava a cadeira a frente para Hermione.

-Eu estou fisicamente descansada, mas não posso dizer o mesmo sobre minha mente, por isso vim aqui. –Hermione faz uma pausa proposital, para observar discretamente a reação da diretora, que parecia sensibilizada. –Creio que somente os assuntos de aula não serão o suficiente para me ocupar, então pensei que talvez a senhora pudesse me emprestar aquele livro onde aparece a pirâmide negra.

-Querida, sei que você de estar querendo se empenhar em todos os assuntos relevantes a Você-sabe-quem, mas a vingança não é o caminho mais prudente e muitas vezes cega as pessoas...

-Desculpe interromper, professora McGonagall, mas eu apenas estou tentando ajudar o Harry, até porque de certa forma minha vingança já foi feita. –Hermione deixa fala, sem perceber, em um tom mais frio e pelos seus olhos passa uma sombra negra.

-Eu soube da barbárie que houve. Sei que teve seus motivos, mas eu não posso aprovar tamanha crueldade.

-Não esperava que aprovasse, eu mesma não aprovaria em outras circunstancias, mas tortura e mutilação foi o caminho que eles me deram para conseguir o que queria. De toda forma, não vim para discutir isso, eu apenas pensei em ter um pouco de leitura interessante e que ajudasse Harry a entender seus pesadelos. –Hermione tenta se focar em seu objetivo, não querendo discutir sobre o que havia feito.

-Tudo bem Hermione, creio que você esteja certa quanto a se dedicar a ocupar a mente com coisas construtivas. –a diretora concorda e pega o livro que estava em uma gaveta trancada. –Só peço que me conte se descobrir qualquer coisa sobre a pirâmide.

-Não se preocupe, se eu descobrir qualquer coisa sobre a localização dela, eu lhe digo imediatamente. –Hermione fala mostrando um leve sorriso de agradecimento e depois se despede, pretendia começar a leitura imediatamente.

A noite estava bem fria e já era tarde, quando Hermione ouviu alguém entrar no quarto, o que lhe distraiu momentaneamente de sua leitura, a qual na havia parado nem para jantar, a sorte foi que Harry pediu a Dobby que lhe enviasse uma bandeja com alguma comida.

-Encontrou algo de interessante? –Harry pergunta a Hermione, que tinha dois livros a sua frente.

-Não, a leitura é bem difícil porque o latim é antigo, preciso a toda hora parar para consultar o dicionário. –Hermione fala ainda com os olhos nas folhas do livro.

-Você pode parar um pouco para conversar? –Harry pergunta tentando não ser rude, mas a verdade é que odiava o mau hábito da namorada.

-O que foi? Aconteceu algo de importante? –pergunta se sentando corretamente e encarando-o com aparente curiosidade.

-Sei que está focada nisto, mas eu gostaria de fugir um pouco do assunto. –Harry fala e depois faz uma pausa, como se tentasse escolher as palavras. –Estive pensando e gostaria de contar sobre nós a Rony, aliás, pensei em contar sobre nós para todo mundo, afinal, quem não podia saber, já sabe. –Harry deixa um pouco de amargura escapar no final, mas era inevitável devido à culpa.

-Tudo bem, prefere contar para ele sozinho ou quer minha presença? –pergunta tão sem emoção, que a Harry soou de ela perguntando se ele preferia tomar café ou chá.

-Não quero que pense que estou querendo te cobrar nada Hermione, sei que não está em um bom momento, mas eu estou falando do nosso namoro! Eu compreendo que esteja triste, sei que essa dor não passa, mas eu achei que ficaria pelo menos um pouco feliz em podermos namorar como qualquer outra pessoa, sem ter que ficar se escondendo ou inventando desculpas e planos para passarmos um tempo juntos. –Hermione abaixa a cabeça e Harry afasta os livros dela para se aproximar. –Me diz o que eu preciso fazer para te ver sorrir? – ele pergunta levantando o rosto dela com delicadeza, os olhos castanhos estavam sem brilho, quase sem vida.

-Me tira desse labirinto sombrio! Eu tento sair, mas parece que a escuridão fica cada vez mais densa, mais opressora, às vezes eu não consigo nem respirar. –Hermione roga mostrando na voz todo o desespero que aquilo estava causando nela.

-Oh, meu amor... –Harry fala a abraçando fortemente. –Sei que está sofrendo, mas você tem que sair sozinha, com suas forças, a única coisa que posso fazer é te mostrar o caminho. Você entende? –pergunta se afastando o suficiente apenas para encará-la.

-Sim, mas por enquanto, me ajuda a esquecer? –Hermione pede, apertando umas das mãos dele com força.

Harry apenas sorri e a abraça, pouco antes de beijá-la com carinho. Durante o restante da noite, ele a enche de carinhos e mimos, enquanto tenta conversar sobre como contariam tudo a Rony e ainda conseguindo arrancar algumas risadas dela ao imaginar a reação das pessoas a "grande novidade", os boatos, as fofocas e talvez um novo ataque das fãs a ela. Hermione adormeceu nos braços dele, que resolveu ficar para velar por seu sono, acalmando-a sempre que ela tinha algum pesadelo e acordando-a com uma bandeja de café da manhã e muitos beijos.

Era fim de semana e também dia de Hermione e Draco treinarem com os guardiões pela manhã, por isso Harry e Hermione combinaram de conversar com Rony pela tarde. Agora a morena estava entrando na sala dos fundadores e paralisou ao ver Draco já treinando, estava sem camisa e movendo um bastão como se treinasse atacar um inimigo. Observou os movimentos precisos e potentes, olhando mais atentamente percebeu que os cabelos loiros estavam molhados e ao chegar perto viu o suor que deveria ser fruto de horas de treino.

-Não deveria se esforçar tanto, exercício físico ou mágico demais pode te enfraquecer ao invés de te fortalecer. –Hermione fala se fazendo notar.

-Engraçado, ouvir justamente você falando isso. Pensei que estaria tão interessada quanto eu em vingança. –Draco fala parando um pouco e pegando uma toalha para enxugar um pouco do suor.

-Eu quero muito pegar aquele maníaco, mas vingança não é tudo, não acaba com a dor e a solidão. Eu e Harry não entramos em detalhe ontem, mas eu realmente me vinguei deles.

-Se vingou com uma ou duas maldições cruciatos? Isso para mim não seria o bastante, eu quero matá-lo. –Draco fala deixando todo o ódio transparecer em sua voz.

-Eu não podia matá-los e com certeza acharia a maldição da dor insuficiente. Então eu resolvi partir para tortura e mutilação. –Hermione fala e ao perceber a expressão curiosa de Draco, continua. –Dentre algumas coisas, cortei os pênis deles com uma faquinha de serra, arranquei o globo ocular de um, a orelha de outro, o rim do terceiro, deixei mais uma ou outra lembrança que vai fazer com que todos os dias das vidas deles, eles se arrependam do que fizeram. –o tom de voz era impassível e o olhar fixo em Draco, ajudou-a a ver que havia o deixado em choque.

-Você e o Potter fizeram realmente tudo isso? –Hermione confirmou calmamente. –Uau, você realmente pegou pesado. –Draco fala ainda surpreso e desconfortável ao imaginar ela usando a faquinha de serra. –Eu acho que preferiria morrer a viver sem "ser homem".

-Pelo jeito como eles falaram, eu realmente acho que vocês dão muito importância a esse pequeno detalhe da anatomia masculina.

-Pequeno não, pelo menos nem sempre. –Draco fala com um sorriso insinuante e Hermione revira os olhos enquanto segurava uma boa resposta.

-Eu te contei tudo isso para que você não se foque tanto em Voldemort. Agora eu sei como se sente e sei como às vezes é opressor e angustiante, a impotência é uma das piores coisas que se pode sentir principalmente quando vem junto com a raiva e a tristeza. A grande diferença entre nós, é que eu tenho meus amigos e Harry. Ontem, ele pela primeira vez desde que soube dos meus pais, eu consegui sorrir e até rir, porque eu estava com ele, alguém em quem confio, que sei que estará sempre ao meu lado, com quem posso me abrir e mostrar minhas fragilidades, alguém que me ama e demonstra isso.

-Onde está querendo chegar com essa conversa? –Draco pergunta não gostando do rumo da conversa.

-Quero dizer que você devia deixar a gente se aproximar mais, cultivar amizades é muito importante para manter o equilíbrio. Se não fossem meus amigos, possivelmente eu já teria feito uma besteira, como matar aqueles comensais com minhas próprias mãos.

-Eu não preciso de ninguém para segura minha mão quando eu durmo e muito menos alguém que me impeça de matar Voldemort quando o vir. Agora, o que acha de começarmos a treinar, já descansei o suficiente. –Draco fala deixando a toalha e o copo de água de lado.

-Como quiser, mas vou te provar que eu estou certa. –Hermione fala com um sorriso enigmático, ao qual Draco prefere não dar atenção.

Infelizmente, para Draco, Hermione cumpre o que prometeu na uma hora seguinte. Durante o treino ela o derrota tanto na parte com magia, quanto na parte sem magia, mostrando a ele que todo aquele desgaste o estava enfraquecendo e mandando-o sair mais cedo para descansar e pensar em tudo o que ela havia dito.

Draco foi direto para a casa sonserina e, após um banho, tentou dormir um pouco, mas não conseguiu, era assim desde o ano anterior e ele já estava cansado das poções para dormir. Tentando esvaziar a mente, seguiu para o jardim, onde tentaria achar algo mais interessante apara fazer, talvez aprontar com os mais novos.

O dia estava frio, o inverno se aproximava, por isso havia poucos alunos no jardim, não que Draco não houvesse achado alguns do primeiro ou segundo ano, mais acabou não tendo vontade de fazer algo com eles, afinal sem seus "amigos" para rir junto com ele ou elogiá-lo por sua astúcia ou habilidade, não tinha mais tanta graça assustar ou irritar os outros. As palavras de Hermione lhe vieram a mente e ele teve que admitir que sentia falta de seus gorilas sem opinião e totalmente manipuláveis.

-Como consegue passar tanto tempo sozinho? –Gina fala se aproximando se sentando ao lado dele.

-Weasley? –Draco pergunta surpreso, não esperava que ela o procurasse depois de tanto tempo.

-Malfoy... –fala com um olhar divertido e um sorriso irônico.

-Brigou com seus amiguinhos? –pergunta voltando a olhar para frente e resolvendo "partir para o ataque".

-Não, Draco. Apenas não quero bancar a vela para Luna e Rony e muito menos passar um domingo estudando com Harry e Hermione.

-E o seu _namoradinho_ , onde está? –pergunta em tom desdenhoso.

-No treino do time da Corvinal, mas ele não é meu namoradinho, estamos apenas ficando. –responde sem se abalar com o tom do sonserino.

-Então sou sua última opção? –pergunta se fazendo de ofendido.

-Pois é, geralmente eu gosto de passar o tempo me divertindo com pessoas legais, mas na falta delas, me contento em te aborrecer. –retruca sonsamente, fazendo Draco se virar para olhá-la.

-Está querendo me provocar para ver se consegue outro beijo? –pergunta em tom malicioso.

-De frio já basta o vento, Malfoy. –a resposta em tom indiferente feriu o ego do sonserino, apesar de não o ter demonstrado.

-Pois eu aposto que adoraria sentir meus dedos frios na sua pele quente. –fala de modo insinuante.

-Não enquanto for um garotinho mimado e convencido. –fala olhando para ele quase que desafiadoramente, mas logo depois se levantando. Draco rapidamente faz o mesmo e a pressiona contra a árvore, na qual estava apoiado.

-Quer que eu apague seu fogo, Weasley? –pergunta com a boca perigosamente perto da dela.

-Um copo d'água não é o suficiente. Sinto muito, loirinho. –fala em tom falsamente sentido e dando um tapinha gentil no rosto no rosto dele antes de se afastar.

Draco pensou em ir atrás dela e dar uma boa prova do "copo d'água", mas a aproximação de um grupo de alunos do segundo ano o fez parar e deixar o "revide" para depois. Aborrecido e frustrado, se sentou novamente no gramado e se pôs a bolar um plano para se "vingar" da ruivinha petulante.

Um tanto aborrecido por não ter conseguido ter nenhuma idéia para dar um troco a altura na Weasley, Draco andava a passos pesados na direção do salão principal, onde o jantar devia estar começando a ser servido.

-Ei, Malfoy. –Draco ouviu a voz de Harry e parou confuso, afinal, para que o Potter estava querendo falar com ele em público?

-Perdeu o juízo, Potter, tem um monte de gente passando por aqui. –Draco fala entre dentes.

-Eu só queria resolver um assunto pendente. Monstro, em troca do medalhão, quer trabalhar para uma família de sangue puro e tradicional, então como eu sei que ele te admira, eu pensei em dá-lo a você. Você quer ficar com ele? –Harry fala de uma vez, o quanto antes se livrasse daquele elfo doméstico irritante, melhor.

-Se vê que ele tem bom gosto, deve ter sido educado para servir em famílias tradicionais... é eu posso ficar com ele, afinal um servo de confiança nunca é de mais. –Draco fala pensativo, mas com um sorriso satisfeito.

-Ótimo, que seja, vou chamá-lo e oficializamos isto. –Harry fala e depois se afasta um pouco, chamando pelo elfo doméstico, que segundos depois aparece, chamando um pouco a atenção dos alunos que passavam. –Monstro, eu vou cumprir o que prometi. De agora em diante quero que sirva a Draco Malfoy como seu novo amo. –Harry fala em tom imperativo e uma luz pálida como um elo se rompe entre Harry e Monstro e se forma entre Monstro e Draco.

-Monstro muito feliz em servir tão nobre senhor! –fala fazendo uma reverência exagerada e quase batendo o nariz no chão. –Monstro ser fiel e muito dedicado, meu nobre amo. –o tom era polido e até agradável, o que deixou Harry perplexo.

-É Potter, não posso dizer que você nunca me deu um bom presente. Esse vai ser bem melhor que o idiota do Dobby. –Draco fala parecendo satisfeito com o no escravo.

-Fale do Dobby assim de novo e eu acabo com você, e vai ser bem pior do que da última vez! –o ameaça irritado e não espera uma resposta do sonserino antes de sair.

-Meu amo quer que Monstro castigue esse insolente? –Monstro pergunta olhando raivosamente para Harry, que entrava no salão comunal. Draco sorriu com a proposta.

-Eu agradeço a oferta, Monstro, mas por enquanto eu tenho outra missão para você. –Draco fala com seu sorriso tipicamente sonserino, enquanto e dirige a um local mais distante dos outros alunos.

-Quero que você vigie Gina Weasley. Quero que me diga tudo o que ela faz, com quem ela fala e se ela falar de mim para alguém, eu quero saber exatamente o que ela falou. –Draco ordena de forma direta e com um olhar de quem não aceitaria falhas.

-Monstro não vai falhar. –a voz soou perigosa, o que agradou a Draco, que se afastou antes do elfo doméstico desaparecer. Draco riu ao pensar que Potter não imaginava a grande arma que havia dado a ele.


	14. O informante

Hermione recebera uma mensagem da professora McGonagall e agora batia a porta do escritório da professora de DCAT. Ao ouvir a permissão para entrar, a garota abriu a porta e se direcionou a cadeira que Melissa lhe indicava.

-Houve algum problema com algum aluno? Quer que eu registre algo? –pergunta em seu eficiente tom de monitora chefe.

-Não, não a chamei aqui interessada em seus serviços de monitora. –a professora fala com um sorriso amável e Hermione a observa com preocupação. –Também não é para lhe repreender por algo, afinal não tenho motivos para isso. –Melissa a tranqüiliza e Hermione adota uma expressão aliviada e interrogativa. –Te chamei porque Minerva me disse que você estava lendo sobre o Egito Antigo. Está interessada em encontrar uma pirâmide, certo?

-Sim, mas ainda não achei nada. –Hermione fala um pouco desconfiada. –O livro é em latim antigo e eu tenho que recorrer muito ao dicionário.

-Entendo. –a professora fala pensativa e depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, volta a falar. –Creio que não saiba disso, mas eu sou especialista no estudo de culturas antigas e em especial a egípcia.

-Sério? Tem alguma informação sobre a pirâmide negra? –Hermione pergunta ficando esperançosa e esboçando um discreto sorriso.

-Não, mas tenho muitos livros sobre a cultura egípcia, principalmente focada em magia e talvez possamos achar algo nesses livros. Esse livro que você está lendo é antigo e foi escrito em latim, ou seja, um bruxo foi até o local e saiu traduzindo as informações que encontrava e o que você está fazendo é passar isso para inglês, ou seja, você está perdendo informação pela segunda vez. O que quero dizer é que o latim antigo tinha um vocabulário mais rígido e diminuto e a tradução de uma língua para esse latim podia sofrer muitas alterações na busca de adaptações de palavras e quando você tenta traduzir isso para inglês perde ainda mais informações, principalmente as entrelinhas onde geralmente está a verdadeira magia.

-Então o que está querendo dizer é que as chances de encontrarmos a localização da pirâmide são remotas? –Hermione pergunta sentindo a esperança lhe escorrer pelos dedos.

-Não, o que quero lhe dizer é que neste livro provavelmente não encontrará muita coisa, mas nos livros que eu tenho, escritos na linguagem nativa e em latim ou inglês paralelamente, podemos achar ótimas pistas. –a professora sustentava um brilho no olhar que Hermione conhecia muito bem, era o amor pelo conhecimento e pesquisa.

-Então, está propondo que estudemos juntas? –Hermione pergunta contendo a expectativa.

-Sim, pensei que poderíamos aproveitar que amanhã é sábado para nos reunirmos após o almoço, o que acha?

-Por mim está ótimo! –Hermione concorda com um sorriso e logo depois as duas acertam o local e a hora antes de se despedirem.

Hermione percorre os corredores ansiosamente até a sala dos monitores chefes onde Harry estaria. Depois da péssima notícia no jornal sobre um grupo de aurores mortos e que Lílian havia complementado dizendo que era uma operação secreta da ordem que havia falhado completamente por algum motivo desconhecido, Hermione sabia que aquela novidade seria um raio de luz em meio à escuridão. Chegando ao escritório dos monitores chefes, observou Harry trabalhando e fechou a porta fazendo barulho para que ele percebesse sua chegada.

-Oi, o que a professora... você está sorrindo! –Harry começa a falar e depois pára ao notar que a namorada sorria, gesto que ela fazia muito raramente desde o ataque a seus pais.

-A professora Melissa me convidou para estudarmos juntas sobre o Egito Antigo! Ela disse que era especialista na área e queria nos ajudar a achar a pirâmide. Isso não é maravilhoso? –Hermione estava exultante, apesar do sorriso que exibia ser bem tímido.

-Qualquer coisa que te faça sorrir é maravilhosa. –Harry fala envolvendo a cintura dela com os braços e sorrindo ao vê-la corar. –Sinto falta do seu sorriso, querida. –fala levantando o queixo dela, de modo que ela pudesse olhar em seus olhos, depois a beijando docemente.

-Então é isso que os monitores-chefes fazem! –Draco fala assim que entra no escritório, assustando-os e os fazendo se separar rapidamente.

-Vai pro inferno Malfoy! –Harry fala irritado, tentando fazer o coração bater normalmente.

-Olha que desse jeito eu acabo ficando magoado e não te digo o que acabei de saber. –Draco fala em tom falsamente afetado.

-Não estou interessado em fofoca, então dê o fora! –Harry fala friamente, enquanto puxava Hermione para perto de si, a abraçando.

-É sobre as horcruxes. –Draco fala quase cantarolando.

-O que sabe sobre elas? –Hermione pergunta olhando-o duramente, como se o repreendesse por estar brincando com coisa tão séria.

-Coisas muito importantes, mas só digo se ele me pedir desculpas! –Draco fala sustentando um sorrisinho cínico.

-Vai sonhando, idiota. –Harry quase rosna, já irritado pela postura do sonserino, que continuava a olhá-lo desafiadoramente.

-Só por causa disso, agora só falo sobre a localização delas depois que a Mione me der um beijinho. –Draco rebate com calma, dirigindo um sorriso malicioso a morena.

-Ou você fala logo tudo o que sabe, ou vou arrancar as informações junto com seu sangue! –Harry o ameaça com um olhar que só dirigia aos comensais, mas Draco parece não se intimidar.

-Ninguém me ameaça, Potter. –Draco fala entre os dentes e já se virando para sair, sem se importar com os outros dois.

-Vou pegar aquela faquinha querido. –Hermione fala se afastando de Harry e Draco pára, parecendo ficar paralisado.

-Você ainda tem aquele molho para salsicha? –Harry pergunta entrando no jogo e Draco ri friamente.

-Eu achei que grifinórios não se importassem com brincadeiras, mas pelo visto vocês dois não tem o mínimo senso de humor. –Draco fala se voltando e indo se sentar na cadeira à frente da mesa de Harry.

-Eu não costumo brincar com coisa, séria, então é melhor você nos falar logo o que e como descobriu. –Harry fala seriamente, se sentando em sua cadeira e depois recebendo Hermione que sentara em seu colo.

-Certo, mas quero que não me interrompam. –os dois assentem e Draco resolve continuar. –Dumbledore quando começou a correr atrás das horcruxes não falou nada a ninguém, nem quando apareceu com a mão negra depois de pegar o anel. Porém isso mudou no dia em que ele voltou de uma caverna onde foi atrás do medalhão de Salazar Slytherin. O velho estava acabado e parecendo muito doente, aí deu uma poção para Snape examinar e encontrar um antídoto, só que o máximo que Snape conseguiu foi achar uma poção que amenizasse os efeitos da "doença" e desse uma sobrevida ao velho. Quando Snape soube sobre minha missão, ficou me rondando a mando do velho e na noite que tudo ia acontecer ele saiu com você para te treinar na caça as horcruxes, então quando chegou aqui ele sabia que ia morrer, fosse por alguém ou não, antes mesmo de ir a tal caverna de novo ele tinha pouco tempo. O que Snape fez foi aliviar meu lado, acabar com o sofrimento do velho a pedido dele e ainda conseguir uns pontos com o Lorde das Trevas. Inclusive ele tem estado como braço direito do lorde até hoje, afinal ele é um dos bruxos mais procurados do mundo bruxo e não poderia ficar andando por aí. A missão dele com isso era descobrir onde estavam as outras horcruxes e foi isso que ele fez. Por segurança deixou para mandar tudo junto, assim se descobrissem o disfarce dele, as informações já teriam sido passadas a diante. Só teremos certeza de que o disfarce não foi descoberto daqui a três dias, se até lá o corpo dele não aparecer jogado por aí ou ele não me mandar uma carta me avisando do novo esconderijo, então significará que ele continuará lá para o usarmos para dar o bote final no lorde maldito.

-Como você soube disso tudo? –Hermione perguntou e Draco retirou um envelope do bolso interno das vestes.

-A história está toda aí, eu só fiz um resuminho. –Draco joga o envelope para o casal e Hermione o pega. Harry parecia estar distante.

-Então ele sabia que o medalhão era falso e que ia morrer... Ele me usou como se eu fosse uma peça de xadrez! –Harry fala com raiva, fazendo Hermione parar de ler e deixar o pergaminho de lado.

-Acalme-se Harry, era uma estratégia delicada e não poderia haver falhas. –Harry dirige um olhar feio a ela, pela defesa a Dumbledore, mas ela não se altera. –E não adianta discutir se ele estava certo ou errado, a questão é que ele agiu assim e agora nós temos a localização das horcruxes.

-Hermione tem razão, devemos nos preocupar em pegá-las de uma vez. –Draco fala seriamente e Harry acaba por assentir.

-Ok, vamos ver o que são e onde estão, então traçaremos um plano para pegar as horcruxes e juntá-las ao medalhão.

Harry e Hermione arranjaram um jeito de chamar Rony, resolvendo que apenas o ruivo deveria saber do plano para que Luna e Gina não corressem riscos desnecessários. No fim da tarde, eles já tinham um plano e o poriam em prática de sábado para domingo.

Draco estava na biblioteca terminando seu trabalho de poções, quando alguém bate com as mãos na mesa a sua frente, chamando atenção para si. Um sorriso se formou no canto dos seus lábios ao ver Gina a sua frente, ela parecia furiosa e isso a deixava ainda mais bonita, em sua opinião.

-Vem comigo, Malfoy! –Ela fala se controlando para manter a voz baixa. Como o loiro apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha como se ponderasse se aceitaria o "pedido", Gina o segurou pela camisa e o puxou, fazendo-o se levantar e a seguir.

-O que acha que está fazendo, Weasley? Me solta, eu não sou seu cachorrinho para ficar me puxando! –Draco fala irritado e como ela parece ignorá-lo, ele resolve fazê-la soltá-lo a força, mas pára ao ver para onde ela o levava. Estavam indo para a seção de livros sobre trouxas, que por ser de pouco interesse ficavam em um canto mais escondido da biblioteca. –Está com tanto fogo assim, que não pode esperar pra me agarrar? –a pergunta sai em tom malicioso, enquanto ela o empurrava contra a estante.

-Pode parar as gracinhas e me contar quando e onde vai ser a missão. –A ruiva o fitava intensamente, seus olhos demonstrando seriedade e determinação. Draco também fica sério, não gostando nada do que ouvira.

-Quem te contou sobre isso? –A pergunta é firme e o tom de voz é frio.

-Não importa, quero saber por que não me contaram e o que vão fazer. –Responde não se intimidando e insistindo em sua pergunta.

-Se toca garotinha, não vamos fazer compras, vamos arriscar nossas vidas, podemos morrer. –Draco fala friamente, deixando bem claro que a achava incapaz de ir.

-Eu não sou nenhuma garotinha! E não vou deixar meu irmão e meus dois melhores amigos irem numa missão tão arriscada sem que eu esteja por perto para ajudar! Jamais me perdoaria se eles se machucassem enquanto eu estou segura no castelo. –Gina fala segurando-o pela gravata e o puxando como se quisesse deixar os olhos dele no mesmo nível do seu.

-Então é isso... está preocupada com minha segurança, não é? –Draco fala a puxando para si e a abraçando, deixando seus rostos próximos. –Veio me procurar porque está com medo que eu me machuque, não quer perder esse deus nórdico não é? –Sua voz era maliciosa e seus lábios quase tocavam os dela ao falar.

-Deixa de ser pretensioso. –Gina fala juntando todas as suas forças para empurrá-lo, antes que cedesse e o beijasse. –Achei que Hermione estivesse aqui, mas já que só vi você, teve que servir. E não sorria desse jeito, eu estou pouco ligando para o que vai te acontecer, por mim tanto faz se vai voltar vivo, faltando pedaço ou morto.

-Nesse caso vá encher seu irmão com essas perguntas e esquece que eu existo. –Draco fala contendo a raiva, mas não deixando de empurrá-la fortemente contra uma estante para liberar o caminho a sua frente.

Não se importando com a dor que lhe tomou as costas, Gina sentiu seu estômago afundar e uma sensação angustiante de vazio. Não queria admitir, mas de certo modo Draco estava certo, sabia que Harry, Rony e Hermione se protegeriam, mas tinha medo que Draco se machucasse ao agir sozinho ou simplesmente não se adaptasse ao trabalho em equipe. Ergueu-se e se recompôs, não adiantaria ficar se lamentando, havia falado sem pensar e depois tentaria concertar isso, talvez ele esquecesse ou não levasse a sério, o importante naquele momento era achar os outros e descobrir mais sobre a missão.

Luna já havia procurado Rony por todo castelo e já pensava em desistir, quando o viu entrar no hall, vindo dos jardins com Dino e Simas. Aproximou-se e pediu aos outros dois que a deixassem a sós com Rony, pedido prontamente atendido pelos amigos.

-O que quer, Luninha? –Rony pergunta com um sorriso maroto, que a deixa ainda mais furiosa.

-Por que não me falou da missão? –Luna pergunta de forma direta e Rony recua um passo como se houvesse sido golpeado.

-Quem te falou sobre ela? –Rony pergunta confuso, os olhos percorriam o rosto zangado de Luna tentando descobrir algo.

-A pergunta certa é: por que **você** não me falou sobre ela? –O tom acusativo era evidente.

-Porque é muito perigosa e...

-E você me acha uma garota boba, que vive no mundo da lua, não é? –Além da raiva, Rony pôde ver mágoa nos grandes olhos azuis.

-Isso não é verdade, quando Harry me disse que não iria chamá-las para protegê-las, eu concordei na hora, não poderia ver minha Irma e minha namorada em perigo...

-E você não pensou em mim? Em como eu me sentiria deixada de lado como um estorvo? –Rony engoliu em seco ao ver as lágrimas se formarem nos olhos azuis que tanto amava.

-Você não tem experiência de batalha, é muito nova...

-Você se sente atraído por mim, me acha engraçada e finge se interessar pela minha conversa somente porque sou um bom passatempo, um corpo quente que pode abraçar e beijar... –Luna parou e fungou, já chorava descontroladamente. –Você ainda me vê como a Di-Lua, não gosta de verdade de mim, não se importa nem um pouco comigo, seu... seu... –Apesar do esforço para desabafar, Luna já não conseguia conter o choro e saiu correndo em direção a sua sala comunal.

Rony, em choque, ficou olhando o caminho que a namorada fizera, tentando entender o que havia acontecido. Barulhos de gente se aproximando o fizeram despertar e seguir até o salão principal, onde o jantar devia estar sendo servido e onde esperaria pelos amigos. Cerca de cinco minutos depois viu Harry e Hermione virem em sua direção e se sentarem a frente dele.

-O que houve Rony? Está com uma cara estranha. –Harry perguntou enquanto se servia.

-Luna descobriu sobre o que falamos hoje à tarde, não sei como, mas me acusou de ter mentido pra ela e de não gostar dela, falou um monte de coisas e depois saiu chorando! –Rony respondeu parecendo ainda não ter entendido o que havia acontecido.

-Como ela pode ter descoberto? –Harry repetiu a pergunta a si mesmo, olhando de Rony para Hermione.

-Talvez Saphira tenha desconfiado ou escutado algo e contou a ela. –Hermione pondera pensativa, externando um rápido diálogo que tivera com Sophia.

-Rhavic disse que vai investigar. –Harry fala baixo para que só os dois ouçam.

-Isso já não importa. Ela sabe e está furiosa comigo e provavelmente Gina deve estar da mesma forma! –Rony fala levando as mãos ao cabelo nervosamente, sua comida esquecida no prato e quase intocada.

-Não se preocupe Rony, eu vou pensar em um jeito de contornar essa situação ruim. Luna ainda vai ficar um pouco chateada, mas não deve durar muito, ela realmente gosta muito de você. –Hermione tenta tranqüilizar o amigo que apenas resmunga algo parecendo tentar acreditar no que Hermione dissera.

-Apôpis disse a Rhavic que Draco e Gina discutiram sobre isso. Elas parecem não saber que missão é, quando ou onde será, então acho que não temos que nos preocupar tanto. –Harry os informa, mas Rony parece não muito interessado nisto.

-Melhor falarmos disso depois, no meu quarto. –Hermione propõe e os dois assentem.

Após o jantar, Hermione foi buscar Gina para levá-la ao seu quarto, onde Harry e Rony já as aguardavam. Sophia e Saphira intermediariam a conversa com Luna. Assim que chegaram se sentaram junto aos rapazes na cama, Gina os olhava em um misto de raiva e mágoa.

-Sabemos que está furiosa por não termos contado nada antes, mas você deve entender que é uma missão muito arriscada e nós podemos nos machucar seriamente... –Hermione havia começado de modo prudente, mas Gina a interrompe indo direto ao assunto.

-E eu e Luna como somos duas garotinhas bobas só atrapalharíamos, não é? –O tom de sua voz estava carregado de sarcasmo e irritação.

-Vocês desviaram nossa atenção, ficaríamos preocupados com vocês e acabaríamos nos distraindo. –Harry responde de modo direto e um tanto frio.

-Além disso, ficaríamos sem cobertura. –Hermione se apressa em acrescentar. Gina pareceu aguardar o que ela tinha a falar. –Você e Luna são essenciais para nós, como apoio. Você e Luna não sabem detalhes sobre o que vai acontecer, mas saibam que serão duas missões, Draco e Rony vão atrás de uma horcrux e eu e Harry de outra. Então se acontecer algo a um de nós, os guardiões as informarão através de Saphira, então vocês poderão buscar ajuda para a dupla que se machucar ou até para as duas duplas caso seja necessário. O importante é que com vocês duas aqui, se falharmos teremos a chance de sermos resgatados. –Harry e Rony se olharam com cumplicidade e admiração pela esperta amiga. Gina parecia confusa, sem saber o que pensar.

-Você é mesmo muito esperta! –Gina reconhece após pensar por um tempo, suspirando resignada. –Sabe que eu e Luna não poderíamos nos negar a ficar aqui e apresentar uma chance de resgate caso aconteça um problema. No entanto, não achem que está tudo bem e vou aceitar isso de cabeça baixa.

-Eu sei, Luna está dizendo que era nossa obrigação como um grupo unido compartilhar as informações e tomarmos a decisão juntos. –Hermione transmite a mensagem e Rony parece ficar mais pálido, sabendo que no lugar dela se sentiria igual.

-A culpa foi minha, julguei que vocês não aceitariam ficar de fora, que iriam fazer de tudo para ir conosco. Admito que eu não pensei em uma chance de resgate e resolvi deixá-las de fora porque ainda não tem experiência para uma missão desse porte. Será muito mais perigoso que a nossa ida ao ministério no quinto ano, estaremos em um lugar não seguro, completamente estranho, sem preparação prévia e enfrentando criaturas e não comensais. –Harry faz uma pausa e continua com o tom sério e profundo que usara. –Quando se enfrenta humanos podemos contar com os sentimentos deles, no caso dos comensais no quinto ano, eles pegaram leve conosco porque nos acharam crianças tolas e incapazes de ser uma ameaça a eles. Nesta missão é provável que nos deparemos com criaturas como os inferis, seres que não pensam apenas atacam qualquer um que signifique ameaça ou invada seu território, sendo ele filhote ou não, por isso nossa preocupação maior com vocês duas.

-Eu entendo o que quer dizer, mas precisa aprender a confiar em nós. –Gina fala de modo objetivo, apesar de já estar mais calma.

-Luna está dizendo que enquanto não paramos de as vermos como crianças, não poderemos ser um time, pois sempre nos julgaremos superiores a elas. –Hermione repete as palavras da amiga, sentindo-se culpada pela atitude que tiveram, mas não demonstrando arrependimento.

-Será difícil para nós pararmos de tratar vocês duas assim, mas prometemos que vamos tentar, não é? –Rony fala e busca o apoio dos amigos.

-Sim, mas enquanto não nos mostrarem maturidade para participar de missões mais arriscadas, terão de se contentar com participar apenas das reuniões. –Harry fala de forma firme.

-Terão que nos prometer que até termos certeza de que estão prontas, não exigirão ir a campo quando julgarmos perigoso. –Hermione completa olhando seriamente para Gina, que ponderou por instantes.

-Prometo com a condição de que o teste seja aplicado e julgado pelos guardiões. –Gina propõe e os outros três trocam olhares como se ponderassem sobre a possibilidade.

-Tudo bem, eu concordo. –Hermione fala e os outros dois também concordam a seguir. –Luna disse que sendo assim também aceita a proposta.

Passaram a tratar do assunto e combinar os horários, passando resumidamente os dados que tinham para as meninas, de forma que elas pudessem orientar as equipes de resgate caso fosse necessário.

No dia seguinte pela manhã, Hermione se despediu de Harry para se encontrar com a professora McGonagall, enquanto ele ia passear com a mãe pelos jardins, Thiago estava em Londres em uma missão com Lupin. Já Rony se dedicou a procurar por Luna para conversarem.

Hermione bateu na porta do escritório da professora e a ouviu dar permissão para que entrasse. Melissa pedira um minuto enquanto terminava de ler algo e Hermione passou a se dedicar a observar melhor o escritório. A decoração era clássica, em tons escuros, as cortinas eram azuis e as estantes que cobriam boa parte das paredes estavam abarrotadas de livros, havia entre as estantes esculturas que pareciam de povos antigos e exalavam mistério e magia. Mas foi a mesinha de centro que chamou sua atenção, havia uma pirâmide de cristal e vários pergaminhos com hieróglifos, uns instrumentos estranhos também chamaram sua atenção, mas antes que pudesse examiná-los mais atentamente, sentiu a professora se aproximar.

-Desculpe ter te deixado, mas havia acabado de receber uma carta do meu namorado e não pude deixar de ler. –Hermione a olhou surpresa e viu que a professora corara levemente, enquanto pegava algo em uma estante próxima. –O nome dele é Nick, trabalha como inominável. –Ela parecia apaixonada, o que fez Hermione sorrir e observar o belo rapaz loiro e de olhos castanhos que sorria e acenava charmosamente para a namorada.

-É bonito. Namoram há muito tempo? –Pergunta se sentindo mais à-vontade, e se sentando após Melissa lhe indicar o sofá.

-Três anos. Pensamos em casar quando essa loucura toda terminar. –A resposta veio em tom sonhador, o que fez Hermione se sentir mais próxima da mulher a sua frente.

-Às vezes parece até loucura pensar em amor em meio a uma guerra. –Hermione comenta se deixando levar pelas lembranças tristes dos últimos tempos.

-Meu pai faleceu há pouco tempo e se não fosse Nick e minha mãe, não sei o que teria feito. Éramos muito ligados. –Essa confissão fez Hermione encarar Melissa, que ficara muito séria. –Em uma guerra, o amor é muito importante, porque nos faz lembrarmos-nos do que somos e do porque lutamos, sem pessoas que nos amam, é muito fácil nos perdemos em sentimentos errados como vingança. Quero justiça para o que houve com meu pai, mas não tenho vingança como um objetivo.

-Entendo bem o que quer dizer, aprendi que a vingança não supre nada do que precisamos, não alivia em nada a dor. Também sei que se não fosse Harry, eu não teria resistido a tudo pelo que passei, teria feito uma besteira.

-É bom ouvir isso, prova que está pronta para achar o que procura. –Melissa fala com um ar enigmático, de quem sabia mais do que transparência.

-Então descobriu algo? Tem alguma informação? –Hermione pergunta ansiosa, olhando da professora para os pergaminhos.

-Eu li uma parte de meus manuscritos e descobri algumas referências, mas ainda há muito documento a ser pesquisado, mais precisamente, aquela estante toda com exceção da prateleira de cima, que foi onde procurei até agora. –Melissa aponta para uma estante que estava atrás de Hermione e devia cobrir quase toda a parede dos fundos.

-Tudo bem, começamos por esses e depois passamos para as próximas prateleiras. –Hermione fala sem se intimidar com a quantidade de coisas a serem examinadas, o que parece animar a professora.

As duas passam a procurar pelo material que estava por ali e coleta informações, as quais escrevem em um pergaminho a parte. Duas horas depois estavam terminando de verificar a prateleira inferior a já examinada e voltavam para o centro da sala com diversos pergaminhos e livros que teriam que ser lidos atrás de alguma pista ou referência concreta.

Rony procurara por Luna durante todo o dia e depois do almoço vasculhou mais uma vez pela loira no mapa do maroto, sorrindo ao ver seu nome perto das estufas. Rapidamente o ruivo percorreu a distância até o jardim, examinando mais uma vez o mapa e verificando que ela estava no mesmo lugar. Quando chegou próximo ao local, a viu de quatro no chão, aparentemente procurando por algo na grama.

Abriu a boca para chamá-la, mas sua voz não saiu. Seus joelhos tremiam e suas mãos suavam frio. Mesmo depois de conversar com Harry não sabia direito o que diria a namorada para que tudo ficasse bem, só sabia que tinha que tentar.

-Oi, o que está fazendo? –Pergunta tentando soar casual.

-Você não gostaria de saber. –Luna responde de modo frio e sem se preocupar em parar o que fazia.

-Eu sei que fui um idiota no passado, fiz muitas piadas sobre você e te julguei sem te conhecer realmente. Mas isso foi antes de começarmos a sair... confesso que no início era mais por você estar realmente muito bonita, mas juro que nesse tempo em que namoramos eu passei a te conhecer melhor e não penso mais que você seja uma maluca ou coisa assim. –Rony fala olhando os próprios sapatos, sem coragem para ver a reação de Luna diante de sua confissão.

-Não pensa mesmo que eu seja uma lunática que só fala coisas sem sentido? –Pergunta se levantando e fixando os olhos azuis, nos azuis do namorado.

-Não. Confesso que nem sempre entendo ou presto atenção no que fala, mas também é assim quando converso com a Mione... eu sou meio burro mesmo, sabe? –Rony responde sem jeito, as orelhas ficando tão vermelhas quanto seus cabelos.

-Você não é burro, só é um pouco lento. –Luna fala segurando o riso e Rony sorri mais tranqüilo.

-Mas sou um idiota e insensível, que precisou correr o risco de te perder pra entender o que realmente sente. –Fala soando mais sério do que pretendia, enquanto buscava as mãos da garota. –Eu gosto muito de você, Luna e não quero te perder.

-E o que te garante que isso é realmente verdade? –havia hesitação na voz da loira, seus olhos mostravam que estava em conflito entre aceitar as desculpas dele e se manter firme em sua postura.

-Eu não como desde ontem à noite. Não consegui pensar em mais nada que não fosse te encontrar e pedir desculpas. –A resposta a pegou de surpresa, sabia que para Rony as horas das refeições eram sagradas.

-Então me promete que nunca mais vai me esconder nada tão importante? Que sempre que sair em missão ou acontecer um problema vai me contar? –Luna já estava bem próxima a ele, suas mãos apertavam as dele, que estavam tão frias quanto as suas.

-Prometo! Nunca mais terei segredos para você. –Rony garante não contendo um sorriso, que logo foi desfeito pelo contato dos lábios dela nos seus.


	15. Caça às Horcruxes

Harry e Hermione estavam no salão comunal esperando Rony, que conversava com Gina a um canto. Os dois se entreolharam preocupados, Gina não costumava ser tão atenciosa com o irmão, o que já era um reflexo da gravidade da missão.

-Vamos? Está na hora. –Rony fala com ar confiante, ao se aproximar dos amigos.

-Vamos! –Harry fala afastando a tensão.

Os quatro seguiram em silêncio pelos corredores desertos, a capa da invisibilidade estava com Gina e a todo o momento eles verificavam o mapa do maroto para continuarem em segurança. Assim que chegaram ao saguão, encontraram Draco os esperando.

-Fique alerta, Gina, e não tire a capa! –Harry sussurrou a instrução para a ruiva, que assentiu antes de seguir para a sala onde marcara de se encontrar com Luna.

-Prontos? –Draco pergunta e todos assentem antes de seguirem para o jardim.

Atravessaram o jardim sem problemas. Chegando ao portão de Hogwarts, levitaram um ao outro para poder sair sem disparar nenhum alarme, então caminharam alguns minutos para poderem aparatar. Draco que já possuía licença, assim como Harry e Hermione, aparatou com Rony para o centro de Londres, enquanto Harry e Hermione aparataram juntos para a Escócia.

Draco olhou em volta e viu que não havia ninguém na rua. Voltou seu olhar para o beco onde aparatara e fez uma careta ao ver Rony por para fora o jantar. Tudo bem que o ruivo não gostasse de aparatar, mas aquilo era nojento.

A passagem se abriu lentamente revelando um túnel escuro que descia bem abaixo do nível do chão. Draco e Rony notaram escadas de madeira aparentemente muito velhas, o primeiro a entrar fora o ruivo, em seguida veio Draco, que ao pisar na escada, ouviu um barulho e olhou para trás, a passagem se fechara muito rapidamente os trancando ali dentro, lançando agora o local em uma escuridão intensa.

_ _Lumus_. -Disse Rony levantando a varinha e logo um feixe de luz saiu da ponta da mesma, iluminando melhor o local, apesar de não iluminar muito a frente. Observou a parede de pedra escura e notou que a escada não tinha nenhum corrimão e descia de forma circular até um ponto onde a luz não iluminava.

_ _Flame_. -Falou Draco chamando a atenção do ruivo, então várias tochas se ascenderam iluminando um pouco melhor o local, mas ao menos dava pra ver onde se pisava. _Preste mais atenção Weasley. -Falou Malfoy em tom superior.

_Quer descer a escada rolando? -Pergunta Rony em tom de ameaça e seus olhos demonstravam o quão realmente queria fazer aquilo com o loiro. _Cuidado onde pisa, essas escadas estão podres. -Disse Rony, então ambos começaram a descer as escadas com cuidado, a madeira ruim rangia sob o peso deles.

Estavam descendo há quase dez minutos quando o Weasley ouviu um barulho seco, olhou para trás e agiu sem pensar, apenas agarrou Draco pelas vestes e puxou-o pulando dois degraus, então, uma parte das escadas se desprendeu da parede, a madeira arrebentara e ruíra, mais uma vez o barulho seco chamou a atenção do ruivo.

_Ta esperando um convite? Corre! -Falou Draco em tom apressado, ambos começaram a descer o mais rápido possível as escadas, atrás deles os degraus iam estourando e a escada caindo, não souberam quanto tempo correram, mas deram graças ao verem que aparentemente faltava apenas dois metros para o chão. A alegria não durou muito, a madeira finalmente estourara debaixo de seus pés, fazendo-os cair de costas no chão, ambos soltaram gemidos de dor e Rony disse um palavrão. Quando abriram os olhos, viram aquele monte de madeira vir em sua direção. _ _Protego_. -O feitiço fora invocado com rapidez e tanto Rony quanto Draco respiraram aliviados.

A chuva de madeira parou e eles notaram que apenas um túnel tinha a entrada livre e iluminada. Rony fez um feitiço se livrando dos escombros perto deles e abrindo caminho até aquele túnel. Entraram e recomeçaram a andar de forma lenta, não falaram nada pelo caminho, até por que Rony não iria agradecer ao loiro nem morto e o loiro tinha a mesma visão. O clima entre os dois não era dos melhores e depois do que pareceu quase duzentos metros percorridos, eles pararam confusos, o túnel se dividia em três partes, uma passagem a frente uma a esquerda e outra a direita.

_Por aqui. -Falaram ao mesmo tempo, cada um apontando por uma direção diferente.

_Na dúvida, vamos pela que sobrou. -Draco fala dando de ombros, seguindo pelo túnel do meio.

Rony o seguiu e notou que agora o túnel começava a fazer muitas curvas, as paredes se afastaram um pouco, aquilo estava lhe parecendo um labirinto. Ouviu algo como pedra se movendo, mas achou que estava apenas imaginando coisas. Tropeçara em algo e quase caíra no chão, se apoiou na parede amaldiçoando o que quer que o fizera tropeçar, mas quando olhou o que era, viu ossos. Alguns com pedaços de carne podre, eram ossos grandes demais para serem de ratos ou animais trouxas que viveriam naquele lugar, então olhou para trás e se espantou mais ainda.

Draco que não ligara, continuara andando até que ouviu a exclamação de surpresa do ruivo e olhou para trás, estava a cinco metros do companheiro de missão, mas mesmo assim o espanto era o mesmo, o caminho que eles usaram não existia mais. Havia apenas uma parede sólida no local, então as paredes ao redor começaram a tremer fortemente e, em algumas partes, passagens se abriam mostrando longos corredores.

_Que lugar é esse? -Rony resmungou consigo. Depois fez sinal para que Malfoy se aproximasse, este o fez e olhou para onde o ruivo apontava. Não poderia conter a careta involuntária de nojo ao ver aqueles ossos com pedaços pequenos e grandes de carne podre, reconheceu um dos ossos e não lhe agradou nada aquilo. _De que animais são?

_ São ossos humanos. -Falou Draco agora dez vezes mais alerta, sentiu um arrepio gélido descer por sua espinha e não encarou os olhos do ruivo. _Um fêmur humano e, ali no canto, uma mandíbula. O que quer que esteja aqui, se alimenta de humanos, por que pelo que vejo não há restos de nenhum outro animal grande ou pequeno.

_Vamos nos apressar, temos que sair daqui rapidamente. -Falou Rony apressado, e Malfoy não discutiu. Ambos correram pelo túnel e quando viram ao longe que não tinha saída, viraram em uma bifurcação e correram mais ainda. Agora o túnel estava cheio de bifurcações e passagens sem saída, depois de um tempo ambos estavam sem fôlego e pararam trêmulos, de certa forma assustados. _Um labirinto... só pode ser! -Fala Rony entre uma puxada e outra de ar. _Entramos em um maldito labirinto!

_Vamos atravessar essas paredes. -Disse o loiro parando em certo ponto e fazendo Rony pensar por um instante. _ _Reducto_. -Disse o loiro apontando para uma das paredes, uma forte explosão o lançou de encontro à parede oposta, mas a parede que recebera o feitiço estava intacta.

_Idéia brilhante. -Zomba Rony tocando uma das paredes. _Era de se esperar que elas não caíssem assim, afinal isso tem tudo para ser um labirinto mágico.

Malfoy lançou um olhar mortal ao companheiro e se levantou reprimindo um gemido de dor. Olhou para os lados vendo mais uma bifurcação, recomeçou a andar sem ligar para o ruivo, este apenas deu de ombros e o seguiu, não adiantava correr, muito menos brigar. De repente se surpreenderam ao verem que a bifurcação levava a um grande salão.

O salão tinha um teto muito alto e por todo lugar havia passagens, provavelmente ali era o centro do labirinto e, pela quantidade de passagens, seria impossível sair dali normalmente, poderiam passar a eternidade caminhando. No centro do salão havia uma placa de mármore negro flutuando no ar, ao chegarem perto, viram letras douradas.

 _"Sejam bem vindos ao meu labirinto, sintam-se em casa e preparem-se para morrer. Para escapar, só há duas chances, pela boca do monstro ou matando o monstro. A escolha é sua."_

_Oh! Placa animadora. -Comentou Rony olhando em volta, percebera que perto de algumas passagens também havia alguns ossos, provavelmente humanos. Olhou para seu companheiro e este não demonstrava nada em sua face. _Vamos andar, é melhor do que esperar essa tal criatura aqui.

O loiro deu de ombros, estava pensativo e olhando para baixo, já ouvira histórias sobre labirintos e seus guardiões. A tal criatura teria que ser algo realmente assustador, não seria uma esfinge, pois esta protegia tesouros e passagens, uma acromântula talvez, mas não viram uma só teia ou algo que indicasse que ali havia uma aranha, serpentes nem pensar, seria óbvio demais, então, o que conseguia devorar um homem, mesmo sendo um bruxo, com tanta facilidade. Quando deu por si já estavam mais uma vez nos intermináveis corredores, já estava entediado de ficar naquele lugar, hora num beco sem saída, hora voltando para onde estavam. Os dois se sentiam observados, mas não trocavam uma só palavra como se houvessem entrado em acordo silencioso sobre guardar as energias para o que viesse.

Rony tinha diminuído os passos, deixando o loiro ir um pouco à frente, pensara que havia ouvido algo, por isso, ficara em alerta. Estava tão concentrado em ouvir qualquer ruído, que mal percebia por onde andava, então se sentiu pisar em algo escorregadio e, para evitar cair, segurou na capa do loiro, mas este também perdeu o equilíbrio e ambos caíram. Milésimos de segundos depois, um forte barulho foi ouvido fazendo-os olhar para o alto, onde um enorme machado de guerra com lâmina dupla estava cravado na parede, bem onde suas cabeças estavam há alguns segundos. Uma forte baforada de ar quente os fez arrepiar e olhar para trás, foi como se eles tivessem planejado, assim que o machado deixou a parede eles se levantaram tremendo e ainda olhando para aquele ser.

Ele parecia ter mais de três metros, possuía corpo humanóide da cintura para cima, mas coberto por pêlos castanhos finos e brilhantes, as pernas eram fortes e largas meio curvadas para frente, também estavam cobertas por pêlos marrons escuros e brilhantes, mas no lugar dos pés, havia enormes cascos negros e foscos, a cabeça parecia ser de um touro com enormes chifres, os olhos de um vermelho sangue cruel e os braços fortes pareciam ter muito alcance. O enorme machado parecia pequeno na mão dele, mas era tão grande que uma pessoa poderia ficar em pé sobre o cabo.

_Mas o que demônios é isso? -Pergunta Draco dando alguns passos para trás, acompanhado de Rony que também estava pálido.

_Minotáuro. -Fala Rony se lembrando vagamente de um dia ter ouvido Hermione ter falado de tal criatura. _Uma criatura com corpo de homem e cabeça de touro e o pior: É carnívoro e tem preferência por carne humana.

_Ótimo! -Exclama vendo a enorme besta levantar o machado acima da cabeça e em seguida descer com força em direção a ambos, que pularam para lados opostos, cada um batendo em uma parede.

O machado, ao tocar o chão, levantou uma leve nuvem de pó, que os permitiu perceber que o chão fora perfurado com uma facilidade extrema, quando um feitiço explosivo não havia conseguido ao menos arranhar.

 _Como eu o derroto?_ –Draco pergunta a Apôpis, esperando que o guardião soubesse a resposta.

 _Na nuca, na junção da vértebra. –Apôpis responde de modo simples._

_O ponto fraco dele é no pescoço, na parte de trás, na junção da vértebra. -Repetiu para Rony.

Ambos se encararam por segundos e se decidiram. Correram em direção à besta, que agora estava tirando o machado do chão com o braço livre. O minotauro tentou acertar o loiro, mas este saltou batendo o pé na parede ao seu lado e se jogando para outra parede, quando o minotauro percebeu isso tentou acertá-lo de novo, mas Draco fizera a mesma coisa na parede oposta, a agilidade dele era muito grande. Enquanto isso, Rony aproveitando que a criatura estava distraída com o Malfoy, chegou perto das enormes pernas, quase maiores do que ele.

_ _Diffindo._ -Murmura na direção dos joelhos da criatura. Um pequeno corte apareceu em cima do que parecia ser o joelho, esta então olhou para baixo e com seu machado tentou acertar o ruivo na altura da cintura. Rony saltou rapidamente e caiu em cima do machado, percebendo que o cabo do machado era de madeira grossa, portanto poderia separá-lo da lâmina. - _Laminare._ -Um feixe prateado acertou a madeira e abriu uma enorme fenda.

Draco, atrás da criatura, aproveita a distração desta com Rony e lança um feitiço não-verbal nas dobras do joelho esquerdo, o que fez o minotauro perder o equilíbrio e cair ajoelhado urrando de forma assustadora, o que fez os dois ficarem ligeiramente desnorteados. Porém, Rony não demorou a lançar outro feitiço no cabo do machado, em cima do anterior, quebrando o cabo. A enorme peça de metal caiu no chão e afundou, o que deixou o ruivo impressionado com seu peso.

O minotauro olhou para Rony a sua frente, seus olhos vermelhos demonstravam fúria. Fechou um dos punhos e bateu numa das paredes, esta tremeu fortemente e começou a trincar até chegar ao chão e um pouco acima. Em seguida ele saltou e só então os dois bruxos notaram que o teto era realmente alto, já que a criatura sumiu por uns instantes. Os dois se olharam apreensivos, mas uma forte massa de ar chamou a atenção de Draco, que por instinto saltou para o alto. O minotauro aparecera atrás do loiro e seus olhos vermelhos pareciam demonstrar satisfação, quando o outro punho foi na direção dele.

Pensando rápido, Rony lançou um feitiço expulsório no loiro, que o desviara do punho da besta. Draco girou no ar amaldiçoando Rony, aquele feitiço doía, mas de qualquer jeito estava vivo. Quando tocou o chão, olhou para o machado caído e destruído, fez sinal para o companheiro que pareceu entender.

_ _Crucio._ -Draco brada apontando para a criatura, esta apenas esticou o braço em um soco, como se o feitiço não fizesse efeito. Draco desviara da enorme mão do minotauro, mas um pedaço do chão que se partira, o acertara na altura do estômago o fazendo ficar sem ar.

_ _Wingardium Leviosa._ -Rony fez o machado caído levitar, então sentiu seu braço pesar, era como levantar uma grande rocha.

O machado levitou alguns centímetros, mas começou a vacilar, parecia que cairia. Colocou mais força no feitiço fazendo o machado levitar a quase dois metros, na altura dos joelhos da criatura, apontou para o direito, pois notara que o ser se apoiava constantemente nele. Respirou fundo, seu braço doía, então, com um movimento rápido e cortante da varinha, o machado voou rapidamente até a criatura e com facilidade decepou a perna direita na altura do joelho. O minotauro urrou de dor, seu sangue espirrou até as paredes e, por fim, ela caiu para frente. Draco se afastou com agilidade, desviando da criatura e de seus braços, em seguida, antes que a criatura se levantasse, transfigurou a varinha em uma adaga e saltou em suas costas. Foi até a junção da vértebra do pescoço e cravou a adaga. O minotauro urrou em agonia, mas em minutos se silenciou. Draco viu a cabeça da criatura ser separada do corpo e presumiu que deveria ser por causa do ponto vital.

_Está bem? -Perguntou a Rony, mas sem olhá-lo.

_Meu braço está doendo um pouco. -Respondeu mais pra si mesmo do que para Draco _Mas nada com que eu não possa lidar.

_Deixa de ser frouxo e levanta logo. -Disse com descaso ainda olhando para o minotauro, o sangue dele estava tomando todo o corredor e estava quase chegando neles. _Pelo que a placa dizia, matando essa coisa nós poderíamos deixar esse lugar.

_Deve ser algum tipo de magia. -Não demorou muito e as paredes começaram a tremer assim como o chão.

O corpo do minotauro começou a desaparecer aos poucos, mas o sangue ficava, parecia que estava sendo absorvido pela pedra. Quando o enorme corpo sumiu, um forte clarão forçou os dois a fecharem os olhos. O primeiro a abri-los fora Rony, ainda piscando e com a visão turva, novamente notou que estava no que parecia ser a parte central do labirinto. Draco pareceu também voltar a enxergar, visto que soltara uma exclamação de surpresa, o local não estava muito diferente tirando, é claro, que agora não havia intermináveis túneis, mas somente um portão enorme que lhes levaria para onde tinham de ir, a placa de mármore negro desaparecera.

Os dois avançaram sem hesitar. O enorme portão de ferro grosseiro abriu sozinho, mas nenhum dos dois parou e assim que atravessaram o portão, este se fechou as costas dos dois, os mergulhando numa escuridão intensa.

_ _Flamma._ -Falou alguém na escuridão e um jato de fogo fora na direção dos dois.

_ _Protego_. -Uma barreira amarelada se formou ao redor de Rony e Draco. As chamas bateram na proteção a cercando, o calor era tão intenso que ambos começaram a suar quase que instantaneamente, depois de quase um minuto elas cessaram e uma luz azulada clareou melhor o local.

Era um salão menor do que o anterior e um pouco mais rústico, parecia ter sido escavado na rocha. O chão era áspero e claro, a frente havia uma porta, só que menor, e a frente desta, havia um comensal alto, de cabelos longos e loiros, olhos nebulosos, pele branca e rosto fino. O guarda era um dos maiores comensais da história, Lucius Malfoy.

Ao perceber que era seu pai, um ódio imenso se formou nos olhos do jovem Malfoy, que deu um passo a frente e fez sinal para que Rony não interferisse.

_Olá Malfoy. –Havia desprezo e ironia na voz de Draco. Lucius estreitou os olhos de forma perigosa, era visível o ódio e o desprezo naqueles olhos quase insanos, mas cada partícula de ódio era rebatida pelos olhos de Draco.

_Vejam só, um encontro familiar. -Disse Lucius, sua voz estava mansa e perigosa, os olhos ainda não tinham desprendido do filho. _A que devo sua visita, filho? -A última palavra foi pronunciada com asco.

_Meu nome é Draco. -Fala colocando-se em posição de duelo. _E vim começar a matar o Riddle... -Lucius pareceu vacilar por uns segundos, mas seus os olhos endureceram mais ainda ao ouvir o sobrenome de seu mestre. _No entanto, sua vida vai ser uma deliciosa entrada antes do prato principal.

_ _Crucio_ \- Lucius urrou, mas Draco pulara para o lado, sorrindo com arrogância.

_Já foi melhor do que isso Lucius. -Draco sabia que chamar o pai daquele jeito o irritaria, afinal o patriarca Malfoy exigia respeito, principalmente do filho. Um movimento seco e transversal fez um feixe prateado sair da varinha de Draco e ir até Lucius, que com um aceno da varinha fez o feitiço desviar e bater numa parede. Para seu espanto uma grande fenda se abriu na rocha, mas sorriso em seus lábios aumentou.

_Treinou um pouco. –Admitiu interessado e em seguida desapareceu e reapareceu a frente de Draco, após o velho estalo de aparatação. _Mas não muito. –Completa, enquanto com um aceno da varinha arremessava Draco para uma das paredes. Draco sentiu sua vista turvar, mas logo se colocou em pé. _Prepare-se para morrer, insolente!

_Mesmo que morra, farei questão de levá-lo para o inferno comigo! -Retrucou e uma cruz roxa saiu de sua varinha, o pai teve de pular para o lado para não ser atingido. _Glacius. -Disse Draco apontando a varinha para o chão, enquanto seu pai ainda estava no ar. O chão abaixo de Lucius ficou liso como gelo e quando este caiu escorregou perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo de costas. _Cuidado onde pisa, Lucius.

Rony tentou analisar toda a situação. Era divertido ver os dois odiáveis Malfoy brigando, se ambos se matassem seria melhor para a humanidade, mas não era para se divertir que estava ali. Malfoy ainda estava entre ele e a porta, mas com a luta dando movimento aos dois, logo teria a chance de tentar inverter a situação, por isso tentaria ficar o mais atento possível, para na primeira chance se aproximar da porta, que o separava da horcrux que deveria destruir.

_ _Flammare._ -Urrou ainda deitado e apontando a varinha para o alto.

Uma enorme bola de fogo se formou a alguns metros do chão e o gelo derreteu rapidamente e quando subiu em forma de vapor, Draco sentiu a onda de calor do feitiço. O comensal se levantara e fizera um aceno com a varinha apontando para o filho, fazendo a esfera de fogo ir rapidamente à sua direção. Draco não teve muito em que pensar, lançando o primeiro feitiço que lhe veio à cabeça.

Um forte jato de água saiu de sua varinha e foi em direção a bola de fogo. Antes dos dois se chocarem a água formou uma espiral e envolveu a bola, engolindo-a e a pressionando. Uma forte explosão jogou os dois combatentes para lados opostos, o calor infernal invadiu o local e incomodou até mesmo Rony. Uma espessa nuvem de vapor quase escaldante tomava conta do lugar, Draco sentiu algo em seu braço esquerdo, olhou para ele, mas não conseguia enxergar por causa do vapor, que já o fazia suar como se estivesse em uma sauna. Então, tateou o braço e notou que um pouco acima do cotovelo tinha algo, puxou e rangeu os dentes para não gritar de dor, com assombro notou que era um pedaço afiado de pedra, que provavelmente soltara das paredes ou do chão com a explosão, jogou de lado e ficou em pé tentando divisar a respiração do pai.

Lucius sentia uma dor imensa, em sua perna esquerda havia um grande corte que começava na coxa e ia quase até os calcanhares, usou um feitiço para parar o sangramento, aquilo ajudaria por enquanto. Levantou sentindo-se levemente tonto, aquele idiota queria matar aos dois, só um retardado para fazer fogo e água se chocarem daquela forma. Ao seu redor não dava para ver nada e o calor o estava incomodando, o suor pingava de seu rosto, tentou controlar a respiração.

Quando ouviu algo a frente, Draco lançou um feitiço negro, era atirar no escuro, mas arriscou mesmo sabendo que iria expor sua localização. O feitiço acinzentado saiu de sua varinha e foi na direção que pensou estar seu pai.

Quando viu a luz acinzentada e sentiu o feitiço se aproximar, este estava perto demais para rebater. Saltou para o lado, a parede trincou onde o feitiço batera e um pedaço de pedra caíra.

Lucius não perdeu tempo e, apontando a varinha para o alto, fez uma forte rajada de ar subir em espiral, todo o vapor agora era atraído pelo rodamoinho que chegava quase ao teto, limpando inteiramente o local e dando novamente visibilidade aos dois combatentes. O comensal fez um aceno com a varinha e o rodamoinho sumiu, ambos se encararam com ódio, pai e filho.

_Sabe que fiquei feliz ao saber que o lorde havia ordenado a execução de sua mãe? -Perguntou Lucius com um sorriso em seus lábios, aquelas palavras bateram em Draco com força. O ódio em seus olhos aumentou e seu pai parecia se divertir com isso. _Agora ela não me atrapalha, não se põe em meu caminho. Em pensar que escolhi aquela imprestável para formar a imagem respeitável de uma família de alta classe e me dar um herdeiro a minha altura... Eu devo ter bebido uísque de fogo demais!

_ _Flagrate._ -Draco urrou na direção do pai, este fez um aceno com a varinha e o feitiço desapareceu.

_Só sinto não está lá para ver o medo em seus olhos, os mesmos olhos que diversas vezes imploraram para que eu não o matasse. Você se lembra, não, Draco? Das vezes que eu tive de discipliná-lo. -Claro que ele lembrava, ainda via em sua mente, em seus pesadelos, o inferno que passara quando pequeno. _Como se sentiu ao receber a varinha dela?

Por um instante Draco viu tudo escurecer e se viu mais uma vez recebendo a varinha da mãe. Sentiu novamente a dor, o ódio e o vazio, era a primeira vez em sua vida que sentia algo assim. Sua mãe fora a única que lhe demonstrou carinho, que o amou.

Lucius não percebeu o feitiço, apenas o sentira em seu peito, o lançando para trás e fazendo-o bater mais uma vez na parede, onde ficou preso por algo invisível. Olhou para o filho que o encaravam como se ele, Lucius Malfoy, fosse o mais ínfimo dos vermes, sentiu um arrepio subir-lhe pela espinha.

_Cachorrinho, você diz. -Falou Draco, o tom baixo e mortal chegou a Lucius como uma golfada de vento ártico, um arrepio incômodo passou por seu corpo. _Inútil, você diz. -Conforme falava Draco se aproximava, uma dor imensa estava oculta por trás de tanto ódio. _Vamos ver como você se sai como meu brinquedo Lucius. -Disse fazendo um aceno com a varinha, Lucius fora lançado para a esquerda batendo na parede com força, sentiu algo estalar e a dor lhe invadiu o corpo até a perna voltara a sangrar. _Vamos ver o quanto você agüenta até quebrar. -Outro aceno com a varinha e o comensal subiu em grande velocidade fechando os olhos e esperando o impacto com o teto alto, mas este nunca veio, abriu os olhos e se viu içado a metros do chão, provavelmente uma queda quase mortal.

_Você não teria coragem, sempre foi fraco. -Mesmo naquela situação, o seu tom de voz demonstrava superioridade e aquilo irritou Draco como nunca em sua vida. Ele queria ver aquele homem se rebaixar de tal forma, que não se sentisse digno de estar vivo.

_Eu tenho mais coragem do que você pensa. -Disse Draco cessando o feitiço.

Lucius, com desespero, sentiu seu corpo em queda livre, tentou usar a varinha, mas notou que ela não mais estava com ele, era tarde, bateria no chão, seria seu fim. O fim de Lucius Malfoy, um dos maiores comensais. Ele não queria morrer, isso era expressado em seus olhos, que temiam a morte. No entanto, quando estava a centímetros do chão, ele parou.

_Não achou que seria tão fácil assim, não é? -Só ai o jovem Malfoy percebeu algo que o fez rir alto, até mesmo Rony rira, só que mais discretamente. Abaixo de Lucius estava uma poça que não era de água. _Veja só que feio, o grande Lucius Malfoy, molhou a calça por medo.

_Você vai morrer, eu juro! - Lucius vociferou humilhado, o coração ainda parecia que sairia de seu peito, mas viu que sua varinha não estava longe.

_Ainda consegue ser orgulhoso? -Pergunta baixando a varinha e o corpo de Lucius despencou os últimos centímetros. Ao cair de rosto no chão, sentiu o nariz quebrar e o sangue escorrer. _Você não percebeu que foi derrotado e humilhado por mim? -Draco já estava furioso. _Eu, Lucius, justamente eu, que um dia você tentou transformar na sua imagem e semelhança! Eu o derrotei e o humilhei. Você é patético e sua vida chega ao fim hoje! -Lucius ignorou aquilo, estava pouco ligando pros latidos do filho, que em breve teria o troco merecido, sua atenção estava em um ruivo que soturnamente tentava abrir a porta que levava a horcrux de seu mestre.

Draco viu o pai apontar a varinha para si lentamente e sorriu achando graça naquilo, no entanto, antes que pudesse desarmá-lo, viu que ele rapidamente mudara a direção da varinha, como se apontasse para algo atrás de si.

_ _Sectumsempra._ -O feitiço negro disparou rapidamente na direção do ruivo. Primeiro derrotaria o filho, depois acabaria de uma vez com o Weasley, podendo talvez mandar seus pequenos pedaços para Molly e Arthur.

Draco não tinha tempo para rebater o feitiço, já que este não vinha em sua direção, então se limitou a se jogar a frente da maldição negra. Por instantes pôde ouvir a voz de certa ruivinha falando do quão importante era que o irmão regressasse vivo e bem. No entanto, logo viu seu pai se erguer, por isso ignorou a dor que o feitiço lhe provocara e lançou a maldição da morte. Mataria aquele homem nem que fosse a última coisa que faria na vida.

Lucius percebeu que fora condenado ao seu maior medo, iria morrer e o brilho vitorioso foi substituído por um brilho de desespero e medo. Tentou usar o feitiço escudo mais forte que conhecia, mas a maldição da morte o perfurou como se o escudo não existisse e acertando-o no centro de seu tronco.

Draco sentiu o sangue lhe invadir a boca, cortes se abriam em seu corpo, sentia a vida lhe escapar quando viu uma massa disforme de cabelos vermelhos se aproximando, não conseguia enxergar, mas sentiu que seu corpo era erguido, pouco antes de perder a consciência.

Harry e Hermione surgiram em frente ao Castelo de Urquhart, um ponto turístico muito conhecido da Escócia, localizado nas Highlands as margens do Lago Ness. Harry olhou o horizonte, onde se via uma alta montanha e o enorme lago escocês, que ocupava 56,4 km2 e possuía 226 m de profundidade, além de águas extremamente frias.

-Não me agrada em nada ter que mergulhar aí, ainda mais de noite, no entanto não temos escolha, não é? –Hermione fala compartilhando da visão que durante o dia era deslumbrante, mas a noite se tornava um tanto fantasmagórica.

-Não. –Harry olhou para o castelo ou o que outrora fora o maior castelo da Escócia, mas que agora não passava de ruínas. –Tem certeza de que poderemos encontrar o caminho por ali? –Harry duvidava de que pudesse haver qualquer corredor ou túnel inteiro naquele amontoado de pedras.

-Já vim aqui com meus pais uma vez e sei que lugares como as cozinhas e as masmorras estão acessíveis e segundo o mapa do Snape, o acesso ao duto que leva a caverna também. –Hermione tinha o pergaminho em mãos, ele estava bem lacrado em um plástico para protegê-lo da água.

-Então vamos logo terminar com isto. –Harry acende a ponta de sua varinha, iluminando o caminho que seguiriam. –Eu vou à frente para ver se o chão está firme, você me segue e diz para onde devo ir.

-Certo, entre na torre e siga o corredor. –Hermione observa atentamente o mapa, que possuía várias indicações feitas por Snape.

Os dois andaram devagar por cerca de vinte minutos, conseguindo apressar o passa onde o local parecia mais bem conservado e seguro. Hermione indicou a Harry que parasse e procurasse por uma pedra azulada na parede, coisa que levou alguns minutos.

-Achei! –Harry aproximou a varinha da pedra e viu que runas apareciam magicamente diante do brilho de sua varinha. –Sabe o que quer dizer?

-Sim, mas acho que não vai gostar. –Harry apenas observou-a com a sobrancelha erguida. –Antigamente esse símbolo marcava o local onde os bruxos depositavam os resíduos de poções e outras coisas que não poderiam aparecer jogadas por aí.

-Uma espécie de deposito de lixo? –Harry pergunta com cara de nojo.

-Não. Um corredor que segue até o esgoto do castelo. –Hermione fala enquanto batia na parede como o indicado por Snape.

-Hermione, calma aí. Esse riozinho que aparece perto do castelo não é um esgoto, é? –Harry pergunta não gostando nada da idéia, principalmente quando um cheiro pútrido lhe chegou às narinas.

-Sim. Vamos ter que chegar ao esgoto e atravessar esses três metros até a comporta que leva o esgoto até um ponto do lago. De lá nadaremos cem metros até a caverna onde a horcrux está. –Hermione também não gostava da idéia, mas não havia outra passagem.

-Eu vou matar Voldemort duas vezes! -Harry esbraveja irritado, fazendo um feitiço para evitar sentir qualquer cheiro.

-Pelo menos as roupas especiais para mergulho irão nos proteger de qualquer doença. –Hermione se referia as roupas de mergulho que usavam sob os trajes normais e que os protegeriam da baixíssima temperatura do lago.

Harry resmungou algo que Hermione não fez esforço para entender e seguiu em frente. À medida que caminhavam encontravam coisas muito curiosas como esqueletos que pareciam vir de animais totalmente diferentes do que já haviam visto, supondo que poderiam ser fruto de mutações devido aos resíduos mágicos misturado ao esgoto.

Quando o túnel terminou, encontraram um poço cheio de um líquido verde musgo, cujo preferiam ignorar a composição. Após examinar mais uma vez o mapa, Hermione apontou para uma alavanca quebrada e trocou um olhar de lamento com Harry.

-Você não precisa fazer isto. Então eu vou arrombo esta porcaria e você espera uns minutinhos até me seguir. –Harry a olhava de modo que não admitia contestações, mas Hermione tinha que admitir que não fazia a mínima questão de acompanhá-lo.

-Ok, mas antes me deixe fazer algo. –Hermione se aproximou e o abraçou, antes de beijá-lo profundamente, deixando-o atordoado. –Espero que tenha aproveitado, pois depois que você mergulhar aí, vai ficar uns bons dias sem sentir meus lábios. –Hermione fala se afastando e fazendo uma careta para o líquido verde.

-Mas que namorada companheira e apaixonada eu arranjei! –Harry resmunga enquanto cobria a cabeça com o capuz que completava a roupa de mergulho.

Hermione apenas deu um tchauzinho para ele quando este mergulho no líquido incrivelmente pastoso. Enquanto "nadava", Harry pensou que estava nadando num grande, fedorento e nojento purê. Em alguns minutos chegou a comporta que separava aquilo do lago e, pedindo desculpas a todos os ecologistas do mundo, lançou um feitiço reduto que destruiu a comporta e abriu espaço para as frias e escuras águas do Lago Ness.

Já estava começando a se preocupar, quando viu que o nível da gosma verde diminuía e parecia ficar cada vez menos densa. Em pouco tempo, já podia ver a água tomando o túnel e após iluminar o local agora inundado, pôde ver que o caminho estava livre para seguir. Colocou o capuz da roupa de mergulho, fez um feitiço bolha e mergulhou para se encontrar com Harry, que estava na "boca" do encanamento.

Assim que se encontraram, Hermione apontou para a sua direita e logo depois viu Harry ir à frente. Mesmo juntando a luz das duas varinhas, eles não podiam enxergar nada além de um metro a frente, por isso se assustaram quando algo pareceu refletir a luz e uma gigantesca boca surgiu à frente deles.

Ao mesmo tempo, os dois lançaram feitiços estuporantes, o que fez algo rugir e se afastar. Harry não parou de lançar feitiços no que quer que fosse aquilo e Hermione aproveitou da luz dos feitiços para observar a gigantesca serpente marinha que descrevia um círculo ao redor deles. Na mesma hora identificou o Monstro do Lago Ness, um mito trouxa que os bruxos sabiam muito bem que era um Kelpie e, segundo o que se lembrava do livro monstruoso dos monstros, ela precisaria laçar rédeas através de um feitiço de colocação, o que sob aquela visibilidade, seria impossível.

A enorme serpente marinha investiu com renovado forço contra os dois e tentou morde-los, mas ambos se afastaram usando um feitiço para ganhar impulsão, no entanto o rabo espinhoso bateu contra o braço direito de Harry, quebrando-o. Hermione viu sangue na água e, de alguma forma, soube que era de Harry, então resolveu tomar a frente. Lançou faíscas vermelhas para chamar a atenção do Kelpie e esperou que ele a ataca-se, como não poderia enxergar a aproximação, seu movimento teria que ser preciso, pois caso contrário ela seria devorada. Então, quando viu o reflexo da luz nos dentes serrilhados, Hermione brandiu a varinha e lançou um feitiço explosivo na garganta do animal, que assumiu sua forma de cavalo-do–lago e submergiu rapidamente, para se recuperar do dano.

Harry ainda tremia e seu coração batia sem muita empolgação, seus olhos acompanhavam desesperadamente a luz que se aproximava. Independente de aquela maluquice ter dado certo, Hermione ouviria a maior bronca de toda sua vida!

Ignorando a cara de poucos amigos de Harry, Hermione ajudou-o a ir até a encosta rochosa e alguns metros abaixo encontraram uma fenda, por onde passaram e nadaram mais dois metros antes de chegarem a uma caverna, onde poderiam respirar.

-Você é louca? –Harry estava furioso e havia empurrado Hermione contra a parede. –Minha vontade é de lhe dar umas boas palmadas e...

-Seu osso está aparecendo! –Hermione, chocada, observou o braço de Harry, ignorando o que ele falava e segurando o braço do rapaz, que urrou de dor. –Vai doer um pouco, mas preciso por no lugar.

Harry gritou tom alto que, o som que se assemelhava a um urro furioso, ecoou por todo lugar parecendo se multiplicar em vários gritos agonizantes. Hermione tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas sorriu ao ver que havia conseguido posicionar o braço, de modo a poder executar um feitiço, que ao menos cessasse o sangramento.

-Não posso dar um jeito no braço quebrado, eu não tenho prática e nós sabemos o que acontece quando alguém sem prática tenta isto. –Harry se lembrava muito bem do que Lockheart lhe fizera e de como doía fazer crescer os ossos.

-Só me prometa que nunca mais fará uma manobra tão suicida! –Harry exigiu ainda ofegante pelo esforço.

-Prometo que não vou me matar. Agora vamos logo pegar esta horcrux e dar o fora daqui. –Ela já caminhava à frente, enquanto Harry resmungava atrás, descontente com a promessa que ela fizera.

Andaram em passo acelerado por pouco mais de dois minutos, chegando a uma câmara ampla e escura. Hermione bradou o feitiço que iluminou todo o local, acendendo velas nas paredes. Havia um grande navio de guerra Viking em um pequeno lago, o qual mal cobria a parte inferior do casco de madeira. No entanto, o mais preocupante eram as centenas de esqueletos que estavam espalhados na câmara e no navio encalhado.

-Acha que podem nos trazer problemas? –Hermione pergunta a Harry em um sussurro.

-Eu espero sinceramente que não. De todo jeito é melhor irmos logo pegar a horcrux, seja lá o que ela for. -Harry fala já seguindo em frente, mas tomando o cuidado para não fazer barulho.

Assim que chegaram perto do navio, viram que havia uma rampa de madeira que facilitaria o acesso ao navio. Subiram com cuidado, se deparando com uma cena nada bonita ao subirem. Ao que parecia, o navio havia encalhado lá, talvez fruto de algum tremor de terra que houvesse formado aquela caverna submersa, já que o navio não parecia ter avarias graves em sua estrutura, no entanto aquilo significava que aqueles guerreiros haviam morrido de fome e sede, pelo menos aqueles que não foram assassinados para serem devorados, pois havia uma série de ossos espalhados pelo convés.

-A horcrux deve estar embaixo, talvez na cabine do capitão ou em algum tipo de depósito, na parte mais inferior. –Harry fala e puxa Hermione pela mão, ao perceber que a garota estava chocada com a cena que via.

Os dois desceram sem maiores problemas até chegarem à cabine do capitão, ali Harry sentiu uma presença mágica um tanto sinistra, mas como era fraca, decidiu não revelar nada a Hermione. Chegaram à parte mais inferior do navio, deparando-se com um pedestal, onde repousava uma estranha estrutura, que se assemelha a dois brilhantes e enormes chifres polidos, ligados por uma espécie de barra de ouro.

-O arco de Rowena! –Hermione exclama, ainda sem se mover.

-Arco? Aquilo não parece um arco. Aliás, do que ele foi feito... Chifres de um búfalo gigante? –Harry não consegue evitar a piada, pois achava difícil que aquela coisa fosse um arco.

-Então que uso você sugere para ele? Chapéu? –Hermione responde de modo atravessado.

-Piada sem graça Hermione. –Harry rosna mal humorado. –Se a coisa é sua, pode pegar. –Completa se recostando a porta.

Hermione sorriu de lado e observou que apesar de haver alguns esqueletos caídos no local, não havia mais nada que parecesse ameaçador ou uma armadilha. Deu um passo a frente e logo se arrependeu. Uma luz esverdeada surgiu debaixo dos seus pés e o navio tremeu por segundos, até que todo o lodo e demais sujeira que havia no chão subisse revelando o piso do navio. Havia um grande pentagrama no chão, que brilhava vivamente e em seu centro se erguia o pedestal.

-Sabia que estava fácil demais. –Harry comenta enquanto pega a varinha com a mão esquerda e observa os esqueletos ganharem vida.

-Você pega o arco e eu cuido dos esqueletos, já que seu braço está quebrado e é você quem tem ligação com Voldemort. –Hermione fala já empunhando sua varinha e lançando um feitiço no esqueleto mais próximo. O inimigo se desmanchou, mas segundos depois os ossos começaram a se juntar de novo.

Harry ao ver o esqueleto se refazendo, não hesitou e foi até o arco, mas no meio do caminho teve que se agachar rapidamente para evitar uma lança, empunhada por um esqueleto. Uma observação rápida lhe permitiu ver que estava cercado por esqueletos armados e que as armas deviam ter algo de mágico, pois pareciam novinhas e muito mortais. Sem perder tempo, fez um aceno com a varinha, mas ao invés de produzir um _expelliarmos_ , acabou sendo lançado para trás, como se houvesse se aplicado um feitiço expulsório.

-Droga! –Harry resmungou dolorido, pois houvera caído em cima de um esqueleto. –Não poderia ter sido o braço esquerdo! –Sabia que o erro devia ter sido provocado pela falta de coordenação motora no punho esquerdo, mas não havia tempo para isso, apanhou a espada do esqueleto e se ergueu para ajudar Hermione.

Uma parte do treinamento que recebia de Rhavic era esgrima, justamente pela arma de Godric ser uma espada, a mesma que usara contra o basilisco em seu segundo ano. De esguelha, viu que Hermione tentava conter a invasão de esqueletos, que arrombara o casco do barco e tentava invadir o local para matar os invasores, esqueletos também surgiam do outro lado, atravessando a porta pela qual haviam entrado.

Focando no arco de Rowena, Harry avançou e brandiu a espada com firmeza na direção do esqueleto. Treinava justamente com a mão esquerda, para que a direita pudesse usar a varinha simultaneamente, por isso seus golpes tinham precisão e potência. Porém uma caveira portava um arco e lançara ao mesmo tempo três flechas em sua direção, não jogaria o adversário na frente por que obviamente as flechas transpassariam, então bloqueou o machado da caveira com a espada, depois se lançou a frente, sobre ela, bem a tempo de deixar as flechas passarem sobre sua cabeça.

-Harry, pega logo esse arco, não vou agüentar muito mais tempo! –Harry viu que Hermione afastava com esforço as dezenas de caveiras que tentavam entrar no barco. No entanto já havia o dobro de caveiras no salão, devido à porta que levava as cabines.

Harry disparou na direção do arco e se deixou atingir por uma flecha, no entanto desmontou mais três caveiras ao golpear uma com um chute, derrubando-a sobre outras duas. Bloqueou uma lança com a espada e depois se esquivou de uma espada movimentando o tronco, então inverteu a empunhadura de sua espada e bloqueou o segundo golpe da caveira, aproveitando a seqüência do movimento para chutar forte a cabeça, que voou até se chocar com a parede. Sem parar nem para respirar, Harry lançou sua espada contra a última caveira à frente do pedestal e usou a mão livre para pegar o arco, sentiu sua mão arder, mas ignorou, puxando a ligação entre os chifres com força e usando o arco para bloquear mais flechas lançadas contra si.

-Para a porta! –Harry ouviu a parceira e foi na direção da porta, vendo um feitiço roxo cruzar o ar e causar uma explosão que fez ossos voarem junto a pedaços de madeira. –Vamos para a cabine do capitão, lá a porta é forte.

Harry não discutiu, ergueu o braço e pronunciou um feitiço para transfigurar, que transformou o arco em um grande escudo. Colocando o escudo a frente, subiu a escada batendo nas caveiras e usando a força mais a impulsão do movimento para abrir caminho, Hermione o apoiava sempre que ele vacilava por pisar em algum osso no degrau, além de lançar feitiços para trás, atingindo as caveiras que se reconstituíam ou as que entravam pelo buraco no casco.

Assim que Harry entrou na cabine, Hermione trancou a porta com um feitiço. Ele havia tirado o feitiço do arco e ia falar com Hermione sobre como sair dali, mas Rhavic o interrompeu surgindo em seus pensamentos.

 _Apôpis nos avisou que Malfoy foi gravemente ferido. Vocês têm que ir rapidamente para Londres, encontrá-los._

-Precisamos resgatar Draco. –Os dois falam ao mesmo tempo e uma grande batida é ouvida na porta.

-Eu aparato a gente para lá. –Hermione fala já segurando o braço bom de Harry, mas nada acontece. –Acho que Voldemort colocou algum feitiço anti-aparatação na caverna ou no barco. –Harry xingou baixo e Hermione lhe lançou um olhar de "Agora não é o momento".

-Vamos usar o _transveho_. –Harry fala repentinamente e Hermione apenas concorda, enquanto solta o braço do namorado e segura sua mão.

Quando a porta foi arrombada pelas caveiras, os dois ficaram translúcidos, logo flutuando para frente rapidamente. Em questão de poucos minutos saíram da caverna e começaram a atravessar a água, passando por dentro do monstro de Loch Ness, e atravessando todo o castelo até estarem novamente em área com permissão para aparatação. 


End file.
